Magical Moon
by Brightfire15
Summary: Requested by fans. AU Harry Potter & Teen Wolf. When the gang from Teen Wolf end up somehow in a magical room, they find a letter requesting from help if they can provide it and are asked to read the stories of the life of young Holly Potter. Who will stay and who will go when the stories are finished and Holly's sixth year begins? Can anyone help? Isaac/FemHarry. Read and Review!
1. Sorcerer's Stone

Magical Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this

_**A/N: This is my first time writing a story where characters read and/or view other stories about themselves or other characters. So, please bear with me and don't flame me.**_

The day began with such promise for certain residents of Beacon Hills—Scott and Melissa McCall, Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski, Chris and Alison Argent, Lydia and her boyfriend Jackson, Derek Hale and his wolf pack which consisted of Boyd, Erica and Isaac. And unfortunately, Peter was there as well. But he was the least of everyone's concerns as somehow, they all found themselves in a situation which no one could explain.

"How in the heck did we all get here?" asked Scott.

Somehow, they'd all arrived in a room that none of them had ever been in before and no one knew how or why they were there.

"I don't know," said Stiles. "I just remember finding this room and thinking about stuff and then suddenly, you're all here!"

"So, it's _your _fault?" said Peter, narrowing his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

Derek growled. "Back off, Peter. Sit down and shut up." Despite the fact that his uncle was just a Beta now and had yet to show any signs of planning something or anything of the like, Derek was still keeping a very tight leash on him as Derek was not a man who took unnecessary risks.

"Cut it out," said Chris. "Let's just try and find a way out of here."

In the room there was a mirror and a door, but the door was locked and neither did there seem to be any other means of an exit. However, it was long before Alison and Scott found some things that would possibly explain everything.

"Hey, guys, look at this," said Alison. She found several books, all of which were all titled with _Holly Potter _and such. "Who's Holly Potter?"

"No idea, but this might explain things. I found a note addressed to all of us," said Scott. He then read the following message.

_To those reading this letter, namely—Mr. Hale, Mr. and Mrs. McCall, Sheriff and Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Lahey, Miss Reyes, Mr. Boyd, and Miss Martin—you do not know me, and we have never met, and yet I have been watching you for some time and I have decided that you are the ones I can trust most._

_I am about to ask you to embark on a rather dangerous mission to save a life as well as aid in the survival of many more lives. However, I cannot ask this of any of you until you're fully aware of the situation. Enclosed, you'll find several books containing the stories of a girl of no small importance to me, one whom I see as like a granddaughter. While they may seem somewhat difficult to believe, I can assure you, they are nothing but true._

_The girl's name is Holly Lily Potter and despite her young age, soon she will embark on a great quest to stop the one who would destroy us all, Lord Voldemort. Read her stories and then if you've decided to aid her, go through the mirror, for it acts as portal to a room where I will be waiting for you. Once you arrive, I will provide you with all the accommodations and necessities you may require that are in my power to bestow upon you all. However, if you decide not to, then the door will open and you'll be free to go._

_Sadly, while this decision is a great one, I fear I cannot give you more than a week's time to decide as I fear I haven't long for this world. I cannot depart unless I know that she has more aid than I can provide for her at this time. While I will hold no grudge against any of you should you decide to refuse my request, I beg of you, please. Help._

—_A.P.W.B.D. _

"Okay, anyone else severely creeped out?" asked Stiles.

"Yes," was the unanimous reply.

"Well, we might as well try and make the best of it," said Melissa. "Let's read the stories and then decide what we're going to do."

Having no other options, they decided to read the stories.

Fortunately, each of the stories were numbered, so they knew which ones to read first. Chris took the first book and read it to the others.

_**Holly Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_

_**My name is Holly Lily Potter.**_

_**For nearly ten years, my life has been anything but happy. I've been raised by my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon who just hate me for reasons I know nothing of. I've always thought it was because I was left on their doorstep. Aunt Petunia's a scrawny rat-faced woman and my Uncle Vernon's a fat purple idiot. Even worse than them is my fat, stupid, and horrible cousin Dudley. He picks on me quite a bit, but not so much anymore ever since he broke my glasses and Uncle Vernon threatened to make him pay for a new pair if he did it again. He only did this because of the money, not because he cared about me. Both of them spoil their stupid son to no end and are blind to his faults. **_

_**I've been somewhat neglected and a loner for years because my home life's horrible and I've got no friends at my school because Dudley's a bully and no one wants him to think that they like me. I'm far from pretty because I'm as skinny as a hose, I wear circular glasses that are taped together and worn out thrift-store clothes, I have thin black hair, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead. My Aunt and Uncle say I got it when my parents died in a car crash. I've never been sure about that as I've got faint memories of their deaths.**_

_**I remember their faces, a cackling laugh and a flash of green light. It's not much, but it's all I have of them. There're no photographs of them in the house and I've always been told not to ask questions about my family. My bedroom is a cupboard under the stairs that's cramped, but has a bed and my few possessions—some worn out horse models Dudley didn't want and a battered old watch.**_

_**I have strange dreams about my past, but I can't explain them. I can only hope that one day; I'll be free of this place and these people and can lead my own life in the world. When I'm of age, I'm never coming back to this place, not ever. **_

"Oh, that poor girl," said Alison, sympathetically. "No one deserves to be treated like that."

"Some people just don't deserve kids, Alison," said Isaac, quietly. He was most likely recalling the years he spent with his cruel father.

Derek squeezed Isaac's shoulder and then Chris resumed reading.

_**One morning, I was sound asleep enjoying a nice dream, when my Aunt's voice and pounding on my cupboard door woke me up. I let out a yawn and stretched as I put on my glasses. Dudley was running up and down the stairs, causing dust and woodchips to fall into my eyes and hair. **_

"_**Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo!"**_

_**I got changed and was almost out of my cupboard before he shoved me back inside. I sighed as I got out again and went into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were spoiling their son again as it was his eleventh birthday. The minute I came in, I got the evil crusty of death.**_

"_**Why don't you cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything?" said Aunt Petunia. "I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day!" **_

"_**Yes, Aunt Petunia," I said, as politely as I could. I took the bacon and eggs out of the frying pan and placed them on everyone's plates after letting them cook a bit more. **_

"_**Hurry up!" Uncle Vernon barked. "Bring my coffee, girl!" **_

"_**Yes, Uncle Vernon."**_

_**I poured his coffee and then sat down and began eating my own small portions of the breakfast.**_

_**Aunt Petunia took her hands off Dudley's eyes, allowing him to gaze at the presents. "Aren't they wonderful, darling?"**_

"_**How many are they?" he demanded.**_

"_**Thirty-six, counted them myself," said Uncle Vernon.**_

_**I finished my breakfast and went back to the remaining cooking as I braced myself for the storm that would hit. **_

"_**Thirty-six? But last year I had thirty-seven!" Dudley shouted.**_

"_**Some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year's," said Uncle Vernon.**_

"_**I don't care how big they are!" he shouted.**_

_**Aunt Petunia intervened. "Now, now, here's what we're going to do. When we go out, we're going to buy you two new presents. How's that, pumpkin?" **_

"_**Perfect," said Dudley, smiling.**_

"What a spoiled brat," said Jackson.

Stiles snorted and gave him a look. "This coming from the guy who's never worked a day in his life or had to pay for anything?"

Jackson turned red. "Shut up."

"Can the two of you stop fighting for once?" groaned Lydia, looking quite bored.

"No," came the unanimous reply.

_**I let out a soft breath. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. But just then, the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia came back with bad news. Mrs. Figg, the old woman I'd stay with when the Dursleys went out, had broken her leg and couldn't watch me today. I felt bad for Mrs. Figg as I liked her and secretly enjoyed visiting her, even if I did have to look at every photo of every cat she owned. I made a mental note to send her a get-well card when I could.**_

_**However, this presented a dilemma. My Aunt and Uncle debated about it and decided that I couldn't be left home alone and would have to come to the zoo with them and Dudley. Dudley strongly protested and began blubbering, but this ceased when he was promised a giant hot-fudge sundae. **_

_**I was actually both looking forward to this and dreading it. Before getting into the car, Uncle Vernon warned me that if I did any "funny business," I'd have no meals for a week. I wasn't worried as he usually never followed up on his threats and the most I got for a punishment was being locked in my cupboard another hour or two. The trip was a bit fun, and seeing the wolves was my favorite part, but then we got to the Reptile Room. The python in the cage was asleep, boring Dudley.**_

"_**Make him move," he ordered.**_

_**Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass. "Move."**_

_**Dudley banged on the glass. "Move!"**_

"_**He's asleep!" I said. "Leave him alone."**_

"_**He's boring," said Dudley, as they went to another cage.**_

_**I shook my head and turned to the snake. "Sorry about him," I said. "He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, watching people press their ugly faces in on you." To my shock, the snake woke up, blinked at me and was actually listening to me. "Can you hear me?" **_

_**The snake nodded. **_

"_**Wow. I'm sorry, it's just…I've never talked to a snake before. Do you, I mean, do you talk to people often?" **_

_**The snake shook its head. **_

"_**You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?" The snake pointed to a sign on the cage that read: "Bred in Captivity."**_

"_**I see. I'm sorry. That's me as well. I never knew my parents either." **_

_**Just then, Dudley's voice rang loudly across the room. "Mummy! Dad! Come here, you won't believe what this snake is doing!" **_

_**He shoved me aside and I fell down painfully on the floor as he pressed his hands and face to the glass. I was so angry at him and sick of getting picked on and I glared at him. As I did this, the glass in the cage disappeared and Dudley fell into the cage and the snake got out. My eyes widened as the snake moved towards me and nuzzled my arm affectionately. **_

"_**Thanksss," he hissed.**_

"_**Anytime," I said, stunned. **_

_**The snake then left the zoo, causing the other citizens to scream in terror. To make matters worse, the glass returned and Dudley was trapped inside in the cage. Aunt Petunia was horrified and had to get a zoo worker to get him out and Uncle Vernon was furious with me. The minute we got home, he tightly grabbed my hair and growled, "What happened?"**_

"_**I swear I don't know!" I yelled, as I tried to free myself from him. "One minute the glass was there and then it was gone, it was like magic!" I got shoved into my cupboard and locked in for this.**_

"_**There's no such thing as magic!" Uncle Vernon hissed before shutting me in.**_

_**I remained in my cupboard for what felt like forever. I kept holding Snuffles close and wondering about what had happened. The snake had thanked me for helping it escape, but had it really been me? Had I really caused the glass to disappear like that? But if so, then how had I done it? How had I even spoken to the snake? But no one could answer my questions because I wasn't allowed to ask them to anyone.**_

Everyone laughed at this as they all thought that Dudley deserved to be in the snake's cage, but everyone was slightly afraid as well as confused that Holly had somehow made the glass vanish and talked to the snake.

_**The following morning, I was let out and the whole incident seemed forgotten. Well, mostly forgotten, as Dudley acted like I was a bomb that was about to go off. I ignored it. Mrs. Figg later offered to watch me while they ran some errands and then she thanked me for the get-well card I'd made out of crayons and bits of colored paper. A week later, Dudley's school uniform for Smeltings came in the mail and while my Aunt and Uncle were drooling over him yet again, I had to try not to laugh as he looked beyond ridiculous in that getup. Thankfully, I was just going to the local public school, so I wouldn't have to wear that outfit. **_

_**I went to retrieve the post. There were a few bills, some coupons, a postcard from my Uncle's sister Marge, and a letter to me. That was strange as I usually never got mail from anyone. But the strangest thing was the wax seal and crest and the address on the back on the envelope.**_

_**Miss. H. Potter**_

_**Number 4, Privet Drive**_

_**Cupboard under the stairs**_

_**My cupboard was on the address. How on earth had the sender known where I slept? Goosebumps broke out on my skin. Was I being watched? I let it slide as I gave Uncle Vernon the other mail and tried to open my letter only to have it snatched away by Dudley.**_

"_**Hey, give it back, that's mine!" I shouted.**_

"_**Yours?" Uncle Vernon sneered. "Who'd be writing to you?"**_

_**But then he and Aunt Petunia saw the seal and crest and turned pale. They then ordered me and Dudley out of the kitchen and talked behind a locked door before they came out and made an announcement. I was going to have Dudley's second bedroom as my cupboard was too small for me anymore. I was grateful and surprised, but also suspicious. I thanked them, but when I asked about my letter, I was told it had been a mistake and not to ask further questions. Out of habit, I didn't pry further, even though I wanted to. **_

_**Over the next several days, countless letters to me came pouring in. Five or six came through the letterbox on a daily basis by owl and some managed to be cramped into the eggs Aunt Petunia bought. Uncle Vernon ended up boarding up the letterbox and went on burning each and every one of my letters. I couldn't even sneak one to learn what this nonsense was all about. Who'd want to write to me this badly?**_

_**Finally, the letters seemed to stop coming. One Sunday afternoon, we were all sitting the living room, well, I was passing around tea and cookies as I was practically their servant. Uncle Vernon was practically bursting with joy.**_

"_**Fine day, Sunday," he said. "In my opinion, the best day of the week. Why is that, Dudley?"**_

_**Dudley just shrugged and then I gave the right answer, "Because there's no post on Sundays?" **_

"_**Right you are, Holly!" he said, as he took a cookie off of the plate and started rambling. "No post on Sundays! Not one single letter, not one! No, sir!" **_

_**I looked out the window when I saw something fly by. My eyes widened when I saw that there were dozens, if not a hundred, owls of all different breeds. Oh, no! Just then, a letter came zooming down the chimney and it was followed by countless more that came down like a rain that never ceased. Trying to take advantage of the situation, I got onto the coffee table managed to grab one of the letters. I then ran for it and tried to escape Uncle Vernon, but he grabbed me and yanked the letter out of my hand. **_

"_**Get off!" I yelled, as I tried to free myself. "There're my letters! Let go of me!" **_

_**Dozens more then burst through the letterbox and hit Uncle Vernon in the face. "That's it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!" **_

"_**Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" said Dudley, gazing at Aunt Petunia, who didn't reply. **_

"Dad, promise me you'll never go nuts like that," said Alison.

"I promise," said Chris. He tended to keep secrets from Alison, but only to protect her. He was nothing like Vernon Dursely, for which everyone was quite grateful.

_**We packed up everything we could into a few duffle bags and headed out. We stayed at a hotel for the night and then Uncle Vernon paid for a ride to a dismal hut on a rock in the middle of the sea. Our food supplies were minimal, just some bananas and chips, and our fire was nonexistent. To make things even more perfect, (sarcastic), there was very little room in the hut. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took the bed on the second floor and Dudley got the couch while I got the hard floor and the thinnest most ragged blanket.**_

_**That night, I didn't sleep well. I had a nightmare and when I woke up, I remembered that I was going to be eleven years old at the stroke of midnight. My birthdays had always been ignored, I was used to it, but for some reason, I felt that this birthday was meant to be special and that brought tears to my eyes. I drew a cake in the dirt and wrote the words, Happy Birthday Holly, before I sat up a little straighter. I checked my watch and when it read midnight, I whispered, "Make a wish, Helena," and blew on the candles. I wish there was someone who would come and take me away from here.**_

_**No sooner had I made this wish, than something began pounding on the door. It woke up the Dursleys and startled me as I hid on the other side of the fireplace and Uncle Vernon came down with a rifle. After a few more poundings, the door fell down and a giant man with a heavy coat and huge beard came in.**_

"_**Sorry about that," he said, as he picked up the door and put it back.**_

"_**I demand that you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering!" said Uncle Vernon.**_

_**The giant just glared at him and actually bent the rifle. "Dry up Dursley, you great prune," he snarled. Then he looked around the room. "Where's Holly Potter?"**_

_**Timidly, I stepped out of my hiding place, trying to stay calm as I was quite frightened. "I'm right here, sir." **_

"_**Ah, no need to call me 'sir,' Holly," he said, chuckling. "Boy, I haven't seen you since you were a baby, Holly, but you're as pretty as your mother was when she was your age." He reached into his pocket and handed me a box. "I've got something for you. Afraid I might've sat on it at some point, but I imagine it'll taste fine just the same."**_

_**I put Snuffles under my arm and opened the box. It was a chocolate cake with pink and green icing. The words were poorly spelled as they read, Happee Birthdae Holly. I was both surprised and touched. I'd never had a birthday cake in my life. "Thank you."**_

"_**Not everyday your young girl turns eleven, now is it?" he said, chuckling. He sat down on the couch and beckoned for me to join him, which I did and then he placed a warm blanket on me before he aimed his pink umbrella at the fireplace and then sparks shot out of it as a fire got going. **_

"_**Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked.**_

"_**Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts," he said, proudly. "Of course, you know all about Hogwarts."**_

_**I shook my head. "Sorry, no. What's Hogwarts?"**_

_**He stared at me. "'What's Hogwarts'? Blimey, Holly didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?"**_

"_**Learned what?"**_

_**Hagrid then dropped the biggest bombshell of my life. "You're a witch, Holly."**_

_**My jaw dropped. "I'm a what?"**_

"_**A witch. And a thumping good one, I'd wager. Once you're trained up a little."**_

_**I shook my head. It couldn't be true. I wasn't anything special. I couldn't be. "No, you've made a mistake. I can't be a witch. I mean, I'm just Holly. Just Holly."**_

"Hold it, hold it!" said Stiles. "She's a _witch? _Magic's _real?_"

"Have you got a better explanation?" asked Derek.

"He's got a point," said Alison. "I mean, there _are _werewolves and werewolf hunters in this room and Jackson used to be a kanima. Why couldn't magic be real?"

Sheriff Stilinski, who'd been in the dark about the supernatural world, looked like he might faint or scream. Probably both. "WHAT?!"

Stiles looked sheepish. "I meant to tell you…" he said, weakly.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed and gave Stiles an exasperated look. "We are going to have a _long _talk about keeping secrets like this, Stiles, I promise."

Stiles just nodded and Chris resumed reading.

"_**Well, Just Holly, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?" asked Hagrid.**_

_**I stared before I remembered several events. I'd always managed to escape Dudley's gang when they chased me and then the vanishing glass incident at the zoo…oh, heavens above. I was a witch! Hagrid must've noticed my look because he handed me another copy of the letter I hadn't been able to read until now. I opened it and read it aloud.**_

"'_**Dear Miss Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'" I was accepted into a school for people with magic. Finally, I had the chance to have friends and find my place in the world. **_

"_**She'll not be going, I tell you!" said Uncle Vernon, furiously. "We swore when we took her in that we'd put a stop to all this rubbish!"**_

_**I was so angry I almost couldn't speak. "You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?" My own blood-kin knew the biggest secret of my life and hadn't bothered to tell me.**_

"_**Of course we knew!" spat Aunt Petunia. "How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was! My mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter! 'We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful?' I was the only one to see her for what she was, a freak!"**_

"_**Don't you dare call my mother a freak, you old rat!" I yelled. **_

_**Aunt Petunia ignored me. "And then she met that Potter and then she had you and I knew you'd be just as strange, just as abnormal. And then if you please, she went and got herself blown up, and we got landed with you!"**_

"_**Blown up?" I shouted, furious. "You told me my parents died in a car crash!" How could they have lied to me about something like that?**_

_**Hagrid looked equally furious. "A car crash? A car crash kill Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage! It's a scandal!" **_

"_**She will not be going!" said Uncle Vernon.**_

"_**Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself is going to stop her, are you?" said Hagrid, mockingly. **_

"_**Muggle?" I asked, confused.**_

"_**Non-magic folk," he explained, before turning back to them. "This girl's had her name down ever since she were born! She's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world and she'll be under the finest Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore!"**_

"_**I'll not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach her magic tricks!" said Uncle Vernon.**_

_**Hagrid then looked dangerously angry as he pointed his umbrella at them. "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me," he growled. He then pointed his umbrella at Dudley and then Dudley suddenly sprouted a pig's tail. I burst out laughing while the Dursleys began panicking and freaking.**_

_**Hagrid checked his watch. "Well, best be off. Lots to do. Are you coming, Holly?"**_

"_**Of course," I said. I put on my thin jacket, grabbed my cake as I followed him out of the hut and into the world.**_

Isaac sighed to himself as he cast a grateful look at Derek. "Reminds me of how you came and helped me, Derek."

"And I'd do it again in a heartbeat," said Derek. "_No one _deserves to be treated like that." If there was anything Derek despised it was people being mistreated.

_**Hagrid and I became fast friends.**_

_**He told me all about Hogwarts and how he'd lived there since he was thirteen and he'd been expelled. He didn't say why he was expelled, but mentioned that he'd always wanted a pet dragon of his own. He laughed at all my jokes and I told him about small stuff I'd always wanted to talk about but never could until now. We stopped at an inn for the night and then split my birthday cake together, before finally going to sleep.**_

_**In the morning, we headed to London and I read aloud my school supplies list. There was quite a bit on the list such as robes, books, potion supplies, a cauldron, and much more. I didn't see any kind of shops that sold this stuff. Where was it? "Hagrid, can we really find all of this in London?" I asked.**_

"_**If you know where to go," said Hagrid. He led me to a place called the Leaky Cauldron that no one else seemed to notice and then we went in. It was a pub filled with a bit of music and noisy customers.**_

"_**Ah, Hagrid, usual I presume?" asked the barman.**_

"_**No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business." Hagrid affectionately patted my shoulder. "I'm helping young Holly here buy her school supplies." **_

"_**Bless my soul," said Tom, sounding both surprised and happy. "It's Holly Potter!"**_

_**My eyes widened as the entire bar went silent at the mention of my name. People then started coming up to me and shook my free hand that wasn't holding Snuffles. They kept saying stuff like "Welcome back," and "I can't believe I'm meeting you at last." I just kept murmuring "How-do-you-do?" and "Nice to meet you." I couldn't believe it. These people knew me. I was famous. But how? Why? **_

_**Then a man in purple robes and a purple turban came up to me. "H-H-Holly P-P-Potter. C-C-Can't t-tell h-how p-please I am to meet you."**_

"_**Hello, Professor, didn't see you there," said Hagrid. "Holly, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."**_

"_**Oh, nice to meet you," I said, offering my hand, but he didn't take it.**_

"_**F-fascinating subject," he stuttered. "N-not that you n-need it, e-e-eh, P-P-Potter?" **_

_**What was that supposed to mean? I was about to ask, but Hagrid patted shoulder again. "Well, we'd best be off. Lots to buy."**_

"_**Good-bye, Professor," I said, as I followed Hagrid to a back room. We came up to a brick wall. **_

"_**See, Helena, you're famous."**_

"_**But why am I famous, Hagrid?" I asked. "All those people back there, how is that they know who I am?"**_

_**Hagrid looked solemn. "I'm not sure I'm exactly the right person to tell you that, Holly." He then tapped some bricks and the wall split in two and reveal a huge shopping area. "Welcome, Holly, to Diagon Alley."**_

"_**It's amazing," I murmured. **_

_**There were dozens of beautiful shops with fantastic things in the windows. It took me a moment to tear my eyes off it all, especially when I saw a handsome broom called the Nimbus 2000 in a broomstick shop. My excitement turned to worry when I realized that I had no way to pay for my things. "Hagrid, how am I going to pay for any of this?" I asked. "I haven't any money."**_

"_**Well, there's your money, Holly," he said, pointing a towering white building. "Gringotts, Wizards' Bank. Ain't no safer place, no one, except perhaps Hogwarts." I was a bit relieved as we entered the marble building filled with dusty chandeliers and dozens of creepy-looking goblins. I held Hagrid's hand, remembering what he said about goblins being unfriendly and tricksters, and he gently squeezed it. We went up to the main desk where a goblin with half-moon glasses peered at us.**_

"_**Miss Holly Potter wishes to make a withdrawal," said Hagrid.**_

_**The goblin leaned over his desk and looked at me. "And does Miss Holly Potter have her key?" he asked.**_

"_**It's right here," said Hagrid, pulling out a small gold key from his pocket. Then he pulled out a letter. "Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about You-Know-What in Vault You-Know-Which." **_

_**I frowned in confusion and wondered why Hagrid wasn't telling me what was going on, but didn't ask as the goblin read the letter and then summoned another goblin called Griphook to take us down to my vault. The car was disturbingly fast and even Hagrid looked ill. We reached my vault and I was shocked by the contents. Enormous piles of gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts. My parents had left all this to me? **_

"She gets a fortune of gold and silver? Dude, that is _so _not fair!" moaned Stiles.

"Well, maybe if you're polite, she'll share it," teased Scott.

"Very funny," said Stiles, sarcastically.

"Wish I had that much money," said Boyd, wistfully. Driving a Zamboni at the ice-skating rink didn't pay much unfortunately.

"Well, at least you and Scott _have _paying work. I can't exactly go out in public considering I'm supposed to be dead," said Peter.

"And you'll _stay _dead if you don't shut up and only speak when spoken to!" snarled Derek.

_**After gathering much of the money, we went down to Vault 713 and Hagrid couldn't tell me what was inside because it was Hogwarts business, very secret. I didn't know what to expect, but the fact that it was just some small thing wrapped in brown paper, was a bit disappointing. Hagrid had said that the only safer place besides Gringotts was Hogwarts, so whatever the little package was, would most likely be safer there.**_

_**We went on with the rest of my shopping and it was quite fun. Every single shop was fascinating to me, probably because this was my first trip to the world where I belonged. A few hours later, I only had one thing left on my list.**_

"_**I still need a wand," I said, after examining my list. **_

"_**A wand?" said Hagrid. "Well, you'll want Olivanders, ain't no place better. Go pop in and then wait for me while I go check on something."**_

"_**Okay."**_

_**I spotted the wandmaker's shop and went into it. I placed my parcels on a chair that was sitting by the door and looked around.**_

"_**Hello?" I said, when I didn't see anyone. "Hello? Is anyone here?"**_

_**Then a creepy and gentle-looking man appeared out of nowhere. He smiled when he saw me. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Miss Potter." He began going through some boxes. "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Ah." He pulled out a wand from one of the many boxes off the shelf and handed it to me. "Ten and a quarter inches, unicorn tail hair, swishy, made of willow, and quite nice for Charm work."**_

_**I waved it slightly, but it made dozens of other boxes fly off the shelf. "Sorry," I said, as I put it down. **_

"_**Don't worry about it. Try this one. Twelve inches, beech, dragon heartstring, excellent for Transfiguration."**_

_**But the next wand proved to be just as bad a choice as the previous one and so did the next six until he pulled out another box. "Eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather," he said. "Try it out." **_

_**After a moment's hesitation, I did, and gold sparks and a gust of wind came out of it. I was surprised, but not quite as much as Olivander was. "Curious," he murmured. "Very curious."**_

"_**Pardon me, but what's curious?" I asked.**_

"_**I remember every wand I ever sold, Miss Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather, just one other. It's curious that you should be destined for this wand when its sibling gave you that scar." **_

_**My heart skipped a beat. The maniac who'd killed my parents, had given me my scar? "And who owned that wand?" **_

"_**We do not speak his name," said Olivander, in a hushed tone. "The wand chooses the witch or wizard, Miss Potter. It's not always clear, why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible, but great."**_

_**I swallowed painfully as I paid for my wand, but then my face lit up when Hagrid tapped on the window. "Helena, Happy Birthday!" My present was a beautiful snowy white owl. I was so shocked, I almost couldn't speak, but then I managed a "thank you" before we headed back.**_

_**I was quiet at dinner. I couldn't stop thinking about everything that'd happened in the last twenty-four hours. Part of me was worried about how'd I do in my future, and the other part of me was thinking about my parents and what Olivander had said.**_

"_**Are you alright, Holly?" asked Hagrid. "You seem a bit quiet."**_

_**I hesitated, but then asked, "He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me my scar?" When Hagrid was silent, I went on. "You know, Hagrid. I know you do. Please, tell me. I need to know."**_

_**Hagrid sighed and put down his bite of food. "First, and understand this Helena, because it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. And a few years ago, there was one who went as bad as you can, though. And his name was V-…his name was V…"**_

"_**Maybe if you wrote it down?"**_

"_**No, I can't spell it. Alright, Voldemort," he whispered.**_

"_**Voldemort?" I repeated.**_

"_**Shh!" he said. "It was dark times, Holly, dark times. Voldemort started gathering some followers, brought them over to the Dark Side. Anyone who stood up against him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him. But no one lived once he decided to kill them, nobody, not one, except you."**_

"_**Me?" I repeated. "Voldemort tried to kill me?"**_

"_**Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Holly. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse and an evil curse at that."**_

"_**What happened to You-Know-Who?" **_

"_**Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. No, I reckon he's still out there, too tired to carry on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous. That's why everyone knows your name. You're the Girl Who Lived." **_

_**My throat tightened as I thought of something. "Hagrid, is it my fault my parents died?"**_

"_**Your fault? Goodness me, no!" he said, looking shocked at this. "Where'd you get such an idea? Holly, it's not your fault. It's You-Know-Who's fault. Don't ever blame yourself for what happened, not for one minute. Your parents loved you and you didn't do anything wrong."**_

"_**Thanks," I said, as he squeezed my hand. **_

_**He smiled and then we slept at Leaky Cauldron for the night before he gave me my train ticket and then took me back to Privet Drive for the remainder of the summer.**_

"But why on earth would this maniac want to kill a harmless little baby?" asked Lydia, confused.

"Most likely he feared what she might become," said Chris. Being a hunter, he knew about these sort of things. "But even so, what he did was unforgivable."

No one disagreed with him on that.

"What a monster. I hope he rots in perdition," said Isaac, furiously.

_**My remaining month of vacation wasn't so bad.**_

_**The Dursleys mostly avoided me and only spoke to me if necessary, which I had no problem with. I spent the majority of the time in my room, reading my school books and spending time with my owl, whom I'd named Hedwig. Hedwig became my best friend as she was very affectionate with me. Before I knew it, it was time for me to go to Hogwarts.**_

_**Uncle Vernon agreed to give me a lift as he and Aunt Petunia were already taking Dudley to the hospital in London to get rid of the pig's tail. However, they all left me at the station cackling with laughter when they realized that my platform, nine and three-quarters was no where to be seen and I had ten minutes to get on the train. My heart sank. Crap, what was I going to do? **_

_**Hedwig was already attracting attention, but then again so was I because I was an eleven-year-old girl still carrying a stuffed dog. I found a guard and asked him for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but he said there wasn't one and went off muttering about stuff. **_

_**Just when I grew my most desperate, I saw a family of redheaded people and the word 'Muggles,' so I followed them and watched two of the oldest-looking boys disappear into the wall. I shook myself before I walked over to the mother. **_

"_**Excuse me!" I said. "Excuse me. Could you tell me how to—?"**_

"_**How to get onto the platform?" said the woman, kindly. "Oh, not to worry dear, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."**_

"_**Thank you," I said, gratefully.**_

_**I started running and then shut my eyes as I ran into the wall and then came out onto the other side. I was relieved by this and a feeling of excitement crept into me. The train was red and black with the words Hogwarts Express on it in gold lettering. I then tried to put my things into the luggage compartment and failed miserably as it was quite heavy.**_

"_**Hey, do you want a hand?" said one of the redheaded boys from before.**_

"_**Yes, please."**_

"_**Name's George Weasley, by the way. OI, Fred, c'mere!"**_

_**The twins helped me and then I thanked them. At that moment, they noticed my scar as I pulled my hair into a ponytail. **_

"_**Blimey, you're her, aren't you?" said Fred. "You're Holly Potter!"**_

"_**Oh, yes, I am," I said, blushing slightly. "Nice to meet you."**_

"_**Fred, George, dears, what's the holdup? Why aren't you on the train?" said their mother, as she came over to us. **_

"_**We're helping out our new friend here," said George. "Mum, this is Holly Potter. Holly, this is our mother."**_

"_**Nice to meet you, ma'am," I said, as we shook hands. "Thanks for your help earlier."**_

"_**Not a problem dear. I'm sorry I didn't realize you were by yourself. You were so polite before. Can I get you anything, sweetheart?"**_

"_**No, thank you."**_

_**She smiled at me and then we got on the train and waved good-bye. I got changed into my robes in the bathroom and then got myself settled into a compartment. I sat alone for awhile, just enjoying the trainride and watching the scenery go by until there was a knock on the door. **_

_**A redheaded, freckle-faced boy poked his head in. He too was dressed for school and I recognized him as one of Fred and George's siblings. "Excuse me, do you mind if I join you?" he asked. "Everywhere else is full."**_

"_**Not at all," I said.**_

_**He sat down across from me. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."**_

"_**I'm Holly. Holly Potter."**_

"_**Cedric Diggory and this is my friend, Helena Potter."**_

_**Ron's eyes widened at the sound of my name. "So, it's true? Do you really have the scar?"**_

_**I nodded and showed it to him. **_

"_**Wicked!" he gasped. **_

_**I chuckled and then an elderly woman with a cart full of delicious looking treats rolled by. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"**_

_**Ron declined, having brought some sandwiches, but I took out some of the money I'd brought and bought a bit of everything. Cedric insisted on paying half the bill and then we feasted on candy and sweets.**_

_**Except for splitting my birthday cake with Hagrid, I'd never been able to share anything with anyone, so it was all quite exciting and fun. The candy was delicious. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and much more.**_

_**We exchanged Chocolate Frog cards; we joked and talked about our lives up until this point. I got along easily with Ron. I found his life with his family interesting and he offered to curse my relatives into next Tuesday for me as soon as he learned a decent curse. I just laughed and told them it wouldn't be necessary. **_

"Ah, the joys of young friendship," said Stiles, as he shared a knowing look with Scott.

"Just like us," said Scott, smiling softly. He and Stiles had been like brothers rather than just best friends since kindergarten. Sometimes, all it took was one good meeting.

"At least she's made a friend so far. I was starting to worry she wouldn't," said Melissa. "Poor girl."

_**Ron began talking about his little brown rat, Scabbers, who sat on his lap eating a box of Bertie Botts. "Pathetic, isn't he?" he said. **_

"_**Just a little bit," I admitted.**_

"_**Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Do you want to see?"**_

"_**Yeah," I said.**_

_**Ron cleared his throat and was about to perform the spell, when a girl in her robes came in. She had bushy brown hair, large front teeth, nice features and brown eyes. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."**_

"_**No," said Ron.**_

"_**Oh, are you doing magic?" she asked. "Let's see then."**_

_**Ron cleared his throat.**_

"_**Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow**_

_**Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."**_

_**Sadly, the only thing the spell did was make a yellow light almost singe Scabber's whiskers. The girl did not look impressed and I was a bit disappointed.**_

"_**Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've only tried few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." She sat down in front of me and aimed her wand at the taped area of my glasses. "For example, Oculus Reparo." The tape vanished and my glasses were mended.**_

"_**That's better isn't it?" she asked.**_

"_**Much, thank you," I said. **_

"_**Holy cricket, you're Holly Potter!" she said. "I'm Hermione Granger." She glanced at Ron. "And you are…?"**_

"_**Ron Weasley."**_

"_**Pleasure. Well, I'd best be off and help Neville. Oh, Ron, you've got dirt on your nose by the way, just there."**_

_**Ron glared at Hermione**_

"I smell romance coming their way," said Lydia.

"How do you know?" asked Jackson. "They've only known each other five minutes and they hate each other."

"It's a girl thing," said Alison.

_**We arrived at Hogwarts shortly.**_

_**Ron and I and the rest of the first year students traveled up to the castle on the boats on the lake. The Hogwarts Castle was simply magnificent and stunning. I was eager to get inside and before long, we walked up a long staircase and met a woman in her sixties with graying black hair in a tight bun, half-moon glasses, and wearing a black hat and green robes.**_

"_**Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "I'm Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House. In a few moments you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must be Sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. Wait here for a moment, please."**_

_**The minute she was gone, a boy with sleek blond hair spoke up, "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Holly Potter has come to Hogwarts." And then the whispers about me began. The boy beckoned to his two apes in clothes. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."**_

_**Ron failed to stifle a chuckle. **_

_**Draco glared at him. "You think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours! Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley!" He turned to me. "You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."**_

"_**I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," I said, coldly. **_

_**Before Draco could reply, Professor McGonagall returned and had us all enter the hall. It was lovely with thousands of floating lit candles, four banquet tables with seats, a staff table with Professor Dumbledore at the head, and the ceiling was enchanted to show the sky outside. We eventually stopped walking and Professor McGonagall help up a battered old hat. "When I call your name, I'll place the Sorting Hat on your head and your House will be decided. But first, Professor Dumbledore has a few announcements."**_

_**Dumbledore stood up. "I have a few start-of-term reminders. First years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. And our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out-of-bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. That's all." **_

_**I didn't know what to think, but I let it slide as Professor McGonagall began reading off the surnames on her list in alphabetical order. The list was quite long. Hermione went to Gryffindor as did Neville and several others. Malfoy was placed in Slytherin before the Hat even touched his head, no surprise there. When my turn came, I tried to ignore the feeling of dread in my stomach and focus on Cedric, who was smiling at me. I weakly smiled back as the Sorting Hat was place on my head and then it spoke to me.**_

"_**Difficult, very difficult, plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh, yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"**_

"_**Not Slytherin, not Slytherin," I whispered. "Anything but Slytherin!" **_

"_**Not Slytherin, eh?" it said. "You could be great you know. It's all here, in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No? Well, if you're sure, better be…GRYFFINDOR!"**_

_**I let out a sigh of relief as I joined my classmates and Cedric gave me two thumbs up and mouthed, "Congratulations!" I smiled and waved to him. Ron soon joined me and then the Sorting was over and the feast began.**_

_**I couldn't believe all the food that was there. There were all of my favorites and more. I'd never really gone hungry at the Dursleys, but I'd never been allowed to each as much I'd have liked. We also met the Hogwarts ghosts. There were hundreds of them, but the Gryffindor ghost was a man with fifteenth-century looks. He was quite friendly, but quite annoyed having been denied the request of joining the Headless Hunt. **_

"_**I know you!" said Ron. "You're Nearly Headless Nick."**_

"_**I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind," he said, stiffly.**_

"'_**Nearly Headless'?" said Hermione. "How can you be 'Nearly Headless'?"**_

"_**Like this," he said, as he showed his head, which was half an inch from falling off. Some of us let out horrified gasps as Nick floated off. **_

_**I gave Hermione a dry look. "You had to ask, didn't you?"**_

_**Hermione just shrugged in reply.**_

"Now, that's beyond freaky," muttered Stiles.

"No kidding," said Erica, shuddering. "I hope I never become a ghost."

"I highly doubt you will," said Chris, shaking his head.

_**It was then that I noticed one teacher whose dark-colored gaze was focused on me as he spoke to Professor Quirrell.**_

"_**Hey, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"**_

"_**Oh, that's Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House," he said. "He teaches Potions, but everyone knows it's the Defense Against the Dark Arts position he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years."**_

"_**Why does he keep staring at me?" **_

"_**Don't know. Don't let him bother you. He's a bit coarse, but everyone says he's fairly nice underneath it all," said Percy. **_

_**I bit my lip and then clutched my forehead as my scar burnt like someone had placed a white-hot poker on it. "Ow," I hissed.**_

"_**Helena, what's wrong?" asked Hermione, concerned. **_

"_**I don't know," I admitted, as the pain went away. "My scar just burnt."**_

"_**Should you see the nurse?" asked Ron.**_

"_**No, I don't think so. It's fine now."**_

_**Hermione and Ron still looked concerned, but didn't question me further.**_

_**When the feast was over, we all went to our common rooms and dormitories for some sleep. Percy, Gryffindor's prefect and Ron's older brother, led the way and instructed us on curfew and such and we got our class schedules. I went up to bed, but I didn't fall asleep. I stayed up for a while, thinking it all. I was still nervous, but I was also glad to be here because for the first time in my life, I felt like I was where I belonged. I was home.**_

_**Classes began the next day. Easily the most boring was History of Magic probably because Professor Binns was a ghost who never shut up. Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't too bad but it wasn't like what I'd expected. Transfiguration was somewhat hard, but I was pretty good at it, not as good as Hermione, though. My favorite class was Charms as it was fun and I liked Professor Flitwick. **_

_**Then came the class I'd been dreading, Potions, because of Professor Snape. He proved to be quite strict the minute he walked into the dudgeons. **_

"_**There'll be no wand-waving or silly incantations in this class," he said. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the exact science and art that is potion making. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." He then read off a roll call and stopped when he came to my name. He walked over to my table and gazed at me. "Miss Potter, our…new…celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**_

"_**A sleeping draught so powerful it's known as the Draught of Living Death," I replied.**_

_**He actually looked impressed with me and he ignored Hermione's waving hand. "Very good. Where, Miss Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"**_

"_**In the stomach of a goat. It's a stone that can save you from the most deadly poisons."**_

"_**Good. Now, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"**_

"_**There isn't any. They're the same plant known as aconite."**_

"_**Well, I must say, good work, Miss Potter," said Snape. "You clearly understand that fame isn't everything. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, let's get back to work."**_

_**I was instantly grateful I'd done so much studying of my schoolbooks before I'd come here. Snape was somewhat nice, but he still seemed to dislike me even though I'd done nothing to warrant such attention and I didn't like the idea of being taught by him. I tried not to let it bother me, but for some reason, it did. I found something odd a week after my first day. Someone broke into Gringotts Vault number 713, but it'd been emptied that very same day. What had been in vault that was worth stealing? But I didn't have to think about that as I was busy with my work. **_

_**I didn't mind the homework I was given by my teachers and spent my free time down with Ron by the lake or visiting Hagrid. Sometimes I had study periods with Hermione, but she and I didn't speak much as she and Ron had a thorough disliking of one another. My only problem with Hogwarts was Draco, who seemed to make it his job to see to it that I was frequently teased and mocked. I ignored it as I'd endured worse at my old schools and made Ron ignore it too.**_

_**Luckily, I only had to do Potions with the blond creep, so I wasn't bothered by him too much, but then I learned that the first-year Gryffindors had their first flying lessons with the Slytherins. **_

"_**Great," I muttered. "Just I always wanted, to make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."**_

"_**Don't worry about it," said Ron. "I'm sure you'll do great."**_

"_**I know you will, you've had plenty of practice at your house," I said. "Why on earth would I be?"**_

"_**Blimey, talk about insecurities," said Ron, shaking his head. "Flying is easy, trust me. You'll be a natural, I know it."**_

_**Ron's encouragement was appreciated, but I still felt nervous. **_

_**Later, the Gryffindors and Slytherins lined up outside for the flying lesson as Madame Hooch made her appearance. **_

"_**Good afternoon, class," said Madame Hooch. She was a scary-looking woman with hawk-like gold eyes and spiky grey hair. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Step up to your brooms, stick your right hand over your broom and say 'up.'"**_

"_**Up!" we all shouted.**_

_**My broom went right up me, as did Malfoy's, but no one else's did. Ron's actually went up and smacked him on the nose. Eventually, everyone got their brooms up and then Madame Hooch went on with her instructions.**_

"_**Now, I want all of you to mount your brooms and hold them tightly. You don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground hard, hover for a moment and then lean forward slightly to touch back down." **_

_**But before the whistle touched her lips, Neville's broom suddenly took off without his permission and ignored his orders to come back down. Neville's broom jerked like it was trying to buck him off, it hit the castle wall three times, it spun him around and then took off quickly and he got stuck on a statue's sword. His robe then tore and he fell down onto a torch on the wall before he fell down to the ground with a loud, "Ow!"**_

_**I ran towards him and gently helped him up. "Neville, you okay?" I asked.**_

"_**No, my wrist really, really hurts," he moaned. **_

"_**That's because it's broken," I said. "Don't worry; Madame Pomfrey will fix you up in ten seconds flat." **_

_**Madame Hooch came towards us. "I'll take him, Miss Potter," she said, as I slipped a Chocolate Frog in Neville's pocket. "Come on, boy. It's alright. Everyone will remain firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quidditch.'" **_

_**Everyone nodded and watched her leave with Neville. Then Malfoy stepped up, holding Neville's dropped Remeberall. "Did you see his face? You think if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat butt."**_

_**I was about ready to slap him. **_

"_**Give it here, Malfoy!" I ordered.**_

_**Malfoy shook his head. "No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for him to find. How about on the roof?" He got on his broom and flew up at least sixty feet in the air and started yelling at me. "What's the matter, Potter? A bit beyond your reach?"**_

_**I got onto my broom, but Hermione tried to stop me. "Holly, no way! You heard what Madame Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly!" **_

_**I ignored her and flew off. Cedric was right. I was a natural. I flew up and met Malfoy. "Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!"**_

"_**Is that so?" he sneered, dodging me when I tried to snatch it. "Have it your way, then!" He then tossed it into the air.**_

_**I didn't think, I just reacted as I sped off as the Remeberall flew into the air and then I took a fifty-foot dive. I swung over my broom and narrowly caught it before it hit one of the castle's windows. Feeling pleased with myself and surprised at how easily, I'd managed the job, I tossed it in my hands for a moment before heading back down.**_

_**The other students cheered me on, Ron especiall. But then all the cheers fell silent when Professor McGonagall came into view. "Holly Potter!" she barked. "Follow me. No arguments, please."**_

_**Ron looked as if he wanted to protest, but I held up a hand to silence him. I then swallowed painfully as I followed her. We walked into the castle and she led me to a classroom where she asked for "Wood," and then a fifth-year boy came out. "Holly, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker."**_

_**My jaw dropped and Wood looked excited. **_

"_**Are you serious, Professor?" he said. **_

"_**Quite serious," said Professor McGonagall. She held the Rememberall. "She caught this thing after a fifty-foot dive. Charlie Weasley couldn't have managed it and heaven knows we need a better team than last year, flattened by Slytherin, I couldn't look at Professor Snape for weeks."**_

"_**Professor, thank you. I-I'm really very flattered but I'm not that good and aren't first-years normally not allowed their own brooms?" I said, stammering slightly.**_

"_**Normally, yes, but I'll speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if I can't have the first-year rule bent a little and I'll have a broom sent to you. As for your talent, Miss Potter, you are quite good and I have a feeling that you'll better once you've had some training."**_

"_**What do you say, Potter?" asked Wood. "Will you be Gryffindor's new Seeker?"**_

_**Not knowing what else to do, I agreed. "Yes, if you insist, but—"**_

"_**Then that's settled," Professor McGonagall interrupted. "I expect to hear you've been training hard, Miss Potter, or I might change my mind about punishing you." Then she smiled. "Your father would've been proud. He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."**_

_**I was stunned, yet again.**_

"Why can't we get that kind of luck?" moaned Stiles.

"Tell me about it. She breaks the rules and ends up rewarded by becoming an athlete!" said Scott. Whenever he and Stiles broke the rules, they only got into trouble and ended up punished.

"Says the teen who snuck out after hours, got himself turned into a werewolf and frequently uses his abilities to cheat at lacrosse!" snorted Jackson.

Scott rolled his eyes. "It is _not _cheating for the millionth time!"

_**I met up with Ron and Hermion at dinner.**_

_**When they asked me what had happened, I told them and they were all stunned. Hermione was somewhat disapproving as I'd only gotten the position by breaking the rules, but I didn't care. **_

"_**Seeker?" said Ron. "But first-years never make their House teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in a—"**_

"_**Century," Hermione interrupted. "While I don't approve of you breaking the rules, I have to admit, you did well Holly. Congratulations."**_

"_**Thanks," I said. "I think."**_

"_**Hey, well done, Holly, Wood's just told us," said Fred, startling me as he and George came up to me. **_

"_**Fred and George are on the team too, Beaters," Ron explained.**_

"_**Our job is to make sure you don't get bloodied up too much," said George. "But we can't make any promises of course, rough game Quidditch."**_

"_**Someone will vanish occasionally, but they'll turn up in a month or two!" said Fred, as they burst into laughter and walked off.**_

"_**Ignore them, Quidditch is great," said Ron. "And you'll be great too."**_

"_**But I've never even played Quidditch!" I protested. My excitement was quickly being replaced with worry, "What if I make a fool of myself?"**_

"_**You won't make a fool of yourself," said Hermione. "It's in your blood. Come on, let me show you something."**_

_**We followed her to a trophy case. There, in the center was a gold badge with the words**_

_**James Potter**_

_**Captain and Seeker**_

"_**Helena, you never told us your father was a Seeker too!" said Ron, in awe.**_

"_**I didn't know," I admitted. **_

_**Ron went on talking as we then started walking back to our common room. "It's spooky. She knows more about you, than you do."**_

"_**Who doesn't?" I said. Who honestly didn't know more about my past than I did, about my parents, everything? Just then, the staircase moved and locked onto the third floor on the right-hand side.**_

_**We all got up before the staircase moved again, but the minute we walked into the room, something felt wrong.**_

"_**Oh, crud," I muttered. "We shouldn't be here."**_

"_**We're not supposed to be here," said Hermione. "This is the third floor, it's forbidden!"**_

"_**Well, let's not stand around. Let's just go before we get caught," said Ron.**_

_**No sooner had we turned around than we heard a meow and saw Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. Wherever she went, Filch was sure to be close behind. Normally, I liked cats, but not now. **_

"_**It's Filch's cat!" I said. "Run!" **_

_**We all ran until we came to a locked door which Hermione opened with an Alhomora Spell, and then we got inside. We waited in the silence and darkness for a while. **_

"_**Filch is gone," said Hermione.**_

"_**He thinks this door is locked," said Ron.**_

"_**It was locked," said Hermione.**_

"_**And for good reason," I said, frozen in terror. **_

_**In front of us was a huge Cerberus, a three-headed-dog that was just waking up and underneath its paw was a trap door. The minute it woke up, it started growling as we started screaming and it tried to eat us. As quickly as we could, we got out and managed to shut and lock the door before running out back to our common rooms.**_

"_**What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron.**_

"_**You don't use your eyes, do you?" said Hermione, angrily. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"**_

"_**I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads, or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" said Ron.**_

"_**It was standing on a trapdoor, which means it wasn't there by accident," I explained. I'd noticed it too. "It's guarding something."**_

"_**Guarding something?" said Ron, as we stood outside the portrait hole. **_

"_**That's right, now if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed, before either of you come up with another clever plan to get us all killed or worse expelled!" said Hermione, as she stormed through the hole.**_

"_**She needs to sort out her priorities," said Ron, shaking his head as he followed her inside. **_

"No kidding. They nearly get killed and she's more worried about getting expelled? She's out of her freaking mind," said Scott.

"I have to agree," said Sheriff Stilinski.

"To each their own, I suppose," said Melissa.

_**The next day, I got a Nimbus Two Thousand in the mail.**_

_**I thanked Professor McGonagall profusely for it before she told me it was not a problem and to do my best in practice and in the Quidditch game in November. Wood helped me practice during my free time and the team was welcoming towards me, especially the Chasers who enjoyed having another girl to talk to. **_

_**While things were good with the team and such, (even though Malfoy was furious) things were not so great with Ron and Hermione who seemed to be at each others' throats every two minutes. I did what I could to maintain some kind of peace, but then, during a Charms lesson, Ron and Hermione were partnered up and all went south.**_

_**We were practicing the Levitation Spell and were supposed to be trying to make our feathers fly. I managed to get mine up in the air, but Ron was not having such luck. He ended up completely mispronouncing the incantation and Hermione got involved. Sadly, I couldn't help overhearing what they were saying.**_

"_**Stop, stop, you're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you were saying it wrong. It's Levi-o-sa, not Levio-sar," she explained. **_

"_**You do it then, if you're so clever. Go on, go on," said Ron. **_

_**I mentally winced. Ron was really asking for it. Hermione didn't seem fazed in the slightest and just said, "Wingardium Leviosa," and levitated her feather, much to Flitwick's pleasure and Ron's annoyance.**_

_**After class, Ron and I met up to go to the lake and relax during our break. Hermione rarely joined us as she and Ron weren't really on speaking terms. We talked about the Halloween feast that night, which we were looking forward to and then Ron started venting about Hermione. **_

"'_**It's Levi-o-sa, not Levio-sar,'" he said, mockingly. "I know she's your friend, Helena, but she's a nightmare, honestly!"**_

_**Just then Hermione burst through us and I could swear I heard the soft sound of sobs. **_

"_**I think she heard you." I said. I then gave Ron a glare. "Must you be so tactless?"**_

_**Ron didn't reply. **_

_**Hermione was definitely upset over Ron's words as she didn't show up for the Halloween feast, which concerned me as she'd said she was going split some sweets with me and talk about her new book she'd gotten from her parents. **_

"_**Hey, Neville, where's Hermione?" I asked.**_

"_**Parvati Patil said she wouldn't come out of the girls' bathroom. She said she'd been in there all afternoon, crying," said Neville. **_

_**I glared at Ron, as it was his fault Hermione was upset. "Are you quite satisfied?" **_

"_**No," he said, looking ashamed. "I'll apologize to her the next time I see her."**_

"_**Good."**_

_**Just then, Quirrell burst in yelling, "Troll! In the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! I thought you ought to know." And then he fainted and everyone started screaming and crying until Dumbledore silenced them all.**_

"_**Everyone will please not panic!" he said. "Now, prefects will lead their House back to their dormitories. Teachers will accompany me to the dungeons." I followed Percy who kept telling everyone to stay alert. **_

"_**This is all crazy," said Ron. "Trolls are really stupid. I'll bet Peeves let in as a joke."**_

"_**Oh, crap," I muttered, as I remembered something.**_

"_**What's wrong?" asked Ron.**_

"_**Hermione, she doesn't know!"**_

_**Without thinking, I ran off to warn her and was followed by Ron. We stopped in our tracks when the troll walked past us. **_

"_**I think the troll's left the dungeons," said Ron. **_

"_**It's going into the girls' bathroom," I said, horrified. "Hermione!" **_

_**We ran into the bathroom just as there was the sound of something large breaking and Hermione's scream. She was under some wood wreckage.**_

"_**Hermione, move!" I shouted. **_

_**Cedric and Ron kept throwing stuff at it, trying to get its attention as I tried to help Hermione get away. But I couldn't get near her without being blocked off by the troll. **_

"_**Hey, Pea-Brain!" shouted Ron. **_

"_**Help!" screamed Hermione.**_

_**Out of desperation, I grabbed the troll's club before it could strike at Hermione again and then found myself on the troll's neck. Foolishly, perhaps, I stuck my wand in its ear, causing it to yell in pain before it grabbed me and held me upside-down. It kept trying to hit me with its club and kept missing. "Do something!" I yelled.**_

"_**What?" said Ron.**_

"_**Anything!" I screamed. "Just do it now!"**_

"_**Ron, swish and flick!" said Hermione, reminding him of the Levitation Spell.**_

"_**Wingardium Leviosa!" said Ron. **_

_**The troll's club floated in the air and when the troll realized this, it looked up just as the club hit its head. It dropped me and Ron pulled me back just as the troll collapsed to the ground. I grabbed my wand and cleaned it off. **_

"_**Is it, dead?" asked Hermione.**_

"_**I don't think so," said Ron. "Just knocked out."**_

_**Just then, Professors McGonagall, Quirrell and Snape burst in looking both shocked and angry.**_

"_**Explain yourselves, all of you!" demanded McGonagall. **_

"_**Well, what it is—" I began, but Hermione interrupted me.**_

"_**It's my fault, Professors," she said. "I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and though I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Holly and Ron hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead."**_

_**I couldn't believe she was lying for us, but nevertheless I was grateful. Thankfully, the teachers believed her.**_

"_**Be that as it may, it was a seriously foolish thing to do and I'm very disappointed in you, Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall. "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment." She turned the three of us. "As for you three, well I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first-year students could take on a fully-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Ten points will be awarded to each of you for sheer dumb luck. Now, may I suggest that you get back to your dormitories while the feast is still going?" **_

_**We all nodded and then scurried out of the bathroom. I still couldn't believe it, fifteen points to Gryffindor for 'sheer dumb luck'? But then again, what did it matter? We were safe and that's what did matter. But I couldn't stop thinking about Snape's injury. While in the bathroom, I'd noticed his wounded. How had he gotten hurt like that?**_

"_**It was good of you to get us out of trouble like that, Hermione," I said, gratefully.**_

"_**Mind you, we did save her life," said Ron.**_

"_**Mind you, she might not have needed saving if you hadn't insulted her," I retorted.**_

_**Ron had the decency to look guilty before smiling a bit at Hermione. "What're friends for?" he said.**_

_**Hermione smiled back and then we all apologized when we got to the portrait hole and then we enjoyed the rest of the feast. After that night, Hermione was truly our best friend and that was truly worth fighting off a mountain troll. **_

"And happy endings all around," said Jackson, sounding bored.

"Oh, be quiet," snapped Lydia. She found the whole thing somewhat cute.

"But how _did _Snape get injured like that? You don't think he went near that three-headed dog, do you?" asked Stiles.

"With an injury like that? Of _course _he did it," said Erica, as though it were obvious.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Let's just keep on reading," said Alison.

_**The next morning, I felt sick to my stomach as today was my first Qudditch match and it was against Slytherin. I forced myself to eat a bit of toast and drink some pumpkin juice, but the others kept telling me to eat more and relax. **_

"_**I'm really not hungry," I said, as I pushed my food away.**_

"_**Good luck today, Potter," said Snape, startling me. "Now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you, even if it is against Slytherin." He started limping away before I could reply and I narrowed my eyes at him. **_

"_**That explains the blood," I murmured.**_

"_**Blood?" Hermione repeated. "What blood?"**_

"_**Listen, I'm guessing Snape let that troll in as a diversion so he could get past that Cerberus," I explained. **_

"_**No one in the right mind would go near that thing," said Ron. "Why would Snape?"**_

"_**Because the day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts business, very secret," I explained.**_

"_**So you're saying that whatever's in that package is what's under the trapdoor and that's what Snape's after," said Ron, stunned. **_

"_**But what is it?" asked Hermione.**_

"_**I don't know," I admitted. **_

"_**Well, we don't have time to think about now," said Ron.. "You've got to get down to the pitch. The game's in half an hour."**_

_**I nodded and then went down to get changed into my scarlet and gold Quidditch robes. I walked beside the rest of my teammates, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. I'd been practicing and preparing for this for weeks. I should've been fine. But I felt like I was going to vomit.**_

_**We stepped into the bright sunlight and flew around the pitch. Everyone was cheering us on and Lee Jordan a friend of the twins was the commentator. "Hello, welcome to first game of the season. Today's game, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! The crowd falls silent as Madame Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game."**_

"_**Now, I want a nice clean game," she said, sternly. "From all of you."**_

"_**The Bludgers are released, followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember the Snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game. The Quaffle is released and the game begins!" said Lee Jordan. **_

_**Gryffindor and Slytherin Chasers immediately began squabbling for it. Angelina managed to grab it and narrowly avoided Slytherin's Keeper as she scored a goal, giving Gryffindor ten points. Slytherin's Chasers tried again to score a goal, but Wood stopped them twice and then Alicia won Gryffindor another ten points. I kept flying around and clapping, hoping for some sign of the Snitch and that the odds of the game would be in our favor, but no such luck. **_

_**Slytherin scored two goals, knocked out both Wood and Katie—that was two fouls and two penalties to Gryffindor—and made me so mad I was about ready to punch Slytherin's cheating Captain Malcolm in the face. Then I saw the Snitch. I chased after it, but no sooner had I done this than my broom began trying to throw me off. It jerked and bucked and spun until I was hanging off the handle trying not to fall to my death. After a few more moments, the broom went still and I managed to swing back on and chased after the Snitch again.**_

_**Slytherin's Seeker, Warrington, went alongside me, trying to grab it before me. We went all over, including down below the seats and kept hitting each other in the side before Warrington went back up to avoid collision with the wall. I turned slightly and dodged it and got nearer to the Snitch. I had a crazy idea as it was nearly out of my reach. Slowly, I stood on my broom and tried to grab it, but then I tripped and my broom fell to the ground and then I felt like I was going to be sick. After a few moments, I spat out the Snitch and it fell into my hands.**_

"_**She's got the Snitch! Holly Potter wins one hundred and fifty points for catching the Snitch!" said Lee Jordan. "Gryffindor wins!" **_

_**The crowd burst into applause and cheers. I held up the Snitch proudly as my team cheered me on and then I joined Ron and Hermione at Hagrid's hut for tea and sweets to celebrate.**_

"_**You did great, Helena! What'd I tell you?" said Hagrid. **_

"_**You should've heard Flint. He says you didn't catch it, you nearly swallowed it," said Ron, roaring in laughter. "Jealous moron."**_

_**I laughed. "What I want to know why my broom was acting up like that?"**_

"_**We think we can explain that," said Hermione. "We saw Snape jinxing it. I stopped him though."**_

"_**He did what?!" I said, stunned. I knew Snape didn't like me, but murder? **_

"_**Nonsense!" said Hagrid. "Why would Snape put a curse on Helena's broom?"**_

"_**Probably for the same reason he was trying to get past that Cerebus on Halloween," I said, deciding to tell him.**_

_**Hagrid's eyes widened. "Who told you about Fluffy?"**_

"_**Fluffy?" said Ron, incredulously. **_

"_**That thing has a name?" said Hermione. **_

"_**Of course he's got a name, he's mine," said Hagrid. "I bought him off a Greek chappie I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to the guard the—"**_

"_**Go on," said Ron.**_

"_**I shouldn't have said that. No more questions. Don't ask anymore questions. That's top-secret, that is."**_

"_**But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!" I protested. "He nearly killed me, for heaven's sake!"**_

"_**Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher!"**_

"_**Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one," said Hermione. "I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking." **_

_**Hagrid sighed. "Then you listen to me, all four of you. You're meddling in stuff that ought not to be meddled in. What that dog's guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."**_

"_**Nicholas Flamel?" said Ron. "Who's Nicholas Flamel?"**_

_**But Hagrid refused to say anything more on the subject.**_

"Okay, that settles it. Hagrid's a nice guy and all, but he's crazy if he's keeping a Cerebus as a pet and calling it _Fluffy!_" said Stiles.

"It could be worse," said Scott. "Besides, who cares? It's not like he's keeping it in his house or anything like that!"

"Still, I'm a little concerned," said Melissa, worried.

_**For the next several weeks before Christmas break, we studied all we could in the library but found nothing whatsoever on Nicholas Flamel. We didn't dare ask Madame Pince about it, lest she learn about what we were doing. Soon school let out for a few weeks and we were bursting with excitement for Christmas.**_

_**The halls were decorated with tinsel, mistletoe, gold and silver baubles, beautiful Christmas trees and enchanted snow. I was staying at the school for Christmas, naturally. Ron decided to stay with me as his parents were taking his sister to visit his brother in Romania and he didn't want to go and also because he didn't want me to be alone.**_

_**Before leaving, Hermione suggested we look in the Restricted Section, but none of us replied as that was a one-way ticket to trouble. I wasn't expecting anything, but on Christmas Day, I woke up to Ron yelling, "Wake up! Come on, Holly, wake up!"**_

_**I felt excited but didn't know the reason why as I grabbed my glasses and ran downstairs. "Merry Christmas, Ron!"**_

"_**Merry Christmas, Holly," said Ron, smiling. "Come on, let's open presents. You can go first."**_

"_**I…I've got presents?" I said, both thrilled and shocked. I never got presents at Christmas, so this was a treat I was quite happy for.**_

"_**Yeah!" said Ron, happily.**_

_**We then began opening gifts. I got a box of homemade fudge and an emerald green sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione, a chess set from Ron, and a flute from Hagrid. "This is great, Ron. Thanks."**_

"_**Glad you like it," he said, smiling as he admired his broom compass I'd given him. He looked under the Christmas tree. "Hang on; it looks like you got one more package."**_

_**He handed me large silvery bundle and then I opened the card.**_

_**Your father left this in my possession before he died**_

_**It is time it was returned to you**_

_**Use it well**_

_**A very Merry Christmas to you**_

_**Inside the parcel was a cloak that felt like water to the touch. But that wasn't the least of our surprise. When I wrapped the cloak around me, my body seemed to vanish.**_

"_**Wow," said Ron. "That's an Invisibility Cloak! My dad says they're extremely rare. Who gave it to you?"**_

"_**I haven't a clue," I said, as I slipped my cloak off. "There was no name. Do you think it was really my dad's like the card said?"**_

"_**Definitely. It wouldn't surprise me one bit," said Ron. "Fred and George said Hagrid called your dad and his friends their forerunners."**_

_**I was silent. This had been my father's. I had something of his to remember him by. I somehow felt closer to him than before. After a moment, I pushed it aside and my face brightened as Cedric and I enjoyed the rest of the day.**_

_**There was a fine feast, games, and prizes in little exploding crackers. Ron and I had a snowball fight and built snowmen with Hagrid before we went back inside and enjoyed delicious hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream and a few games of chess.**_

_**We went to bed exhausted, but laughing. I'd had the best Christmas of all and I'd never wanted it to end. Well, there was always next year's. **_

"Sounds like she had a great Christmas," said Isaac, wistfully. Despite having finally gained friends and family since he joined Derek's pack, Isaac's home life had been quite miserable and naturally he felt very sympathetic to Holly.

"Maybe you'll have a good one this year, Isaac," said Scott, in an attempt to comfort him.

Isaac just smiled at Scott's kindness.

_**After changing into my pajamas, I couldn't sleep as I kept thinking about the Cloak and suddenly, I felt mischievous. I slipped on my sweater over my pajamas and then put on my Invisibility Cloak. I snuck out of the common room and went down to the Restricted Section of the library. **_

_**I fingered through the titles until I came across one that looked promising. I pulled it off the shelf and opened it, but it began screaming at me and I quickly shut it. The noise aroused Filch, but I managed to avoid him after putting the Cloak back on. I got out of the library and walked around, and then I saw Snape holding Quirrell against the wall.**_

"_**Se-Severus, I-I—"**_

"_**You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," he snarled. He let go of Quirrell as I backed up and kept my hand on my mouth to silence my breathing. "We'll have another little chat soon, and then we'll see where your loyalties lie."**_

_**The two men disappeared down the hall when Filch showed them my lantern and then I went into the first room I could find to hide for a minute. Well, if this didn't prove Snape was up to something, I didn't know what did. He was threatening a teacher! I turned my attention to the room, which was dark and almost empty except for a large dusty mirror in the corner. **_

_**The lettering on it was backwards, but I could still make it out. I show not your face but your heart's desire. What was that supposed to mean? I gazed at my reflection in the mirror, but then I wasn't alone. I saw a man with hazel eyes, untidy black hair and circular glasses and a beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes like mine. My throat tightened. **_

"_**Mum?" I murmured. "Dad?" **_

_**The people in the mirror nodded and smiled. Lily squeezed my shoulder and rubbed it affectionately as James squeezed my hand and mouthed, "We love you," which made tears stream down my face. I could swear I felt them touching me at that moment. I really saw my parents for the first time in my life. It was unbelievable.**_

_**I stayed for a few hours until I felt the need to sleep. I brushed my fingers against the dusty glass. "I love you both," I whispered. "I'll be back soon." **_

Alison's eyes filled with tears as the incident reminded her of how much she missed her mother, who was gone now.

Chris comfortingly squeezed her hand before she buried her face in Scott's shoulder as he held her close and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

_**As one might've expected, I returned not once but several times to the mirror.**_

_**I told no one of my nightly adventures as I wished to make it my little secret. However, it wasn't long before it began to show. I was paler and more tired and it got to the point where Ron asked me if I was ill and all I wanted to do was visit the mirror. **_

_**The mirror showed me my parents, but it couldn't bring them back to me. Nothing could. But I couldn't stop myself from going there as it was the only way I could see my parents. While I was there, I didn't feel so alone. I felt loved. Was it really so wrong that it was getting harder and harder for me to leave the mirror?**_

_**The night before the holidays ended, I was visiting yet again, sitting in comfortable silence when a voice said, "Back again, Holly?" I spun around to see Professor Dumbledore who went on, "I see that you, like so many before you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does?"**_

"_**It shows us what we want," I said. It was obvious, wasn't it? So why was he asking me? **_

"_**Yes and no," he said. "It shows us nothing less than the deepest most desperate desires of our hearts. You, who have never known your family see them standing before you. But Helena, you must understand that this mirror gives us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away upon it and even gone mad. Which is why tomorrow it'll be moved to a new home and I must ask you not go looking for it again, Helena."**_

_**I didn't want to comply with his request, but he was the headmaster. Who was I to refuse him? Besides, I knew he was right about the mirror's effects, even if I didn't want to admit it. "I will," I promised. "I'm sorry; it's just that I miss my parents so much."**_

"_**That's perfectly natural and understandable," he said, gently. "Now, perhaps you'll care to join me for some hot chocolate to help you sleep and then I'll escort you back to your common room."**_

"_**Yes, Professor. Thank you."**_

"Well, can't say I blame her for visiting that mirror all the time," said Jackson. Despite being a world-class jerk, Jackson was orphaned and longed to be able to know his birth parents.

"Who wouldn't visit that mirror all the time, especially if it showed what you wanted most?" asked Scott.

"Makes you wonder what you'd see if you saw the mirror," said Boyd.

"I know what _I'd _see," said Isaac, quietly.

_**When Hermione returned to school the following day, I decided to tell her and Ron the truth about what I'd been doing the past few nights. While they were glad of Dumbledore's decision and that I wasn't returning the Mirror, neither of them were pleased to know I'd been keeping such a secret from them. Ron was disappointed he'd missed out on my nighttime escapades and Hermione was annoyed that'd I'd been reckless, but both of them were excited about what I'd seen between Snape and Quirrell and became more convinced of our previous theory.**_

_**A few days later, on rainy afternoon, we were searching yet again and then Hermione came down and placed a huge book on the table. "I had you looking in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid? I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading."**_

"_**This is light?" said Ron, earning a glare from Hermione.**_

_**Hermione fingered the page until she found it. "Of course, here it is! Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone. 'The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It can transform any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal. The only known Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his six hundredth and sixty-fifth birthday.' That's what Fluffy's guarding, that's what under the trapdoor, the Sorcerer's Stone," said Hermione. **_

"_**No wonder Snape wants it," said Ron. "Who wouldn't?"**_

"_**We need to talk to Hagrid," said Hermione.**_

"_**Come on!" I said, as we grabbed our cloaks.**_

_**The sky was dark and the hour late when we got down to Hagrid's hut. We knocked on the door and Hagrid opened it.**_

"_**Oh, hello. Sorry, don't mean to be rude, but I'm in no mood to entertain today," he said, shutting the door.**_

"_**Hagrid, we know about the Sorcerer's Stone!" we said.**_

_**Hagrid's face fell and he let us in.**_

"_**We think Snape's trying to steal it," said Ron.**_

"_**Snape? You're not still on about him, are you?" demanded Hagid.**_

"_**Hagrid, we know he's after it! He's tried to get past Fluffy, he's tried to kill me and threatened a teacher for crying out loud! What further proof do you need?" I said, annoyed that he still didn't believe us.**_

"_**Snape's one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He's not about to steal it!"**_

"_**One of the teachers?" Ron repeated. **_

"_**There's more protecting the Stone than Fluffy, isn't there?" said Hermione. "Spells and other enchantments."**_

"_**That's right, except nobody knows how to get past Fluffy but me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that." Just then, the pot in the fire started rattling and Hagrid took out a large black egg and placed it on the table.**_

"So, let me get this straight, Snape did his hand in helping to protect the stone, he was wounded by the dog and he's got plenty of motive, means and opportunity and yet _no one _but those three think he's up to something?" said Stiles, in disbelief.

"A lot of the evidence is circumstantial, Stiles. There's no solid proof," said Sheriff Stilinski. "I know how annoying that is, but it's reality."

"Then reality sucks," said Erica.

"No argument there," said Isaac.

_**My eyes widened. "Hagrid, tell me that's not what I think it is!" I said, eyeing the black egg. He couldn't be so stupid as to actually have acquired one, could he? They were illegal!**_

"_**Hagrid, how on earth did you even get one?" asked Ron.**_

"_**I won it," he said, proudly. "I got it off a stranger I met down at the pub. He seemed quite glad to be rid of it as a matter of fact." **_

_**Just then, the egg hatched and a black slimy dragon hatchling came out. **_

"_**Is that a dragon?" said Hermione, horrified. **_

"_**That's not just a dragon, that's a Norwegian Ridgeback," said Ron. "My brother works with these in Romania."**_

"_**Ain't he beautiful?" Hagrid cooed. "Look, he knows his mummy! Hello, Norbert."**_

"_**Oh, for crying out loud!" I muttered as I buried my face in my hands. Had he gone crazy? This was illegal! I looked up as Hagrid spoke and saw Malfoy in the window. Oh, crud! We'd been caught!**_

_**We ran back up to the castle, hoping we wouldn't be caught, but we were. Professor McGonagall and Malfoy were waiting for us. Malfoy looked smug and McGonagall was furious with us. **_

"_**Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken."**_

"_**Fifty?" I repeated, outraged and horrified.**_

"_**Each," she said, sternly. "And to insure that it doesn't happen again, all four of you will receive detention."**_

"_**Excuse me, Professor," said Malfoy, sweetly. "Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the four of us."**_

"_**No, you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. As honorable as your intentions were, you too, were out of bed out of hours. You'll join your classmates in detention. Your detention will be served the day after tomorrow. Go to bed at once."**_

_**While we were glad Malfoy hadn't gotten out of punishment, things couldn't be worse. No one would talk to us and were quite angry about Gryffindor's loss of points. The team was especially angry with me. Wood was the only one who didn't refer to me as 'the Seeker' if he was talking about me and was somewhat nicer than the others. I didn't care about my reputation; I was more concerned about my friends' reputations. I apologized for getting them into trouble, but they all just said it wasn't my fault and not to blame myself.**_

_**Detention was certainly going to be eventful. We were going out with Hagrid at midnight. I tried to ignore Filch's ramblings about the old punishments of letting a student hang by their thumbs in the dudgeons. To my surprise, Hagrid was quite upset when we arrived.**_

"_**Hagrid, what's wrong?" I asked.**_

"_**Norbert's gone. Dumbledore's sent him off to Romania to live in a colony," said Hagrid.**_

"_**That's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind," said Hermione.**_

"_**Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all."**_

"_**Oh, for pity's sake, pull yourself together man!" said Filch, rolling his eyes. "You're going into the Forest, after all! Got to have your wits about you." **_

"_**The Forest?" Malfoy repeated. "I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there! Students aren't allowed and there are werewolves in there!"**_

"_**There are more than werewolves in those trees," said Filch. "Good-night. I'll be back at dawn for what's left of them."**_

_**I rolled my eyes as we entered the Forest. It certainly was creepy and I wasn't terribly fond of it. We made our way to a pool of silvery liquid which Hagrid fingered.**_

"_**Hagrid, what is that?" asked Hermione.**_

"_**What we're here for. This is unicorn blood. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, it's our job to go and find the poor creature. Ron, Hermione, you're with me. Holly, you go with Malfoy."**_

"_**Okay, then I get Fang," said Malfoy.**_

"_**Fine, just so you know, he's a bloody coward," said Hagrid. "One more thing. Send off green sparks if you find something and red sparks if you're in trouble, got it?"**_

_**We nodded and then walked off.**_

"Well, at least the little creep got into trouble too," said Derek. "He's probably going to run off in the other direction like a coward at the first sign of trouble."

"Dude, much as I agree with you, I have to point out that Malfoy's _eleven_. What kind of supernatural trouble did you get into when you were that age other than shifting on the full moon?" asked Scott.

Derek was forced to admit Scott had a point.

_**I shivered in the chilly night air as we walked through the forest. Draco carried the lantern and kept complaining. **_

"_**Wait until my father hears about this!" he spat. "This is servants' stuff!" **_

"_**Then maybe you should've thought of that before you got us into trouble!" I snapped. "You know what your problem with this detention is? It's not the fact that it's Hagrid's job, but that you're scared." It was written all over his face. I could tell.**_

_**Malfoy turned red and glared at me. "I'm not scared, Potter!" he spat. **_

"_**Whatever," I muttered. "Come on, Fang."**_

_**We came into a clearing where a dead unicorn lay, its blood freshly spilt and Fang started growling. And then we saw a dark hooded figure with blood dripping from his lips. Malfoy let out a childish shriek and ran for it while I set out red sparks. The figure came to close to me as I backed away, and ended up tripping with my leg caught in some branches, leaving me to the creature's mercy. **_

_**Thankfully, someone came to my rescue. There was the sound of hoofbeats and then a huge centaur came protected him until the figure fled and disappeared into the skies. **_

_**I was left breathing hard as the centaur helped me get free and checked me for injuries. **_

"_**Thank you," I said, gratefully. "Thank you."**_

_**The centaur smiled as he nodded. "You are welcome, Miss Potter."**_

"_**Wait, you know my name?" I said, surprised. Did the entire magical world know of me?**_

_**He nodded. "My name is Firenze, Miss Potter, and you are known to many creatures, both here and elsewhere. You must listen to me and heed my words. The Forest is not safe at this time, especially for you. You need to leave as soon as the gamekeeper comes for you."**_

"_**But what on earth was that thing you saved me from?" I asked. **_

"_**A monster," said Firenze, gravely. "It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking its blood will save you even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that from the moment touches your lips, you will live a half-life. A cursed life."**_

"_**But who'd choose such a life?" I asked. I know I wouldn't want that kind of a life. **_

"_**Can you think of no one?"**_

_**It took me less than moment to figure out what he meant.**_

"_**You mean to say that thing you saved us from, that was Voldemort?" I said, horrified.**_

"_**Do you know what is hidden up at the school at this very moment?"**_

_**I nodded. The Sorcerer's Stone.**_

_**Just then, Hagrid and the others arrived. Malfoy was being held up by Hagrid who looked furious with him. **_

"_**Miss Potter, you're safe now and we must part ways, but I have no doubt that our paths will cross again," said Firenze. "Good luck to you."**_

_**I nodded again and said little afterwards until Ron and Hermione and I were in the common room, which was empty now, leaving us free to talk. I told them what had happened and they were both scared and shocked by the information.**_

"Really? They're shocked considering all that's happened?" said Erica.

"Cut them some slack. Not everyone's used to life-threatening situations," said Scott.

"_**You mean, You-Know-Who's out there right now?" said Hermione.**_

"_**Yes, but he's weak." I said. "We had this all wrong. Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself. He wants it for it for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, he'll be strong again and he'll come back." I couldn't let that happen.**_

"_**But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?" asked Ron.**_

"_**I think if he had the chance, he would've tried to kill me tonight," I admitted.**_

_**They all looked horrified until Hermione spoke up. "Hang on, we're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard that Voldemort's always feared? Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore's around, Helena, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched."**_

_**I was a bit relieved by this, but I was still worried. As time passed, we four became likeable again in the eyes of the other students and managed to scrap through our exams without too much difficulty. After the last exam was over, we all headed down to the lake to relax. But I couldn't.**_

"_**Holly, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.**_

"_**It's my scar. It keeps burning," I murmured. **_

"_**Maybe you should see the nurse," said Ron.**_

"_**I'm not ill!" I said, in exasperation. "I think it's a warning. I think danger's coming." I saw Hagrid and then a horrible thought hit me. "Oh, no!" I started running and the others followed me. **_

"_**Holly, what is it?" asked Hermione.**_

"_**Don't you think it's a bit strange that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon and a stranger turns up who just happens to have one? How many strangers have dragon eggs in their pockets if it's illegal? Why didn't I see it before?"**_

_**We quickened our pace as we ran over to Hagrid.**_

"_**Hagrid, that stranger you got the dragon egg from, what did he look like?" asked Ron. "Did you get a name?"**_

"_**No, no name. And I never saw his face, he kept his hood. I can't remember much to be honest. He kept buying me drinks. I was a bit tipsy," admitted Hagrid, looking somewhat embarrassed. **_

"_**What did you talk about?" asked Hermione. **_

"_**Well, he asked about what kind of creatures I looked after. I told him, I said, 'After Fluffy, a dragon's going to be no problem.' He was very interested in Fluffy, no surprise there, anyone would be. So, I told him, I said, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm it. Take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep.'" He looked as horrified as we were as we exchanged appalled glances and ran back up the castle.**_

_**We ran into Professor McGonagall, who was carrying some books. "Professor, we need to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" I said, breathlessly.**_

"_**I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore's not here. He received an urgent owl from Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London ten minutes ago," said Professor McGonagall.**_

"_**He's gone? Now? But this is important!" said Ron. "This is about the Sorcerer's Stone!"**_

_**Professor McGonagall looked shocked. "How do you know—?"**_

"_**There's no time to explain," I interrupted. "We think someone's going to try to steal it!" I didn't see how we could tell her we suspected Snape, but hopefully she'd listen anyway. **_

_**No such luck.**_

"_**I don't know how your four found out about the Stone, but I can assure you it's very well protected. Now, I suggest you all go out and enjoy the sunshine while you have the chance," said Professor McGonagall. **_

_**We could see arguing would prove to be useless, so we obeyed. We went into the corridor, but we weren't enjoying ourselves and nor did we leave.**_

"_**That was no stranger Hagrid met at the pub, that was Snape," I said. "And now he knows how to get past Fluffy."**_

"_**And with Dumbledore gone…" Hermione was cut off by Snape who just came up behind us.**_

"_**Good afternoon, now what would three young Gryffindors be doing inside on a day like this? You'd better watch yourselves. People will think you're up to something," he said.**_

"_**We were just making plans for the day, Professor," I said, as I beckoned for the others to go. "Excuse us."**_

_**We waited until he was out of sight and then Ron said, "Now what're we going to do?"**_

"_**We're going through that trapdoor, tonight," I said. "There's no other way around it."**_

"_**Alright, then. Curfew's at nine o'clock. I'll meet you outside your portrait hole at ten past," said Cedric. "Bring your Cloak and make sure no one follows you."**_

_**We nodded and then went to dinner and then to our common rooms. At nine o'clock, we snuck out.**_

_**We'd almost gotten out but then Trevor, Neville's toad was ribbiting at us. **_

"_**Trevor, go!" Ron hissed. "You shouldn't be here!"**_

"_**Neither should you," said Neville, appearing out of nowhere. "You're sneaking out again, aren't you?"**_

"_**Neville, please, just listen…" I began, but he didn't listen.**_

"_**No! You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again!" he said. "I-I'll fight you!"**_

"_**Do something!" Ron hissed to Hermione.**_

"_**Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this," she said. She aimed her wand at him. "Pertrificus Totalus!"**_

_**Neville's body instantly went stiff and he collapsed to the floor. Hermione had done a Full Body-Bind Spell. We all apologized, but we had no choice. Snape had to be stopped, no matter what.**_

"Well, you've got to give Neville credit. Not a lot of friends stand up to their friends when they think they're doing something wrong," said Scott. He cast a grateful look at Stiles. "Or stick with them during full moon."

Stiles smiled. "We're friends. That's what we do best."

_**We went under the Invisibility Cloak and went up the third floor. We got inside, but to our surprise, Fluffy was snoring and sound asleep. **_

"_**Snape's already been here," said Ron. "He's put a spell on that harp." **_

_**Just great! Fluffy's paw was on the trapdoor. "We have to move its paw. Help me!" I hissed.**_

_**We moved it and all we could see was darkness. **_

"_**I'll go first," I decided. "Don't go until I give a signal. If anything, get yourselves out." I froze when I realized there was no music. "Does it seem quiet to you?"**_

"_**The harp's stopped playing," said Ron, looking scared.**_

"_**Uh, guys…" said Hermione.**_

_**Fluffy was awake and tried to eat us yet again before we all jumped through the trapdoor and landed on some plant. **_

"_**What is this?" said Ron.**_

_**Before anyone could respond, the plant began tightening around us and choking us. We struggled against the plant before it could kill us. **_

"_**Stop moving, this is Devil's Snare, you have to relax!" said Hermione. "If you don't, it'll only kill you faster." **_

"'_**Kill us faster,'? Oh, now I can relax!" said Ron, sarcastically.**_

_**Hermione then sank through the plant. **_

"_**Hermione!" Ron and I yelled. **_

"_**Now what're we going to do?" said Ron.**_

"_**Just relax!" yelled Hermione.**_

"_**Hermione, where are you?" I screamed.**_

"_**Do what I say, trust me!" said Hermione.**_

_**I squeezed my eyes shut and relaxed and then slipped through the plant. But Ron didn't come through because he wasn't relaxing and kept yelling for help and our names. **_

"_**We've got to do something!" I said. "But what? What's the one thing Devil's Snare hates?"**_

"_**I remember reading something in Herbology," said Hermione. Her brow wrinkled in thought. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare is deadly fun…but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight! Luminous Soloem." Bright light burst from her wand and Ron was freed.**_

"_**Whoa! Lucky we didn't panic," he said.**_

"_**Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology," I replied. I then frowned. "Does anyone hear wings?"**_

_**We followed the sound until we came across countless keys with wings, a broom and a locked door that was immune to Hermione's spell. We glanced up at the flying keys and then Hermione let out a growl of frustration.**_

"_**What're we going to do? There must be a thousand keys up there!"**_

"_**We're looking for a big old-fashioned one," said Ron. "Probably rusty like the handle."**_

"_**There, I see it!" I said, pointing to it. "The one with the broken wing." But then I frowned at the broom. **_

"_**What's wrong, Holly?" asked Hermione.**_

"_**It's too simple."**_

"_**Oh, go on, Holly! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest Seeker in a century!" said Ron. **_

"_**Do it," said Cedric. "We have faith in you."**_

_**I smiled a bit and then nodded. No sooner had I gotten on the broom then the keys starting coming after me like a flock of predators. I kept getting scratched and cut as I tried to grab the right key. I managed to get it and tossed it down to Hermione, who got the door open and then I flew in through the door and they slammed it shut as the keys lodged themselves into the door like knives.**_

"_**Can this get any harder?" I muttered.**_

_**But I spoke too soon as we came across an ominous-looking room. "What is this?" asked Hermione. "A graveyard?"**_

"_**This is no graveyard," said Ron. "It's a chessboard."**_

_**The white pieces wouldn't let us move forward, so we had to play. Ron, being the best chess player out of all four of us, took charge.**_

"_**Helena, you take that empty bishop's square. Hermione, you be the queen-side castle. And as for me, I'll be a knight."**_

_**We nodded and took our places.**_

"_**Ron, you don't suppose this'll be like real Wizard's Chess, do you?" asked Hermione, as white made the first move. **_

_**Ron didn't reply at first. He ordered a pawn. "You there, D-5."**_

_**The pawn moved and then the White Queen smashed it to bits with her sword, startling all of us.**_

"_**Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like Wizard's Chess," said Ron.**_

"I'm starting to be glad I'm not part of this magical world," said Erica, shuddering.

Alison rolled her eyes. "Hello! You're a _werewolf_, remember?"

"Oh, right," said Erica, as her face fell.

_**The chess game proved to be brutal. We kept taking white pieces, but more of the black were being lost. And we had to cover ourselves the best we could so we wouldn't get hit when a piece was destroyed. Finally, Ron came to a decision. **_

"_**You understand now, Holly, once I make my move, the Queen will take me. Then you're free to check the King."**_

"_**No, Ron, no!" I shouted. **_

"_**What is it?" asked Hermione.**_

"_**He's going to sacrifice himself!" I said.**_

"_**No, you can't!" screeched Hermione, looking devastated. "There must be another way!"**_

"_**Do you want to stop Snape from getting that Stone or not?" said Ron. "Holly, it's you that has to go on, I know it. Not me, not Hermione, just you!" He then smiled a little. "I'll be okay, I promise."**_

"_**You'd better be or I'm going to kill you, Ronald Weasley!" said Hermione.**_

_**Ron nodded and then said, "Knight to H-3."**_

_**Ron's horse he was on slowly moved and then he looked petrified as the White Queen came towards him. I wanted to tear my eyes away from it, but I couldn't. The White Queen struck Ron's horse, causing him to fall to the ground as he screamed. Hermione let out a scream, but didn't move off her square. I moved a few steps to the right and said definitely to the White King, "Checkmate!" The White King's sword dropped to the ground. We'd won the game.**_

_**We ran over to Ron, was unconscious. Hermione looked especially worried at the sight of Ron's form.**_

"_**Hermione, take care of Ron and then go to the Owlery, send a message to Dumbledore," I said. "Ron's right, I've got to finish this." I was scared to death, but I knew what had to be done. This was who I was and what I was meant to do.**_

"_**You'll be okay, Helena. You're a great witch," said Hermione. **_

"_**I'm not as good as you," I said, blushing.**_

"_**Me! Books and cleverness! There're more important things, friendship and bravery. And Helena, just be careful." **_

"_**Okay," I said, nodding.**_

_**I then left and went onwards. Before long, I found a dark room with the Mirror of Erised and my scar burnt like crazy. But it wasn't Snape or Voldemore that was standing in front of the mirror. It was Quirrell.**_

"QUIRREL?" everyone yelled, in shock.

No one had expected this as Quirrell had been the least-likely suspect throughout the entire story.

"Well, there's a twist," said Sheriff Stilinski. "But you've got to give him credit. Who'd suspect him?"

"Maybe Snape did," suggested Scott.

"That would explain a few things," admitted Derek. "Keep reading."

"_**You," I gasped. "But, you can't be. Snape, he was…"**_

"_**Yes, he does seem the type, doesn't he?" said Quirrell. "Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering Professor Quirrell?"**_

"_**But that day during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me!" I protested.**_

"_**No, silly girl," snarled Quirrell. "I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse."**_

"_**Snape was trying save me?" I said, surprised.**_

"_**I knew you were a danger to me right from the off. Especially after Halloween," said Quirrell.**_

"_**Then you let the troll in," I said.**_

"_**Very good, Potter, yes," said Quirrell. "Snape, of course, wasn't fooled. While everyone was off running about to the dungeon, he went to the third floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone. But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone." He turned back to the Mirror. "Now, what does this Mirror do? I see what I desire, but how do I get it?" **_

"_**Use the girl," said a voice. **_

_**Quirrell's face became angry and cold as he yelled at me, "Come here, Potter! Now!"**_

_**I didn't want to obey him, but I did. I took Quirrell's place in front of the Mirror and to my surprise, I saw myself holding the Stone and placing it in my pocket. I felt my pocket to make sure I wasn't being fooled and it was truly there. **_

"_**What is it, what do you see?" asked Quirrell, impatiently.**_

"_**I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore," I lied. "I've won the House Cup."**_

"_**She lies," hissed the voice.**_

"_**Tell the truth!" he shouted. "What do you see?"**_

"_**Let me speak to her."**_

"_**Master, you are not strong enough," said Quirrell.**_

"_**I have strength enough for this."**_

_**I backed up as Quirrell took off his turban and then a face emerged on the back of his head. My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat as I realized who this was.**_

"_**Holly Potter, we meet again," he said. **_

"_**Voldemort," I whispered.**_

"_**Yes. See what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, a mere parasite! Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something that conveniently enough lies in your pocket!" hissed Voldemort.**_

"Voldemort's on the back of Quirrell's head. That is _so _wrong," said Isaac.

No one disagreed with him as the thought of it alone was quite sickening.

_**I then ran for it but Voldemort yelled, "Stop her!" Quirrell snapped his fingers and then fires blocked off every exit.**_

"_**Why fight, Holly? Why suffer horrific death? When you can join me and live?" hissed Voldemort.**_

"_**NEVER!" I yelled. I would rather die than join forces with the man who killed my parents.**_

_**Voldemort laughed at me. "Ha! Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Holly, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together we can bring them back." **_

_**I saw my parents in the mirror and unconsciously took out the Stone. Could he be right? Could I get my parents back and have a family just as I'd always dreamed of? **_

"_**That's it, Helena. There is no good and evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the Stone!" said Voldemort.**_

_**My parents' image in the Mirror faded and then I was bursting with pure anger and grief as I shouted, "YOU LIAR!"**_

"_**KILL HER!"**_

_**Quirrell flew at me and began choking me. I grabbed Quirrell's hand and it instantly turned to crumbling stone and dust as he screamed and then I gazed at my hands. How had I done that? **_

"_**What is this magic?" he cried. **_

"_**Fool! Get the Stone!"**_

_**Quirrell came at me again, but I placed both of my hands on his face and he continued screaming until he stepped back and then crumbled to dust. After making sure the Stone was safe, I turned around and then saw a ghostly form of Voldemort hit me. I collapsed and then everything went black.**_

"Please tell me she's not dead!" said Isaac, looking alarmed.

"Calm down. She obviously survived. Why else would there be more stories about her?" said Derek. "Be patient."

"Yeah. Just wait and we'll find out what happened," said Alison.

_**When I woke up, I was a bit woozy and my hands were bandaged, but I felt fine otherwise. I was in the hospital wing, and at the foot of my bed were only dozens of candy boxes and get-well cards.**_

_**Professor Dumbledore then came in. "Ah, Holly. I'm pleased to see you've awakened." He glanced at my sweets. "Tokens from your admirers?"**_

"_**Admirers?" I repeated.**_

"_**What happened down in the dudgeons between you Professor Quirrell is a complete secret. So, naturally, the whole school knows," he said, smiling.**_

_**I smiled, but then I felt scared. "Hermione! Ron! Where are they? Are they—?"**_

"_**Relax, dear girl," said Professor Dumbledore, holding up his hand. "Your friends are quite well. They're on their way to see you now. They've been most anxious during the three days you've been…out, shall we say?"**_

_**I heaved a sigh of relief. My friends were safe. Good. I could breathe easily now. "But what happened to the Stone?"**_

"_**The Stone's been destroyed," said Professor Dumbledore. "After what happened with you, my friend Nicholas and I had a little chat and decided it was all for the best. He and his wife have enough elixir to set their affairs in order, but they will eventually pass on."**_

_**I nodded. I found no fault in this decision as I'd always believed that immortality always came with too high a price. "What I don't understand how I got the Stone out of the Mirror in the first place."**_

"_**Ah, you see only a person who wanted to find the stone, find it but not use it would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas," said Professor Dumbledore. "Holly, do you know why Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?"**_

_**I shook my head. **_

"_**It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you and that kind of act leaves a mark. A mark of love."**_

Scott unconsciously leaned in closer to his mother, while Stiles and Alison did the same with their fathers, as though they were silently appreciating their parents even more.

"_**Professor, with the Stone gone, does this mean that Voldemor can never come back?"**_

_**He shook his head. "I'm afraid there are many ways of which he can return. But do not worry about that now. For now, all is at peace." **_

_**I sighed and then thought of something. "Professor, was it you who sent me my father's Cloak for Christmas?"**_

"_**Indeed it was," said Professor Dumbledore. "I thought it might come in handy and I felt that you needed something of his to remember him with."**_

"_**Thank you, sir. May I go to the feast tonight?" I asked.**_

"_**I don't see why not," said Professor Dumbledore. He got up and smiled and then left the hospital wing as Ron and Hermione burst in. **_

_**Hermione was hysterical and Ron looked scared and hugged me so tight I almost couldn't breathe before I assured them I was fine. I ended up telling them about what had happened with Quirrell they told me what had happened while I was out. Ravenclaw had flattened Gryffindor in the last Quidditch match and Slytherin had won the House Cup. Normally, I would've been disappointed, but I didn't care now. All that mattered to me was the fact that we were alive, and Voldemort hadn't won the fight.**_

_**At the feast, Slytherin's victory was celebrated. **_

_**They'd won the Cup seven years in a row now and the Hall was decorated with green and silver banners. The four of us were at the Gryffindor table splitting some cheesecake together and ignoring Malfoy's smug looks. Everyone was chatting and cheering, but they all fell silent when Professor Dumbledore stood up.**_

"_**Another year gone!" he said. "The House Cup needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points; in third place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two points; in second place, Ravenclaw with four hundred and fifty-two points; and in first place with four hundred and seventy-two points, Slytherin House," said Dumbledore.**_

_**There was even greater cheering than before but all fell silent when Dumbledore held up his hands. "Yes, well-done, Slytherin, well done. But recent events must be taken into account and there are a few last-minute points I need to award. First, to Miss Hermione Granger for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril, I award Gryffindor House fifty points." **_

_**There was cheering and Hermione buried her blushing face in her hands.**_

"_**Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best well-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years, fifty points."**_

_**Ron looked stunned and smiled.**_

"_**Third, to Miss Holly Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House, sixty points."**_

_**I blushed slightly when Cedric patted my shoulder and smiled. **_

"_**Finally, it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to our enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to our friends, I award ten points to Neville Longbottom." **_

_**Neville, having never so much as won a single point for Gryffindor before, looked to be on the verge of tears.**_

_**The hall then burst into applause as Gryffindor had just beaten Slytherin in points, ending their winning streak. Dumbledore clapped his hands and went on, "Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe a change of decoration is in order." He clapped his hands and then the green and silver banners became replaced with ones of scarlet and gold. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup."**_

_**If possible, the cheers got louder and everyone tossed their hats into the air and shook everyone's hands. It was one of the happiest nights of my life and I never wanted it to end. One thing was for sure, I wasn't going to forget this night anytime soon. **_

_**The next day, we all got our report cards. We'd all done considerably well and Hermione had been the best of our year, of course. And that afternoon, we all boarded the train and prepared to leave. As Privet Drive had never been my home and Hogwarts had, I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice. Before joining my friends on the train, I ran up to Hagrid who was making sure the students got on the train.**_

"_**Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye, did you?" he said, smiling. Before I could reply, he handed me a red book. "I got this for you. Early birthday present."**_

_**I opened it to find pictures of my parents together and holding me as a baby. Tears of joy stung my eyes as I hugged Hagrid tight. "Thanks, Hagrid," I said, smiling. **_

"_**I'm glad you like it," he said. "Oh, and Holly, if that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief, you could always threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of his."**_

_**I grinned as I knew that the Dursleys didn't know I wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school until I was seventeen. "I'll remember that. I'll see you later, Hagrid."**_

"_**See you later," he said.**_

_**I walked up to the others and joined them just as the train was about to leave. **_

"_**Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" said Hermione.**_

"_**I'm not going home, not really," I replied, as we got onboard and left Hogwarts. My home was at Hogwarts and with the people I loved. Not Privet Drive.**_

_**We made plans for the summer and then went back to King's Cross where I was picked up by the Dursleys. It was going to be quite an interesting summer, of that much I was certain.**_

"Wow," said Sheriff Stilinski. "If that's what Holly's first year was like, I dread to think what else she gets herself into. Speaking of which…"

Stiles groaned as Sheriff Stilinski took him away for a little chat. An hour or so later, they all settled down again and prepared to read the second story.


	2. Chamber of Secrets

"Okay, that's year one down. How many are left?" asked Scott.

"Four," said Alison. "The next one's got an ominous title. Look at it."

Scott did and didn't like the sound of it.

"Well, who's going to read this time?" asked Stiles.

"I will," offered Melissa. She took the book and began to read the next story.

_**Holly Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**_

_**My name is Holly Potter and I'm a witch.**_

_**For ten years, I didn't know about this, but when I turned eleven, I received my Hogwarts letter and learned the truth about my past. I was the Girl Who Lived as Lord Voldemort seemed to vanished after trying and failing to kill me when I was barely a year old. I learned that my so-called relatives had known and tried to force the magic out of me and they failed miserably. I went to Hogwarts the following term, and felt at home for the first time. I gained two great friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and some of the teachers became my friend as well. At the end of the year, I faced Lord Voldemort again and barely escaped with my life and all three of us were rewarded as we were heroes.**_

_**Now I was stuck back at Privet Drive for the summer and it had been a complete and utter misery. My magic stuff was in my room, but kept in my padlocked trunk and I didn't have the key, Hedwig's cage was locked and I was forbidden to let her out, I wasn't allowed to talk about my school life not that I wanted to, the Dursleys either ignored me or acted like I was some huge problem, and to top it all off I'd heard nothing from my friends all summer.**_

_**I didn't know why, of course. I made up excuses, like them being too busy and what not. But Ron had said he was going to ask me to come stay with him for the summer. Why wouldn't he write to me? I tried to ignore the feelings of hurt that followed as the summer days went by and silently hoped that they'd write soon. I hated feeling so lonely.**_

_**One evening, I was up in my room looking through the photo album Hagrid had given me when Hedwig started screeching.**_

"_**Hedwig, please be quiet," I begged. "I can't let you out. I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school. Besides, if Uncle Vernon—"**_

"_**Holly Potter!" shouted Uncle Vernon.**_

_**I sighed. "Now, you've done it." **_

_**I went downstairs where Uncle Vernon was tying Dudley's bowtie and Aunt Petunia was placing the finishing touches on an ice-cream cake. For the past two weeks, Uncle Vernon's been going on and on about the stupid dinner party tonight that would grant him a huge deal for his drill-making company. I could've cared less, but if the deal went sour, then I would be blamed for it.**_

_**Uncle Vernon looked angry when I came down to the lounge. "I'm warning you, if you can't control that bloody bird, it'll have to go."**_

_**I sighed. I had explained this a thousand times, but he never listened. "She's bored. If I could only let her out for an hour or two…"**_

"_**Ha! So you can send messages to your freaky little friends? No!" **_

"_**But I haven't had any messages from my friends all summer!" I protested.**_

_**Dudley glared at me and shoved me slightly. He was still mad about the snake incident and the pig's tail. "Who'd want to be friends with you?" **_

_**Uncle Vernon looked displeased. "I should think you'd be a little more grateful. We've raised you since you were a baby, given you food off our table and even let you have Dudley's second bedroom purely out of the goodness of our hearts."**_

_**I bit back the urge to snap at him and say things I probably shouldn't about the so-called, "goodness of their hearts." **_

"Ha! Anyone calls what they've done goodness is either blind or stupid," said Stiles.

"They're jerks," said Isaac, in agreement. "Someone should put them in their place."

"Don't worry about it. Something will happen to them. Karma's a kick in the pants," said Derek, confidently.

_**Aunt Petunia swatted Dudley's hand away from the cake. "Not now, pumpkin. This is for when the Masons arrive."**_

"_**Which should be any minute," said Uncle Vernon. "Petunia, when the Masons arrive, you'll be…?"**_

"_**In the lounge, waiting to welcome them gratefully to our home," she replied.**_

"_**Excellent," said Uncle Vernon. "Dudley, you'll be…?"**_

"_**I'll be waiting to open the door," said Dudley, smiling slightly.**_

"_**Good." All three of them glared at me. "And you?"**_

"_**I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending that I don't exist," I said.**_

"_**Too right you will," said Uncle Vernon. "This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career and you will not mess it up!"**_

_**I just nodded and then walked back up to my room when there was a knock on the door, which was, no doubt the Masons. But when I walked in and closed the door, I was not expecting the sight before me.**_

_**On my bed was an elf with tennis-ball shaped and colored eyes, a long pencil-like nose and wearing a ratty old pillowcase. It stopped what it was doing and bowed to me. "Holly Potter," he said. "Such an honor it is." **_

"_**I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked. **_

"_**I is Dobby, Miss, Dobby the house-elf." He got off the bed and stood before me.**_

"_**Well, it's very nice to meet you, Dobby," I said. "But now's not a good time for a visit. If my relatives find you here, I'll be in so much trouble. Could you come by again later?"**_

"_**Dobby understands, Miss, but you see Dobby cannot come later," said Dobby. "Dobby will be noticed if he slips away again too soon. Dobby had to come and see you. It is important."**_

_**Having little other choice, I sighed and sat down. "Very well, then. Why don't you sit down and talk to me?"**_

_**Dobby's eyes filled with tears. "Sit-sit down?" And then he started bawling. **_

"_**Dobby, shush!" I whispered, worried I'd offended him. "Dobby, please be quiet. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."**_

"_**Offend Dobby? Dobby has heard of your greatness, Miss. But never has he been asked to sit down by a witch, like an equal," said Dobby, as he sat down beside me.**_

"_**You can't have met many decent witches then."**_

"_**No, Dobby hasn't," he admitted. Then he looked ashamed of himself. "That was an awful thing to say! Bad Dobby!" And then he began banging his head on my dresser until I pulled him away. "Sorry, Miss. Dobby had to punish himself, Miss. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family."**_

"_**Your family?" I repeated. **_

"_**The wizard family Dobby serves. Dobby is bound to serve one family forever. If they ever knew Dobby was here…" He shuddered. "But Dobby had to come. Dobby has to protect Holly Potter, to warn her. Holly Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. There is a plot, a plot to make most terrible things happen!"**_

"_**What terrible things?" I asked. "Who's plotting them?" **_

_**Dobby just grunted something about not being able to say and before I could stop him, he started punishing himself again with the stand of my lamp. I had to wrench the lamp away from him and shove him in my closet just as Uncle Vernon came up practically purple with anger.**_

"_**What the devil are you doing up here?" he hissed. "You ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke!"**_

"_**Sorry." **_

"_**One more sound, and you'll wish you've never been born girl!" he snarled before leaving. **_

"What a jerk," said Isaac, as his eyes flashed gold.

"Isaac," said Derek, warningly, but he looked angry too.

_**Been there, done that. I let Dobby out. "Do you see why I've got to go back? I don't belong here. I belong in your world, at Hogwarts. It's the only place I've got friends."**_

"_**Friends who don't even write to Holly Potter?" said Dobby.**_

"_**Well, I expect they've been…" I frowned. "Hang on, how do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"**_

_**Dobby looked afraid and held out some tied up envelopes with Ron and Hermione's handwritings on them. "Helena Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby hoped that if Holly Potter thought her friends had forgotten her, then Helena Potter might not want to go back to school, Miss."**_

_**I was furious. Dobby had been intercepting my letters. No wonder I hadn't heard anything from my friends. They were probably worried sick about me by now thanks to Dobby! "You little…give me those, now!"**_

"_**No!" said Dobby, as he ran. He dropped the envelopes and I managed to grab them, but then he was in the doorway of the kitchen.**_

"_**Dobby, get back here!" I hissed. **_

_**Dobby shook his head and made the cake float. My eyes widened in horror. "Dobby, please, no!"**_

"_**Holly Potter must say she's not going back to school!" he hissed. **_

"_**I can't! Hogwarts is my home!" I said. Why couldn't he understand that? **_

"_**Then Dobby must do it, Miss, for Holly Potter's own good." He snapped his fingers and the cake then smashed onto the Masons when I tried to stop it, putting me into a world of trouble as I glared at Dobby. **_

"_**I'm so sorry, it's my niece, she's very disturbed," said Uncle Vernon. "Meeting strangers upsets her, that's why I kept her upstairs."**_

_**To make matters worse, an owl came in with a letter from the Ministry blaming me for Dobby's use of magic and exposed my little secret of not using magic outside of school. The Dursleys were furious with me as the deal was messed up because Mrs. Mason had a fear of birds and I ended up being severely punished. They said I was never returning to school nor would I see my friends again.**_

"Bit harsh, isn't it?" said Boyd.

"Considering what they think she did? They probably think she's getting off mildly," said Isaac, who had experience with those matters. "I'm angrier at that house-elf. For her own good, my foot! She'll _die _with them!"

"Calm down, Isaac. I'm sure she's fine," said Derek.

"Yeah. With any luck, she'll be rescued," said Scott.

_**The next several days were worse than before. I was locked in my room except when I needed to use the bathroom, bits of food were pushed through the cat flap in my door which wasn't much and I knew the true meaning of hunger as I had to split my food with Hedwig, and I kept having nightmares.**_

_**I woke up in the middle of the night and saw that it was one o'clock in the morning and my twelfth birthday. I had hoped to spend it at Ron's, but no such luck. I sighed to myself when I saw it. Some kind of star seemed to be getting brighter and closer and then I realized it wasn't a star. It was a flying car and in it were Ron, Fred and George.**_

"_**Hiya, Holly!" said Ron.**_

"_**Guys!" I said, happy and stunned to see them. "But how did you—? What're you all doing here?"**_

"_**We're getting you out of here, of course!" said Fred. "Get your things, quickly!"**_

_**I shoved a jacket over my pajamas and grabbed my truck as they placed a grappling hook on the bars on my window and broke them off. The car turned around and I got my things in the trunk just as Uncle Vernon's voice yelled for me. The car swung around as I got Hedwig into it and then the Dursleys burst in.**_

"_**Petunia, she's escaping!"**_

_**I jumped into the car, Ron barely managed to grab me in time as Uncle Vernon grabbed my leg and wouldn't let go.**_

"_**I've got you, Holly!" said Ron.**_

"_**Let go of me!" I yelled to Uncle Vernon.**_

"_**Oh, no, girl. You and that bloody pigeon aren't going anywhere!" he snarled. **_

"_**Get off!" I yelled.**_

"_**Drive!" said Ron. **_

_**The car sped off and Uncle Vernon lost his grip and fell into the bushes below as I was placed in the safety of the backseat with Cedric. I couldn't believe it. I was free. I was free until the next summer! We let Hedwig out and she enjoyed stretching her wings.**_

Everyone burst out laughing at this as Scott and Stiles high-fived.

"Best escape ever!" said Stiles. "Remind me to get a flying car."

"Only if you want to be grounded for the rest of your life," said Sheriff Stilinski.

Melissa and Chris nodded approvingly, which made Scott and Alison groan.

"_**By the way, Helena," said Fred, as he handed me a big slab of delicious Honeydukes Chocolate. "Happy Birthday." **_

"_**Thanks," I said, as I tore into it and took a bite, moaning in delight and sharing it with him. "Thanks for everything guys. But how on earth did you know about this?"**_

"_**We were worried about you. You hadn't responded to my letters and then Dad said you'd gotten a warning from the Ministry for using magic in the house, so we came up with the plan to rescue you," said Ron.**_

"_**Well, I'm glad you did," I said, gratefully. "It was a nightmare back there."**_

"_**So, what happened? Why didn't you answer anyone's letters?" asked George, curiously.**_

_**I explained all about the Dursleys and Dobby and they exchanged looks. **_

"_**I say that's very fishy," said Fred. "Do you think he was lying?"**_

"_**I don't know what to think. Like I said, every time he tried to explain further, he said he couldn't and started banging his head on stuff."**_

"_**Well, it doesn't matter now," said George. "If there is something going on, we'll find out later. Let's just hope we don't get caught by Mum."**_

_**Fred and Ron nodded in agreement and before long, we arrived. The Burrow was a place that looked like it was a house and half. The inside was clean and furnished and there was a pan washing itself and some bewitched knitting. There was a clock with spoons with the family's names on them that pointed to a different destination and some English muffins on the table.**_

"_**It's not much, but it's home," said Ron.**_

"_**I think it's brilliant," I said, smiling.**_

_**Just then, Mrs. Weasley came down looking furious. "Where have you been?!" she demanded. Then she saw me and smiled. "Holly, how wonderful to see you dear." Then she continued screeching at Cedric and the others. "Beds empty! No note! Car gone! You could've died! You could've been seen!" She turned back to me, smiling. "Of course, I don't blame you, Holly, dear."**_

"_**They were starving her, Mum!" Ron protested. "There were bars on her window!"**_

"_**Well you'd best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley," said Mrs. Weasley, sternly. "Come along, Helena. Time for a spot of breakfast and we'll celebrate your birthday tonight at dinner."**_

_**I blushed. "You don't have to…"**_

"_**Nonsense," said Mrs. Weasley. "We want to. Now, go sit down."**_

_**We all sat down and Mrs. Weasley kept giving me large helpings of sausage, toast and eggs and pumpkin juice muttering about how I was so skinny and pale. Then a little girl with red hair came down. "Morning!"**_

"_**Morning, Ginny. Holly, this is my sister Ginny. Ginny, this is Holly," said Ron. **_

"_**Hello," I said, politely. **_

"_**Hi," she said, timidly. "You're Helena Potter. Mind if I sit with you?"**_

"_**No, go right ahead," I said.**_

_**She sat beside me. **_

"_**So, are you starting Hogwarts this year?" I asked.**_

_**Ginny nodded. "I hope my first year's as exciting as yours," she said. **_

_**I smiled. "Well, it probably will be. Something exciting always happens at Hogwarts. Maybe I'll be able to show you around and we can hang out at school."**_

_**Ginny looked thrilled. "Really? That'd be fantastic!"**_

_**It looked like the beginning of a beautiful friendship. **_

_**Then Mr. Weasley came into the house. "Good morning, Weasleys! What a night. Nine raids! Nine!"**_

"_**Raids?" I asked, confused. **_

"_**Dad works at the Ministry in the Misuse of Muggles Artifacts Office," Ron explained. "Dad loves Muggles, thinks they're fascinating."**_

_**Mr. Weasley sat across from me. "And who're you?"**_

"_**Oh, forgive me. I'm Holly Potter, sir," I said, politely.**_

"_**Goodness me, are you really? Well, Ron's told us all about you. When did you get here?" asked Mr. Weasley.**_

"_**This morning," said Mrs. Weasley, sternly. "Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night."**_

"_**Did you really? How'd it go?" But his expression changed when Mrs. Weasley smacked him. "I mean, that was very wrong indeed, boys. Very wrong of you." **_

_**I chuckled.**_

_**There was an owl's screech and then a grey feather duster seemed to hit the window before it got up on the window sill, carrying the day's post. **_

"_**Errol's always doing that," said Ron. "He's so stupid."**_

_**Percy got up and fetched the post. "Oh, look, it's our Hogwarts letters. And they've sent us Holly's as well."**_

"_**Dumbledore must know you're here, Holly," said Mr. Weasley. "He doesn't miss a trick, that man." **_

"_**This lot won't come cheap, Mum," said Fred. "Just the spell books alone are very expensive."**_

"_**We'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley.**_

"_**I could help out a bit," I offered. "It's the least I can do for rescuing me from the Dursleys and letting me stay here. Please?"**_

"_**Well, that's very kind of you. We'll see, Helena," said Mrs. Weasley.**_

"Pity she's not a Weasley. It's like she's part of their family already," said Isaac.

"Well, maybe she'll fall in love with one of Ron's brothers and marry into the family," suggested Alison. "Then she'll be a part of the Weasleys officially."

"Maybe," said Isaac. But he didn't appear to like this suggestion. Could he be taken with Holly? But that wasn't possible. They hadn't even met.

_**It turned out to be a fantastic summer.**_

_**It was so completely unlike the Dursleys who usually kept things orderly and in a strict manner. Nothing about the Weasleys was really predictable which made it all the more fun and enjoyable. **_

_**I enjoyed a birthday cake and homemade presents from the Weasleys and I stayed with Ginny in her room and the two of us formed a sisterly bond. I spent most of my time outside playing Quidditch in the Weasleys' grove and we took turns riding my Nimbus Two Thousand the twins' Cleansweep Sevens. Mr. Weasley kept asking me about Muggle stuff finding it interesting that they could work without magic. **_

_**As Mrs. Weasley didn't want me paying for some of the school supplies this year, instead I pitched in around the house, cleaning and de-gnoming the garden, which she found quite helpful. I responded to Hagrid and Hermione's frantic letters and we agreed to meet at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. **_

_**It was the first time I ever felt like I had a family to call my own. Late in August, we went to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder. Whatever the heck that was! **_

"_**I'm sorry, what?" I said, confused, when they told me how we'd be traveling to Diagon Alley. "What's Floo Powder?"**_

"_**Goodness me, you've never used it?" asked Mr. Weasley, startled. "But how'd you buy all your things for school last year?" **_

"_**Hagid took me on another route," I explained.**_

"_**Well, this is a lot quicker, believe me," said Mrs. Weasley, briskly. "Ron, you go first so Holly can see how it's done."**_

_**Ron nodded and took some of the powder out of the flowerpot. "Diagon Alley!" he said, and then he dropped the powder and disappeared in a puff of green flames. **_

"_**Go on, Holly, it's easy. Just speak very, very clearly," said Mrs. Weasley.**_

"_**Okay," I said, slightly afraid. **_

_**I picked up the powder and dropped it after telling it my desired destination. I felt like I was I going at Mach Five and kept coughing on soot and ash and hit my head once or twice before finally coming out of a fireplace. I coughed and got up. Floo Powder was definitely not my favorite way to travel.**_

_**I cleaned my glasses with the handkerchief in my pocket and then I realized I was not in Diagon Alley. The desk's nameplate read "Borgan and Burkes." The shop was filled with things I'd read about in books that were strictly forbidden to all normal witches and wizards. There was cursed jewelry, shrunken heads, skulls, a Hand of Glory, scary looking statues, and other such stuff that made me feel worried. **_

_**No one was around, so I got out as quickly and as quietly as I could. The alley's sign read "Knockturn Alley." Where on earth was that? Where was Diagon Alley? I wandered the streets, passing several scary-looking shops until a greasy and creepy-looking wizard put his hand on my shoulder.**_

"_**Not lost, are you, my dear?" he asked.**_

"_**I'm fine, thank you," I said, trying to pry his fingers off me. **_

"_**Come with us, we'll help you find your way back."**_

_**I was quite scared and tried to get away. "No, please, just—"**_

"_**HOLLY?" said Hagrid, appearing in the corner. **_

"_**Hagrid!" I said, relieved as I got free of the wizard, who released me upon seeing Hagrid.**_

"_**What're you doing down here? Come on!"**_

_**I ran away from the wizard and ran up to Hagrid, who took my hand and led me out of Knockturn Alley and into Diagon Alley. "You're a mess, Helena. Hold still." He brushed off the soot and ash on me. "What were you doing there? Sulking around Knockturn Alley? Dodgy place. Don't want no one to see you there. People will think you're up to no good!"**_

"_**It wasn't my fault," I said, indignantly. But I was too relieved and happy to see him to be angry. "I was traveling by Floo Powder and got lost."**_

_**Hagrid shook his head. "I'm not surprised. Floo Powder's more trouble than it's worth."**_

"_**I'll remember that," I said. Then I frowned in confusion. "Wait, what were you doing down there? No offense."**_

"_**None taken," said Hagrid. "I was looking for Flesh-Eating-Slug-Repellent 'cause they're ruining all the school cabbages."**_

_**Just then, we came up to Flourish and Blotts and Hermione ran out to us, hugging me tightly. "Holly! Hagrid!"**_

"_**Hello, Hermione," said Hagrid, smiling. **_

"_**It's so good to see you," said Hermione.**_

"_**It's great to see you too," I said, smiling. "Are the Weasleys here?"**_

_**Hermione nodded.**_

"_**You'll be alright now, then, Holly?" said Hagrid.**_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**Okay, then I'll see you at school."**_

_**We waved good-bye and then went in shop where the Weasleys looked relieved to see me and Mrs. Weasley began fussing.**_

"_**Oh, Holly, thank goodness. We'd hoped you'd only gone one grate too far," she said. Then she turned when Gilderoy Lockhart came out. He was the author of half our school books this year. He was blond with blue eyes and dazzling white teeth and looked like a smug idiot as he posed for pictures. Then his eyes met mine.**_

"_**It can't be, Holly Potter?" he said. "Well, this certainly is a surprise! Come here, dear girl! Come here!" **_

_**Before I could protest, I was shoved up front and Lockhart grabbed me and held me tight as some pictures were taken.**_

"Geez, arrogant celebrity much?" muttered Stiles, as the others nodded in agreement.

"Something tells me he's going to be a pain in the rear," said Derek, shaking his head. "He's an idiot. I can tell."

"_**Ladies and gentleman, what an extraordinary thing this is!" said Lockhart. "When young Helena came into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography Magical Me, which is currently celebrating its twenty-seventh week on top of the Daily Prophet Best-Seller List, she had no idea that she'd be leaving with my entire collected works free of charge." He handed me all the Lockhart books for the year. **_

"_**Thank you," I said, as I yanked myself free of him. I slipped the books to Ginny. "Here, you can have these. I'll buy another set."**_

"_**I can't take these! They're yours," protested Ginny.**_

"_**Yes, you can. Consider it an early Christmas present. Really, it's no problem," I assured her. "Just take them, then let's get the rest of our books and leave."**_

_**Ginny smiled at me. "Thank you, Holly. You're the best," she said, as she hugged me. **_

_**I hugged her back and then after getting the rest of our books, we started to leave, only to run into my least-favorite person besides Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, one of the biggest and most arrogant creeps I'd ever had the misfortune to meet.**_

"_**Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "Famous Holly Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page!"**_

"_**Leave her alone," said Ginny, growling.**_

"_**Oh, look Potter, you got yourself a fan!" said Malfoy. **_

_**A man with long white blond hair placed his snakehead staff on Malfoy's shoulder. "Now, now, Draco, play nicely." He turned to me. "Miss Holly Potter, at last we meet." He pulled me close and brushed aside my hair and showed my scar. "Your scar is legend, as of course is the wizard who gave it to you."**_

_**I yanked myself free of Mr. Malfoy and glared at him. "Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer."**_

"_**You must be very brave to mention his name or very foolish," said Mr. Malfoy, narrowing his eyes at me.**_

"_**Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," said Hermione, disdainfully. **_

"_**You must be Miss Granger," said Mr. Malfoy, disdainfully. "Draco's told me all about you and your parents. Muggles, aren't they?" He turned to Ron and Ginny who were scowling at him. "Let's see. Red hair, vacant expression, tatty second-hand book, you must be the Weasleys. Making sure you're a disgrace to the name of wizard as usual, I assume?" He picked up one of Ginny's books, which were sitting in her cauldron.**_

_**The Weaselys glared at Mr. Malfoy.**_

"_**We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Mr. Malfoy," said Fred, coldly.**_

"_**Clearly," sneered Mr. Malfoy. "Associating with Muggles and freaks and I thought you could sink no lower." He placed Ginny's back into her cauldron. "Tell your father I'll see him at work. Come, Draco."**_

"_**See you at school," said Malfoy, scornfully.**_

_**I clenched my hand into a fist as they walked away.**_

"_**Creeps," said Ron. "Come on, let's just get out of here before I kill something."**_

"_**Gladly," said Hermione.**_

"Jeez, talk about a creep," said Stiles.

"Please tell me that pure-blooded werewolves aren't like that," said Scott, casting a glance at Derek.

"Some are, some aren't. It depends on the family," said Peter, before Derek could speak. "What would expect from our kind?"

"Not much," admitted Scott.

_**Summer passed on quickly.**_

_**It seemed bittersweet to leave the Weasleys' house, even though I was told I was always welcome there. On September first, we hurried to get onboard the train. We had less than five minutes left before we'd miss it. My trolley was full and Ginny was carrying Hedwig for me as a favor as we ran.**_

_**The rest of the Weasleys passed through the barrier easily, but when Ron and I tried, instead of passing through the wall, we crashed into it, causing some attention from the Muggles. **_

_**My arm hurt as I helped Ron up. "Why can't we get through?" I hissed.**_

"_**I don't know. The gateway's sealed itself for some reason," said Ron.**_

_**Just then, the train station's clock chimed eleven. "We've missed the train!" I said. "I never should've left Hedwig with Ginny! We could've sent a message to Hogwarts." **_

"_**Holly," said Ron, looking worried. "Do you think that if we can't get through, maybe Mum and Dad can't get back?" **_

_**I sighed as I bit my lip. "I don't know. Maybe we should just go and wait by the car."**_

_**Ron looked as if he had an idea. "The car! That's it! We'll fly to Hogwarts!"**_

_**Fly the car? Was he out of his mind? "Not for all the gold in Gringotts, Ron! That plan is insane on so many levels!" I hissed, as we picked up our things. "What if we get caught? We could get expelled or worse!"**_

"_**There's nothing else we can do," Ron pointed out. "Besides, Dad installed an Invisibility Booster."**_

_**I wanted to argue further, but I could see Ron was right. "If we get in trouble, I'll kill you, Ron!" **_

_**Ron nodded and then we packed up our things and Ron got the Invisibility Booster going as we took off. I prayed we hadn't been seen by the Muggles. We flew all over the country until we found the train tracks. When Invisibility Booster died on us, Ron flew us down lower and we followed the tracks.**_

"_**Ron, does it seem like we're getting closer?" I said, as the sounds of the train became louder. **_

"_**Yeah," said Ron. "Wait…"**_

_**We turned around and started screaming when we realized the train was behind us. We flew up into the air and then I nearly fell out when the car door swung open. Ron barely managed to get me back up and into the car safely.**_

"_**I think we've found the train," I gasped**_

"_**Yeah," said Ron.**_

_**We continued following the train until we had to fly across the Hogwarts lake. The castle looked simply stunning. We both smiled at the sight of it. **_

"_**Welcome home," said Ron. **_

_**We were nearly there when the car started to act up and then we crashed into a giant mutant willow tree. Ron's wand broke upon impact. "My wand!" he moaned. "Look at my wand!"**_

"_**Be thankful it's not your neck," I said, relieved we were okay. There was crashing sound and something began hitting the car. The tree was attacking us. Good grief, what else could go wrong? "Oh, crap! Ron, drive, fast!" **_

_**Ron didn't need telling twice and drove as fast he could as we landed on the ground and then the car seemed to eject us out along with our belongings before it went off on its own into the Dark Forest. **_

"_**Dad's going to kill me," said Ron.**_

"_**Worry about that later. Let's just get inside before anything else happens," I said.**_

_**We gathered our things and went inside and talked about what had happened. "So, a house-elf shows up in my bedroom, we can't get through the barrier to platform nine-and-three-quarters, we almost get killed by a tree…clearly, someone doesn't want me here this year," I said.**_

_**We'd almost made it, but then we were met by Filch, the caretaker. "Well, children, this night may be the last you spend in this castle. Oh, dear we are in trouble." To make things worse, he took us to Professor Snape.**_

_**Professor Snape seemed even more furious with us than usual. "Do the two of you have no sense of secrecy or obedience to our laws?" He held up the Daily Prophet, which had a picture of the Ford Angela disappearing. "You were seen by no less than seven Muggles! Do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world! Not to mention the damage you inflicted on the Whomping Willow that's been on these grounds since before you were born!" He got up and was an inch away from our faces. "I assure you that were you in Slytherin and your fate rested with me, the both of you would be on the train home tonight! As it is—"**_

"_**They are not," said Professor Dumbledore.**_

_**My heart sank at the sight of him and Professor McGonagall. Only a few months ago, I'd made them proud, now I'd made them disappointed and angry. And that hurt as much as my scar's burnings did. **_

"_**Headmaster," said Professor Snape. "These two have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry."**_

"_**I'm well-aware of our bylaws, Severus," said Professor Dumbledore. "Having written quite a few of them myself. However, as Head of Gryffindor House, it is for Professor McGonagall to decide the appropriate action."**_

"_**Professors, please, we didn't know what else to do," I said. "I left my owl with Ginny and we couldn't send a message. We panicked. We're sorry for what happened, but we didn't know what else to do."**_

"_**Be that as it may, you still broke many rules and should've been more careful. However," she added, at our crestfallen faces, "while I must impress on you both the seriousness of what you've done, I've decided that you shall not be expelled. I'll be writing to your families tonight and you'll both receive detention. Is that understood?"**_

"_**Now, the feast is over and young Miss Weasley's been placed in Gryffindor. I want the both of you go up to your dormitories immediately before I change my mind, and the new password's 'wattlebird.'" **_

"_**Yes, Professor," I said. "Thank you." **_

_**Ron and I went up to the portrait hole. **_

"_**Hey, Ron, thanks for sticking up for me," I said. I slipped him some Chocolate Frogs. "Thanks."**_

"_**Ah, no problem, Helena. What're friends for?" said Ron.**_

"_**Where—have—you—two—been?!" screeched a voice, startling us. **_

_**We turned to Hermione coming towards us looking both angry and relieved at the sight of us.**_

"_**Do you two have idea how worried I've been? People have been saying you've been expelled for flying a car here and crashing into the Whomping Willow!" said Hermione. **_

"_**We haven't been expelled," said Ron.**_

"_**You're not saying you did fly here?" said Hermion, sharply.**_

"_**Uh, yes?" I said, weakly.**_

_**Hermione sighed in exasperation. "You could've been killed! What were you two thinking, flying that car here?"**_

"_**Quit yelling. It was my idea," said Ron, and he explained everything. **_

"_**If you two ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you!" said Hermione.**_

"_**Okay, okay, we're sorry," I said, holding up my hands. **_

_**Hermione accepted our apology and we went inside. Ron and I were the center of attention when we walked inside as everyone wanted to know about what had happened. We explained the best we could and then we went off to bed, feeling tired both physically and emotionally.**_

"Well, they got off lucky. I thought they were going to get expelled," said Erica.

"Don't be so sure they're not in hot water. Mark my words, Ron's mother will be having words with Ron," said Sheriff Stilinski.

"And so would I if he were my son," said Chris, as Melissa nodded in agreement.

_**Over the next week or so, we got adjusted to being back at school.**_

_**It was great to be home again and I studied my subjects with vigor and managed to do a bit well in them. I officially hated Herbology now as we'd began working Mandrakes, plants that screamed and could knock you out or kill you. Hermione barely let Ron out of her sight, as she was determined to keep him out of trouble. After a while, the flying car business died down, or so I thought.**_

_**At breakfast, Ron clumsily taped up his wand. "Say it, I'm doomed."**_

"_**You're doomed," I said, as I sipped my pumpkin juice.**_

_**There was a flash of white light and a first-year boy poked his head out from behind it. "Hi, Miss Helena. I'm Colin Creevy, I'm in Gryffindor too!"**_

"_**Hi, Colin, nice to meet you," I said, politely.**_

"_**Miss Helena, would you mind signing my photo when it's developed?" he asked. "I'm a huge fan. I'm a Muggle-born, so all of this is really exciting for me."**_

"_**Uh, sure," I said, slowly. "Just let me know, okay?"**_

_**Colin beamed and nodded before going elsewhere.**_

"_**Ron, is that your owl?" said Hermione.**_

_**Ron and I looked up as Errol came flying down and crashed into a bowl of fruit. He picked himself up again, but not before dropping off a smoking red envelope that had Ron scared to death.**_

"_**Oh, no!" he said. "She's sent me a Howler."**_

"_**Better open it quickly," Hermione advised. "Neville ignored one from his grandmother once and it didn't end well."**_

_**I raised an eyebrow as Ron opened the envelope and then it seemed to float in mid-air and started screeching at him and looked like a mouth. "RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" The Howler then tore itself up and Ron looked scared.**_

"_**Sorry, Ron," said Hermione. **_

"_**Let's get to class," he said, standing up. "What've we got today?"**_

"_**Lockhart's," I said, checking my schedule. Much to my utter disgust, Lockhart was our new teacher and I wasn't looking forward to his classes one bit.**_

"What did I tell you?" said Sheriff Stilinski.

"Well, it's better than getting grounded," said Scott.

"Or locked up," added Isaac.

"Hopefully Mrs. Weasley will calm down by the time she sees Ron again," said Alison.

_**When we arrived, we took our seats and then Lockhart came out grinning broadly like the idiot he was as he said, "Let me introduce you to you new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, me! Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin Third Class. Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League. And five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. But I don't talk about that; I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him.**_

_**No one laughed at his feeble attempt at a joke.**_

_**He pulled out his wand. "Now, be warned! It is my job to prepare you to fight against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind. Know only that no harm will befall whilst I'm here, but I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them!" He yanked a cover off a cage to reveal dozens of blue pixies.**_

"_**Cornish pixies?" said Seamus, laughing.**_

"_**Freshly caught Cornish pixies!" said Lockhart, dramatically. "Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan, but pixies can be nasty little blighters. Let's see what you make of them." He opened the cage and all Tartarus broke loose.**_

_**The pixies attacked us, tore up books and painting, swiped Lockhart's wand and used it to send a dragon skeleton down to the ground, they placed Neville on the chandelier, and pulled Hermione's hair—(I had to swat one off her with my book)—and chased the students out. Lockhart himself got scared and told us to put them all back. **_

"_**Hermione, do something!" I yelled.**_

_**Hermione nodded and yanked out her wand. "Immobulus!" and then all the pixies froze in mid-air.**_

"_**Hermione, you're a genius," I said. **_

_**She smiled. **_

_**We got all the pixies back into their cage and Lockhart gave us full marks for "bravery," and gave us no homework for the rest of the month. I just bit back a snort as I remembered his cowardice earlier.**_

_**The next day, I had Quidditch practice. Wood was deeply enthusiastic about the game this year. We didn't win the Quidditch Cup last year as I'd been in a coma, but Wood insisted we'd do better this year. Ron and Hermione had some free time, so they came came out to watch. However, no sooner had we walked onto the pitch than we saw the Slytherin team come out as well.**_

"_**What're you doing here, Flint?" asked Wood.**_

"_**Quidditch practice," he replied.**_

"_**The pitch's been booked for Gryffindor today," I protested. **_

"_**Easier, Potter, I got a note," said Flint. He handed Wood a roll of parchment. **_

"'_**I, Severus Snape, do hereby grant the Slytherin team permission to train today owing to the need to train their new Seeker,'" said Wood. "You've got a new Seeker? Who?"**_

_**To my disgust, Malfoy stepped forward. **_

"You've got to be kidding me! That jerk's the Slytherin Seeker?" said Scott.

Jackson laughed. "Doesn't really surprise me. He probably bribed his way onto the team."

"Something you'd know all about," snapped Stiles, making Jackson turn red with anger.

"_**Malfoy's your new Seeker?" I said, in disbelief. "You can't be serious."**_

"_**Afraid we are, Potter." said Malfoy. "What's the matter; scared I'll show up on the field?"**_

"_**Not at all. After all, which of us got chosen to be a Seeker last year despite the rules because of pure talent?" I retorted, smirking as he turned red with anger.**_

"_**Those are Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones," said Ron, eyeing their black polished brooms. "How'd you get those?"**_

"_**A gift from Draco's father," said Flint, smugly.**_

"_**At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione, angrily. "They got in on pure talent."**_

_**Malfoy glared at her. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!"**_

_**Everyone on Gryffindor's side glared at him and looked outraged, but no more so than Ron, who raised his wand. "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy! Eat Slugs!" But the force of Ron's spell on his broken wand sent him flying back and we all went after him.**_

"_**Are you okay, Ron?" asked Hermione. "Say something!"**_

_**But Ron couldn't reply as he began burping up slugs and Colin began taking pictures.**_

"_**Colin, get out the way! No photographs! Hermione, let's get him to Hagrid, he'll know what to do," I said. "Hermione, grab my broom and let's go." There was no point in staying on the field if we couldn't practice and besides, Ron needed help. **_

_**We took Ron to Hagrid's while the Slytherins laughed at us. Hagrid was more than willing to help when he saw Ron puking, and let us come inside. He gave Ron a bucket after we sat down.**_

"_**Is there any sort of potion or counter-spell to reverse this?" I asked.**_

"_**Nothing to do but wait until it stops, I'm afraid," he admitted. "What happened, anyway?"**_

"_**Malfoy bribed his way onto the Slytherin team and a little tiff broke out," I said. "He called Hermione a…well, anyway, Ron got madder than all of us and tried to curse him and the spell backfired." I didn't even know what it meant, but I knew it wasn't good and I didn't really want to say it.**_

"_**Was it, what'd he say?" asked Hagrid.**_

"_**He called her a…a Mudblood," I admitted. **_

_**Hagrid looked furious. "He did not!"**_

"_**He did," said Hermione, her eyes glistening with tears. Mudblood was a really foul name for someone of non-magical birth. "But it was sweet of Ron to stand up for me like that."**_

"_**You see, Helena, there are some Wizarding families who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people called 'pure-blood.' It's all complete rubbish in my opinion. There's not a wizard today who's not half-blood or less. And more to the point, they've yet to think of a spell that our Hermione can't do," said Hagrid. He squeezed Hermione's hand. "Don't you think on it, Hermione. Don't you think on it for one minute."**_

_**Ron burped up another slug. "It's disgusting," he said. I didn't know if he was referring to Malfoy's words or the slugs. **_

"_**It's stupid," I said. "What difference does it make where you come from? It's our actions that define us, not our bloodlines."**_

"_**That's true enough, but not everyone believes that. There'll always be people like that in this world. All we can do try to bear it and stand up for what we believe in when we need to," said Hagrid. **_

_**I nodded in agreement.**_

"It's a shame the rest of the world doesn't think that like that," said Derek, casting a dark and angry look at the Argents.

"Now, wait just a minute!" said Alison, indignately. "Just because Kate and Gerard were monsters doesn't mean the rest of my family is!"

Derek snorted as Chris glared.

"Guys, cut it out," said Scott, stopping a potential fight. "Let's just read on."

_**When we got back to the castle when Ron's slug problem seemed to cease and then McGonagall said we were going to do our detentions that afternoon. Ron had to polish the trophies in the trophy room with Filch the Muggle way and I got stuck helping Lockhart with his fan mail at his personal request. Joy!**_

_**Lockhart had me addressing envelopes for what felt like an eternity. Soon, the candles grew dim and short as I began to doze off from sheer boredom. I'd tried to join Ron in the trophy room, but McGonagall had refused to let me go with him. Lockhart kept rambling on about his fans and how much he loved being famous.**_

"_**Holly, can you think of a better way to serve detention than to help me answer my fan mail?" said Lockhart.**_

"_**No," I replied, when I could think of a thousand other things. **_

"_**Fame is fickle friend, Holly. Celebrity is as celebrity does," he said. **_

"_**Yes, Professor," I murmured, nodding. **_

_**I was still annoyed with him for what had happened a few weeks ago on my second day back. He'd cornered me and rambled on about how apparently I'd gotten a taste for publicity and fame and wanted more. In other words, he'd thought the flying car incident was a publicity stunt and gave me a telling-off for it!**_

_**I addressed the millionth envelope and then I heard it, a faint and scary voice that seemed to come from nowhere.**_

_**Come…to…me…it hissed. I jerked up and looked around, but saw no one but Lockhart and myself. "Professor, did you hear that voice?" I asked. **_

"_**Voice?" Lockhart repeated. "What're you talking about, Holly? I think you're getting a bit, drowsy. And great Scott, look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! Spooky how time flies when one's having fun, isn't it? You can go now, if you'd like. You've done an excellent job."**_

"_**Thanks, sir," I said, as I rose up. "Good-night."**_

_**I was more than happy to leave. Much as it pained me to say it, he probably was right. I was probably just tired and needed some sleep. I'd rest after I'd had some dinner. **_

_**However, I'd just taken a few steps out of the office when I heard the voice again, this time it was louder and easier to hear.**_

_**Come to me…let me rip you…let me kill you…kill…kill…kill! I followed the voice until I came around to a corner and ran into someone and screamed. **_

"_**Holly, jeez, it's just us!" said Ron, startled. "What's wrong?"**_

_**I took a deep breath to calm myself. Ron and Hermione were with me, making me feel a little safer and less afraid. "I heard a voice. Did either of you hear it?"**_

_**Hermione looked alarmed. "What voice?"**_

"_**It…" I heard it again, this time it whispered something that sent a chill through my heart. "There it is again. It's moving. I think it's going to kill."**_

_**Ignoring my friends' protests, I ran for my life, following the sound of the voice until I came to a corridor where there was water on the floor and spiders scurrying out the window like they couldn't leave fast enough.**_

"_**What on earth's going on?" demanded Hermione, sounding angry and quite out of breath.**_

"_**I don't know. But something's wrong," I said. My green eyes then widened when I saw a reflection on the water. When I looked up, I saw words painted in dripping fresh red pain that read, "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware."**_

"Okay, I'm getting seriously freaked out," said Stiles. "Holly suddenly hears a voice no one else can hear, spiders are acting freaky and now there's some ominous warning on the wall. It sounds like something out of a horror movie!"

"Well, it _is _about a young witch," pointed out Lydia. "Maybe it's someone's bad idea of a joke or something."

"Somehow, I doubt it," said Chris.

"'_**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware,'" said Hermione, looking pale. "Good grief."**_

"_**Oh, no," I said, my eyes widened. There, hanging on a torch as stiff as a board was Mrs. Norris. "It's Filch's cat."**_

_**Just then, students from every House appeared, and stared at us. It didn't look good with me standing there in the middle of it all. Madame Pomfrey came and gasped in horror. **_

"'_**Enemies of the Heir, beware,'" said Malfoy. "You'll be next, Mudbloods!" **_

_**And then Filch's voice was heard. **_

"_**What's going on here? Come on, make way, make way." He broke through the crowd. "Potter? What're you—?" Then he saw Mrs. Norris and became scared. "Mrs. Norris? You've murdered my cat! I'll kill you. I'll kill you!"**_

_**Before he could lay a finger on me, Professor Dumbledore appeared along with Professors McGonagall, Snape and Lockhart. "Argus! Argus, I…" Professor Dumbledore froze when he saw the words on the wall. "Everyone will proceed to their common rooms immediately. Everyone except you three," he said, pointing to myself and my friends. "She's not dead, Argus. She has been Petrified. But how she has been Petrified, I cannot say."**_

"_**Ask her!" said Filch, pointing to me. "It's her that's done it. You saw that she wrote on the wall!"**_

"_**It's not true, sir, I swear!" I protested. "I never came near Mrs. Norris today! I like cats. I wouldn't Petrify one even I knew how to!" **_

"_**If I may, Headmaster, perhaps Potter and her friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time?" said Professor Snape. "However, the circumstances are suspicious as I for one don't recall seeing Potter at dinner."**_

"_**I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus," said Lockhart. "Holly was in detention with me helping me answer my fan mail for the past four hours."**_

"_**It's true," I said, quickly. "I ran into Ron and Hermione and I wasn't hungry, so we were headed back to the common room, I swear." I didn't think it wise to tell them about the ominous voice I'd heard that had led me to the crime scene.**_

_**Professor Snape looked Professor Dumbledore who just said, "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus."**_

"_**My cat has been Petrified. I want to see some punishment!" said Filch, angrily.**_

"_**We can cure her, Argus. Professor Sprout has a healthy batch of Mandrakes, which when matured will made into a potion which will revive Mrs. Norris," said Professor Dumbledore. "You four may go, but I strongly advise caution to all."**_

"_**Yes, Professor," said Hermione.**_

_**Without looking back, we walked off and headed to the Gryffindor portrait hole. We were all worried.**_

"_**A bit strange, isn't it?" asked Hermione.**_

"_**Strange?" I repeated.**_

"_**You hear some voice only you can hear and then Filch's cat turns up Petrified," said Hermione. "It's strange."**_

"_**Do you think I should've told them?" I asked.**_

"_**Are you mad?" asked Ron. "No! Even in the Wizarding World, hearing voices isn't a good sign."**_

_**I bit my lip. "I know I heard it. You do believe me, don't you?"**_

"_**Of course we do," said Hermione, but she still seemed worried. **_

_**I felt slightly better, but no less concerned. **_

"Who wouldn't be worried?" asked Stiles.

"You," said Scott. "When I told you how I was suddenly hearing and smelling stuff I couldn't, you thought it was lycanthropy, remember?"

"True," admitted Stiles.

_**Word of the attack got around quickly and soon all the copies of Hogwarts, A History, were taken from the library and there was a two-week waiting list. The book was only desired as it contained the legend of the Chamber of Secrets. We all wanted more information, but fortunately, Hermione planned to ask a teacher at our next lesson.**_

_**Transfiguration was the next class. We were trying to animals into water goblets. Ron was failing miserably. Then Hermione raised her hand. "Professor, is there anything you can tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"**_

_**Professor McGonagall hesitated, but then nodded. "Very well," she said. "As many of you know, Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founder got along quite harmoniously, but one did not. Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical-learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, pure-bloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. But legend says that Salazar built a hidden chamber in the school from the other founders. It's said that Salazar sealed the chamber until the time when his own true Heir returned to the school. The Heir alone would unleash the horror within the Chamber and thus purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."**_

"_**Muggle-borns," said Ron, earning a nod from McGonagall. **_

"_**What does the legend tell us about what lies within the Chamber, Professor?" I asked.**_

"_**It's said to be the home of a creature that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It's said to be the home of a monster. Naturally, the school's been searched several times. No such chamber has been found," said Professor McGonagall.**_

_**We three exchanged looks and then when the lesson was over, we headed to the library as we felt determined to acquire further information or something that would help."**_

"_**Do you think it's true, that there's really a Chamber of Secrets?" asked Ron. **_

"_**Of course, didn't you see?" said Hermione. "Professor McGonagall's worried, all the teachers are."**_

"_**So, if the Chamber's really in existence and has been opened, then that means the Heir's returned to Hogwarts," I said. "But the question is, who is it?" **_

"_**Let's think," said Ron, sarcastically. "Who do we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?"**_

"_**If you're talking about Malfoy—" said Hermione.**_

"_**Of course! You heard him, 'You'll be next Mudbloods.'" **_

"_**I heard him, but Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" said Hermione, skeptically.**_

"_**Maybe Ron's right, Hermione," I said. It made sense to me. Malfoy hated Muggle-borns and he was a Slytherin just like the rest of his family. "Look at his family, the whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries."**_

"_**Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy might know," said Ron. "Maybe we could trick them into telling us or something."**_

"_**Even that aren't that thick," said Hermione. "But there might be another way. Mind you, it will be difficult and not to mention we'd be breaking at least fifty school rules and it'll be dangerous, very dangerous. We need a book from the Restricted Section called Most Potent Potions. It's got the recipe for the Polyjuice Potion in it."**_

"_**Well, I don't think that'd be a problem," I said. As much as I hated to do this, I had no choice. "Lockhart adores me. I'll ask him for it."**_

_**Thankfully, my plan worked and I got a signed note from Lockhart, which allowed us to get the potion book we needed. Hermione found the Polyjuice Potion recipe and looked it over, but judging from the look on her face, it wasn't good.**_

"_**The good news is, if the Polyjuice Potion's properly prepared, the drinker can take on the shape of another for about an hour. There's just one problem."**_

"_**What's the bad news?"**_

"_**This is the most complicate potion I've ever seen. It'll take a least a month to make and that's if we get all the ingredients," said Cedric. **_

"_**A month?" said Ron. "But if Malfoy's the Heir of Slytherin, he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then!"**_

"_**It's only plan we've got, Ron," I said. "Another thing; where do we even brew it without being caught?"**_

"_**There's always Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," said Hermione. "No one ever goes in there, ever."**_

_**Ron and I groaned. Moaning Myrtle was a first-year girl ghost who'd died years ago. She was extremely sensitive and kept crying her eyes out and flooding the bathroom on the second floor. Everyone usually avoided her, but now it seemed we had to work with her. We ended up making the potion there, and she agreed not to tell anyone if we were nice to her, so things worked out somewhat smoothly.**_

_**One week later was the first Quidditch match of the season.**_

"Oh, goodie. Hope Malfoy gets pummeled on the field," said Stiles.

"That and hopefully, he'll get exposed as Slytherin's heir," said Scott.

"But what the heck could the monster be?" asked Alison.

Chris thought for a moment. "Maybe it's some kind of snake."

"Like what, the kanima only worse?" said Isaac.

"Let's hope not," said Melissa.

_**The game was Gryffindor against Slytherin and so far Gryffindor was doing badly. Within half an hour, Slytherin had scored ninety points to Gryffindor's thirty and Malfoy kept mocking me. A Bludger then came after me which Fred managed to knock away. It rounded back and knocked Wood down before coming after me. Crud! I kept flying as fast as I could and in all kind of maneuvers, but something was wrong with the Bludger. It kept chasing after me.**_

"_**Training for the ballet, Potter?" sneered Malfoy.**_

"_**Shut up!" I screeched. Then I saw the Snitch. I chased after it with Malfoy close behind me. He managed to fly ahead of me as we screwed down beneath the stands and tried to avoid the dang Bludger that kept flying after me. We then rose up out of the stands to avoid collision with some wood, but Malfoy fell off his broom and landed painfully on his stomach. I kept going while trying to avoid the Bludger, but it hit my left arm. Pain exploded in my arm as I realized it was broken. I bit down on my tongue as I held on the broom tightly with my legs and managed to catch the Snitch with my free hand before I fell down to the ground and the crowd cheered at another Gryffindor victory, but I was trying not to get killed by the Bludger that still came after me.**_

"_**Vinite Incantatum!" shouted Hermione.**_

_**The Bludger exploded as he knelt beside me along with several teachers and students. **_

"_**Are you okay?" he asked. **_

"_**No, my arm's broken," I said, wincing. "Just help me to hospital wing."**_

"_**Not to worry, Holly. I'll fix that arm of your straight away," said Lockhart.**_

"_**Please, no!" I begged. **_

"_**She needs to go to the hospital wing!" said Hagrid, sternly.**_

_**Lockhart shook his head and performed a spell on my arm which didn't heal the bones; it only removed them, much to our fury. Malfoy made a huge fuss even though Madame Pomfrey said he could go, but I was in for a nasty overnight visit. The Skele-Grow I had to drink was vile, but I'd had worse from other doctor visits. **_

_**Ron and Hermione ended up having to leaving early because of their classes, but Ginny had free time and kept me company. We chatted away and she took my mind off the pain. She confided in me she hoped to play Quidditch for Gryffindor one day. She wanted to be a Chaser. I gave her encouragement to follow her dreams and promised to play a few games with her when I had some free time.**_

_**When she left that night, Madame Pomfrey gave me some medicine and I went to sleep. Later that night, I heard the voice again and woke up with a start to Dobby's smiling face as he said, "Hello!"**_

"_**Dobby?" I said, shocked. "What on earth are you doing here?" I hadn't seen him in weeks and had half-hoped I wouldn't again. **_

"_**Holly Potter should've listened to Dobby," he said, ignoring my question. "Holly Potter should've gone back home when she missed the train."**_

_**To know that Dobby had been the one who blocked the barrier back at the platform angered me greatly. "You meddling little—! You almost got Ron and I expelled!"**_

"_**Dobby had to do it, Miss!" said Dobby. "It was for Holly Potter's own good! But Dobby hoped that his Bludger would—" **_

"_**Your Bludger?" I interrupted, furious. "You made that Bludger chase after me?"**_

_**He nodded. "Dobby punished himself afterward. Dobby had to iron his hands." **_

_**Normally, I would've pitied him, but my anger outweighed my compassion at that moment. "Dobby, just get down and off of my bed before my bones come back or so help me, I'll strangle you," I growled. **_

_**Dobby looked a little frightened and did as I told him. "Dobby is used to death threats; Miss. Dobby gets them five times a day at home."**_

"_**I don't suppose you'd care to tell me why you're trying to kill me?" I demanded.**_

"_**Not kill you, Miss! Never kill you! Dobby only wants Holly Potter far away from here for her own safety!" said Dobby. "Dobby remembers how it was before Holly Potter triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We house-elves were treated like vermin, Miss! Of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin." He blew his nose on his pillowcase. **_

_**I sighed and then had him join me on the bed, which cheered him up slightly. "Dobby, why do you where that filthy thing?"**_

"_**This, Miss? 'Tis a mark of the house-elf's enslavement. Dobby can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes." There was a noise and he looked scared. "Listen! Listen, Helena must get away from here! She must not be in danger now that history is to repeat itself."**_

"_**Repeat itself?" I said. "This has happened before?" I grabbed him before he could punish himself. "Dobby, tell me. When did this happen before? Who's doing it now?" **_

_**But he refused to tell me. "Dobby cannot tell you, Miss. Holly Potter must be safe!"**_

"_**I don't care about my safety!" I hissed. "I'm not a Muggle-born, but one of my best friends is! Dobby, please, tell me!"**_

_**Dobby shook his head and disappeared just as Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey came in with a little boy. I pretended to be asleep as I listened to them talk.**_

"_**What happened?" asked Madame Pomfrey.**_

"_**There's been another attack," said Professor Dumbledore.**_

"_**Perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker," said Professor McGonagall. **_

_**Take a picture? My heart sank as I lifted my head up and saw that it was Colin who was the Petrified victim. When the film case was opened, there was the acrid smell of melted plastic. **_

"_**What does this mean, Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall. **_

"_**It means that our worst fears have been realized," said Professor Dumbledore. **_

"_**What shall I tell the staff?" she asked.**_

"_**Tell them that Hogwarts is no longer safe. It is as we feared, Minerva, the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."**_

_**My breath caught in my throat. This had happened before. But when? How? And who was doing it now? I hugged Snuffles close to me as I eventually fell into a fitful sleep. When I woke up, I put my belongings away and went out to tell Ron and Hermione what I'd found out.**_

"Man, Dobby's got one twisted meaning of the word 'safe,'" said Scott. "She's nearly gotten herself expelled and killed thanks to him."

"Maybe he knows no other way," said Alison. "Granted, he could be better about it, but he's doing his best."

"Who cares?" snorted Jackson. "Dobby's just a servant. He should remember his place and do as he's told."

That earned him a well-deserved smack from Lydia.

"But if this has happened before, does that mean they caught the culprit last time?" asked Boyd.

"Somehow, I doubt it," said Derek.

_**A few weeks later, there was a notice about a Dueling Club that all students were required to attend. Normally, I would've looked forward to such a thing, but Lockhart was in charge of the affair. Within two minutes, I was bored to death.**_

"_**Can you all see me? Can you all hear me?" he said. "Now, in light of recent events, Professor Dumbledore's granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works." He threw his cloak to a swarm of girls who fought over it.**_

"_**I think you're the only girl in the entire school that's not fawning over him," said Ron.**_

"_**I know what I like in my men and he's not it," I whispered back.**_

_**Lockhart went on with, "Allow me to introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." Professor Snape walked up and looked cold as usual. "Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear."**_

_**I bit back a laugh. While Professor Snape and I had our differences, I knew Snape was a good opponent in a duel and he could easily wipe the floor with Lockhart. They walked up to each other, held up their wands and bowed to each before walking away. Snape then raised his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and sent Lockhart flying across the room.**_

"_**Do you think he's alright?" asked Hermione. **_

"_**Who cares?" asked Ron, high-fiving me, as I laughed. **_

"_**Well done, Professor, showing them that. But if I may say so, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do and if I had wanted to stop you myself, it would've been too easy," said Lockhart. **_

"_**Perhaps it would prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor," said Professor Snape. **_

"_**An excellent suggestion, Professor! Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasely, how about you?" said Lockhart. **_

"_**Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own House? Malfoy perhaps?" He had Malfoy get up on with me. **_

"_**On the count of three, I want you to duel. But disarm only. We don't want any accidents here. Wands at the ready!"**_

_**Malfoy and I held up our wands.**_

"_**Scared, Potter?" said Malfoy.**_

"_**You wish," I growled. **_

_**We bowed and then stepped back, raising our wands. Before Lockhart could count to three, Malfoy shouted, "Everte Stateum!" and sent me flying backwards and landing painfully onto the floor.**_

_**Okay, two could play at this game. "Rictasempra!" I shouted, sending Malfoy spinning into the air and landing painfully on his rear as he was shoved back up by Professor Snape.**_

"_**I said disarm only!" shouted Lockhart.**_

"_**Serpent Sortia!" shouted Malfoy, and a cobra emerged from his wand.**_

"_**Don't move, Potter, I'll get rid of it for you," said Professor Snape.**_

"_**Allow me Professor Snape," said Lockhart. "Alarte Ascendare!" But the snake just flew up into the air and landed on the floor madder than ever. It hissed and started slithering toward Justin Finch-Finchley, a Hufflepuff whom my friends and I were acquainted with. Justin looked afraid of it.**_

"_**Leave him alone!" I snarled at the snake. "Get away from Justin, now. Don't attack him." The snake just continued to hiss at Justin and looked like it was about to bite him. "I said, leave him alone!" **_

_**The snake turned around and hissed at me, but then it seemed to obey me as its black eyes met my green ones. **_

"_**Vipera Evanesca," said Professor Snape, as he got rid of the snake.**_

"_**What're you playing at, Potter?" Justin shouted. **_

_**It was then that I realized everyone was staring at me with horror and fear and disgust. I was confused. What had I done wrong? **_

_**Ron beckoned for me to follow him and Hermione, and I did. No one said a word until we were in an empty class room.**_

"_**You're a Parselmouth, why didn't you tell us?" Ron said, breaking the silence.**_

"_**I'm a what?" I asked, confused.**_

"_**You can talk to snakes," explained Hermione. **_

"_**Yeah, so what? I've done it before. Once, I accidentally set a python on Dudley before I knew I was a witch, but that was just once. What's the big deal? Other people can do it here, can't they?"**_

"_**No, they can't," said Hermione, looking quite scared. "It's not a very common gift, Holly. This is bad."**_

"_**What's so bad?" I demanded. Why were they overreacting about this? I'd done a good thing, even if they couldn't see it. "If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin—"**_

"_**Is that what you said to it?" Ron interrupted.**_

"_**For crying out loud, Ron, you were there! You heard me!" I said, exasperated. **_

"_**Actually, we didn't," said Hermione. "You were speaking Parseltongue, snake language. All we heard was hissing. It sounded like English to you, but not to us because we can't speak to snakes like you. And there's a reason the symbol of the Slytherin House is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes too."**_

"_**Exactly!" said Ron. "Now the whole school's going to think that you're his great-great-great granddaughter or something."**_

"_**But I'm not!" I protested. "I-I can't be." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was a good person. Being able to speak to snakes didn't make me a bad person or make me related to a monster who was willing to destroy lives. **_

"_**He lived a thousand years ago, for all we know, you could be," said Hermione.**_

_**I was too shocked to speak. My mind was reeling. Could I be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin? I didn't know anything about my father's family; the Dursleys had always forbid questions about my parents. But I was in Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat wouldn't have put me here if I had Slytherin's blood in me. But then I remembered the Hat had wanted to put me in Slytherin. Had it been wrong? **_

_**Ron and Hermione's fears proved to be justified as now the entire school minus the Weasleys, Neville, Gryffindor's Qudditch team and the teachers thought that I was Slytherin's Heir, even though the legend spoke of an Heir, not an Heiress. Fred and George kept poking jokes at it, and while they did cheer me up a bit, they didn't help the problem. People kept avoiding me like the plague, whispering behind my back and practically jumping out of their skin if I spoke to them.**_

_**I tried not to let it get to me, but late at night it became too much and I ended up crying myself to sleep most nights. I tried to talk to Justin to talk to him and explain what happened, but no such luck. He avoided me every chance he got and spent time in his common room, which I wasn't permitted to enter as I wasn't a Hufflepuff.**_

_**One day, I went on a walk by myself and allowed the chill winter weather to clear my head. When I returned to the school, I saw Nearly Headless Nick floating six inches about the ground smoky black and steaming with his head hanging off. And there on the floor was Justin, looking scared and boring the visible effects from Cedric's jinx.**_

"_**Caught in the act," said Filch, startling me. "I'll have you out this time, Potter. Mark my words!"**_

_**Before I could stop him, he'd gone and gotten Professor McGonagall. "Professor, I swear I didn't do this!" I said, before she could speak. "I've been outside for the last hour. I only found him two second ago, I swear."**_

"_**Potter, this is out of my hands," said Professor McGonagall. She took me to a large gargoyle after Filch took away Justin and Nick. "Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you. Sherbet Lemon." The gargoyle began moving and I got on the staircase which led to Dumbledore's office.**_

_**It was quite fascinating with the dozens of portraits and gold and silver gizmos. Then I saw a beautiful swan-sized bird of red and gold that looked quite old. It chirped at me and I smiled at it and then it burst into flames. **_

"_**Good day, Helena," said Professor Dumbledore, startling me. **_

"_**Professor, I'm so sorry. Your bird just caught fire. I couldn't do anything to stop it," I stammered.**_

"_**Relax, dear girl. Fawkes is a phoenix," he explained. "Phoenixes burst into flame when they're about to die and then they are reborn from the ashes. A pity you had to see him on a burning day. He's really quite handsome." A small phoenix hatchling emerged from the ashes, making us both smile. "Ah, remarkable creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads and their tears have healing powers. And they make the most faithful pets."**_

"_**He's lovely," I said, softly as I stroked his head. But then I remembered why I was there. "Professor, I'm sorry, but I really didn't attack those people. I swear I didn't."**_

"_**I know you didn't, Holly," said Professor Dumbledore. "I never suspected you in the first place. I don't see why I should know."**_

"_**Th-thank you," I said, quite surprised. "Professor, are the Mandrakes any closer to maturity now?"**_

"_**Professor Sprout says that they'll be ready within a few weeks or so," said Professor Dumbledore. "In the meantime I have something I wish to ask you. Is there something you wish to tell me, Holly?"**_

_**For a moment, I considered telling him about everything, but then I couldn't. "No, sir," I lied. "There's nothing."**_

_**Professor Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Very well," he said. "You may go back to your business, Holly. But please be cautious."**_

"_**I will sir." **_

"Jeez, poor Holly," said Scott, sympathetically.

"Is everyone at that school a narrow-minded idiot?" asked Derek. "How could Holly possibly be the Heir of Slytherin when she's a Gryffindor? She's got no motive!"

"The sad thing is, people will believe anything when they're scared. It's human nature," said Sheriff Stilinski. "But sooner or later, the truth will come out."

_**By Christmas Day, the Polyjuice Potion was ready. After enjoying a splendid Christmas with presents, food and great company, Hermione came down to the table. "Everything's set, we just need a bit of who you're changing into," she said. "I got it all worked out." She held out three cakes and one had a tag with the words: To Pansy, Love Draco. "I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught, simple but powerful. Once Pansy and either Crabbe or Goyle's asleep, hide them in the broomstick cupboard and get of their hairs."**_

"_**Whose hair are you ripping out then?" asked Ron.**_

"_**Millicent Balustrade, Slytherin," she said, holding up a vial with a hair. "I got this off her robes at the Dueling Club."**_

"_**Okay, let's do this," I said. **_

_**After making the cakes levitate, we waited until Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle ate them and then stole a few clips of hair. I took Pansy's while Ron took Crabbe's, having decided he was the better choice than Goyle. We put on Slytherin robes we'd swiped from the laundry and then added the hairs to the potion.**_

"_**How long does this stuff last?" I asked.**_

"_**At least one hour," said Hermione, grimacing. "Bottoms up."**_

_**We all plugged our noses and drank the Polyjuice Potion. Ron and Hermione instantly turned pale and locked themselves in some stalls as I remained out of them. The potion tasted like overcooked cabbage. My skin bubbled like a hot potion and it felt like I'd swallowed live snakes and was overcome with pain until it finally ceased. I gazed at my reflection. **_

_**My long black hair, green eyes, simple features, and height were gone. In their place was a short little girl with short black hair, black eyes, and hard features. "Unbelievable," I murmured.**_

"_**I'll say," said Ron, as he came out of the bathroom stall. "I don't know if I can stand to be like this for an hour. Crabbe's a massive tub of lard and he's stiff as a board!"**_

"_**Worry about that later. Hermione, are you coming out?" I asked.**_

"_**I-I don't think I'm going. You go on without me," she said, in a high-pitched voice. "Don't worry about me, just go! You're wasting time!"**_

_**Arguing with Hermione's usually not worth it, so we went out and began looking for the Slytherin common room. Eventually, we heard Malfoy shouting at us. "Crabbe, where've you two been? Pigging out in the Great Hall, all this time? Where's Goyle?" He turned to me. "Where've you been, Pansy, dear?"**_

"_**Goyle's in the hospital wing for a stomach ache. I asked this idiot to take me back to the common so we could meet up with you," I said, as sweetly as I could. "But he never listens to me. You know what he's like."**_

_**Ron looked like he wanted to puke and laugh at the same time.**_

"_**I know, I do," said Malfoy. "Well, let's go. I've got loads to tell you."**_

_**He led us down to the dungeons and got us into the Slytherin common room which was creepy and revolting. "Well sit down," he said. "You wouldn't the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the Wizarding World all of them."**_

_**Ron's hand clenched into a fist. **_

"_**What's the matter with you, Crabbe?" asked Malfoy.**_

"_**He ate too much," I lied, quickly while casting a warning look at Ron. **_

"_**You know, I'm surprised that the **_**Daily Prophet**_** hasn't done a report on all these attacks. I supposed Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. Father always said Dumbledore was the worst thing that's ever happened to this place."**_

"_**You're wrong!" said Ron.**_

"_**What, you think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore? Well, do you?" said Malfoy, angrily.**_

"_**He means Holly Potter's worse than Dumbledore, Draco," I said, quickly. "Don't you agree?" **_

"_**You're absolutely right," said Malfoy. "Saint Potter! And people actually think that she's the Heir of Slytherin? As if Salazar would choose someone like her or a girl! The legend says an Heir, not an Heiress, the idiots." **_

_**I then began massaging Draco's shoulders while trying not to vomit. "Draco, why don't you tell us about the Chamber and Salazar's Heir? You know how I love to hear you talk about that stuff, especially when it's the sound of your voice."**_

_**Malfoy smiled while Ron looked revolted. "Well, if you insist, Pansy, dear. I wish I knew who the Heir was, but Father won't say anything about who it was. It was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he did say that last it was opened, a Mudblood died so it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me, I hope it's Granger."**_

_**Ron then rose in anger and Cedric had to force him back down. "What's the matter with you two? You're acting very odd," said Malfoy.**_

"_**It's his stomachache." I said, quickly. I then hissed to Ron. "Calm down!" Then I saw that Ron's hair was turning back to red. "We need to go. Your hair!" Our hour was up. Ignoring Malfoy's protests, we ran back to Myrtle's. **_

"_**That was too close," said Ron. **_

"_**Tell me about it," I said, as I slipped on my glasses and caught my breath. "Hermione, come out. We've got loads to tell you!" **_

"_**Go away!" she said.**_

_**Myrtle poked her head through the stall. "Ooh, wait until you see. It's awful." **_

"_**Hermione, are you alright?" asked Ron, pushing the stall door open. **_

"_**No," she said. "Do you remember how I said the Polyjuice Potion was only meant for human transformations? It was a cat's hair I plucked off Millicent's robes." She suddenly had a furry brown face, ears and a tail. **_

"_**Oh, crud," I muttered. **_

_**Ron covered her with his cloak. "Come on, we'll take you to Madame Pomfrey. She never asks too many questions."**_

Everyone burst out laughing at Hermione's predicament and was quite disappointed that Malfoy was innocent. But they quickly turned their attention to the story, eagerly anticipating what was sure to follow soon.

_**So, we took Hermione away to the hospital wing and for the next six weeks, there were no attacks and nor did I hear the voice again, but this still left the identity of Slytherin's Heir unrevealed, which bothered me. **_

_**One night, Ron and I were walking back to the common room after dinner when we stepped in an enormous puddle of water. **_

"_**Yuck!" said Ron. "What the—?"**_

_**We stepped back as we saw that there was water all over. Moaning Myrtle had flooded the bathroom. We went in her bathroom and found her crying. **_

"_**Come to throw something else at me?" she said, from her place in the window.**_

"_**Why would we do that?" I asked.**_

"_**Don't ask me, here I am minding my own business and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me," she sniffled.**_

"_**But it can't hurt if a book hits you, can it?" said Ron. "It'd just go right through you."**_

_**Myrtle was furious and plunged her hand through Ron. "Oh sure! Let's all throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel it! Ten points if you get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head!" she screeched.**_

"_**Myrtle, calm down, please," I said. "Who threw at it you, anyway?"**_

"_**I don't know," she admitted. "I didn't see them. I was just sitting in the U-bend thinking about death and it fell through the top of my head." She pointed to a soggy wet book with gold binding. "It's over there. It just got washed out."**_

_**I picked up the wet book and frowned when I saw the name. "Tom Marvolo Riddle," I murmured. "Ron, does that name mean anything to you?"**_

"_**Yeah, it does. I kept polishing Tom Riddle's trophy in detention. He got an Award for Special Services to the School fifty years ago and was Head Boy."**_

_**We both exchanged excited glances at the words fifty years ago. If Tom Riddle had been here when the Chamber was first opened, then maybe he knew about it. Maybe he'd known who opened it and about the monster. After drying it off with a spell, we quickly glanced through it but there wasn't one single entry.**_

_**Ron was disappointed and after telling Hermione about it, he went off to bed, but I stayed up for a while. Something about the diary seemed worth looking into. It was interesting. The name seemed familiar, but I didn't know why. I opened it and then dropped a bit of ink on it on accident and then the ink vanished.**_

_**I swallowed in shock as I began writing. "My name is Holly Potter." **_

_**Writing appeared. "Hello, Holly Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How may I be of service to you, young lady?" **_

"_**Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets? It's been opened again." I wrote.**_

"_**Yes. I know all about it. I even caught the Heir myself and he was expelled."**_

"_**Can you tell me who it was and anything else about the Chamber?" I asked. **_

"_**I can do better than tell you," Riddle replied. "I can show you. Let me take you back fifty years ago…"**_

_**I was puzzled but then bright white light burst through the binding of the diary and I felt myself plunging forward and arrived in the entry of the school. Before me was a handsome young man either fifteen or sixteen.**_

"_**Hello, can you hear me?" I said, but he took notice of me, not even when I waved my hand in front of his face. "Okay, apparently not." This must've been Riddle's memory from fifty years ago. He couldn't see me because I didn't exist yet.**_

_**My eyes widened as I saw several teachers carry out a covered child's body. Then a familiar voice said, "Riddle! Come!" It was Professor Dumbledore quite a bit younger. "It is not wise to be wandering at this late hour, Tom."**_

"_**I know, Professor, but I had to see for myself if the rumors were true."**_

"_**I'm afraid they are, Tom."**_

"_**About the school as well? I don't have a home to go to. They wouldn't really close Hogwarts, would they?"**_

"_**I'm afraid that Headmaster Dippet may have no choice."**_

"_**Sir, if it was all stopped. If the culprit behind the attacks was caught…?"**_

"_**What're you saying, Tom? Is there something you wish to tell me?" he asked.**_

"_**No, sir." It sounded like the same 'no' I'd given him before. Riddle turned and walked down a corridor and burst into a room where thirteen-year-old Hagrid was talking to something before closing a trunk lid. "Evening, Hagrid," said Riddle. "I'm afraid I have to turn you in. I don't think you meant it to kill anyone, but…"**_

"_**No! You don't understand!" said Hagrid. "Aragog never hurt no one, never!"**_

"_**The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow, the least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered!" said Riddle. "Monsters don't make good pets, Hagrid. Now, step aside!"**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**Step aside, Hagrid!"**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**Cestam Appario!" said Riddle, and the box flew open and a huge spider came running out of it. "Arania Excumai!" But the spider just dodged it. And Riddle turned to Hagrid who tried to leave. "It's over, Hagrid. You'll be expelled."**_

_**I couldn't believe it as the memory ended and I wound up back in the common room. Hagrid had opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago? It didn't seem possible and yet if Riddle had been wrong, why he given his Award and Hagrid his expulsion? **_

"Hold it, hold it!" said Lydia, startling everyone. "How can Hagrid be the Heir? He's sweet and kind. It can't be him. Besides, since when has he ever shown the slightest aggression towards Muggle-borns?"

"Well, obviously everyone else believed it fifty years ago or he wouldn't have been expelled," said Derek. "But much as it pains me to say it, you're right. It makes no sense."

"Maybe Riddle made a mistake and the real culprit ceased the attacks so as to cover his tracks," said Stiles. "I mean, if someone got caught in your place, would you risk arousing further suspicion?"

Stiles had a point.

_**When morning came, I I found Ron and Hermione and told what had happened. I didn't have a lot of time as the Quidditch match of Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff was today, and they were as shocked as I was.**_

"_**Hagrid opened the Chamber?" said Hermione. "But he couldn't have! He wouldn't!"**_

"_**We don't even know this Tom Riddle!" said Ron. "He sounds like a dirty rotten snitch to me!" **_

"_**I don't know what to think," I said, shaking my head. "But the monster had killed a girl and the school would've closed. What would any of us have done? And if Riddle was wrong, then why was Hagrid expelled and he given an Award? Should we talk to Hagrid about this?"**_

"_**I don't think we should, not until if or when there's another attack," said Hermione. "Holly, you haven't seen Cedric today, have you? He was supposed to meet us, but never showed up."**_

"_**No, I haven't." This worried me further. What was wrong with Cedric? Just then, Parvati Patil, a fellow Gryffindor came running to me. "Helena, someone's broken into your stuff! Come and see!"**_

_**We followed her and found that all of my belongings were out on my bed and strewn across the room. Nothing was damaged, but everything was out of place and askew. I didn't know who'd done this or why as I quickly picked up my things.**_

"_**It only could've been a Gryffindor girl. Boys aren't allowed up here," said Hermione. "And no one else knows our password, unless it wasn't a student. What were they looking for, anyway?"**_

"_**Tom Riddle's diary," I said. "It's gone. But why would anyone take that? It was just full of memories or something."**_

"_**I don't know," she admitted.**_

_**I froze as I heard the voice again. The time has come…come to me…I shuddered. "I heard it, just now. That voice!"**_

"_**Just now?" she repeated. "But Holly…" Her eyes widened. "I'll see you later. I've got to check something. Good luck at the match!"**_

_**Before I could question her, she'd disappeared and I had to hurry down to the pitch, expecting a hard match. But my expectations fell through when Professor McGongall came down and informed me the match was cancelled. She took Ron and I to the hospital wing and we saw the Heir's latest victim. It was Hermione and the sight of her Petrified made Ron look quite ill.**_

"_**She was found near the library, along with this," said Professor McGonagall, holding up a mirror. "Does it mean anything to you?"**_

_**We shook our heads and then taken back to our common rooms where we were informed that security would be tightened and if the culprit wasn't caught soon, then the school would closed.**_

"If she was in the library, then she probably found out something about Chamber," said Melissa.

"Which meant she knew too much," said Isaac, in realization. "That and her being Muggle-born made her the perfect target."

"So, the Heir attacked her to keep her quiet and rid the school of one more Muggle-born," said Scott, disgusted. "What a creep."

"_**I know that look," said Ron, gazing at me. "We're sneaking out, aren't we?"**_

"_**We have to," I said. "We need to talk to Hagrid."**_

_**We got out my father's Cloak and walked down to Hagrid's hut and when he opened the door, he had a crossbow aimed at us, which he lowered when he saw our faces.**_

"_**Oh, it's just you. Come in, I just made a pot of tea. Sorry to hear about Hermione."**_

_**He looked pale as we came in and he poured us some tea. **_

"_**Hagrid, what's wrong?" asked Ron. **_

"_**Nothing, I'm fine," he said. **_

"_**Hagrid, there's something we need to ask you," I said, slowly. "Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?"**_

_**Before he could answer, there was a knock on the door and we went under the Cloak again as a man I didn't recognize came in and was accompanied by Professor Dumbledore. **_

"_**That's my dad's boss!" said Ron. "Cornelius Fudge, the Minster of Magic!" **_

"_**Hagrid, this has gone far enough. Three attacks on Muggle-borns, the Ministry's got to act," said Fudge. "Dumbledore's given you his full confidence, but your record's against you. I've got to take you." **_

"_**Take me? Take me where? Not Azkaban prison!" said Hagrid.**_

_**There was another knock on the door and Mr. Malfoy came in. "Already here, Fudge? Good," he said.**_

"_**Get out of my house!" said Hagrid.**_

"_**I take no pleasure in being in this…you call this a house?" said Mr. Malfoy. "No, I simply called up at the school and was told the headmaster was here."**_

"_**And what is it that you want with me?" asked Professor Dumbledore. **_

"_**The other governors and I feel that it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we rather feel that you've lost your touch."**_

"_**But you can't take Dumbledore away!" Hagrid protested. "Without him the Muggle-borns won't stand a chance!"**_

"_**Calm yourself, Hagrid," said Professor Dumbledore. "But understand, Lucius that help at Hogwarts will always be given to those who ask for it." He then followed Mr. Malfoy out of the hut. **_

"_**Come, Hagrid," said Fudge.**_

"_**I'd just like to say that someone will need to feed Fang will I'm away and if anyone was looking for some stuff, then all they'd need to do would be to follow the spiders. Follow the spiders," said Hagrid, as he left.**_

_**When they were gone, we got out from the Cloak. "Hagrid's right, with Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack a day!" said Ron.**_

"_**We need to go," I said, as I grabbed a lantern. **_

"_**Go where?" asked Ron. **_

"_**You heard Hagrid, 'follow the spiders.'"**_

"_**They're headed to the Dark Forest!" Ron protested. "Besides, you almost got killed last time you were in there!"**_

"_**Got any better ideas?" I demanded. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but there's no choice! Come on!"**_

"_**Why spiders?" Ron moaned. "Why couldn't it be 'follow the butterflies'?" **_

Derek sniggered. "Someone's got a spider phobia."

"Well, spiders can be deadly," said Stiles.

"It doesn't matter as long as Ron doesn't turn coward and run," said Erica. "Which, he won't."

_**We took Fang with us as we followed the spiders deep into the Forest where there were some so big, I couldn't believe it. We eventually came into a hollow filled with webbing and then a musty voice said, "Who is it? Hagrid, is that you?"**_

"_**Oh, my," Ron gasped, as a spider the size of the Great Hall came out and stood before it. This was Aragog, the spider that Hagrid had tried to protect fifty years ago. "Uh…we're friends of Hagrid's." **_

"_**Hagrid has never sent men and women into our hollow before," said Aragog. "Why have you come here?" **_

"_**Hagrid's in trouble," I explained. "Up at the school, there've been attacks. They think Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets like before." **_

"_**That's a lie!" Aragog hissed. "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets!"**_

"_**So, you're not the monster?" said Ron, turning purple with fear.**_

"_**No, the monster was bred in the castle. I came to Hagrid in the pocket of a traveler."**_

"_**So, what did kill that girl fifty years ago?" I asked.**_

"_**We do not speak of it. It is an ancient creature we spider fear above all others. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here," said Aragog.**_

"_**Helena, look!" whimpered Ron.**_

_**I looked up and saw that countless spiders were headed towards us. **_

"_**Well, thank you. We'll just be going now," I said, backing up. **_

"_**Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friends of Hagrid's." **_

"_**Dang it!" I muttered as we drew our wands. **_

"_**Where's Hermione when you need her?" Ron moaned. **_

_**Just then, the flying car roared into view and the doors opened as it scared off the spiders. We ran for the car and got in as Ron started driving as fast as the car was able. The Flying Gear was jammed, preventing us from getting free of the Forest. We kept driving, but three times a spider tried to strangle us and nearly succeeded before we used a spell or two to drive them off. Eventually, the gear got un-jammed and then we landed outside of Hagrid's hut.**_

"'_**Follow the spiders.' 'Follow the spiders.' If Hagrid ever gets out Azkaban, I'll kill him!" said Ron, as we got out and the car drove off. "What was the point of sending us in there? What've we found out?" **_

"_**We know one thing," I said. "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent."**_

_**The following morning, we went to visit Hermione after getting special permission from Professor McGonagall.**_

"_**Wish you were here, Hermione," I murmured. "You'd know what to do." I squeezed her hand, and then felt a paper inside it. **_

"_**What's that?" asked Ron. **_

"_**Ron, this is why Hermione was in the library the day she was attacked!" I said, as I read the paper. "Come on." **_

_**I read aloud the paper as we walked. "'There are many fearsome beasts that roam our lands, but none is more deadly than the basilisk. A giant snake born from a chicken's egg and hatched beneath a toad. Capable of living for hundred of years. The crowing of a rooster is fatal to it. Any who look upon this deadly serpent in eye will die. Spiders flee before it.' Ron, the creature in the Chamber is a basilisk, that's why I can hear it speak, it's a snake!"**_

"_**But if it kills by looking people in the eye, why is it no one's dead?" asked Ron. **_

"_**Because no one did look it in the eye," I realized. "Not directly at least. Colin saw it through his camera, Justin saw it through Nick but Nick got the full blast of it and couldn't die again because he's a ghost, and Hermione had the mirror. I bet you anything she was looking around corners in case it came along."**_

"_**And Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror, Holly," said Ron, raising an eyebrow. **_

"_**The water," I said, remembering. "She only saw the basilisk's reflection! 'Spiders flee before it,' it all fits!"**_

"_**But how's a basilisk been getting around? A dirty great snake, someone would've seen it!" said Ron.**_

"_**Hermione's answered that too," I said, showing him the scrawl that read pipes. **_

"_**Pipes?" Ron repeated. "It's using the plumbing!" **_

"_**Remember what Aragog said about that girl fifty years ago? How she was found in a bathroom? What if she never left?"**_

_**Ron's eyes widened. "Moaning Myrtle."**_

_**Professor McGonagall's voice rang across the P.A. system. "All students will return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers will go to the second floor immediately!"**_

"_**The second floor's where Mrs. Norris was attacked," said Ron. "You don't think…?"**_

"_**Let's pray we're wrong," I said, dreading it.**_

_**We ran and hid just as the staff arrived.**_

"_**As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fears have been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself," said Professor McGonagall. "The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."**_

_**Lockhart appeared, failing to notice the frowns on their faces. "So sorry, dozed off. What've I missed?"**_

"_**A girl has been taken into the Chamber, Gilderoy, your moment has come at last," said Professor Snape. **_

"_**My m-moment?" said Lockhart. **_

"_**Weren't you just saying last night that you've known all along where the entry to the Chamber of Secrets is?" said Professor Snape. **_

"_**Well, that's settled," said Professor McGonagall. "We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills after all, are legend."**_

"_**Very well," said Lockhart. "I'll just be in my office getting ready, shall I?" He left the staff, much their pleasure and ours.**_

"_**Now that's got him out from under our feet, the Head of Houses will inform the student of recent events and contact Professor Dumbledore," said Professor McGonagall.**_

"_**Who is it the monster's taken, Minerva?" asked Madame Pomfrey.**_

"_**Ginny Weasley" said Professor McGonagall.**_

_**My heart froze and I could barely move as I saw the inscription on the wall. "'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'"**_

"_**Ginny!" whimpered Ron. He was quite protective of his little sister and wished no harm to befall her.**_

"_**We'll save her, Ron, I promise!" I said.**_

_**We ran into Lockhart's office.**_

"_**Lockhart may be useless, but if he's going to try and get into the chamber, at least we can tell him what we know!" I said, as we burst in. "Professor, we have some information for you!" I frowned as we saw the walls were stripped of their décor and everything neatly packed. "Are you going somewhere?" **_

"_**Uh, yes, urgent call, unavoidable. So sorry, have to go," he stammered.**_

"_**What about Cedric?" I demanded, angrily. I knew he was a moron, but how could he be so heartless as to leave Cedric in the Chamber of Secrets to the mercy of Slytherin's Heir and the basilisk? **_

"_**Well, as for that unfortunate incident, no one regrets more than I…"**_

"_**You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Ron yelled. "You can't go now!"**_

"_**Well, I must say, when I took the job, there was nothing the job description…" **_

"_**You're running away?" I said, angrily. "After all that stuff you said you did in your books?"**_

"_**Books can be misleading!"**_

"_**You wrote them!" Ron shouted.**_

"_**My dear boy, do use your common sense! My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things!" said Lockhart.**_

_**I was furious. "You cowardly excuse man!" I shouted. "You're nothing but a fraud! You've just been taking credit for what other witches and wizards have done! Is there anything you can do?"**_

"_**Yes, now that you mention it. I rather happen to be gifted with Memory Charms," said Lockhart. "Otherwise all those people would've gone blabbing and I'd never have sold another book. As a matter of fact, I'm going to have to do the same to you."**_

_**Before he could do this, I grabbed my wand. "Expelliarmus!" I shouted, disarming him.**_

_**Ron picked up his wand and then broke it in two before aiming his own wand at Lockhart. "You're coming with us. We know where the Chamber and what's inside it. Go on, go. No arguments."**_

_**Lockhart looked as if he wanted to disobey, but he didn't dare as we aimed our wands at his back and made him walk to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. **_

"_**Who's there?" she said. Then she saw us and cheered up. "Oh, hello, Holly. Hi, Ron. What do you want?"**_

"_**To ask you how you died," I said.**_

"_**Oh, it was dreadful," said Myrtle. "It happened right here in this very cubical. I'd hidden because Olive Hornsby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying and then I heard somebody come in."**_

"_**Who was it, Myrtle?" I asked.**_

"_**I don't know. I was distraught! But they said something funny, a kind of made-up language, and I realized it was a boy speaking so I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and then I died."**_

"_**Just like that? How?" I asked. **_

"_**I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes over there by that sink." She pointed to the one tap that never worked.**_

_**I examined it for a moment and found Slytherin's mark on it. "Ron, this is it! I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."**_

"_**Helena, say something in Parseltongue. Maybe that'll open it," said Ron.**_

_**It was worth a try. I focused on the snake and said in Parseltongue, "Open up."**_

_**The sinks began widening and the top rose into the air and down below us was a huge tunnel wide enough for six people to run through or a basilisk. **_

"_**Well, excellent work, Holly!" said Lockhart. "You don't need me anymore. I'll just be going now."**_

"_**Oh, no you won't," said Ron, as we forced him back. "You can go first." He then shoved Lockhart down the tunnel and we followed.**_

_**Going down the tunnel was nothing I wanted to experience again. We were going so fast I thought we'd never stop, the tunnel was slick and damp and cold and it reeked of sewage, and dead fish and rats. We eventually landed in dried animal bones where Lockhart was waiting for us. He looked annoyed, but didn't argue. **_

_**We forced him to continue walking until we came across the biggest snakeskin I'd ever seen. "Good gracious," I murmured. **_

"_**It's a snakeskin," said Lockhart.**_

"_**Whatever shed this must be sixty feet long or more," said Ron.**_

_**Lockhart then fainted, making us both scowl and then Lockhart grabbed Ron's wand. "The adventure ends here, children," he said. "I'll take a bit of this skin with me back up to the castle. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl, how you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of his mangled body. You first, Miss Potter, say good-bye to your memories." I couldn't move and then he said, "Obliviate!" and then there was a flash of green light and he was thrown backwards into the ceiling. **_

_**The roof then collapsed, leaving Ron and Lockhart trapped. I climbed up to the top of the rock. "Ron! Ron, are you okay?" I yelled.**_

"_**I'm fine!" said Ron. "But this git's not! His Memory Charm backfired! He hasn't got a clue who he is! What do we do now?"**_

"_**You wait here and try to shift some of this rock so we can get back through," I said. "I'll go and find Cedric. If Lockhart does anything, grab a big rock and hit him with it!"**_

"_**Okay." **_

"I knew that pompous twit would get what was coming to him," said Erica, shaking her head.

"If they ever fix his memory, I hope he gets fired," said Scott.

"I have no doubt he will," said Melissa, shaking his head. "What kind of a school is that man running?"

"Not a very safe one," said Chris.

_**I went on walking. I came to a barricaded door with seven snakes. "Open," I hissed. An eighth snake circled around the other seven, making them draw back and then the door opened. I walked through and climbed down a ladder. I found myself in a huge chamber with stone snake heads and a stone form of Salazar Slytherin's face. I could feel my scar burning then I saw it. There, lying near the water surrounding Salazar's face was Ginny's unmoving body. **_

_**Ginny! My heart seemed to stop beating as I ran over to Ginny and knelt beside her. She was as pale and as cold as cracked ice. "Ginny! Ginny, please don't be dead. Wake up! Wake up! Please, wake up!"**_

"_**She won't wake," said a voice.**_

_**I turned and to my shock, I saw Tom Riddle walking towards me. He was still sixteen and as youthful as ever. He looked real, but how was that possible? "Tom? Tom Riddle? What do you mean he won't wake? He's not—?"**_

"_**He's still alive, but only just."**_

"_**Are you a ghost?"**_

"_**A memory," he corrected. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."**_

"_**You've got to help me, Tom, there's a basilisk."**_

"_**It won't come until it's called."**_

_**I frowned when he said this and saw that he was holding my wand that I'd dropped. "Give me my wand, Tom."**_

"_**You won't be needing it," said Riddle.**_

"_**What're you talking about?" I demanded. "We've got to go. We've got to save him!"**_

"_**I'm afraid I can't do that, Holly. You see as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger." My eyes widened as I realized what he was saying and he went on, "Yes, Holly, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets."**_

"_**No, she couldn't. She wouldn't!" Not Ginny of all people. Not her.**_

"_**It was Ginny Weasley who wrote the threatening messages on the wall. It was Ginny who strangled the school's roosters. It was Ginny who set the basilisk on the Mudbloods and on Filch's cat," said Riddle.**_

"_**But why?" I asked, unable to believe this. **_

"_**Because I told her to," replied Riddle. "You'll find I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing. She was, shall we say in a sort of trance? She had no memory of her actions afterwards, except in her nightmares. Eventually, though, she pieced it all together and realized what was going on, so when the power of the diary began to scare her, she tried to dispose of it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and then who should find it, but you?"**_

"_**But how did he steal it back? Why did he take it back?" I asked. If Ginny knew what was happening to her, why didn't she turn the diary in or destroy it or tell me or Ron?**_

"_**Because of you," said Riddle. "She cherished your friendship greatly and looks to you as the older sister she never had. When she found out you'd found the diary, she panicked and believed if that if you learnt the truth, she'd lose you forever. So the little brat stole it back when she got the chance. I was furious when she wrote to me again because it was you I was most keen to get to know." **_

"_**And why did you want to know me?" I growled. **_

"_**I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So, I decided to show you my capture of the brainless oaf Hagrid to gain your trust."**_

"_**Hagrid's my friend!" I yelled. "And you framed him, didn't you? I thought you made a mistake, but you just…" **_

"_**It was my word against Hagrid's," said Riddle, coolly. "He was getting himself into trouble every other week and I was the model student. Who else was Dippet going to believe but me? Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent."**_

"_**I'll bet Dumbledore saw right through you," I said, grinning. **_

"_**He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch over me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school, so I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages so that one day I'd be able to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."**_

"_**Well, you haven't finished it this time. In a few hours, the Mandrake Drought will be ready. In a few hours, everyone who was Petrified will be alright again."**_

_**Tom shook his head. "Haven't I told you?" he said, quietly. "That killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been you." He brushed aside my hair with my wand revealing my scar. "How is that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"**_

"_**Why do you care how I escaped?" I demanded. "Voldemort was after your time."**_

_**Riddle smirked. "Voldemort is my past, present and future." He used my wand to write words in the air.**_

_**Tom Marvolo Riddle**_

_**Then he waved my wand and they rearranged themselves and I was shocked by what they said now.**_

_**I Am Lord Voldemort**_

"_**You," I whispered. "You're the Heir of Slytherin! You're Voldemort."**_

"Wait, so Riddle's Voldemort?" said Isaac, startled. "Who would've thought?"

"Not us or anyone else, apparently," said Melissa.

"Well, it makes sense. No one would've suspected him except for Dumbledore," said Stiles.

"_**Surely you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy Muggle father's name?" he growled. "No, I fashioned myself a new name. A name I knew wizards would one day fear to speak when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!"**_

"_**Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world, you pompous evil lunatic!" I yelled, furious.**_

"_**Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" Riddle hissed.**_

"_**He'll never be gone! Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!" **_

_**Just then, there was a bird's screech and a swan sized bird of red and gold plumage appeared. "Fawkes?" I murmured. Fawkes then dropped something in my hands. It was the school's Sorting Hat. This was the only defense I had? Crap! **_

"_**So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender. A song bird and an old hat," said Tom, sneering. He turned to Salazar's statue and spoke in Parseltongue. "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." He turned back to me as I began backing up. "Let's match the skill of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin against the famous Helena Potter." The basilisk came out as I began to run. "Kill her! Parseltongue won't save you now, Potter, it only obeys me!"**_

_**I ran as fast as I could, trying to escape it. I then slipped and fell onto the soaked floor and fumbled for my glasses. When I heard the basilisk above me, there was no time to run, but then I saw Fawkes's shadow and saw it blinding the basilisk.**_

"_**NO! The girl is there! Sniff her! Hear her!" shouted Tom. "Your bird may have blinded the basilisk but it can still hear you!"**_

_**I took advantage of the opportunity to run and went down every tunnel I could, and tried to evade it, but to no avail. I found myself trapped at a dead end and then the basilisk came near me, blinded but still able to hear and smell me. I held my breath and tossed a rock down the tunnel and this lead the basilisk away. When the snake was gone, I ran back to Ginny and shook her. "Ginny, please, wake up," I begged.**_

"_**Sorry, Holly, but the process is nearly complete. In a few moments Ginny will be dead and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return, very much alive," said Riddle.**_

"_**Ginny," I whispered. "Please!"**_

_**There was a loud splashing and then the basilisk reappeared in the water. Crap! I looked for anything that could help and found a silver sword with enormous red rubies sticking out of the Sorting Hat. I grabbed the sword and swung it to fight off the basilisk as it tried to hit me. I barely managed to climb up the statue of Salazar and got onto its head as the basilisk and I fought. It lunged for me; I dodged it and kept swinging my sword at it. It lunged for me again but then I stuck the sword through the roof of its mouth and through its brain causing it to yell in pain. I yanked my sword free, but not before one of the basilisk's fangs lodged itself in my arm, which made me cry out in pain. The basilisk towered to the left and right, but then fell to the ground dead. **_

_**I was relieved, but that was the least of my concerns. The pain in my arm was horrible and I felt hot and sick as the poisonous venom worked its way through my veins. I barely managed to limp over to Ginny's body before collapsing.**_

"_**Remarkable, isn't it? How quickly the basilisk's venom penetrates the body," said Tom. "I'm guessing you have little more than a minute to live. You'll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon." He gazed at the diary which I took into my hand. "It's funny, the damage a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl." Then he saw that I was picking up the basilisk's fang. "What're you doing? Stop, no!"**_

"_**This is for Ginny and everyone else you hurt!" I hissed, as I stabbed the diary with the fang. Ink spewed out of the stabbed areas as Tom screamed and bright lights burst through him. I stabbed the diary three times with anger before he clutched his face and then disappeared forever.**_

_**Ginnythen inhaled sharply and woke up gasping as she sat up.**_

"_**Cedric," I said, relieved.**_

_**Ginny was startled but then relaxed when she saw me. Almost immediately, her eyes filled with tears and she looked ashamed. "Holly…" she murmured. At once, I could tell that she knew that I knew the truth. "I wanted to tell you, but I lost my nerve. It was me. I opened the Chamber and attacked those students. But I swear, I never meant to do any of it. Riddle made me and—Holly, you're hurt!"**_

_**I covered my wound with my other hand. "It doesn't matter," I said. "It's okay. None of this is your fault. Ginny, you need to get yourself out. Follow the Chamber and you'll find Ron and Professor Lockheart. There's no hope left for me. Get out, now."**_

"Oh, please. Like Ginny's going to abandon Holly _now _of all times," said Erica, snorting.

"But how can Holly heal from this? Basilisk's venom is fatal," said Isaac.

"Obviously, Fawkes will heal her," said Chris.

_**Before Ginny Fawkes flew by and sat in between us. **_

"_**Dumbledore's phoenix?" said Ginny, surprised. "But how—?" **_

"_**Long story," I interrupted. My vision was starting to blur and my head felt strange. I was getting weaker. I turned to the beautiful Fawkes, who softly chirped at me. "You were brilliant, Fawkes. I just wasn't quick enough."**_

_**Fawkes chirped at me again and then lowered his head. Then he started crying. His tears fell onto my wound and then it healed and I felt better. Ginny looked relieved and stunned that I was healed. **_

"_**Of course, phoenix tears have healing powers," I murmured, as I stroked Fawkes's feathery head. "Thanks." I turned back to Ginny and smiled at her. "It's okay, Ginny. It's all over. It's just a memory."**_

_**She smiled as he helped me up and we hugged each other. We walked out of the Chamber and met up with Ron, who was relieved we were both safe and asked several questions about the items we had and about Fawkes, but Ginny shushed him by promising to explain later. Lockhart's Memory Charm proved to be quite powerful as he didn't have a single clue about anything. Fawkes was able to carry us out of the Chamber, which resealed itself after we were out.**_

_**Then we all trudged up to Professor Dumbledore's office. We were quite a sight, all covered in grim, dirt, and blood but none of us care. When we came into the office, Ginny's parents were having a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, who'd unexpectedly returned. **_

_**Ginny was swept away in her frantic parents and I ended up explaining everything that happened. I told them about Dobby's warnings and actions, how I'd kept hearing the basilisk's voice before I realized what it was and that I was a Parselmouth, how Cedric kept having blackouts, finding Riddle's diary and being shown the memory of Hagrid's expulsion, visiting Aragog, using Hermione's paper to figure out about the creature, how we learnt the Chamber's whereabouts and about Moaning Myrtle, learning about Lockhart's frauds and how the Memory Charm backfired, speaking to Riddle's new body and fighting the basilisk after gaining the sword with Fawkes's help, and returning here after Fawkes had healed me.**_

_**When I was finished, I was nearly hoarse and still worried about Ginny's fate. But thankfully, Professor Dumbledore was understanding and didn't punish Ginny. He said older and wiser magical folk than she had been hoodwinked by Voldemort. She wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last. He sent Lockhart, Ginny and her parents out to be tended to by the nurse, leaving Ron and I alone with him and our fates to be determined.**_

_**I braced myself for what was coming. Expulsion, no doubt, for all the rules we broke. **_

"_**Miss Potter, Mr. Weasely, you do realize that in the last few hours, you've broken perhaps a hundred school rules," said Dumbledore.**_

"_**Yes, sir," said Ron.**_

"_**There is sufficient evidence to have you both expelled."**_

"_**Yes, sir," I said. **_

"_**Therefore, it is only fitting that you both received Special Awards for Services to the School and two hundred points each for Gryffindor," said Professor Dumbledore, smiling.**_

"_**Thank you, sir," I said, relieved and grateful.**_

_**Professor Dumbledore handed Ron some papers. "Now, Mr. Weasley, have these release papers sent to Azkaban. I believe we want our gamekeeper back."**_

"_**Yes, sir," said Ron, as he left the room.**_

_**Professor Dumbledore turned to me. "All is in order, and yet I sense there is still something troubling you, Helena." **_

_**I sighed. He was right. Something had been bothering me for many months now. "It's just…it's just that I couldn't help noticing certain similarities between me and Tom Riddle back there."**_

"_**Well, you can speak Parseltongue, Holly, because Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. If I'm not mistaken, he transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you your scar," said Professor Dumbledore.**_

_**I couldn't believe it. My abilities were because of something Voldemort had done on accident? "Voldemort gave some of his powers to me?"**_

"_**Well, perhaps not intentionally, but yes."**_

"_**Well, then the Sorting Hat was right. I should be in Slytherin. I mean, it's not that I want to be, but still…" I said, as my voice wandered off. **_

"_**Hush," said Professor Dumbledore. "Holly, you possess some of the qualities that Voldemort himself prizes, determination, resourcefulness, and if I may say so a certain disregard for the rules. Why then did the Sorting Hat place you in Gryffindor?"**_

_**I remembered. "Because I asked it to."**_

"_**Exactly, Holly, exactly. So, you see it is not our abilities that make us who we are, it is our choices. If you want proof that you belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you take a closer look at the sword." **_

_**I examined it and read the name just below the hilt. "'Godric Gryffindor,'" I said, stunned. **_

"_**Only a true Gryffindor could've pulled that out of the Hat, Holly." **_

_**I smiled and the door burst open. Lucius Malfoy came in looking most displeased and Dobby was cowering behind him.**_

"Well, no wonder Dobby was so freaked out about his masters all the time. He's working for Malfoy's family!" said Isaac. "They probably don't deserve him."

"No doubt of it," said Stiles. "Hope he gets freed from them."

"If Holly has her way, he will," said Scott. "He deserves his freedom.

"_**Dobby!" I said, stunned. "So, this is your master! The family you serve is the Malfoys!"**_

_**Dobby winced and nodded.**_

"_**I'll deal with you later," Mr. Malfoy growled. He walked up to the desk. "So! It's true! You have returned!" **_

"_**When the governors learned that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back," said Professor Dumbledore. "Curiously, Lucius, some of them were under the impression that you would curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."**_

"_**How dare you!" said Mr. Malfoy. "My sole concern has always been and will always be the welfare of this school and of course its students." He straightened himself up a bit. "The culprit has been identified, I presume?"**_

"_**Yes," said Professor Dumbledore. **_

"_**And?" he demanded. "Who was it?"**_

_**We exchanged looks and then he said, "Voldemort. Only this time he chose to act through somebody else by means of this." He held up Riddle's diary as Dobby tugged on my sleeve and then pointed to the diary and Mr. Malfoy. "Fortunately, our young Miss Potter here discovered it. Let us hope that no more of Voldemort's old school-things should find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible would be severe."**_

"_**Well, let us hope that Miss Potter will always be around to save the day," said Mr. Malfoy, stiffly. **_

"_**Don't worry, I will be," I said, coolly.**_

_**Mr. Malfoy spun around. "Come, Dobby! We're leaving!" He kicked Dobby and then whacked him in the shoulder with his staff.**_

_**An idea hit me. "Professor, I wonder if I could have the diary for a moment?" I asked.**_

_**His eyes brightened as he nodded.**_

_**I grabbed the diary and slipped something into it as I ran down to Mr. Malfoy in the corridor. "Mr. Malfoy, wait a moment!" I yelled. He stopped walked and looked at me. "I have something of yours." I handed him the diary.**_

"_**Mine?" he said. "I don't know what you're talking about."**_

"_**Oh, I think you do, sir. I think you slipped the diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day in Diagon Alley," I said, **_

"_**You do, do you?" He leaned closer to me. "Why don't you prove it?"**_

"_**Why don't you prove you didn't do it?" I retorted.**_

_**Mr. Malfoy looked angry and handed Dobby as he went on walking.**_

"_**Open it," I told Dobby. He did and his face brightened when he saw the black sock in the pages. **_

"_**Dobby, come!" said Mr. Malfoy.**_

"_**Master has given Dobby a sock!" said Dobby. "Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is free!" **_

"_**What? I didn't give…" Then he saw me lifting my pant leg up, revealing the missing sock. He looked furious. "You've lost me my servant!" He took out his wand and was about to fire at me.**_

"_**You shall not harm Holly Potter!" said Dobby. He raised his hand and blasted Mr. Malfoy away from me.**_

"_**Your parents were meddlesome fools, too!" Mr. Malfoy hissed as he got up. "Mark my words, Potter! One day soon, you're going to meet the same sticky end!" **_

_**I shook my head as he walked off and Dobby turned to me, smiling. "Holly Potter's freed Dobby. How can Dobby ever repay her?"**_

"_**Just promise me two things, Dobby," I said. **_

"_**Anything, Miss."**_

"_**Find yourself a job that you like and you're treated well and never try to save my life again," I said, smiling.**_

_**Dobby smiled back as he hugged my legs. "Dobby will see Helena Potter again soon and tell his friends of her great kindness." He snapped his fingers and disappeared, making me chuckle.**_

_**The following day, there was a fantastic feast. **_

_**It lasted all day, everyone was in their pajamas, Professor Dumbledore announced that Lockhart would be in St. Mungo's for the time being as he needed his memory fixed and would not be returning and that as a school treat all exams were cancelled, Mr. Malfoy was sacked as a school governor, Hagrid came by at half-past three and thanked us all for clearing his name and shared some pie with us, Hermione joined us after the feast began hugging us and congratulating us for doing such a good job, Justin apologized for his behavior, Gryffindor won the House Cup, Dobby told me he'd gotten a job in the kitchens and Ginny seemed greatly cheered up by the end of the feast.**_

_**All too soon, the time came to leave Hogwarts for the summer. We had some fun on the trip back. We played Exploding Snap and traded Chocolate Frog cards until we finally arrived at King's Cross. The Dursleys were waiting for me, looking a little haggard. **_

"_**Think they'll be proud of all you did this year?" asked Hermione.**_

_**I stared at her. "Proud? Are you crazy? All those times I could've died and didn't manage it? They'll be furious."**_

_**Ron and Hermione laughed, but Ginny didn't. She just looked upset. Why no one blamed her for what happened and I had forgiven her, Ginny was struggling to forgive herself for her role in Riddle's attempt to kill me and the attacks on the students.**_

"_**Ginny, it's okay," I said, comfortingly. **_

"_**It's not funny," she mumbled.**_

"_**Well, next year things will be different, I promise. We'll hang out in Diagon Alley later this summer, okay?"**_

_**Ginny's face brightened at this. **_

"_**Take care, Helena," said Ron.**_

"_**Watch yourself," said Hermione.**_

_**I smiled and nodded as I hugged my friends good-bye and then headed back to Privet Drive wondering what awaited me this time.**_

"Jeez. Why do I get the feeling next year's going to be worse?" muttered Sheriff Stilinski.

"Because nothing in this girl's life is going to go right," said Derek. "Until Voldemort's destroyed for good, she's going to be facing danger constantly."

"Indeed," murmured Peter.

What awaited them in Holly's third year at Hogwarts? They could only read and wait to find out what was to come.

_A/N: More to come. _


	3. Prisoner of Azkaban

Thankfully, the room they were in provided them with food and drink and other necessities, which was a relief.

"So, what's the next story about?" asked Erica.

"It's something about a prisoner," said Derek, as he glanced over the title. "My guess would be someone with a beef against Holly's going to come after her."

"One of Voldemort's followers? Swell. Just what Holly needs. Another nutjob out for her head," said Isaac, sarcastically.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough. I'll read next," said Alison.

_**Holly Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_

_**My name is Holly Potter, and I'm a witch.**_

_**For ten years, I didn't know about this, but when I turned eleven, I received my Hogwarts letter and learned the truth about my past. I was the Girl Who Lived as Lord Voldemort seemed to vanished after trying and failing to kill me when I was barely a year old. I learned that my so-called relatives had known and tried to force the magic out of me and they failed miserably. I went to Hogwarts the following term, and felt at home for the first time. I gained two great friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and some of the teachers became my friend as well. At the end of the year, I faced Lord Voldemort again and barely escaped with my life and all four of us were rewarded as we were heroes.**_

_**During my second year at Hogwarts, I learnt more about my past and powers and about Lord Voldemort while rescuing Ron's little sister who'd become like a sister to me, Ginny, from the dark enchantment that was on Voldemort's diary. She eventually recovered emotionally from what happened and now we're close friends. **_

_**Now I'm facing yet another summer at my relatives, but it's not quite so bad this time. We came to an agreement this summer. If I kept Hedwig quiet and kept my magic stuff hidden, I could let Hedwig out at night. I managed to stay in contact with my friends this time through owl. They'd been slightly more polite this summer as we agreed that if I didn't bother them, they didn't bother me. But despite it all, Privet Drive wasn't home for me and I couldn't wait to leave.**_

_**This afternoon was not one I was looking forward to as not only did I have to find someway to get Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon to sign a permission form so I could go to the Hogsmeade village on weekends this year, but my Uncle's sister, Marge was coming to visit. She wasn't a blood relative of mine, but I had been forced to call her 'aunt' my whole life. She hated me and was always rude and cruel and I hated her for her insults and behavior towards me. Surprisingly, her favorite dog, Ripper, liked me, which only made her dislike me further.**_

_**When she arrived, I opened the door for her and pulled Uncle Vernon aside. "Uncle Vernon, I need a favor," I said. "Could you sign this form for me?"**_

"_**What is it?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.**_

"_**Nothing, just some school stuff." I didn't want to talk about it very much and he didn't want to hear anything about my school.**_

"_**Later perhaps, if you behave," said Uncle Vernon. **_

"_**Sign it now and I will," I offered.**_

_**Uncle Vernon gave me a hard look, but then decided to comply. He signed the form and I pocketed it.**_

"Why did we never try that trick before?" asked Stiles, as he glanced at Scott.

Scott shrugged. "Probably because it wouldn't work."

"You never know," said Melissa, with a teasing glance in her eyes.

_**Aunt Marge, who'd been talking to Aunt Petunia, glared at me. "Oh, you're still here, are you?"**_

"_**Yes," I said, glaring at her.**_

"_**Don't say 'yes,' in that ungrateful way," she snapped. "Darn good of my brother to keep you. You'd have been sent straight to an orphanage if she'd been dumped on my doorstep." Then she saw Dudley and began drooling over him which made me want to vomit.**_

"_**Shall we go have dinner?" said Aunt Petunia. "I'm sure you must be starved after your journey, Marge."**_

"_**Indeed, I am," said Aunt Marge. **_

_**I didn't want to participate that evening, but I had no choice but to attend dinner. After sending off my permission form to the school, I sat beside my relatives at the dinner table and tried not to listen to Aunt Marge's ramblings about stupid crap I didn't care about. When dinner ended and it was time for desert, I gathered the plates and washed them as Uncle Vernon served some brandy. Everything was fine until she started talking again.**_

"_**Where is it you said you sent the girl, Vernon?" asked Aunt Marge.**_

"_**St. Brutus's," said Uncle Vernon. "It's an institution for hopeless causes." **_

"_**Do they use a cane at St. Brutus's, girl?" asked Aunt Marge.**_

"_**Yeah, I've been beaten loads of times," I said, dully as I continued cleaning. Ripper then came into the kitchen and nuzzled my leg, moaning. I slipped him some table scraps and stroked his leathery head as he let out a few grunts of pleasure. **_

"_**Excellent, I'll have none of this namby-pamby nonsense about not beating people who deserve it," said Aunt Marge. "You mustn't blame yourself for how this one turned out, Petunia. What did the girl's father do?"**_

"_**He didn't work, he was unemployed," said Aunt Petunia.**_

"_**Drunk too, no doubt," said Aunt Marge, scornfully.**_

"_**That's a lie!" I growled. "My dad wasn't a drunk!"**_

_**Aunt Marge glared at me and then her brandy glass broke while she was holding it. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked concerned. "Oh, don't worry, Petunia. I have a very firm grip."**_

"_**I think it's time you went to bed," said Uncle Vernon.**_

"_**Quiet, Vernon," Aunt Marge snapped. "You, Potter, clean it up."**_

_**I bit back a growl of annoyance as I cleaned up the glass and spilt brandy.**_

"_**Actually, it's nothing to do with the father. It's all to do with the mother," said Aunt Marge. "You see, all the time with dogs, if there's something wrong with mother, then there's something wrong with the pup."**_

Derek's eyes flashed red at this. "I'll kill her!" he growled.

Having been born a werewolf, Derek naturally took offense at what Marge said.

"Get in line," said Peter, as his eyes flashed bright blue.

"Will you two knock it off?" said Scott, who was biting back his own anger. "Alison, keep reading, please."

_**At that point, I lost my temper and control over my magic. "Shut up! Shut up! Don't you ever talk about my mother like that again! My mother died trying to save me from getting killed, you skanky old cow!" I yelled, without thinking.**_

_**Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley looked shocked. They hadn't known about it until now. Aunt Marge on the other hand, just went on glaring at me and held up her finger as one would to a naughty child. "Right, let me tell you, girl…" but she was cut off as her finger began swelling up. And not just her finger, but her entire body! Her clothes tore up at the seams and she was screaming as she began floating away like a balloon. She floated out of the house and into the night air despite Uncle Vernon's attempts to bring her back down.**_

_**I ran back to my room and quickly packed my things. I dragged my trunk down the stairs. When I reached the floor, Uncle Vernon shouted in my face, "You bring her back! You bring her back now! You put her right!"**_

"_**Even if I knew how to, which I don't—I wouldn't do it! She deserved what she got!" I snarled.**_

_**Just as Uncle Vernon yelled and tried to put his hands on my throat, I whipped out my wand and held it threateningly in his face, which made him back off.**_

"_**Get away from me," I growled. "I'm leaving and I'm not coming back until next summer. Got a problem with that?" There was no reply from my relatives who didn't look like they wanted to test my anger. "Good. Bye!"**_

_**And with that, I left. I didn't care where I was going as long as it was nowhere near Privet Drive as anywhere was better than there.**_

_**I walked for what felt like an eternity, but was really maybe only an hour. The situation was settling on me and I was started to worry. What was I going to do? Where was I going to go? I'd sent Hedwig away. I couldn't use her to send a message to anyone now. Where should I go? The Leaky Cauldron? Then it hit me. **_

_**Hermione's parents were Muggle dentists, so maybe I could find their address in the phone book. With a stroke of luck, I found a telephone booth and much to my relief, Hermione's family was listed and they resided nearby. Fortunately, I had a bit of spare change in my pocket and I used it to call her. After a few rings, someone answered the phone.**_

"_**Hello? Granger residence," said Hermione.**_

"_**Hey, Hermione, it's Holly," I said.**_

"_**Holly!" said Hermione, startled. We'd never called each other before and to do so now worried her as it probably meant I was in trouble. "Are you okay?"**_

"_**Not really," I admitted. "Things went badly at my aunt and uncle's tonight."**_

"_**How badly?" she asked. **_

_**I hesitated before saying, "Remember Marge, my uncle's sister I told you about? I kind of…I accidentally blew her up like a balloon when I got angry at her."**_

"_**Oh, goodness, Holly!" said Hermione.**_

"_**Hermione, please just listen to me," I said, before she could lecture me or start worrying. "I need your help. I ran away from Privet Drive and I'd rather not stay alone at the Leaky Cauldron. Would it be okay with your parents if I came by and stayed with you for a while?" I really hoped she'd say yes. **_

"_**What? Yes, yes, of course!" said Hermione, quickly. "My parents would love to have you over. It'll be fine. I'll tell them now. Do you need to be picked up?"**_

"_**No. I'll be fine. I'll see you soon," I said. I didn't want to bother them anymore than I already had. I could walk or find a cab. I'd manage. "Bye, Hermione."**_

"_**Okay. Bye, Holly."**_

_**I hung up the phone and left the phone booth.**_

Stiles laughed. "Holly blew Marge up like a balloon? That's perfect! Wish I could do that."

"Don't we all," muttered Boyd.

"I'm just glad she had enough sense to call Hermione for help," said Melissa, relieved.

"Hermione's her best friend. Of course Holly went to her for help," said Scott. Whenever he and Stiles had gotten mad at their parents and needed time to cool off, they'd gone to each others' houses. It was what friends did.

"Just like I ran straight to Derek's after what happened with my dad," said Isaac.

"Yeah," said Derek.

_**The wind then blew around me and suddenly a large scrawny black dog with yellow eyes appeared in the bushes, growling slightly. I drew out my wand as the dog left and then a blue triple-decker bus appeared out of nowhere. A skinny acne-covered man with a ticket machine was on the end of it and reading off a little piece of paper.**_

"_**Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor for this evening," he said. "Coming along then, you two, or what?"**_

"_**Yeah, just a minute," I said, surprised. "Let me get my trunk."**_

"_**No, you shall not, little Miss. I'll get that for you," said Stan. "Get on."**_

_**I nodded went onto the bus. There were beds, railings to hold onto and a few normal seats. I sat down on one of the beds that was close to the door. **_

_**The Knight Bus suddenly took off at the speed of at least eighty miles an hours and I fell onto the floor. The beds kept sprawling all over as the bus roared off. Ernie, the bus driver seemed to be taking order from a shrunken talking head that said, "Take her away, Ernie!" I barely managed to hang onto the railing.**_

"_**What did you say your name was?" asked Stan.**_

"_**I didn't!" I said, hoping he wouldn't ask if I was Holly Potter or recognize me as such. I had enough attention as it was and most likely, I was going to be in huge trouble for accidentally using magic outside of school before my seventeenth birthday.**_

"_**Whereabouts you headed?" asked Stan.**_

_**I thanked my lucky stars I'd written down Hermione's address. I slipped the paper to Stan, who told Ernie where to go.**_

_**Then I saw the newspaper Stan was reading. It said something about a prisoner breaking out of Azkaban and showed a man with thick hair and facial hair screaming on the front. "Who's that man?" I asked.**_

"'_**Who is that?'" Stan repeated. "That is Sirius Black, that is. Don't tell me you haven't heard of him."**_

_**I shook my head. Two years in the magical world had left me somewhat ignorant of all the famous and infamous witches and wizards.**_

"_**He's a murderer," said Stan, in a hushed voice. "Twelve years ago, he murdered thirteen people with a single curse."**_

"_**How'd he escape from prison?" I asked.**_

"_**That's the question, isn't it?" said Stan. "He's the first one that's done it. He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who. I reckon you've heard of him, haven't you?"**_

_**I just nodded. Yes, I knew of Voldemort. How could I not? Considering he'd tried to kill me three times now and I was lucky to escape with my life. But I didn't say this to Stan. Instead we talked about a few other things before we arrived at Hermione's house.**_

_**I paid Stan the traveling fee with some of the money from my vault I'd stuffed into my trunk, thanked him and then went up to the door. I knocked on the door and within moments, I was met by Hermione, who held me in a tight, frantic hug.**_

"_**Holly! It's so good you've come. I was starting to get worried," she said. **_

"_**I'm fine," I assured her. **_

"_**Come in. My parents are waiting," said Hermione.**_

_**Hermione took me inside and introduced me to her parents, who were quite nice and welcoming to me and I also met Hermione's new cat, called Crookshanks. He was a small short-legged Persian with fluffy orange fur and yellow eyes and he was also quite sweet.**_

_**Somehow Hedwig knew where to find me and came to stay with me not long after I arrived at Hermione's, which was one less concern for me. I camped out in Hermione's room during my stay there and then the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, paid a visit a few days after my arrival.**_

_**We all sat down in the living room as he shook all our hands and introduced himself. "Ah, Miss Potter, so good to meet you at last."**_

"_**Likewise, Minister," I said. I'd been dreading this for a while. He was here to tell me I was expelled. "So, what can we do for you?"**_

"_**Well, I'll get straight to the point," said Fudge. "Miss Potter, your uncle's sister was found floating over a chimney in Shimmery. The Accidental Magical Reversal Squad acted immediately. She's been properly punctured with her memory modified. She'll have no recollection of the incident, so that's that."**_

"_**Thank you, Minister, that's very gracious of you, but I don't understand why I'm not being punished," I said. "I broke the law. Underage witches and wizards aren't allowed to use magic at home."**_

"_**Come now, Holly, it was an accident," said Fudge, rather sweetly. "The Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts. On the other hand, given the state of things, and even though you did come straight to Miss Granger's, running away as you did was very, very irresponsible."**_

"_**Yes, of course, sir. I understand. But if I may ask, what's Sirius Black got to do with me?" I asked. **_

"_**Nothing at all," said Fudge. He was lying. I could tell. "Now, Miss Potter, if you could just promise me you'll stay with Miss Granger and her parents until you go to Hogwarts, it would be quite a load off my mind."**_

"_**I promise, sir," I said. "Again, thank you."**_

_**Fudge nodded and then departed.**_

"Uh, if Sirius is after Holly, shouldn't they tell her why?" asked Stiles.

"They probably think she's too young to handle the information or think she's better off knowing," said Sheriff Stilinski. "Adults tend to do what they think is right to protect kids."

"Even if the kids don't agree?" asked Alison, as she looked at Chris.

"_Especially _if they don't agree," said Chris, nodding.

_**So, I spent the rest of my holidays with Hermione, which were quite enjoyable and then during the last week of vacation, we went to Diagon Alley to pick up our school supplies. I got school book from Hagrid in the mail. He sent me a copy of the Monster Book of Monsters that tried to bite me the minute I opened it. I managed to get it to stop when I lured it out from under my bed and squashed it with my body before I tied its mouth up tightly. Leave it to Hagrid to give me a biting book like that! He meant well, but sometimes I didn't know what to do with him.**_

_**When we got to Diagon Alley, Crookshanks immediately got into a skirmish with Scabbers, which agitated Ron, who actually liked his rat despite all his complaints about him.**_

"_**I'm warning you, Hermione. Keep that bloody beast of your away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy!" said Ron.**_

"_**It's a cat, Ronald, what'd you expect?" said Hermione.**_

"_**A cat? Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with fur if you ask me!"**_

"_**That's rich, coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush!" snapped Hermione. She stoked Crookshanks, who was nestled in her arms. "It's okay, Crookshanks, just ignore the mean little boy."**_

"_**Can the both of you quit fighting? Just keep Crookshanks and Scabbers away from each other," I said, exasperated. Why did they have to quarrel so much? "Anyway, Ron, I heard you and your family won the lottery and went to Egypt with your brother Bill. What was it like?"**_

"_**It was brilliant. Mummies, tombs, ancient curses and stuff. Even Scabbers enjoyed himself," said Ron, happily.**_

"_**You know the Egyptians used to worship cats," said Hermione.**_

"_**Yeah, along with the dung beetle," said Ron. "Mum wouldn't let Ginny go into the last tomb, thought she'd get nightmares. It would've been perfect if Percy hadn't been so smug about being declared Head Boy. He wouldn't shut up about it. We tried to shut him in a tomb, but Mum caught us."**_

_**We burst out laughing and went about our shopping day. Later that day when we went to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner, the rest of the Weasley clan appeared. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley hugged me tight. **_

"_**Holly, so good to see you!" said Mrs. Weasely. "Have you got all of your things for school this year?"**_

"_**Yeah, it' all here," I said. **_

"_**I've missed you, Holly. You should've come to visit. It's boring back home without you," said Ginny. "Will you come to visit next summer?"**_

"_**Yeah, sure, if I can," I promised.**_

_**Ginny beamed. **_

"_**Holly, I wonder if I might have a word?" asked Mr. Weasley.**_

"_**Sure."**_

_**He pulled me aside to a dark corner and started whispering, "Holly, the Ministry thinks you'd be better off not knowing, but I think it's only fair you hear this. You're aware of the situation with Sirius Black?"**_

"_**Yes, of course. What's he got to do with me?" I asked. **_

"_**Well, you see, twelve years ago, Sirius Black was one of You-Know-Who's biggest supporters. But when you destroyed You-Know-Who, he lost everything. However, to this day, he still remains a faithful servant. And the Ministry believes that he's escaped to wreck revenge on the person who's responsible for his master's downfall," explained Mr. Weasley.**_

"_**So, he's after me," I said, slowly. "And he's going to try and kill me if and when he finds me soon." **_

"_**Exactly. Holly, I want you to swear to me that whatever you may hear, you won't go looking for Black," said Mr. Weasley.**_

"_**Mr. Weasley, why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?" I said. "But, if it'll help you breathe easier, then, I swear I won't go looking for him."**_

_**He looked relieved. "Thank you, Helena."**_

"_**Thank you for being honest with me." At least some adults could be honest with me.**_

"See? She knows Sirius is after her now and she's handling it fine. There's no harm in a little honesty," said Lydia. She felt particularly sympathetic to Holly as it had taken quite a long while before anyone was honest with her about Peter attacking her or about the supernatural world.

"Hold on. Let's see what happens first," said Melissa.

"Well, _I _agree with Lydia," said Alison, before she resumed reading the story.

_**Summer went by quickly again.**_

_**On my birthday, Ron and Hermione took me to the ice-cream shop and a little birthday shopping spree. We had loads of fun and then when the time came, we boarded the Hogwarts Express and I told Ron and Hermione everything about what had happened with Aunt Marge and the Knight Bus.**_

"_**Brilliant," said Ron.**_

"_**It's not funny, Ron," said Hermione. "If Holly hadn't telephoned me and the Knight Bus hadn't picked her up, who knows what would've happened. Honestly, Holly's lucky she wasn't expelled."**_

"_**I think I was lucky not to be arrested," I said, as we came into a compartment with a sleeping man. "Let's go in here. Everywhere is else full." **_

"_**Who's that, do you think?" asked Ron.**_

"_**Professor R.J. Lupin," said Hermione.**_

"_**Do you know everything? How is it she knows everything?" said Ron.**_

"_**It's on his suitcase, Ron," said I pointing to it. "He's probably our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Do you think he's really asleep?" **_

"_**Do you think he's really asleep?" I asked. **_

"_**Seems to be, why?" asked Hermione.**_

_**I sighed and shut the door to the compartment. "There's something I've got to tell you." And then I told them everything Mr. Weasley had said.**_

"_**Let me get this straight, Sirius Black's escaped from Azkaban to come after you for what happened twelve years ago?" said Ron.**_

"_**Apparently," I said, shrugging.**_

"_**But they'll catch Black soon, won't they?" said Hermione. "I mean, everyone's looking for him." **_

"_**Oh, sure. Except no one's ever escaped from Azkaban before and Black's a murderous raving lunatic," said Ron. "But if Dumbledore's around, then there's no need to worry, is there?"**_

"_**I'm not worried about Black. If another lunatic wants me dead, then he can take a number," I said, irritated. "After all this time, I'm used to it."**_

"_**Holly, you really should take this problem seriously," said Hermione. "Don't go looking for trouble." **_

"_**Holly doesn't go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds her," said Ron.**_

_**Just then, the train jerked to a stop and everything went cold. The gillywater turned to ice as did the window.**_

"_**There's something moving out there," said Ron. He paled. "Oh, no."**_

"_**What is it?" I asked. **_

"_**Dementors," said Ron.**_

"_**What's a—?" But then a figure like the Grim Reaper minus the scythe peered through the door's window pane and the handle turned as the door opened and the creature came in. Crookshanks hissed and Scabbers hid Ron's pocket. Suddenly, I remembered horrible things and felt miserable and scared. I saw a flash of white light and heard a woman scream, "Not Holly!" before I passed out**_

_**When I came to, Hermione handed me my glasses and Ron looked like he was going to be sick. Professor Lupin handed me a bit of chocolate.**_

"_**Here you go, eat this. You'll feel better," he said. **_

"_**Thanks," I said, as I sat up. "What was that thing?"**_

"_**A Dementor," said Professor Lupin. "They guard Azkaban's prison and were looking for Sirius Black. I drove it off, though. If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little chat with the driver. Just keeping eating your chocolate and you'll be fine soon enough."**_

_**I nodded as he left. "Did any of you faint or hear someone screaming?" I asked.**_

"_**No," said Hermione. "But I felt terrible and so cold."**_

"_**And I felt like I'd never be cheerful again," said Ron. "My dad's told me about Dementors. They us relive our worst memories until we go mad." **_

_**Upon hearing this, I felt like I was going to be ill. The Dementor had made me remember the night of my parents' deaths. I heard my mother screaming at Voldemort to spare me. I curled up on the seat and hugged my knees to my chest and barely said a word for the remainder of the journey.**_

_**Eventually, we arrived at the school and relaxed a little. After the Sorting was over, Malfoy sneered at me, "Potter, is true you fainted? Cowardly Helena Potter, fainting at a Dementor!"**_

"_**Shut up, Malfoy," said Ron. "Don't listen to him. Fred and George said he nearly wet himself when he saw the Dementors." **_

"_**I don't care," I muttered.**_

_**Professor Dumbledore got up. "Before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast, I have a few announcements to make, besides our very new teachers Rubeus Hagrid and Remus Lupin, Hogwarts will be home to the Dementors of Azkaban until further notice. They'll be stationed at every entrance to the grounds, but the Ministry's assured me that they'll not disrupt our day-to-day activities. However, I must ask all of you to proceed with caution around the Dementors, they are not known to be forgiving. They will not know the difference between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. But happiness can be found even in the darkest of nights if one remembers to turn on the lights."**_

_**After eating, we went up to bed. I was more than eager for it, having had more than enough excitement for one day and enough on my mind with Sirius Black and the effect those stupid Dementors had on me. **_

"If any of us do decide to go help Holly, let's agree to stay clear of Dementors," said Scott.

"Amen to that," said Stiles, shuddering. "They sound like the stuff of nightmares."

"They are. What else would make you relieve your worst memories?" said Derek.

_**My first class the following day was Divination. It, along with Care of Magical Creatures were my two new subjects for the year. Ron had signed up for the same ones I had, but Hermione has signed up for everything else. How she managed to do all those plus her normal courses, I'll never know. I'd have gone mad. Cedric warned me that the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, was a daft old bat, I'd hoped he was mistaken, but he was right.**_

_**Professor Trelawney proved to be a right old fraud and kept rambling about rubbish, especially when she saw my cup's tea leaves. Ron foretold my death with the sign of the Grim, a large dog. Hermione and I dismissed it at first, but then I remembered the black dog I'd seen the night I ran away from Privet Drive and wondered if there was a bit of truth in it. **_

_**Later that day, we went to Care of Magical Creatures and I was looking forward to seeing what Hagrid had planned. Then I noticed the look on Ron's face as we headed to class.**_

"_**Ron, is everything okay?" I asked.**_

"_**Just thinking," said Ron. "Remember what Tralawny said about the Grim? What if it's true? My Uncle Billius saw one and he died twenty-four hours later. Have you actually seen a black dog recently?"**_

"_**Well…yes. I saw one, just for a moment before we got on the Knight Bus," I admitted. "But honestly, I'm not worried and neither should the rest of you. If I was meant to die, then I would've done just that earlier or I'm just going to pass away an old woman."**_

"_**I agree with Holly," said Hermione. "And if you ask me, Divination's a very wooly, discipline. Now, Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject."**_

"_**Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?" asked Ron.**_

"_**A fair few," she replied, briskly. "Come on, we're going to be late for Hagrid's class!"**_

"_**Cheer up, Cedric," I said. "And don't worry so much. What could happen to me when I've got my special bodyguard with me?"**_

_**He laughed and cheered up as we gathered around outside Hagrid's hut and then followed him into a clearing. He looked quite excited about today's lesson. There, in the clearing was a huge creature half-horse and half-eagle.**_

"_**Hagrid, what exactly is that?" asked Ron.**_

"_**That Ron, is a hippogriff known as Buckbeak," said Hagrid. "Now, first thing you've got to know that hippogriffs are very proud creatures. Insulting them is something you must not ever do. Now, who would like to come say hello?"**_

"_**I'll do it," I offered.**_

"_**Excellent," said Hagrid. "Now, what you've got to do is wait until Buckbeak makes the first move. If he likes you, he'll move forward. Then you bow to him, but don't blink very much as hippogriffs don't like that. Then if he bows back, you can go up and pet him. Just do it slowly, Holly."**_

_**I nodded and slowly walked up. Buckbeak moved forward slightly and then I bowed, careful not to blink too much. Buckbeak then bowed and I walked forward slowly and then gently petted his beak and he nuzzled me affectionately. **_

"_**Well done Holly!" said Hagrid. "I think he'll let you ride him now. Go on, get on."**_

_**I was petrified, but Hagrid just helped me onto Buckbeak's back and sat behind me as Buckbeak thundered on the ground running fast and then he took off high into the sky. The feeling was exhilarating, not like flying on my broom, but more exciting. I glided all over the castle and Buckbeak then touched down on the lake, his talons just barely touching the water. I then raised my arms and shouted in joy as Buckbeak flew back to Hagrid's as everyone cheered us on.**_

"_**Well done, Holly! And well done, Buckbeak!" said Hagrid, as he fed the hippogriff some ferrets. He whispered to me, "How am I doing, my first day?"**_

"_**Brilliant, Professor," I said, smiling. **_

_**Malfoy then burst through crowd. "You're not dangerous at all, are you? You great ugly brute!" he sneered. **_

_**Buckbeak looked like he was about to attack Malfoy, but he stood his ground when I came in between him and Malfoy.**_

"_**Beaky, no!" I said, sternly. "Ignore him. He's not worth it."**_

_**Thankfully, Buckbeak listened to me, but because of Malfoy's actions, Hagrid forbade him from taking a turn riding him, which caused Malfoy to sulk the rest of the day.**_

"Serves the little brat right," muttered Jackson.

"Jackson's right. Malfoy's lucky he didn't get hurt or worse cost Hagrid his job," said Lydia.

"Well, there's still hope Malfoy will get what's coming to him," said Stiles.

"Sooner or later, he will," said Isaac. He would see through to that.

_**The next day, there was news that Sirius Black had been sighted in Dufftown, which wasn't far from Hogwarts. Some students doubted he'd get past the Dementors, but others believed that if he could do so once, he could do it again. It was like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands.**_

_**But I didn't dwell on it as I went to my first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year. I was eagerly anticipating Lupin's lesson as I'd heard nothing but good things about him from the other students. **_

_**When we arrived, Lupin was smiling and had us all go into his office. "We are going to have a practical lesson today," he said. "Can anyone tells me what's in the wardrobe?"**_

"_**That's a boggart," said Dean.**_

"_**Very good," said Professor Lupin. "Can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"**_

"_**No one knows," said Hermione. "Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so terrifying."**_

"_**Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Lupin. "Now, boggarts are our worse fears and the best way to conquer fear is with laughter. The incantation is Riddikulus! And I would like Mr. Longbottom to come forward please. Neville, what's your worst fear?"**_

"_**Professor Snape," he mumbled, earning a laugh from half the class. **_

"_**Ah, yes, well Professor Snape's quite frightening. Now, I understand you live with your grandmother, correct? When I open that door, I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes in your mind. Can you do that?"**_

_**Neville nodded and then the wardrobe opened. The boggart's form of Professor Snape came out of the wardrobe. Neville raised his wand and shouted the incantation and then everyone laughed as we saw Professor Snape in Neville's grandmother's clothes. **_

"_**Alright now, I want everyone to think of their worst fear and try to conquer it with something funny," said Professor Lupin. "Ron, you're next!"**_

_**Ron's worst fear was a giant spider, but he seemed better when he put roller skates on it. One thing after another was done. More laughter and fun than this class had ever had. Just when it was my turn and I stepped up and thought of something, Professor Lupin put the boggart away and gave everyone ten points for great work. I was confused. Why hadn't I been allowed to fight the boggart?**_

_**Next weekend was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. **_

_**Unfortunately, I didn't get to go to the village with my friends as I caught a twenty-four hour virus and by the time I was feeling better, it was late in the afternoon and getting close to sundown, so instead I wandered around until I passed by Professor Lupin's classroom as he came.**_

"_**Hello, Holly," he said. "Forgive me, but I saw the other students leave for Hogsmeade hours ago. Why aren't you with them?"**_

"_**I wasn't feeling well," I explained. "By the time I felt better, everyone had left."**_

"_**Oh, I see," said Professor Lupin. "Well, would you care to accompany me on a little walk if you're feeling up to it? You could be my guide and we could become better acquainted."**_

_**I smiled. "Sure, I'd love to."**_

_**We walked around the lake and all over the grounds. We talked about my previous adventures. Some of the details made Professor Lupin laugh, others made him upset or angry, but he listened and I found that great.**_

"_**Professor, can I ask you something?" **_

"_**You want to know why I didn't let you face that boggart, am I correct?"**_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**I should think it be obvious. It wasn't that I didn't trust your abilities, Holly. It was that I feared that the boggart would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort," he explained. "And I didn't want that to happen to you or the others."**_

"_**I did think of Voldemort at first," I admitted. "But then I remembered that night on the train where the Dementor attacked me."**_

"_**That suggests that what you fear is fear itself," said Professor Lupin. "That's very wise."**_

"_**Before I passed out though, I heard a woman screaming my name. I think it was my mother the night she was killed." I hadn't told anyone about my suspicions, not wanting to worry them or get my hopes up if I was wrong. Was I selfish or crazy to want to remember hearing my mother's voice, even if she wasn't happy at the time? I didn't say this aloud to Professor Lupin.**_

_**Professor Lupin nodded sadly and then smiled a little. "You know the first time I saw you, Helena, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar, but by your eyes. They're your mother, Lily's. I knew her and your father quite well."**_

"_**You did?" I said, surprised. "What were they like?"**_

"_**Well, Lily was not only a singularly gifted witch, but she also had a way of seeing the beauty in others even when they could not see it themselves. Your father was also the most loyal and steadfast man I ever knew and he also had a talent for trouble. They were very loyal, determined and kind people. Qualities I hear they've passed down to you."**_

_**I smiled and chuckled. "Thanks, Professor."**_

"_**Helena, you know if you ever wanted to talk about your parents, I'd be more than happy to," said Professor Lupin. "Just drop by my office."**_

"_**In that case, I have a lot to ask," I said, smiling as we went on walking and talking until we had to go back to the castle. Before we parted I said, "Thanks, Professor. Thanks for everything."**_

"_**Anytime, Holly, anytime," he replied.**_

_**I joined Ron and Hermione on the steps that led up to the Fat Lady's picture. "Hi, guys. How was the village?"**_

"_**It was fun," said Ron. "Would've been better if you'd been able to come. What'd you do when you felt better?"**_

"_**I went on a walk with Professor Lupin. He knew my parents, so we talked for a while. It was nice," I said. **_

"_**I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Holly. I think Professor Lupin's going to be great, for the school and for you," said Hermione.**_

_**Ron held up a candy bag. "Surprise," he said. "Your favorites."**_

"_**Oh, thanks, guys. You didn't have to do that."**_

"_**Well, we wanted to. We—why's the corridor blocked?" asked Hermione. **_

_**The corridor was blocked, by dozens of students. The Fat Lady wasn't opening the Portrait Hole for some reason. Then I saw the tears in the painting and missing chunks of frame. Professor Dumbledore and Filch were Ginny burst through the crowd. "The Fat Lady's gone! She's been attacked!"**_

"_**Where's she gone?" asked Ron. "Who attacked her?"**_

"_**Peeves knows," said a voice above us. Peeves, the castle's poltergeist was floating above us looking smug. **_

"_**Peeves, who attacked the Fat Lady?" asked Professor Dumbledore.**_

"_**Eyes like the devil, he's got, with a soul as black as his name," said Peeves in a singsong voice. "When Fat Lady not let him in Tower without password, he gets angry. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."**_

_**Everyone turned pale and my heart sank as all the students from every House were ordered into the Great Hall and dozens of squishy yet comfortable sleeping bags and pillows were conjured for us. I was slightly afraid as I realized that if I hadn't been out with Professor Lupin, I could've been attacked. Surprisingly, I wasn't as scared as I had been the other times I'd faced dangers. Why was that? And how did he even get into the castle without being caught? **_

_**I was about to talk to the others when Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Filch walked by, talking softly. I feigned sleep and listened to them. **_

"_**I've searched the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery, no sign of him," said Filch. "Fat Lady was in a safari painting and she's gone back to her portrait."**_

"_**Third floor and the dungeons are clean," said Professor Snape. "No sign of him there or anywhere else in the castle. **_

"_**I didn't expect him to linger," said Professor Dumbledore. **_

"_**Remarkable feat, isn't it? To sneak into Hogwarts completely undetected? Any theories on Black managed it?" asked Professor Snape.**_

"_**Many, each as unlikely as the next," replied Professor Dumbledore.**_

"_**You recall before the start of term, I expressed concerns over hiring Professor—" **_

_**Professor Dumbledore interrupted him. "No teacher would help Black into the school."**_

"_**What about Holly Potter? Should she be warned that Black's after her?"**_

"_**Perhaps, but for now, let her sleep. She's got enough on her mind as it is. If need be, we'll speak to her when she's rested. Let her relax for now. For in dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own. Let her swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud," said Professor Dumbledore.**_

_**I felt asleep an hour later, scared and worried about what lay ahead of me.**_

"Wow. Sounds like Lupin's a really great guy," said Scott.

"Pity there aren't more like him," said Erica, wistfully.

"There are guys like him. They're just hard to find sometimes, but worth the effort," said Alison, as she smiled at Scott, who kissed her cheek.

_**A week later, Professor Lupin was absent from class as he was ill and Professor Snape was substituting. For some reason, despite the class's vigorous protests that we hadn't covered them, he had us study werewolves and assigned some homework. I actually gained ten points for Gryffindor for being able to list off the different terms for a werewolf, and the herbs that repelled it. After class ended, Professor Snape said, "Potter, I'd like a word with you, immediately."**_

_**I sighed and went over to the desk. "Yes, Professor?"**_

"_**Miss Potter, some would feel that there's too much on your mind at the moment, but I do not believe in taking unnecessary risks. As you are aware, Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban. What you're not aware of is why he's escaped. To put it bluntly, he's—"**_

"_**I know, Professor," I interrupted. "I know Sirius Black's out for me."**_

_**He narrowed his eyes. "And how did you come by this information?"**_

"_**Mr. Weasley told me before the start of term. He thought I should be warned." **_

"_**Mr. Weasley's a sensible man, it would seem. So, Miss Potter, what do you intend to do with this knowledge? Are you taking precautions?"**_

"_**Yes, sir, I've been researching defensive spells and I'm staying close to my friends and Professor Lupin for now," I replied. **_

"_**Good girl," he said. "Now, I would advise you not to do anything foolish and to maintain caution until Black is caught, is that quite understood?"**_

"_**Yes, Professor," I said, nodding. "Thank you for the warning."**_

"_**Don't get all sentimental on me. Just keep that head on your shoulders," he said, coldly. "Good afternoon, Miss Potter." **_

_**I nodded again and left the classroom. **_

"_**What did Snape want?" asked Ron, when I caught up with them. **_

"_**He actually wanted to warn me that Black was after me," I admitted.**_

"_**You're kidding!" said Ron, looking stunned. **_

"_**No, I'm completely serious," I said. It was odd as Snape hadn't really shown much concern for me except for when he saved my life during my first yet. But it didn't' matter. "Anyway, it's not really important. Let's just get to class before we're late."**_

_**The next day, it was pouring rain and Gryffindor's Quidditch match against Hufflepuff was taking place. Hermione enchanted my glasses so they'd repel the water before I took off and tried to secure a win for Gryffindor. **_

_**The match was a complete fiasco. The rain, thunder and lightning were horrible; it was freezing cold and more than once I saw Quidditch players' brooms get hit by lightning and crash down below. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were so far tied in Quaffle points, but all of that changed when the Snitch came into view. **_

_**Hufflepuff's Seeker and Qudditch Captain, Cedric Diggory, and I both chased after it, but then Cedric got hit by a blast of lightning and nearly fell off his broom before I managed to catch him and went after the Snitch again. I froze when I could've sworn I saw the Grim in the cloud, but I ignored it and kept going.**_

_**I nearly had the Snitch when ice formed on my glasses and I was surrounded by Dementors. I screamed and tried to evade them, but couldn't. They began feeding off my good memories and I was filled with sadness and grief as I heard my father screaming for my mother to take me and run from Voldemort before I lost my grip on my broom and passed out.**_

_**Slowly, I woke up to sound of voices.**_

"_**She looks a bit peaky," said Ron.**_

"_**Peaky? What'd you expect? She fell over a hundred feet before she was caught," said George.**_

"_**Yeah, Ron, let's walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see what you look like," said Fred, cheekily.**_

_**My vision cleared and I saw everyone's worried faces. "Probably a right sight better than he normally does," I said, softly, making them all smile in relief.**_

"_**You took a nasty fall. How're you feeling?" asked Ron. **_

"_**I'm okay. I'm just really lightheaded, tired and thirsty," I said, as I sat up and drank some water. "Who won the match?"**_

"_**Hufflepuff did," said Hermione, looking upset. "Cedric caught the Snitch just after you fell, but didn't see you'd fallen until Dumbledore caught you. He wanted to call a rematch, but Wood said they'd won it fair and square."**_

"_**It's okay. As long as no one else got hurt," I said. "What were the Dementors doing at the match anyway?" **_

"_**They're not supposed to come onto the grounds. You should've seen Dumbledore, he was furious and sent them off before sending an owl to Fudge," said Hermione. "He said if they attacked another student like that again, he'd have them all locked away."**_

"_**There's one more thing you should know," said Ron. He held out my Nimbus, which was broken. "When you fell, your broom flew into the Whomping Willow. I'm sorry, Holly."**_

"_**It's okay," I said sighing. I was utterly disappointed and upset, but didn't let it show. A maniac was after me and now my only broomstick was destroyed. Could things get any worse? Feeling tired, I told everyone I needed some rest and I was allowed back to my own bed where I quickly fell asleep. **_

_**The following morning, Professor Lupin came to see me while Hermione and Ron were busy with some homework they'd neglected. I was sitting on the steps at the school's entrance when there was tap on my shoulder. **_

"_**Helena, you look troubled. What's wrong?" he asked. "Where're your friends?"**_

"_**Busy with homework and I wanted some time to think. I've got a lot on my mind."**_

"_**Well, it's beautiful day and I'm willing to hear you out. Perhaps you'd care to join me for another walk?" **_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**We got our cloaks and went out into the winter sunlight. The trees were bare and there was no snow yet, but it was quite cold. **_

"_**I heard about the match yesterday and I'm deeply sorry to hear about your broomstick, Helena. Is there no chance of fixing it?"**_

"_**No, the tree smashed it to bits. I can order a new one, but that's not what I'm concerned about right now." I sighed. "Professor, why do the Dementors affect me so much? Am I just weak?"**_

"_**No, you are not. Listen to me, Dementors are amongst the foulest creatures to walk this earth. They feed off every happy memory, every bit of joy until there's nothing left but pain and grief. The Dementors affect you most of all because there are true horrors in your past that your friends can scarcely imagine," said Professor Lupin.**_

_**I nodded and bit my lip. "Professor, sometimes when I remember hearing my parents' voices from that night, some small part of me considers it a good thing because I can actually remember their voices. Am I sick?"**_

"_**Oh, Holly, of course not," said Professor Lupin, gently. "People who lose those they love cherish even the tiniest or most dismal of memories because they're all they have of those they miss. Some of my friends didn't turn out so well, but I still cherish the good times we had together and such."**_

"_**I'm scared, Professor," I confessed. I hadn't felt so afraid before in all my life. **_

"_**I'd consider you foolish if you weren't," said Professor Lupin.**_

"_**I need to know how to fight them if they come near me again. Could you teach me? You made the one on the train go away."**_

_**He hesitated but then nodded. "It'll have to be after the holidays, I'm afraid. For the time being, I need to rest."**_

_**He did look a bit pale and ill, so I nodded and said, "Understood, Professor." **_

_**I told the others about Professor Lupin's plans to help me and they were all quite relieved and grateful for this. It was then that I finally told them about what I heard when the Dementors were near me and they helped me get past it by listening and offering me comfort and assurances that I was still their friend no matter what. **_

_**Mid-December brought about two feet of snow and another Hogsmeade visit. I was on my way out when Fred and George came to see me, looking excited.**_

"_**Hey, guys. What's up?" I asked. **_

"_**We've got an early Christmas present for you, Holly," said Fred, as he and George led him to an empty classroom so we could talk freely. "After much consideration, we've decided that since your father was one of our forerunners and you're his daughter, you more than deserve our greatest weapon."**_

"_**And what might that be?" I asked.**_

"_**This little beauty," said George, holding up a folded piece of parchment. He unfolded the paper onto a desk and tapped it with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And then a map in red ink appeared. It showed Hogwarts and everyone in it what they were doing and where they were.**_

"'_**Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map,'" I read aloud. **_

"_**Rumor has it, Prongs was your dad's nickname back at school and Moony was Lupin," said Fred, happily.**_

_**I couldn't believe this. This was my dad's? This was too good to be true! "This is brilliant. Where'd you get it?"**_

"_**Nicked it from Filch's office of course," said George. "First year." **_

"_**Now, Holly, there're seven secret passages out of the school, we'd recommend this one, the One-Eyed Witch passage, it'll lead you to straight to Honeyduke's cellar. And when you're done, just give it a tap and say, 'mischief managed' to wipe it clean or anyone will be able to read it," said Fred.**_

"_**This is fantastic, guys, thanks!" I said, as I put the map in my pocket. "I'll get you some great Christmas presents for this, I promise."**_

_**They smiled. "Just go have fun," said the twins in unison.**_

"Now why can't _we _have a map like that? It would make sneaking out and getting our little adventures so much easier," said Stiles, in envy.

"Maybe because we're not of magical blood and because our parents would confiscate it," said Scott.

"Indeed we would. That kind of map is beyond dangerous in the wrong hands," said Sheriff Stilinski, firmly. "Believe me, kids are better off without things like that map."

"I don't know about that, Sheriff. It might help keep kids safe," said Chris, thoughtfully.

"Anyway, keep reading," said Erica, impatiently.

_**I could've just taken the normal route to the village, I suppose, but I was too excited and eager for some fun. I used my Invisibility Cloak to slip into the secret passageway and before long, I climbed out of Honeyduke's cellar and into the shop which was like Candy Heaven. I slipped off the Cloak and purchased some sweets before doing a bit of Christmas shopping and then I went down to Shrieking Shack where Ron and Hermione said they'd be.**_

"…_**most haunted building in Britain," said Hermione. "Did I mention that?" **_

"_**Twice," said Ron.**_

"_**Do you want to move closer, to the Shrieking Shack?" asked Hermione.**_

"_**No, I'm fine here," said Ron.**_

_**Just then, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came down the hill and sneered at them. "Well, look who's here. You two shopping for your new dream home? Must be grand for you, isn't it, Weasel-Bee, don't your family sleep in one room?" said Malfoy.**_

"_**Shut your mouth, Malfoy," said Ron.**_

"_**Oh, not very friendly," said Malfoy. "Boys, I think it's time we teach Weasel-Bee how to respect his superiors."**_

_**Hermione just scoffed. "Hope you don't mean yourself!"**_

"_**How dare you talk to me!" Malfoy hissed. "You filthy little Mudblood!"**_

_**Unable to help myself and still being under the Cloack, I hit him in the face with a snowball. "Who's there?" Malfoy called.**_

_**Then another snowball hit him in the face and then we shoved Goyle's hat down over his eyes and spun him around by his scarf and shoved Crabbe's pants down before shoving Goyle into the snow. Then I grabbed Malfoy by the feet and dragged him the hill closer to the Shrieking Shack until all three of them went away screaming.**_

_**Ron and Hermione laughed until Hermione said, "Holly!" I then came out, laughing. **_

"_**Goodness, Holly that was not funny!" said Ron.**_

"_**Oh, come on, Ron, it was so funny!" I said. "I've got so much to tell you. You're not going to believe what Fred and George gave me." I told them all about my father's map. **_

"_**Those weasels!" said Ron. "They never told me about any Marauders Map!" **_

"_**But Helena isn't going to keep it. She's going to turn it into Professor McGonagall, aren't you?" asked Hermione, giving me a look. "That map's dangerous."**_

"_**Which is why I'm not giving it up to anyone," I said, putting it away. "It's my dad's and I'm keeping it."**_

"_**Come on, I know this is technically against the rules, but Helena deserves a bit of fun with us," said Cedric. **_

_**Hermione sighed and then nodded.**_

_**They took me all over the village showing me the shops and we all did some Christmas shopping and split some cheesecake while we were there. It was perfectly lovely until we saw Professor McGonagall, Fudge and Hagrid outside the Three Broomsticks. **_

_**They said something about Black and the Dementors, and when they mentioned my name, I got interested. What was so important about Black and myself that they had to keep it a secret? "I'm going up there," I hissed, as I disappeared.**_

"_**Holly, wait!" hissed Ron.**_

_**But I didn't respond as I was already in the pub and I'd followed the adults up to a room inside the pub and listened to their conversation.**_

"_**Now, what's this all about?" asked Madame Rosmerta.**_

"_**Now, you remember, when the Potters knew they were marked for death, they went into hiding. Few knew where they were. But one who did was Sirius Black and he told You-Know-Who," said Professor McGonagall. **_

"_**Black also killed one of their friends, Peter Pettigrew," said Fudge. "But Black was vicious, he didn't kill Pettigrew, he destroyed him. A finger, that's all that was left, a finger! Nothing more!"**_

"_**But what does this all have to do with that poor young girl, Holly Potter?" asked Madame Rosmerta. **_

"_**This: Sirius Black was, and he remains to this day, Holly Potter's godfather!" said Professor McGonagall. **_

_**I was so shocked, I couldn't think. I ran out of the room, while still under the Cloak and kept running; ignoring the people I shoved past and the cries of my friends. I ran until I reached a large rock and then sat down and started crying. My parents' best friend, my own godfather was the reason I was alone. He was the reason my parents had been murdered! I didn't know what hurt more, the fact that Sirius Black had done this or the fact that I'd been lied to about Black's identity and true reason for wanting me dead. **_

_**Why hadn't Lupin told me the truth? Hadn't we become friends? Why hadn't he told me the truth about my parents if he was their friend as well?**_

_**I kept crying until my Cloak was pulled off and I met the worried faces of my friends who were kneeling in front of me. **_

"_**Helena, what happened?" asked Hermione. **_

"_**What'd you overhear?" asked Ron. **_

"_**Sirius Black's my godfather," I said, as I took a deep breath. "He was my parents Secret-Keeper when they went into hiding. They trusted him! He was their friend and he betrayed them to Voldemort! He was their friend!" I stopped as I wiped my eyes and swallowed painfully. "And they all knew this, McGonagall, Fudge, Hagrid, and the others! They knew and they lied to me! I had a right to know the truth!"**_

"_**Of course you did," said Hermion, gently. "But now that you know the truth, what're you going to do?"**_

"_**I won't seek out Black, if that's what's worrying you. But if he finds me, then I don't care what it takes, I'm handing him over to the Dementors. He can rot in Azkaban or be subjected to their Kiss for all I care," I said, with venom, before I ended up walking back to the village and given a butterbeer to calm down and we were able to enjoy the rest of the trip.**_

"Wait, so Sirius is her godfather and he not only blew one of his own friends to bits, but he sold out others who trusted him and is Holly's godfather?" said Isaac, shocked and angry. "That evil scumbag. I ought to…"

"Calm _down,_" said Derek, warningly. "Sirius will get what's coming to him, I promise you."

Isaac sulked, but said nothing further on the subject.

_**I put Black in the back of my mind over the next few weeks. **_

_**Writing in my journal proved to be quite therapeutic and comforting as I slowly got past my grief and anger. Going on walks with Professor Lupin and talking with my friends also proved helpful. The others were glad when I put my energy into my classes and the upcoming Christmas holidays. Christmas was spectacular as usual, but I had yet to tell Professor Lupin what I knew or about my father's map. **_

_**When term began again, Professor Lupin started our lessons. "Are you sure about this, Holly? This very advanced magic, way beyond the O.W.L. year." **_

"_**Yeah, I'm sure." I was quite certain about this. **_

"_**Alright then. Close your eyes. To face a Dementor, you first need to remember the incantation, Expecto Patronum, and think of a happy memory. Not just any memory, one of the happiest you've got so you can fight off the Dementor. Are you ready?" he asked. **_

"_**As I'll ever be. Open it." I focused really hard on the first time I rode a broom and then the chest opened, revealing a nasty boggart in the form of a Dementor. "Expecto Patronum!" I yelled. "Expecto…expect…" **_

_**Once again, I passed out and when I woke up a few minutes later, Professor Lupin gave me some chocolate. "Eat this, it'll help," he said. "Well, that wasn't so bad for your first try. If you had done perfectly the first, that would've been remarkable. As a matter of interest, what memory did you choose?" **_

"_**The first time I rode a broom." **_

_**Professor Lupin shook his head. "That's not good enough. Not nearly good enough. You need something a little better."**_

"_**Okay," I said, as I racked through my memories and then I remembered something. "There's one more. I'm not sure if it's real or not, but it makes me really happy. Open the chest, please."**_

"_**Alright, if you're sure," he said, as he opened it.**_

_**The boggart in its Dementor form came out again, but this time I was ready. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silver doe emerged from my wand and drove off the boggart back into the chest which Professor Lupin then shut.**_

"_**That was extraordinary," he said, very pleased. "If you don't my saying so, you would have given your father a run for her money and that is saying something."**_

"_**Thanks. But I think I've had enough for one day."**_

"_**Fair enough, we'll pick it up again next week. So, Holly, I am curious, what memory did you choose that time?**_

"_**I was thinking of my parents. They were holding me in their arms. I couldn't make it out at first, but they were saying that they loved me," I murmured. "That's what I chose. I chose to remember their love." **_

_**Professor Lupin smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful memory, Holly." **_

"_**Thanks." **_

Scott squeezes his mother's hand as she smiled at him.

"Sometimes the smallest moments are the most memorable ones," said Melissa, smiling.

This caused Alison to snuggle up closer with Chris as he wrapped an arm around her.

_**A few months later, my Patronus was much better and I decided to finally tell Professor Lupin what I knew and give him the Marauder's Map. He deserved to have it. It was one of the few keepsakes left of my father, his friend.**_

_**But while I was on my way there, I saw something on the map that shouldn't have been. I saw Peter Pettigrew's name. According to the map, he was walking right by me, but I saw no one but Scabbers scurry past my feet. Deciding that the map's spell was faulty, I quickened my pace. **_

_**I knocked on Lupin's office door and went in when I heard his voice.**_

"_**Ah, Holly. What can I do for you?" he asked. **_

"_**Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.**_

_**He nodded and then I sat across from him at his desk. I took a deep breath and began. "Professor, I…I know what Sirius Black did and I know you were friends with him and Pettigrew and my dad," I said. **_

_**Professor Lupin looked sad. "Holly, I'm sorry. I should've told you, but I didn't know how to and I feared the information would only hurt you further."**_

"_**I understand," I said. "And there's something else. I've recently acquired something of my dad's. Something I'm sure you recognize." I pulled out the map from my pocket and gave it to him. "You can keep it."**_

_**Professor Lupin looked surprised to see the Marauder's Map again. "This is very kind and responsible of you, Holly. Thank you."**_

"_**You're Welcome," I said, as I rose up to leave. "But Professor, you might want to think about repairing the enchantment. It said someone who's supposed to be dead was here, but all I saw was Scabbers pass me by."**_

_**Professor Lupin looked curious. "Oh? Who?"**_

"_**Peter Pettigrew," I said.**_

_**Professor Lupin looked shocked. "That's not possible."**_

"_**It's just what I saw," I said, as I shrugged and then left his office.**_

_**The days passed and life became somewhat easier.**_

_**The weather was good, we got through our exams with relative ease and Sirius Black hadn't been anywhere near the castle again. The only problem was that Scabbers had gone missing and Ron was distressed about it and then during the last exam of the term, Divination, Hermione and Tralawny (who'd never really gotten along) had a falling out which resulted in Hermione quitting the class after knocking crystal ball down the steps. **_

_**After the exam was over, I took the crystal ball back up where it belonged and could've sworn I saw Sirius Black's face in it whispering my name before I felt a hand on my shoulder. **_

"_**Professor?" I said, startled.**_

_**She ignored me and just spoke in a distorted voice. "He will return tonight. Tonight, he who betrayed his friends, whose heart rots with murder shall break free! Power shall be shown and Master and Servant will be reunited once more!" She had a coughing fit and then turned to me. "So, sorry, dear girl. Did you say something?" **_

_**I was so creeped out, I couldn't speak. I just shook my head and ran from the room and told the others what had happened.**_

"_**That's it, Trelawney's gone mad," said Ron.**_

"_**I told you," said Hermione, smugly.**_

"_**What if she's right, though?" I asked, slightly concerned. "What if she actually made a real prophecy and what if it's got something to do with me?" Could Tralawny have been referring to Pettigrew in her prophecy? But that couldn't be possible as he was dead.**_

"_**It doesn't matter because it's probably got nothing to do with you even if it is one. I wouldn't worry, Holly," said Hermione. "Come on, let's go visit Hagrid."**_

_**Without further ado, we three went to visit Hagrid, which was pleasant and relaxing after the stress of recent weeks. Ron was happy because Hagrid had found Scabbers and returned the rat to him, which was quite good.**_

_**But when we returned to the school around eight o'clock, trouble fell. Ron dropped Scabbers and was sporting a bloody finger.**_

_**Scabbers seemed scared of something as Ron chased after him and we followed, only stopping when Ron caught Scabbers.**_

"_**Holly, do you realize what tree this is?" asked Hermione, pointing to the Whomping Willow.**_

"_**Yeah, not good. Ron, run!" I yelled.**_

_**Ron looked up and looked scared as he pointed behind us. "Holly, Hermione, run! It's the Grim!"**_

_**We spun around to see the same dog from before growling and barking as it leapt over us and grabbed Ron's leg and dragged him down under the roots of the Whomping Willow while he screamed.**_

_**We barely had time to react before the tree began attacking us. It knocked me down and Hermione got caught on a branch and she screamed. I managed to grab my glasses while avoiding being hit and then suddenly I was thrown by one of the branches down beneath the roots of the tree, and Hermione followed by falling on top of me. We were both quite scratched and bruised, but that was the least of our worries.**_

"_**Where are we going?" asked Hermione, as we walked down the tunnel.**_

"_**I have a theory, but I really hope I'm wrong. I think we're headed to the Shrieking Shack.**_

_**We ran upstairs when we heard Ron's yells and found him clutching Scabbers and a painfully wounded leg.**_

"_**Ron, where's the dog?" asked Hermione.**_

"_**He's the dog, he's an animagus!" said Ron,**_

_**We all spun around to see Sirius Black behind us, looking deranged and angry. I quickly covered my friends protectively. If Sirius wanted me, he could have me. **_

"_**If you want me, take me! Just leave my friends alone!" I growled.**_

"_**No. You'll not die this night. But he will," hissed Sirius. **_

_**I frowned in confusion. "He?" I repeated. "What the heck are you talking about?"**_

"_**I know who he's talking about," said a voice.**_

_**Much to my shock, Professor Lupin came in and didn't look the least bit surprised by what was happening. My shock and fury grew when Professor Lupin and Sirius embraced like brothers, rather than the enemies I thought they'd become. **_

"_**You're in league with Black?" said Hermione, horrified. "No! I trusted you! And all this time you've been his friend! Lupin's a werewolf, guys! That's why he's been missing classes!"**_

_**Professor Lupin looked interested. "How long have you known?"**_

"_**Since Professor Snape set the essay," she admitted.**_

"_**Well done, Hermione, you really are brightest witch of your age," said Professor Lupin.**_

"_**Enough talk, Remus!" said Sirius. "Let's kill him!"**_

"_**Wait, Sirius," said Professor Lupin. **_

"_**I did my waiting!" Sirius shouted. "Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!"**_

"_**I know, but just wait one more minute, Sirius. Holly has the right to know why," he said.**_

"_**THE RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT?" I yelled, impatiently and angrily.**_

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Stiles.

"Then quit interrupting and let Alison read!" said Boyd, impatiently.

Stiles held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. Sheesh. Chill."

"I cannot believe Lupin's one of us. How did we not see it?" asked Isaac.

Derek shrugged. "There wasn't mention of a lot of signs. None of us could've known. But it doesn't matter right now. Keep reading, Argent."

"_**Sirius Black didn't betray your parents to Voldemort, Holly," said Professor Lupin. "It was Peter Pettigrew. I believed he was dead until you mentioned seeing him on the map and I saw it for myself after you left my office." **_

_**My eyes widened as I remembered seeing Pettigrew's name on the Map. But that wasn't possible! "Peter Pettigrew?" I whispered. "But that can't be. He was blown to bits!" **_

"_**He never died! He's still alive and he's in this room right now!" said Sirius. "Come out, Peter! Come out, come out and play!"**_

"_**Expelliarmus!" shouted Snape, blasting Lupin's wand away and forcing him and Sirius up against the wall. "Vengeance is sweet. I hoped I'd be the one to catch you. I told the headmaster you were helping Black into the school and now here's the proof."**_

"_**Excellent work, Snape," Sirius sneered. Once again you've put your keen mind to the task and as usual, come to the wrong conclusion. Now, if you don't mind Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."**_

_**Professor Snape pressed his wand into Sirius's throat. "I could do it you know, but why deny the Dementors? They're longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Ah, yes, the Dementor's Kiss, said to be nearly unbearable to watch, but I'll do my best."**_

_**As he spoke, I reached down for my wand and then I shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and disarmed Professor Snape before taking his wand. **_

"_**Holly, what did you just do?" said Ron, horrified. **_

"_**You attacked a teacher!" said Hermione. **_

"_**Both of you shut up!" I barked. **_

_**I didn't tear my eyes off of Professor Lupin, Snape and Sirius. "Okay, I'm furious, wounded, and confused, and I'm the only one of you who's armed, so one of you or both of you, had better explain about Pettigrew before I change my mind about what I did to Professor Snape and handing Black over to the Dementors!" I demanded. **_

"_**Peter Pettigrew was at school with us, we thought he was our friend," said Professor Lupin. "During our school days, James, Sirius and Peter became unregistered animagus so they could help me out during my transformations, to keep me company and such."**_

"_**When James and Lily were marked for death, I thought Voldemort would come after me, but he'd never go after a scrawny little thing like Peter, so I had them make him their Secret-Keeper as a decoy and keep your parents, Peter and you, all safe, but I didn't know until after I found out your parents had been killed that Peter was the traitor!" said Sirius. "And Peter is right there, right now!" He pointed to Ron. **_

"_**Me? He's mental!" said Ron.**_

"_**Not you!" Sirius snapped. "Your rat!"**_

"_**Scabbers has been in my family for—"**_

"_**Twelve years?" Sirius interrupted. "A curiously long life for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe, isn't he?"**_

"_**So what?" said Hermione. **_

"_**So, the only thing they could find of Pettigrew was his finger," said Snape, who had quite a strange look on his face. **_

"_**The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead!" said Sirius. "And then he transformed into a rat!" Ignoring Ron's protests, Sirius grabbed Scabbers and then Lupin waved his wand and then Scabbers was gone. In his place was a ratty-looking man covered in filth. The four of us were shocked, but none quite so as Ron, whose jaw dropped. **_

_**Pettigrew was dragged up in front of us and immediately stammered, "R-Remus? S-Sirius! My old friends!" He moved as if to hug them, but was forced back by the two men. He turned to me and clung to bottom of my pants. "Holly, look at you. You look so like your mother and father! Like James and Lily, we were such good friends!"**_

"_**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HOLLY?" shouted Sirius, pulling him away from me. He and Lupin cornered Pettigrew behind the dead piano. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES AND LILY IN FRONT OF HER?"**_

"_**You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you!" said Lupin.**_

"_**I didn't mean to!" said Pettigrew. "The Dark Lord, he has such powers! Ask yourself Sirius, what would have you done?"**_

"_**I would've died!" he shouted. "I would've died, rather than betray my friends!"**_

_**Pettigrew ran under the piano and grabbed me. "Holly, think of your parents! James and Lily wouldn't have wanted me dead! They would've spared me! They would've shown me mercy!"**_

"_**You should've realized, Peter, that if Voldemort didn't finish you off, then we would," said Lupin, grabbing him. "Ready, Sirius?" **_

"_**No!" I shouted. "Don't kill him!"**_

_**Snape didn't seem entirely surprised by my outburst, but nevertheless, he looked like he was ready to blast Pettigrew into oblivion. **_

_**Lupin narrowed his eyes. "Holly, this man—"**_

"_**I'm well-aware of what a slimy little cowardly traitor this is!" I interrupted. "But we can't kill him! That's not who we are! If we kill him for revenge, then we're just as bad as he and Voldemort are! Don't kill him!"**_

"_**Oh, thank you dear girl," said Pettigrew.**_

_**He tried to move towards me, but I held my wand up. "Keep your filthy hands off of me! I didn't finish. I said we wouldn't kill you, but we'll take you up to the castle. You'll go to prison and then Dementors can have you." **_

"_**Though I am quite loathe to admit it, if we turn Pettigrew in, your name will be cleared, Black and you'll be free," said Snape.**_

_**Professor Lupin and Sirius were quiet as they exchanged looks and then they nodded. "Very well, Holly," said Professor Lupin. "We'll do it."**_

_**Pettigrew was magically tied up and Ron's wound bound as we dragged them out into the clearing. Pettigrew kept protesting and begging not to be taken to the Dementors, but none of us listened.**_

"I can't decide if she's a really selfless and noble person or just plain stupid," said Erica. "Why would she let that rat go after all he did?"

"Sometimes compassion is better than vengeance," said Chris.

"Besides, if she killed him, it would make her no better than her enemies," said Alison, as she cast a glare at Peter, who ignored her.

_**While we gave Ron a chance to rest his leg, Hermione and Lupin tended to him while Snape kept Pettigrew bound and trapped. My eyes kept going back to Sirius, who'd walked off. My heart ached as I thought of what had happened. Would Sirius be angry with me for how I'd acted?**_

_**Deciding it couldn't be put off forever, I walked over to Sirius, who was gazing at Hogwarts. He seemed calmer, not like before. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he murmured. "I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be great to do it as free man."**_

"_**Yeah, it's stunning. I'm sorry, Sirius," I said, sighing. "I'm sorry that I attacked you like that and threatened you back there."**_

_**Sirius shook his head. "Don't worry about it, dear girl. I understand. I'm not angry. You didn't know the truth and now you do. And you still protected your friends like the heroine you are. That's all that matters." He sighed and looked at me. "That was a noble thing you back there, Holly. He doesn't deserve it, though."**_

"_**I know he doesn't. But I thought that my parents wouldn't have wanted their best friends and only daughter to become killers," I murmured. "Besides, dead the truth dies with him. Alive, you're free."**_

"_**True," he agreed. He then hesitated for a moment. "Holly, I don't know if you know but…when you were born, James and Lily made me you godfather."**_

"_**I know." Once, I was ashamed of it and hated it, but now I was proud of it. "I know. I'm glad they did."**_

_**He looked a little surprised and then hesitated before saying, "Holly, I don't know if you'd consider it, but if when all this is over and you ever wanted a new home, you could come and live with me."**_

_**My heart leapt. "Are you insane? I'd love to!"**_

_**He smiled. "Wonderful." **_

"_**Sirius, I'm just curious, why did you startle me the night I left the Dursleys?" I asked.**_

"_**I wasn't trying to scare you. I just wanted to see you. I wanted to see how you were after all this time," said Sirius. "I followed you to Hermione's and made sure you were safe, out of concern for you. And I must say, I'm quite pleased to see what kind of person you've become. I think your parents would be very proud of you, Holly. Very, very proud indeed." **_

"_**Thanks, Sirius." **_

"_**HOLLY!" shouted Hermione.**_

_**We spun around as the full moon came into view and then Professor Lupin began transforming as he hadn't taken his wolfsbane potion. Oh, no! In an effort to protect us, Sirius turned his dog form and began fighting Lupin.**_

"_**Sirius!" I yelled, as I ran after him. **_

_**Professor Lupin threw Sirius's dog form to the ground and then nearly attacked me before he heard another wolf's howl and ran off. I would've gone after him had I not been more worried about Sirius. I ran down to the pond where he lay unconscious. "Sirius?" I whispered. I tore off part of my undershirt and bandaged his wound, but he didn't wake. Suddenly, everything turned cold and the water froze.**_

_**No! Not now, not now! I looked up to see hundreds of Dementors flying towards us. I raised my wand and tried to focus on my happy memories. "Expecto Patronum!" But no matter how many times, I tried, I couldn't fight them off. I felt weak and nearly dying. I grabbed Sirius's hand, determined not to leave him. Was this truly the end? **_

_**But then somehow, I summoned up the last bit of strength I had and performed the greatest Patronus I'd ever done in my life. An enormous silver doe emerged from my wand and drove off every single one of the Dementors. And the strangest thing was, for a moment I thought I felt my mother's presence before I passed out. **_

"Please say that's not the end and everything turned out okay," said Stiles, pleadingly.

"Obviously she survived. We've got more stories to read after this one," said Peter, rolling his eyes. "Do you ever stop talking?"

"Not really," admitted Stiles.

_**Later, the following day I woke up in the hospital wing to Sirius's anxious face.**_

"_**Holly, thank goodness," he said, sounding relieved. **_

"_**Sirius," I murmured, as I hugged him. "Are you okay? What happened?" **_

"_**Everything's okay, Holly," he assured me. "Snape took Pettigrew into custody and my name's been cleared. I'm free. Lupin's in his office resting and your friends are fine."**_

"_**That's great!" I said, happily. "When can I move in?"**_

"_**In two weeks," said Sirius. "You'll have to stay with your aunt and uncle until then because I have to get the house ready, but as soon it's time, I'll be there to pick you up."**_

_**I was so happy I didn't even care that I had to spend more time at Aunt Petunia's. "Where are we going to live?"**_

"_**Somewhere in the country where we can see the sky. I've got it all planned out. It's going to be wonderful," said Sirius, smiling. "And I've been thinking about asking Remus to come live with us. Would that be okay?"**_

_**I nodded. "That would be fantastic."**_

_**I could hardly wait, I was so excited.**_

_**In the days that followed, much occurred.**_

_**Pettigrew managed to escape custody before he could be given the Dementor's Kiss, but people knew the truth now and sooner or later he'd be found. Sirius's name was cleared and he was given the respect and apologies due to him. Professor Lupin decided to resign from his post after someone had discovered his lycanthropy and revealed it to the entire school. I was disappointed, but it wasn't too bad as he'd accepted the offer to come live with me and Sirius and he'd returned the Marauder's Map to me as he believed I needed it.**_

_**Before departing from Hogwarts that year, Professor Dumbledore had a private word with me about what I'd done the night I'd saved Sirius from the Dementors. **_

"_**Holly, your actions are commendable but I feel there is something I must tell you about what you did," he said. "Only a truly powerful witch could've fought off so many Dementors as you did and I believe this proves just how much you are like your parents."**_

"_**What?" I said, stunned.**_

_**He smiled. "Your father's animagus form was a stag and your mother's Patronus was a doe, just like yours. They rode again last night. Your parents are alive within you, Holly, and they always will be. Do not forget it."**_

"_**I won't, Professor," I promised.**_

_**Eventually, I ended up taking the train to King's Cross. I was immensely happy as I knew that next year there'd be no Dementors as they'd all been sent back to Azkaban. The Daily Prophet was having a field day with Sirius's name being cleared and Pettigrew's apparent survival and recent escape. It made good reading if nothing else. **_

_**Ron was in a pleasant mood as Sirius had gotten him a little owl as an apology for taking away his rat and Ron was becoming fond of little Pigwidgeon. **_

_**When our journey ended and we got off the train after arriving at King's Cross, Ron said, "The Quidditch World Cup's this summer. Dad got tickets yesterday. Do you guys want to see it with us?"**_

"_**I'd love to," said Hermione.**_

"_**I think that would be spectacular," said Sirius. He hadn't seen a really good Quidditch match in quite some time and it would be a joy to see one again. He then cast a glare at my aunt and uncle, who were waiting for me by their car. "Holly, you wouldn't mind scaring your aunt and uncle by telling them about me, would you?"**_

_**I smiled slyly. "Maybe," I said, earning a laugh from them all as we left the magical world and rejoined the Muggle one, not know what lay ahead of us in the future.**_

"Well, that ended well," said Peter.

"Should we have another intermission before reading the next one?" suggested Melissa. "We've been reading for hours and I think everyone could use some sleep."

As if in response, the room then produced two luxurious bedrooms filled with enough beds and pajamas for them all. One room was for the males and the other was for the females.

Everyone was tired, so they agreed to get some sleep before reading the fourth installment in the story of Holly Potter's life.


	4. Goblet of Fire

The following day after everyone had gotten a good night's sleep and had breakfast, they settled down to read the next chapter of Holly's life—literally.

"So far Holly's had to fight Voldemort for a stone, fight off a basilisk and a few hundred Dementors. What's next?" asked Stiles.

"With the way her luck's going, I'd say there's going to be a lot worse for her fourth year at Hogwarts," said Scott.

"I'll read next," said Sheriff Stilinski. "Where's the next book?"

"Right here," said Boyd. He handed it to Sheriff Stilinski, who then began to read.

_**Holly Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_

_**My name is Holly Potter, and I'm a witch.**_

_**For ten years, I didn't know about this, but when I turned eleven, I received my Hogwarts letter and learned the truth about my past. I was the Girl Who Lived as Lord Voldemort seemed to vanish after trying and failing to kill me when I was barely a year old. I learned that my so-called relatives had known and tried to force the magic out of me and they failed miserably. I went to Hogwarts the following term, and felt at home for the first time. I gained two great friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and some of the teachers became my friend as well. At the end of the year, I faced Lord Voldemort again and barely escaped with my life and all four of us were rewarded as we were heroes.**_

_**During my second year at Hogwarts, I learnt more about my past and powers and about Lord Voldemort while rescuing Ron's little sister who'd become like a sister to me, Ginny, from the dark enchantment that was on Voldemort's diary. She eventually recovered emotionally from what happened and now we're close friends. **_

_**During my third year, I was nearly killed by Dementors until Remus Lupin, a friend of my parents, helped me become strong enough to defeat them. Sirius Black, my secret godfather had also broken out of Azkaban. He'd been wrongfully imprisoned for a murder he didn't commit and a betrayal done by another, Peter Pettigrew. I hadn't known about this until my friends and I had discovered the truth. While we were able to clear Sirius's name, Pettigrew escaped, but sooner or later he'll be found. **_

_**After spending two weeks with the Durselys, I was able to move in with Sirius and Remus and the three of us were living together. Sirius and Remus acted like brothers and were like the uncles I'd always wanted but never had until now. I intend not to take them for granted and I cherish them greatly. **_

_**I was having a blast that summer as Sirius was making up for lost time. He and Remus got me a Firebolt for my birthday and they made sure I knew I was loved. It was amazing. I was staying in regular contact with Ron and Hermione, and we'd made plans to attend the World Qudditch Cup of Ireland vs. Bulgaria that summer. I was really excited, being both a Quidditch fan and Seeker of my House team.**_

_**That night before we would journey to the Quidditch World Cup, I was sleeping and my peace was disturbed when I had a nightmare. **_

_**An old man was walking in an old house that creaked with every step he took. He froze when he heard a raspy voice, Voldemort's voice. In the room before him, a white hand was raised and Pettigrew was speaking to the figure in the chair. **_

"…_**once recalled, Wormtail, you once called the nearest gutter hole home. Perhaps the job of nursing me has become too weary for you, Wormtail?"**_

"_**No, no my Lord!" said Pettigrew. "I only meant, if we were to do it without the girl…"**_

"_**No!" Voldemort interrupted. "The girl is everything! It cannot be done without her!"**_

_**A young man with dark hair, handsome features, and wearing a battered old leather coat knelt by the chair. "I will not disappoint you, my Lord."**_

"_**Good. Gather our comrades, send them a sign after the Qudditch World Cup and then enact our plans, my faithful servant."**_

_**The old man narrowly dodged a huge snake that slithered past him. It spoke to Voldemort in Parseltongue.**_

"_**Nagini tells the old Muggle caretaker is standing just outside the door!" **_

_**Pettigrew got up and stood in the doorway, grinning.**_

"_**Step aside, Wormtail, and let me give our guest a proper greeting! AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

_**There was a flash of green light and the man fell down, dead.**_

_**I woke up screaming as Sirius ran into the room, fully dressed and carrying a candle. He placed the candle on my bedside table and took me into his arms, holding me close and rocking me to comfort me. I buried my face in his chest and forced myself to ignore the throbbing pain emitting from my scar.**_

"_**It's okay, Holly. I'm here. You're safe now," he murmured, soothingly. "It was just a nightmare."**_

"_**I don't think it was, Sirius," I admitted as we pulled apart. I was calm enough now to tell him of what I'd seen and the pain of my scar, which was fine now. I was frightened now. My scar usually only hurt if Voldemort or danger was near, but why would it hurt during a dream? And had what I seen only been a dream or had it been a vision of the past or future?**_

"Wait, so now she's seeing visions? How is that possible?" asked Isaac, confused.

"Maybe Voldemort did something else when he transferred part of his powers to her," said Erica, shrugging.

"And that makes no sense either," said Boyd.

"Well, let's see what Sirius says about it. Maybe he knows something," said Scott.

_**Sirius looked equally troubled. "I don't know what this means, Holly. But I swear Remus and I will do all we can to find out," he promised. "Remus and I won't let anything happen to you. In the meantime, you should try and relax a little. Remus is making breakfast and we don't have to leave for another hour. Why don't you have a hot shower and then join us downstairs?"**_

_**A hot shower sounded like paradise at that moment, so I agreed.**_

_**Half an hour later, I was dressed and ready for the day. Today was the day of the Quidditch World Cup and later we were going to head out to meet up with the Weasleys, Diggorys and of course, Hermione, and journey together to see the match.**_

_**When we headed out, it wasn't long before we met up with Hermione, Ron and his family and it was after we'd walked quite a distance that I asked Ron, "Ron, where're we actually going?"**_

"_**Beats me. Dad, where're we actually going?" asked Ron.**_

"_**Haven't the foggiest," said Mr. Weasley.**_

_**Just then, Mr. Diggory came into view. "Arthur!" he said. "Been waiting a long time!"**_

"_**Sorry, Amos, some of us had a sleepy start this morning," said Mr. Weasley. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone, works with me at the Ministry in the Magical Law Enforcement Squad." Cedric then jumped down from the tree, grinning. "And this strapping young man must be Cedric. Good to meet you."**_

"_**Good to meet you too, Mr. Weasley," said Cedric, as they shook hands. He waved at me and smiled when he saw me. "Hi, Holly!" After our previous Quidditch match last year, we'd chatted and become somewhat good friends.**_

"_**Holly?" repeated Mr. Diggory. Then his face lit up with excitement when he saw me. "Merlin's beard! You're Holly Potter! It's a pleasure to meet you."**_

_**Then he saw me and smiled. "Hey, Helena!"**_

"_**Helena?" Mr. Diggory repeated. Then his eyes lit up. "Merlin's beard, it's Helena Potter! It's pleasure to see you and Ron again."**_

"_**Pleasure to meet you too, sir," I said, smiling. **_

_**We walked up to a manky old boot I was told was a Portkey. We all grabbed onto it and were transported to the campsite which was near the Quidditch pitch. It was better than Floo Powder, but I still preferred flying brooms. Everyone except for Sirius, Remus, Cedric, Mr. Diggory, and Mr. Weasley crashed down afterwards, and they just floated easily. **_

_**After putting our things away in the tent, which was bewitched to be bigger and furnished on the inside—(which I loved)—Ron, Hermione I went exploring and bought souvenirs, trinkets, and met up with old friends who'd left Hogwarts last year or we hadn't seen in a while. When we were hungry, we went back to the tent for lunch. We had a table all to ourselves in the far end of the tent. **_

"_**So, Holly, what's up? You've got that look on your face again," said Hermione. She was under the impression that whenever I had something important on my mind, I had a certain look on my face. **_

_**Knowing I had to tell them, I sighed. "Guys, there's something I need to tell you. I don't want to worry you, but last night, I woke up with my scar hurting and I saw Voldemort in my nightmare, but it was more like a vision or something, though." I told him everything I'd seen and when I was finished, they looked shocked and scared.**_

"_**But that's impossible," said Ron, in a hushed tone.**_

"_**You shouldn't have been able to see that, not unless you've got Seer's blood which you don't," said Hermione.**_

"_**I know, that's what worries me," I said, biting my lip. "I really, really hope what I saw was just my imagination." **_

_**It had to have been. It wasn't possible what I'd seen was real, was it? **_

_**Eventually, we went to the pitch where the game would be starting. We had really great seats which meant we were up high at the top. We climbed up for what felt like forever and it seemed to be higher than I'd ever gone before.**_

"_**Blimey, Dad, how far up are we?" asked Ron. **_

"_**Well, put it this way," said Mr. Malfoy, who was down below us and sneering. "If it rains, you'll be the first to know."**_

"_**Father and I are in the Minister's Box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!" bragged Malfoy. **_

"_**Don't boast, Draco," Mr. Malfoy scolded. "There's no need with these people." He grabbed my sleeve with his staff. "Do enjoy yourselves, won't you? While you can." **_

_**For a moment I was concerned. Did he know about Voldemort's plans? He was, after all, one of Voldemort's followers before I destroyed the Dark Lord. I pushed this aside as we got up to our seats and the game began.**_

_**Ireland came in and made an enormous leprechaun appear in the air and dance an Irish jig. Then the Bulgarians came and there was the Seeker's, Viktor Krum's, picture everywhere as he did a fancy move on his Firebolt and everyone chanted his name. the match proved to be quite exciting and ended with Krum catching the Snitch but Ireland had won because they were ten points ahead. That night, we celebrated and had fun in the tent. Ron was getting teased for his admiration of Viktor Krum.**_

_**Suddenly, there was the sound of screams outside and explosions. Mr. Weasley said there was trouble and that's when I saw them, wizards and witches in black hats and skull masks carrying torches and terrorizing the innocents with fire and powerful enchantments that sent them screaming. **_

"_**Get back to the Portkey everybody and stick together!" Mr. Weasley shouted.**_

"_**Holly, this way!" yelled Sirius, as he grabbed my hand. **_

_**We ran as fast as we could, holding onto each other's hand tightly, but the crowd kept knocking into us as they tried to get away and moments later, I lost my grip on Sirius's hand and I lost sight of him and the Weasleys. **_

"_**Sirius!" I screamed. **_

"_**HOLLY!"**_

_**I tried to chase after him, but I was knocked down in all the confusion and quickly knocked out.**_

_**When I came to, I woke up in the middle of the campsite and slowly rose. Every tent was badly burned or destroyed. I saw no one nearby and got my wand out just in case. Suddenly, I heard something being knocked down. I spun around and then I saw a man in the distance who shouted, "MORSEMORDE!" and a skull with a snake emerging from its mouth appeared in the sky. I couldn't see the man's face, but I started running when he started coming towards me. **_

"_**Holly, where are you?" shouted Ron.**_

"_**Holly!" called Hermione.**_

"_**Helena, there you are!" said Remus, when they appeared. "We've been looking for you for ages! Are you okay?"**_

"_**Never mind me! What is that?" I demanded, pointing to the mark in the sky. My scar was burning like crazy. **_

"_**Duck!" shouted Ron. **_

_**A dozen wizards all shouted, "Stupfey!" and we barely managed to avoid being hit as Sirius and Mr. Weasley ran over us.**_

"_**Stop! That's my son!" said Mr. Weasley.**_

"_**And that's my goddaughter!" said Sirius, angrily as he ran over to me and protectively covered me with his arms.**_

"_**Which of you conjured it?" Mr. Crouch demanded, as he waved his wand at us."Don't lie! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!"**_

"_**What crime?" I demanded. **_

"_**Barty Crouch, you idiot!" yelled Sirius. Normally, he wouldn't have yelled at a Ministry official like that, but Sirius despised Mr. Crouch as he'd been the one to send Sirius to prison without so much as trial. "Think about who you're talking to for one moment! Is my goddaughter, Holly Potter, Voldemort's known enemy likely to have conjured the Dark Mark?"**_

"Sirius was imprisoned without a trial? How is that legal?" demanded Stiles.

"It's not—in our world," said Sheriff Stilinski, shaking his head. "I wouldn't blame Sirius if he cursed Crouch for it."

"Or asked Remus to attack him on the full moon," said Derek, with a glint in his eyes.

_**Mr. Crouch's eyes widened and then he relaxed slightly. "Oh, goodness me. Sorry, Miss Potter."**_

"_**It's okay," I said. "But I want an explanation. What is that?"**_

"_**It's the Dark Mark, Holly. It's Voldemort's mark," explained Remus. **_

"_**Voldemort's mark?" I repeated. "So, those others before, they're his too, aren't they? His followers?"**_

"_**Yes. They're Death Eaters," said Mr. Weasley.**_

"_**Wait, a minute, I remember now, I saw someone conjure the Mark. It was a man, he was over there," I said, pointing to where I'd seen the man.**_

"_**All of you with me!" Crouch ordered. **_

"_**A man, Holly?" asked Remus. "Who was it?" **_

"_**I don't know," I admitted. "It was too dark to see his face and when he saw me, he started to come towards me, so I ran for it. I didn't see much, I'm sorry."**_

"_**That was a smart thing you did. It probably saved your life," said Mr. Weasley. "Come on, I managed to save our things. Let's get back to the Portkey and go to the Burrow."**_

"_**Was anyone hurt at all?" I asked.**_

"_**No, no one was hurt, but it's a miracle."**_

_**Mr. Weasley was right. It was a miracle, but I had a horrible feeling in my stomach.**_

_**The next day, we journeyed back to Hogwarts.**_

_**The Dark Mark was mentioned in the Daily Prophet and people were scared. I was more worried that the things I'd seen in my dream had come to pass. Voldemort had said to send a sign after the World Cup and it had happened! I held Snuffles closer to me, wishing Sirius was there to tell me everything was going to be okay.**_

"_**It's just horrible," said Hermione, as she read the Daily Prophet. "How could the Ministry not know who conjured the Mark? Wasn't there any kind of security?"**_

"_**Loads according to Dad," said Ron. "That's what's got them so upset. It happened right under their noses."**_

"_**It wouldn't surprise me one bit if the man that I saw in my dream was one who conjured the Mark," I said. It was too much of a coincidence that I'd seen what I had in my dream, Mr. Malfoy had given me a cryptic warning and now this. "I wish I knew who it was."**_

"_**Well, if it was someone infamous, you could check the records in the library," suggested Hermione. **_

"_**That's not a bad idea, Hermione. Thanks," I said. **_

_**I made a mental note to hit the library as soon as I got the chance. One way or another, I was going to get some answers. Even if who I saw in my dream wasn't the one who conjured the Dark Mark, he was still one of Voldemort's followers, which wasn't good. **_

_**When we arrived at the school, a ship came out of the Black Lake and a flying carriage drawn by horses also did as well. We wondered, but didn't ask what was going on as we wanted to find out later. After the Sorting was done, Professor Dumbledore made some announcements.**_

"_**Now, that we're all settled in and Sorted, I have a few announcements to make. **__**This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who don't know, The Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. He then turned serious. "Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint of heart, but more of that later."**_

"_**Sounds exciting," Ron whispered. **_

"_**Exciting, but dangerous," said Hermione. **_

"_**Remind you of anything?" I whispered, making them laugh.**_

"_**For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbaton Academy of magic and their headmistress Madame Maxine," said Professor Dumbledore. **_

_**The large double doors to the Great Hall opened and young teenage girls walked into the room. Some were dancing down the isles and some were sighing in a singsong type voice as they paced the tables making boys stare at them. Once they made it halfway up to the front of the Great Hall a large woman entered. Her head almost hit the top of the entrance to the Great Hall. **_

_**Everyone clapped and cheered and the boys whistled, but all fell silence when Professor Dumbledore's hands went up. "And now let me welcome our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of the Durmstrang and the High Master Igor Karkaroff."**_

_**The large double doors opened up yet again and older boys dressed in red walked into the room. Some were twirling staffs while others pounded theirs into the ground creating a spark when they did so. Just then our eyes grew wide when he saw the last person we expected to see walk in with the High Master, it was Viktor Krum.**_

_**No sooner had the door closed, then it opened again and this time a scarred limping man with a staff, one black eye and one electric blue, came in. His gaze fell upon me and made me feel startled. **_

"_**And now, let me introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody," said Professor Dumbledore, as he sat down. **_

"_**The Auror, Mad-Eye Moody's our new teacher?" said Hermione, in a hushed tone. **_

"_**Considering what's happened lately, are you really so surprised?" I whispered. Sirius and Remus had been giving me a proper magical education over the summer. Alastor Moody was a dark wizard catcher who was so good at his job, he'd filled half the cells in Azakaban with convicted dark witches and wizards. **_

"_**Not really, but he's supposed to be mad as a hatter these days," said Ron. "How long do you think he's staying?"**_

"_**Probably just a year," I guessed. "The job's jinxed, remember?"**_

_**After dinner, Barty Crouch came into the Great Hall and sat at the staff table as Professor Dumbledore got up again.**_

"_**I would like to say a few words: Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all of this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mister Bartiemus Crouch."**_

_**Mr. Crouch rose up and said, "After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final!"**_

_**There was an uproar of protests in the Hall until Dumbledore silenced everyone and revealed and enormous stone goblet with fire blazing in it. "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there is no turning back. As from this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun."**_

_**Everyone gazed at the Goblet of Fire in awe before leaving to go up to bed. **_

"_**Fred and George said they're going to find a way to enter the Tournament. Think they'll be able to do it?" asked Ron, as we walked to the portrait hole.**_

"_**I don't think so. Their magic is good, but not that good," said Hermione. "I can't believe they're restarting the Tournament. It was cancelled because of the people who died in it! They say it'll be safer, but I'm skeptical."**_

_**I just shrugged. "Wonder what Sirius and Remus will think when I tell them?"**_

_**They'd probably have a fit as they were quite protective of me and would consider the tournament like asking me to be put in danger. Still, the idea of winning the tournament was at least a somewhat exciting fantasy if nothing else. But honestly, I wouldn't enter even if I was of age as I had quite enough dangerous excitement in my life as it was.**_

"These people are insane," said Melissa. "Voldemort's clearly at work again and they're busying themselves with a dangerous tournament. Why are they restarting it if people have died in it?"

"Because they're idiots," said Derek. "Those who forget the past tend to repeat it."

"Very true. Why else would werewolves and hunters have been fighting each other for so long?" said Peter.

"True enough," admitted Chris.

_**The following day came our first lesson with Professor Moody and I wasn't entirely looking forward to it after all I'd been told about him.**_

_**We took our seats and Professor Moody began his lesson. "My name is Alastor Moody. Ex-auror, Ministry malcontent and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at the request of your Professor Dumbledore. When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, who can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"**_

"_**Three, sir," said Hermione. **_

"_**And they are so named?" **_

"_**Because they're unforgivable. The use of any one of them will have you sent to prison."**_

"_**Correct, ten points for Gryffindor. Now, the Ministry says that you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared for whatever lies ahead! Constant vigilance! So, which curse should we see first? Mr. Weasley, stand and give us a curse!"**_

"_**Well, my dad did tell me about one," said Ron. "The Imperious Curse."**_

"_**Ah, your father would know all about that one. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago," said Professor Moody. He took a spider out of a jar and enlarged it and then said, "Imperio!" and made the spider do tricks which made the class laugh, but I didn't find it funny. Professor Moody took the curse off the spider. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed to have only done the Dark Lord's bidding under the influence of the Imperious Curse. Some have been able to fight it off, but only those with a strong will and mind. How about another curse? Mr. Longbottom, give us the next one."**_

_**Neville looked like he was remembering a painful memory. "There's the Cruciatus Curse."**_

"_**Correct, correct!" He pointed to the spider. "Now, look at this. Crucio!"**_

_**The spider began wiggling and letting out tiny squeaks of pain. Neville kept his eyes shut and was breathing shallowly. He looked like he was the under the curse.**_

"_**Stop it!" I yelled, unable to bear the look on Neville's face. "Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it!"**_

_**Professor Moody looked up when I yelled at him and then stopped the curse as he placed the spider on my desk.**_

"_**Perhaps you'd like to give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Miss Potter."**_

"_**The last curse is the Killing Curse, with the incantation, Avada Kedavra, a person will end up dead within half a second," I said, as my throat tightened and a tear ran down my cheek. "There's no counter curse and nor is there anyway to survive it." I only knew this because of my dreams and my reading.**_

"_**Correct," said Professor Moody. He pointed his wand at the spider. "Avada Kedavra!" and then the spider was dead. "Only person is known to have survived the Killing Curse and that is Miss Holly Potter, for reasons we cannot fathom and we do not know. Now, the thing you must all understand is that for the curses to actually work, you have to completely mean it. You have to want to control the person, you have to want to cause them pain, and you have to want to kill them. Few have the will for this. Now, all of you copy down today's lesson, take five points to Gryffindor each and then you're free to go for today."**_

_**I hurried with my writing and then ran out of the classroom with Ron and Hermione. I officially disliked being under Professor Moody's tutelage. Granted all he'd shown us was the reality of the world, but I hadn't liked what he'd shown us. He was insane, but at least he was on our side instead of Voldemort's. **_

"_**He's brilliant, isn't he?" said Ron. "Completely demented of course, and terrifying to be in the same room with, but he's really been there, you know? He's looked evil in eye."**_

"_**So have I along with Sirius and Remus, and yet you don't see them or me showing off what happened to us like that!" I snapped. I was edgy after seeing the Killing Curse performed today. To actually see it for real and not in a dream was not something I wanted to remember. "It's just sick!" **_

"_**Holly's right. There's a reason those curses are unforgivable. To perform them in a classroom…did you see Neville's face?" said Hermione.**_

"_**He's right there!" said Ron, as we walked by him.**_

_**Neville was gazing out the window, looking on the outside how I felt on the inside. I tapped on his shoulder.**_

"_**Neville, you okay?" I asked. **_

"_**I'm fine," he said. **_

_**Professor Moody came up and put his hand on Neville's shoulder. "Son, you alright? Come up to my office. We'll have a cup of tea."**_

_**Neville followed him upstairs and we went on down to the Great Hall for break and to watch people enter the tournament. There was a misty gold Age Line and runes around the Goblet of Fire. Cedric Diggory came in with his friends and tossed his name in as everyone clapped, especially the Hufflepuffs. He was a popular student and a really good guy, so it was only to be expected that people wanted him as the Hogwarts champion.**_

"_**Eternal glory," said Ron, as he gazed longingly at the Goblet of Fire. "It'll be brilliant, won't it? That, and the thousand Galleons in prize money."**_

"_**Rather you than me," I joked.**_

_**Just then, Fred and George came in making everyone cheer. They'd cooked up an Aging Potion so they could enter the tournament. Cedric had already told me about the last two who'd tried this, (not that Fred and George knew) so I was looking forward to a good laugh after my dismal morning. **_

"_**It's not going to work," said Hermione in a singsong voice.**_

"_**Oh yeah?" asked Fred.**_

"_**And what's that, 'Mione?" asked George.**_

"_**You see this? This is an Age Line," said Hermione. "Dumbledore drew it himself."**_

"_**So?" said Fred.**_

"_**So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion," said Hermione.**_

"_**Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant," said George.**_

"_**Because it's so pathetically dimwitted," said Fred.**_

"_**Ready, Fred?"**_

"_**Ready, George?"**_

"_**Bottoms up," they said in unison. **_

_**They drank their potion and stepped through the Age Line. When nothing happened, they all cheered and then dropped their names in. But just after they'd done this, the fire in the Goblet grew and it blasted the twins out of the Age Line and they flew backwards and landed on the ground with a hard thud. Everyone got a shock when the twins got into sitting positions. I placed a hand to my mouth to try and hold back a laugh. The twins' hair was no longer red but long and gray and they had long gray beards as well.**_

"_**You said—!" said George.**_

"_**You said—!" said Fred.**_

_**And the two of them grabbed each other and began fighting, much to our amusement. But all fell silent when Viktor Krum came in and dropped his name in the Goblet and then smiled at Hermione as he left the Hall.**_

_**I barely stopped laughing as Fred and George got up.**_

"_**Sorry, guys, but if it helps, one Ravenclaw and a Slytherin got the same thing," I said. I'd heard the rumors about it earlier. I probably should've warned the twins, but I couldn't resist having a little fun.**_

"_**Wait, you knew this would happen?" said Fred, looking outraged. **_

"_**Pretty much," I admitted.**_

"_**Then you had better start running!" said George. "We're going to get you!" **_

"_**Run, guys!" said Ron. **_

_**I laughed as Fred and George chased after me.**_

Everyone laughed at this.

"Okay, place your bets. Who's going to be chosen as the champions?" asked Sheriff Stilinski.

"No idea for Beauxbatons, but for Durmstrang, definitely Krum. For Hogwarts, my money's on Holly or Cedric. Maybe both," said Stiles.

Everyone agreed and placed a few coins here and there into a bowl before falling silent to hear of the champion selections.

_**When Thursday night came, everyone was excited for the Champion Selection, including the four of us as we hoped Cedric would be chosen.**_

"_**And now, the moment you've been waiting for, the Champion Selection!" said Professor Dumbledore. He turned to the Goblet of Fire, whose fire turned red and then spat out a piece of paper. "The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum!"**_

_**The Durmstrang boys cheered as Viktor stood up and shook Professor Dumbledore's hand and disappeared down the corridor.**_

_**The Goblet of Fire turned red again and spat out a piece of delicately folded paper. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour."**_

_**The Beauxbaton ladies cheered and clapped as Fleur stood up and shook Professor Dumbledore's hand and disappeared down the corridor.**_

_**The Goblet of Fire turned red again and spat out the final paper containing the name of Hogwarts' champion. "Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"**_

_**The entire Hall burst out into applause and cheered as Cedric smiled and stood up. He shook Professor Dumbledore's hand and disappeared down the corridor.**_

"_**Excellent, we now have our three champions!" said Professor Dumbledore. "But in the end, only one will go down in history. In the end only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup!"**_

_**Everyone cheered again when the blue and silver Cup was shown, but then all fell silent when the Goblet's flames suddenly turned red again. The staff looked scared as another piece of paper came out and fluttered into Professor Dumbledore's hands. **_

"'_**Holly Potter,'" he said. "Holly Potter?"**_

_**I was so shocked that I just sank into the crowd. How had my name gotten in the Goblet? I hadn't put it in myself and hadn't asked anyone else to either. **_

"_**HOLLY POTTER?" shouted Professor Dumbledore. **_

"_**Holly, for goodness's sake, go!" Hermione hissed.**_

_**Reluctantly, I walked up to Professor Dumbledore. There were no cheers, only glares and horrible silence. **_

"_**She's a cheat!"**_

"_**She's not even seventeen yet!"**_

_**The faces of the staff were grim, angry, and upset as I disappeared down the corridor and met up with the other champions, Viktor, Fleur and Cedric who all looked surprised to see me down there as I was.**_

"_**Holly? What're you doing here?" asked Cedric. "Are we needed for something?"**_

_**He had no idea why I was there. No one would've suspected it in a million years. "No. I…I was chosen to participate," I confessed. "My name came out of the Goblet."**_

_**Before I could be questioned further, there was yelling from behind me and then Karkaroff, Crouch, Maxine, and Professor Dumbledore came storming down. Professor Dumbledore grabbed my shoulder and was half an inch away from my face. **_

"_**Holly, did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?" asked Professor Dumbledore.**_

"_**No, sir!" **_

"_**Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?"**_

"_**No," I said, outraged he'd even consider such a thing. When had anyone ever known me to be a cheat or deceptive like that?"**_

"_**You're absolutely sure?" he asked.**_

"_**Yes, sir!" **_

"_**But of course, she is lying!" said Madame Maxine, scornfully.**_

"_**The heck she is!" said Professor Moody. "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could've hoodwinked it! Magic that's way beyond on the talent of a fourth year!" **_

"_**You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye!" said Karkaroff. **_

"_**It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you remember?" said Professor Moody.**_

"_**This doesn't help, Alastor!" said Professor Dumbledore. He turned to Mr. Crouch for guidance and a final decision. "We look to you, Barty."**_

"_**The rules are absolute," said Mr. Crouch, as his voice shook. "The Goblet of Fire represents a binding magical contract. Miss Holly Potter has no choice. She is, after this moment, a Triwizard Champion."**_

_**No, no, this couldn't be happening! "You can't be serious! I don't want to do this!" I protested. **_

"_**I'm sorry, Holly, but you have no choice," said Professor Dumbledore, gravely. "You have to compete, the rules are clear." **_

"_**Fine," I said, swallowing painfully. What was I going to tell Sirius and Remus? "So, what's the First Task?"**_

"_**We're not going to tell you as part of real life involves facing the unknown and testing our daring," said Mr. Crouch. "The First Task will take place on November the twenty-fourth. Due to the amount of pressure the champions face, they are exempt from their final exams."**_

"_**If that is all, then the champions should go to bed," said Professor Dumbledore.**_

_**I didn't hesitate to leave as I had much on my mind and I was on the verge of a panic attack. None of this made any sense. Who would've wanted me in the tournament? I'd jokingly considered entering, but I hadn't been at all serious about it. Had someone decided to enter me in as a desire for me to gain further glory or were they just hoping I'd get myself killed? **_

_**I went to the Gryffindor common room and ended up hiding in Ron's dorm when all the Gryffindors tried to swarm over me for information on how I'd gotten past the Age Line despite my firm protests that I hadn't entered. **_

_**When I was sure it was safe to leave, I was about to go to bed when Ron said, "How did you do it? Never mind, might've let one of your best friends know."**_

"_**Let you know what?" I asked. **_

"_**You know bloody well, what!" he snapped.**_

"_**I didn't ask for this to happen, Ron!" I snapped. "You're being stupid!"**_

"_**Yeah, that's me, Ron Weasley, Holly Potter's stupid friend."**_

_**I was angry that my best friend honestly believed I had so little integrity. "I didn't put my name in that Goblet! I don't want eternal glory, I just want to be me and live my life. Look, I don't know what happened tonight and I don't know why, but it just did, okay? Cedric believes me, why don't you?"**_

_**Ron just glared at me. "Drop dead!"**_

_**I clenched my hand into a fist and went to bed, fuming with anger. **_

"Hey, Stiles, if it was me in Holly's place, would you believe me?" asked Scott.

"Duh. You're not into this insanity. You didn't even want your lycanthropy at first," said Stiles, as though it were obvious.

"I can't believe Ron's acting like this. Why's he letting his jealousy getting the better of him?" asked Alison.

"Because teenage boys tend to be idiots," admitted Scott.

_**From that point on, Ron and I ceased speaking and avoided each other. Though Hermione tried to be a peacemaker, her efforts were fruitless. I knew Ron was just jealous because I was receiving more fame and glory, but he knew that I never wanted any of that and for him to not believe me, his best friend, hurt and angered me greatly. It seemed like our friendship had come to an end. Ron refused to speak to me as he thought I was a liar and a cheat and I refused to speak to him for ever thinking that I would willingly take place in the Tournament. Part of me missed him at times, and the other part of me wanted to hire Hagrid to pound him to a pulp.**_

_**The entire student body minus Hermione and Ginny, believed I'd entered. The Gryffindors were glad they had one of their own representing them and thought I'd bring new fame to the House, the Slytherins were disgusted with me for being a "cheat," the Ravenclaws thought I was just in it for the attention, and the Hufflepuffs were angry because they thought I was stealing away both their glory and Cedric's. To make things worse, Malfoy had made and sold badges that read SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY, THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION and also POTTER STINKS. With all the whispers behind my back, it was like my second year all over age, only worse!**_

_**If it hadn't been for Hermione and Ginny, I would've gone mad. When I wasn't busy, I went flying on the Quidditch pitch to calm down and relax myself. Flying was my only escape from my problems anymore as it provided me the relief I needed in the days that followed.**_

_**A few weeks before the First Task, there was press interview with the Daily Prophet's worst reporter, Rita Skeeter, who was known to make her way telling lies about people for the sake of a story for the public. After an interview with her, she'd not only made me the first female Hogwarts champion, but also the only one chosen and an attention-seeking lunatic, which made all of us angry. I got an angry letter from Mr. Diggory about Skeeter's article demanding an explanation until we smoothed things out between us.**_

_**One chilly mid-winter afternoon, I went up to the Owlery, awaiting a letter from Sirius. I'd told him about the Tournament in my last letter. **_

_**Much to my relief, Hedwig came with Sirius's reply to my letter along with a parcel. I took it from the owl and opened the letter. **_

_**Dear Holly,**_

_**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to reply. Remus and I have been going out of the way to get some answers about all this madness and I'm sorry to say that our efforts have been fruitless. While we both believe you when you say you didn't enter the Triwizard Tournament, we fear that something terrible is afoot and we're greatly worried about you. **_

_**I'm sorry to hear about you and Ron falling out this term. I think he's wrong to mistrust your integrity like that after all you've been through. I hope the two of you patch things up soon. Until we're sure of what's going on, watch yourself and stick close to your friends and Dumbledore. Stay safe, Holly. **_

—_**Sirius. **_

_**P.S. enclosed in the parcel is a two-way mirror that you can use to contact me with. Just say my name and I'll appear in it and we can talk if you need to.**_

_**Naturally, I ended up using the mirror later that night.**_

_**I waited until the common room was deserted and all was quiet before I used it. "Sirius Black, please."**_

_**Within moments, Sirius's face appeared in the mirror. "Holly! Are you okay?"**_

"_**Physically," I said, softly. Emotionally was another story entirely. "Sirius, in your letter, you said something terrible was afoot. What did you mean? Is it something to do with Voldemort?"**_

_**Sirius sighed and nodded. "I hate to admit it, but Remus and I can think of no other reason. Holly, listen, your dreams, the Dark Mark, your name rising from that Goblet, these aren't just coincidences. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore!"**_

"_**What do you mean?" I asked, as my brow wrinkled.**_

"_**I mean the devils are inside the walls. Durmstrang's headmaster Igor Karkaroff, was a Death Eater and no one, no one stops being a Death Eater! And then there's Barty Crouch, heart of stone. Sent his own son to Azkaban!" said Sirius.**_

"_**Do you think one of them put my name in the Goblet?" I asked, scared. **_

"_**I haven't a clue who put your name in, but whoever did is no friend to you." **_

_**Tears came to my eyes and at that moment, I longed to be safe in my godfather's arms. "I'm not ready for this, Sirius! I'm scared."**_

_**Sirius looked regretful and apologetic. "I'm sorry, Holly, but there's nothing I can do about it."**_

_**I turned when I heard footsteps. "Someone's coming. I've got to go."**_

"_**Keep your friends close, Holly," murmured Sirius. **_

_**Sirius disappeared just as the figure came down. It was only Ron. "Who were you talking to?" he asked. **_

"_**Who says I was talking to anyone?" I asked. I didn't want to tell him anything about what I was doing as I was still angry and I didn't think he'd believe me anyway.**_

"_**I heard voices," said Ron, tiredly.**_

"_**Maybe you're imagining things, it wouldn't be the first time," I snapped. **_

_**Ron immediately glared at me and his nostrils flared. "You're probably just practicing for your next interview, I expect," he said, hotly. **_

"_**You know what, Ron? You can believe whatever the heck you want, I don't care!" I said, as I stormed up to bed. It was only when I was back in bed clutching the mirror close to me that I realized how much I regretted my actions and missed Ron's friendship.**_

"Sheesh. Have you ever had big fights like that?" asked Erica, glancing at Scott and Stiles along with Lydia and Alison.

"Alison and I have never had a fight," said Lydia.

"The longest time Stiles and I went without talking was two days and that was only because I had laryngitis," said Scott. "We argue sometimes, but at the end of the day, we've got each other's backs."

"Yeah," said Stiles, in agreement.

_**The next day at lunch, I got a letter from Hagrid asking to see me at midnight tonight, saying he had something important to show me. That night, we went walking through the Dark Forest.**_

"_**Did you bring your Invisibility Cloak, like I asked you?"**_

"_**Yeah, I brought the Cloak, Hagrid. What's this all about?" then I smelled the cologne and saw the flower and Hagrid's hair. "Hang on, what's with the flower and cologne? Hagrid, have you combed your hair?"**_

"_**As matter of fact I have," said Hagrid, gruffly. **_

_**Then there was a distant, but loud roaring, making my heart skip a beat. "Hagrid, please, tell me that's not what I think it is!" **_

"_**Later, Helena," said Hagrid.**_

"'_**Agrid?" said a voice. Madame Maxine's voice. **_

"_**Put the Cloak on!" he hissed.**_

_**I did as I was told and saw him walk up to Madame Maxine. Had Hagrid brought me to watch them date or something?**_

"_**Bonsoir, Olympia," said Hagrid. **_

"_**Oh, 'Agrid, I thought you weren't coming. I thought perhaps, you had forgotten me," she said.**_

"_**I couldn't forget you, Olympia," said Hagrid. **_

"_**When we spoke earlier, you sounded so exhilarated," said Madame Maxine. **_

_**I didn't know whether to vomit or smile at the sight of Hagrid actually flirting with a woman for the first time. **_

"_**You'll be glad you came, trust me," said Hagrid.**_

_**He took her to where Igor Karkaroff was also standing and talking to a wizard and then I saw it. There were four breeding female dragons. **_

"_**Ah, Ces'magnifique!" said Madame Maxine. "Can we get closer?"**_

"_**Yes, I think so. Go right up to that man, I'll be with you in a moment."**_

_**I shoved the Cloak off and stared at the creatures in horror. My worst fear had been realized. "Dragons?" I said, shocked. "That's the First Task? Are they insane?"**_

"_**Come on, Holly. These are seriously misunderstood creatures," said Hagrid, as one blew fire at us. "Although, I have to admit, that Horntail's a right nasty piece of work."**_

_**Now, I knew it was super dangerous if Hagrid, the man who'd kept Aragog and Norbert as pets, was admitting it. **_

_**After half an hour, I left the dragons and Hagrid, scared as heck and wondering how in the world I was going to face a dragon. The following morning, I decided to tell Cedric about the dragons as I was quite certain he was the only one who didn't know and he had a right to be informed about what we'd gotten ourselves into.**_

_**I found him in the courtyard with his fellow Hufflepuffs, who immediately laughed and jeered at me as they flashed their badges at me. I ignored them. "Cedric, sorry to bother you, but can I have a word?"**_

_**Cedric nodded. "Sure." He grabbed his bag and followed me to an empty corner of the courtyard. "What's up?"**_

"_**Listen, I can't explain how I know, but I know what the first task is," I said. "It's dragons. They've got one for each of us."**_

_**Cedric looked alarmed. "Dragons?" he repeated. "Are you serious?"**_

_**I nodded. "Yes. Four female, full-grown female mothering dragons," I said. "I'm positive that Fleur and Krum know, so I thought you should too."**_

_**Cedric's face was a mixture of fear and gratitude. "Well, thanks for the tip," he said. "Oh, and Holly, about the badges. I've asked the other Hufflepuffs not to wear them, but—"**_

"_**It's okay, don't worry about it," I interrupted. "I'll see you later."**_

_**I walked away, only to end up cornered by Malfoy and his gang. **_

"_**Why so tense, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're going last ten minutes in this Tournament. He disagrees, he thinks you won't last five." **_

_**I lost my temper at that point and punched Malfoy hard in the nose before I could stop myself. "I don't give a rat's rear end about what you or your father thinks, Malfoy! He's vile and cruel and you're just pathetic!"**_

_**I tried to walk away, only to turn back around when I heard yelling. **_

"_**OH, NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!" shouted Professor Moody, startling**_

_**We spun around as Professor Moody transfigured Malfoy into a white ferret and made him bounce up in the air.**_

"_**I'll teach you to curse someone when they're back is turned!" Professor Moody snarled. "The stinking, cowardly, scummy, back shooting behavior will not be tolerated!"**_

_**Everyone burst out laughing, especially Cedric and myself, when Professor Moody shoved Malfoy down Crabbe's pants and Goyle tried to get him out. **_

"_**Professor Moody, what're you doing?" Professor McGonagall demanded. **_

"_**Teaching," he growled. **_

"_**Is that a—is that a student?" she asked, looking startled. **_

"_**Technically, it's a ferret!" **_

_**Professor McGonagall drew out her wand and removed the spell. Malfoy sprung up and fled from Professor Moody shouting, "My father will hear about this!"**_

"_**Is that a threat? Is that a threat? I could tell you stories about your father that could curl even your greasy hair, boy! This doesn't end here!" Professor Moody shouted.**_

"_**Alastor, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall, sternly. "Surely, Dumbledore told you this?"**_

"_**Might've mentioned it," admitted Moody.**_

"_**You'll do well to remember it," she said, sternly.**_

_**He gave her a dirty look when she left. "Potter, I want a word with you in my office, now! You're not in trouble, but I'd like to speak to you."**_

"_**Sure, Professor."**_

_**We went up to his office and sat down as he poured us some tea. "So, know about the dragons, do you?"**_

"_**I—"**_

"_**It's quite alright, I didn't expect you not to find out or tell Diggory. You're honest and true," said Professor Moody. "However, I am curious about something. What do you intend to do about your dragon?"**_

"_**I, uh, I've…" my voice wandered off as I realized I had no plan. **_

"_**Listen to me, Potter, your pal Diggory, at your age, he could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time. Miss Delacour, she's as much a fairy princess as I am," he went on, ignoring me. "As for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust, but Karkaroff's is not. They'll have a strategy. And you can bet that it'll play to their strengths. Come on, Potter, what're your strengths?"**_

_**I didn't reply at first as I was trying to think of something I was particularly good at. "I can fly; I'm a fair flyer…"**_

"_**Better than fair, the way I heard it," he said, smugly.**_

"_**But I'm not allowed a broom," I pointed out. **_

"_**You're allowed a wand," said Professor Moody.**_

_**I realized what he was saying and then nodded and thanked him for the advice before going to Hermione for help perfecting my Summoning Charm. **_

_**The day of the First Task came all too quickly. In the champions' tent, we all wore our special uniforms, depending on our school and our colors. I kept pacing. My Summoning Charm was perfect, but I was still anxious. I felt like I was going to be ill. Facing a full-grown angry dragon! What were the crazy loons who'd decided to reignite the tournament thinking?**_

_**Eventually, Mr. Crouch and Professor Dumbledore came in. "Champions in a circle around me please," said Mr. Crouch. He held out a purple velvet bag which we all reached into one at a time. **_

_**Fleur reached into it first and pulled out a model of the Common Welsh Green with a number two on its neck. Viktor pulled out the Chinese Fireball with a number three on its neck. Cedric pulled out the Swedish Short-Snout with a number one on its neck. Finally, I pulled out the Hungarian Horntail with a number four on its neck.**_

"_**Now, each of these represents a very real dragon you're going to have to face," said Mr. Crouch. "Each dragon's been given a golden egg to protect. The egg contains an important clue. Collect the egg and you may proceed to the Second Task."**_

"_**At the sound of the cannon, you may each proceed," said Professor Dumbledore. "Champions, good luck!"**_

_**When the cannon went off, I watched each champion face their dragons. Cedric was first. He turned a rock into a dog and for a while the dragon went after before it aimed its fire-breath at him just as he got the egg. Cedric's face was burned, but it healed quickly after he was tended to, much to my relief. Fleur went next and put the dragon to sleep with her wand. Viktor followed her and got his egg after aiming a spell in its eye. The only one left was me.**_

_**It was strange how I faced so much without being afraid, yet now I was as frightened as a skittish rabbit. I walked through the arena and narrowly missed being killed by the dragon who nearly hit me with its spiked tail and then blew fire at me as I fled and slid down into the rocks, injuring my shoulder. It came at me again and twice I nearly got hit with the tail. I dove behind a rock which grew hot with the dragon's fire-breath.**_

"_**Your wand, Holly, your wand!" Hermione shrieked. **_

"_**Accio Firebolt!" I screamed.**_

_**The broom flew towards me and I got on it and flew out of the arena as it broke its chain and came after me. I flew as fast as I could, trying to evade the dragon. We flew all over the castle grounds and the Black Lake until I collided with its tail and slid down the tile of a tower and barely caught myself on a window. The dragon lunged for me again as I barely managed to grab my broom and fly off again. We dove underneath the bridge linking two parts of the castle and the dragon crashed into it and then fell down to the bottom of the water below. I managed to fly back into the arena as the crowd cheered my name and I grabbed the egg. **_

_**Tired, but smiling I went back into the tent and there I had my wound mended by Madame Pomfrey who lectured about the dangers of the Tournament and dragons and said I was lucky to be alive after facing that thing. The Second Task was scheduled for the twenty-fourth of February, so I had some time to relax. **_

_**As far as scores went, I was tied for first place with Viktor and then went up the Gryffindor common room to celebrate. Cedric and I had our private celebration beforehand by splitting some cheesecake Dobby brought us from the kitchen and then Cedric went to the Hufflepuff common room to celebrate. **_

_**In the Gryffindor common room, everyone was cheering me on as I held up the egg and Fred and George lifted me onto their shoulders. **_

"_**We knew you wouldn't die," said Fred.**_

"_**Lose an arm," said George.**_

"_**Lose a leg," said Fred.**_

"_**Pack it all together," said George.**_

"_**Never!" they said in unison. **_

_**Everyone cheered. **_

"_**Shush!" said Seamus, handing me the egg. "Go on, Helena. What's the clue?"**_

"_**Who wants me to open it?" I asked, enjoying this. They all cheered. "Do you want me to open it?" **_

"_**Yes!" they shouted.**_

_**I opened it and immediately closed it after we heard an ear-shattering scream. There was silence until someone said, "What the bloody heck was that?"**_

_**It was Ron, holding a noisemaker and looked regretful. It was all quiet until I walked over to him. **_

"_**Hi, Ron," I said, stiffly.**_

"_**Hi. Holly, I-I-I think whoever put your name in the Goblet of Fire was trying to do you in," said Ron.**_

"_**Caught on, have you? Took you long enough," I said, coldly.**_

"_**Yeah," he said, looking ashamed. "Holly, I'm sor—"**_

_**Suddenly, I didn't need to hear Ron's apology. Suddenly, it was all okay between us again. "Forget it," I interrupted, smiling. "Just forget it. Let's just hug and then promise each other that we'll never do something this stupid again."**_

_**Ron smiled and hugged me. "I promise if you will." **_

"_**I promise." **_

_**We then looked at each other and burst out laughing and went back to the celebrations.**_

Everyone sighed in relief at this.

"Okay, so she took down the Wizarding World's most dangerous dragon—which was _beyond _insane of a task if you ask me—and she's friends with Ron again. Is there nothing she can't do?" asked Stiles.

"Probably not," said Isaac, smiling softly.

"Well, Holly's certainly proving to be very strong and capable young witch, I must say," said Peter. "Wonder what she's going to face next?"

_**The following week, everything was okay again between the three of us. People actually believed me when I said I hadn't entered now and when I told Sirius and Remus what I'd done in the First Task, they were immensely impressed and proud of me. If it wasn't for the two remaining tasks, everything would've been perfect.**_

_**One afternoon during lunch, Ron got sent a package from his mother. He pulled out a horrible maroon lacey thing out of the box.**_

"_**Mum's sent me a dress!" said Ron, looking horrified. **_

"_**Well, it does match your eyes," I teased. "Is there a bonnet? Aha!" I pulled out an ugly lacey collar from the box.**_

"_**Put that down, Holly," said Ron. He held up the outfit to Ginny. "Ginny, these must be for you."**_

"_**I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly," said Ginny.**_

_**Hermione and I sniggered. **_

"_**What's so funny?" asked Ron.**_

"_**They're not for Ginny, they're for you," I explained, as everyone laughed.**_

"_**They're dress robes," said Hermione.**_

"_**Dress robes?" said Ron. "For what?"**_

"_**Guess we'll find out in twenty minutes," said Hermione. "Professor McGonagall's holding a meeting."**_

_**At the meeting, the Great Hall's tables were cleared and seats were pulled up. Filch was setting up huge record player as Mrs. Norris sat on the table. **_

"_**The Yule Ball," said Professor McGonagall, "has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guest will gather in the Great Hall for a night well-mannered frivolity. **__**As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance."**_

_**Whispers of excitement burst out until Professor McGonagall held up her hands. "Silence. The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has commanded the respect of the Wizarding World for nearly ten centuries. I'll not have you in the course of a single evening; besmirch that name by behaving like babbling, bumbling band of baboons. To dance, is to let the body breath. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight, inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance. Ronald Weasley, if you could come up here please?"**_

_**Ron looked like he'd rather not as he went up. **_

"_**Place your hand on my waist."**_

"_**Where?" he asked, hoping he'd heard her wrong.**_

"_**My waist."**_

_**Ron did this and then the music started as Professor McGonagall and he danced slowly and she said over and over, "One, two, three. One, two, three." **_

_**Fred and George started humming the music and teasing Ron.**_

"_**Oi, never going to let him forget this are you?" I asked.**_

"_**Never," they said, grinning. **_

"_**Everybody come together. Boys, on your feet," said Professor McGonagall. **_

_**All of the girls rose, but none of the boys moved because of their shyness except for Neville, who walked right up me. "Holly, would you care to dance?"**_

"_**I'd like to, but I don't know how," I admitted, feeling my cheeks turn red.**_

"_**Well, I can teach you," he offered. **_

_**I hadn't expected this. Apparently, Neville was a man of many talents. "In that case, I'd be glad to." I rose up and took his hand and then he patiently taught me to dance. It wasn't long before we were having fun with everyone else.**_

"Ah, every boy's worse fear—trying to ask a girl out," said Peter, laughing.

"Did you feel that nervous before you asked me out, Scott?" asked Alison.

Scott blushed as he nodded. "Yeah. I thought I was going to faint. You were so pretty and I really liked you."

Jackson snorted. "You lack confidence. I didn't feel nervous when I first asked out Lydia."

It was the wrong thing to say as Lydia's nostril's flared. "So, what, I'm not that attractive to you or send sparks when I kiss you?"

Jackson tried and failed to reply properly as Lydia smacked his shoulder and he realized he was in hot water.

_**In the days that followed there was excitement in the air. **__**It wasn't uncommon to see people practicing their waltzing or giggling before and after someone asked them as their date or Viktor Krum being chased by a flock of Hogwarts girls or Fleur by Durmstrang and Hogwarts boys. Hermione had already been asked out by Viktor, I didn't say anything to Ron as she'd asked me not to.**_

"_**Why do they have to travel in packs?" asked Ron, referring to girls. He and I were taking a walk and discussing the Yule Ball. "And how're you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"**_

"_**Haven't a clue," I said. I'd lost the nerve to ask out a couple of guys I thought of going with. I needed to find a date quickly as the champions were the first ones to dance. "I haven't even asked anyone yet. I've got butterflies in my stomach."**_

"_**Blimey, Holly, you've slain dragons. If you can't get a date, who can?" asked Ron.**_

"_**I think I'd take the dragon right now," I admitted.**_

_**Ron laughed. "Okay, well, let's just agree that if neither of us has a partner by this evening, we'll go together as friends."**_

"_**It's a deal," I said. Why hadn't I thought of that before? **_

_**We ended up going our separate ways as Ron had study hall and I had break, which I was using to go to the Owlery to send off my latest letter to Sirius and Remus. When I arrived, I ran into Neville.**_

"_**Oh, hi, Holly!" he said. "Headed off to send a letter?"**_

_**I nodded. "Yeah. Did you just send one to your grandmum?"**_

_**Neville nodded and then looked a little nervous. "Uh, Holly, I've got something to ask you."**_

"_**What is it?" **_

"_**Well, would you…would you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked. "Just as friends, I mean. But if you've already got a date, then that's all right. I just thought…"**_

"_**Neville!" I interrupted, before he fainted from lack of breath. I smiled kindly at him. "I'll go with you." I was surprised he was asking, but pleased nevertheless. Even if we were just going as friends and not a date, it still felt nice to be asked to the ball.**_

_**Neville smiled and looked immensely happy. "Really? Great. So, I'll meet you outside the Great Hall before the ball, then?"**_

_**I nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later then."**_

"_**Okay. Bye, Holly," said Neville, as we departed.**_

_**On Christmas Eve after opening our presents early and having a snowball fight with the boys of our years, Hermione and I went back to the castle and spent the next three hours getting ready for the ball. I was really excited about the Yule Ball. When I was a little girl before magic became a part of my life again, Cinderella had been my favorite story when I would dream of being beautiful for one night with my Prince Charming. It looked like part of my dream was coming true. **_

_**Hermione had her hair curled and in a bun and she wore a heavy layered pink dress. She said I looked lovely and would make everyone stare at me at the ball. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I walked down the steps to meet Neville. The minute I was in view, all eyes were upon me and there were shocked whispers as well. **_

_**I was wearing a flowing satin emerald green dress embroidered with silver matching high heels, I wore dangling emerald and silver earrings, my hair was in soft waves, in the place of my glasses were contact lenses, and on my neck was a choker made of green glass beads I'd received from Remus for Christmas. **_

_**Neville looked positively handsome in his black dress robes with his hair combed back. He was smiling as he came up to me and held out his arm for me to take. "You look beautiful, Holly. Shall we go in now?"**_

"_**Thank you. You look smashing," I said, as I took his arm. "And yes, we shall go."**_

_**Everyone's eyes were upon as we walked inside the Great Hall which was gorgeously decorated with crystal, ice, snow and Christmas trees. As the champions were the first to dance, Neville and I took our places on the dance floor and then when the music started, we waltzed perfectly as everyone clapped.**_

_**Even if it wasn't a date, the night of the Yule Ball was an amazing magical night. People actually complimented me on how well I looked and how well Neville and I danced. We enjoyed some drinks and spent most of the evening with Ron and Hermione and their dates, and became better acquainted with one another.**_

_**Neville made sure I enjoyed myself that evening and I boosted his confidence by complimenting him on his dancing skills and what not. He was a complete and utter gentleman that evening and made me feel really special. I also encouraged him to have a few dances with Luna Lovegood, who was Ron's date and whom he seemed to be smitten with upon seeing her for the first time that evening. All in all, it was a wonderful night.**_

_**When the clocks struck midnight, the ball ended and being a gentleman, Neville waked me to my dormitory. **_

"_**Thank you for asking me to come, Neville. I had a wonderful evening," I said.**_

_**Neville smiled. "It was my pleasure. Thanks for coming with me."**_

_**I smiled back. "So, are you going to be seeing Miss Lovegood anytime soon?"**_

_**Neville blushed. "Yes. Next Hogsmeade weekend," he admitted.**_

"_**Good for you. She seems like a nice girl. You deserve her," I said. I was happy for Neville as he deserved to have a girl in his life. "Well, good night."**_

"_**Good night, Holly," said Neville.**_

_**In the weeks that followed, I became very much troubled.**_

_**My nightmare about Voldemort killing the old man worsened to the point where I thought I felt what the old man did as he died. It got to the point where I had to ask Professor Snape for Sleeping Draughts just to get through the night. Worse still, I had yet to figure out the golden egg's clue as everytime I opened it, no matter what the heck I tried, all it did was screech at me and the date of the Second Task was growing closer.**_

_**I went for a walk to clear my head and ran into Cedric. **_

"_**Hi, Holly. I was just about to look for you," said Cedric.**_

_**I was surprised at this. "You were? Why?"**_

"_**Well, I realized I never really paid you back for tipping me off about the dragons, so I want to now," said Cedric. "Have you figured out the egg's clue?"**_

_**I shook my head.**_

"_**I know how to do it. Take your egg up to the Prefects Bathroom on the fifth floor and put the egg under the water. The entrance is behind the Boris the Bewildered statue and the password's 'pinefresh.'"**_

"_**Thanks," I said.**_

_**I silently hoped Cedric's plan would work.**_

_**That night I snuck out and went inside. The bathroom was certainly luxurious with its hundreds of taps with different things coming out of them and their jeweled taps, stained glass windows, large pool-like bathtub, and robes and towels, and sweet scented soaps and oils. I poured some rose-scented bath oil into the tub and sank in, moaning in delight when the hot water hit me. After a few moments, I grabbed my egg.**_

"_**I'd try putting it in the water if I were you," said voice.**_

_**I just about jumped out of my skin until I saw who it was. **_

"_**Hi, Holly, long time, no see," said Myrtle.**_

"_**Oh, jeez, Myrtle you scared me," I said. "Don't do that. And I just came to see you the day before yesterday." Since Myrtle wasn't actually all that bad once you got to know her, I'd been paying her weekly visits. "How long have you been there?"**_

"_**Just two minutes, if you must know. You should visit more often," said Myrtle. She floated up into the air, squealing in delight. "I was circling a blocked drain the other day and could swear I saw a bit of Polyjuice Potion. Not being a bad girl again, are you Holly?"**_

"_**Polyjuice Potion?" I repeated. "No, I kicked the habit."**_

_**She dove into the water and came back up. "You should put in the water. That's what he did, the other champion who was in here, Cedric."**_

_**I stared at her. Was she spying on all the champions? "Don't tell me you've started spying on people, Myrtle."**_

_**She shook her head. "No. He just happened to be here when I came by, that's all. But I can see why all the girls have such crushes on him. He's so gorgeous," she said, sighing in delight. "So, are you going to put the egg in the water and listen or not?"**_

"_**I'm doing it." I slid the egg into the water and then ducked my head under as I listened to the beautiful singing voice. **_

_**Come seek us where our voices sound**_

_**We cannot sing above the ground**_

_**And while you're searching, ponder this**_

_**We've taken what you'll sorely miss**_

_**An hour long you'll have to look**_

_**To recover what we took**_

_**But past an hour the prospect's black**_

_**Too late, it's gone, it won't come back**_

_**I went back up to the surface and coughed. "Myrtle," I said. "Please, please tell me there aren't merpeople in the Black Lake."**_

"_**Sorry, Holly, but there are. It took Cedric ages to riddle it out. Almost all the bubbles had gone away," she said. **_

"_**Crap," I muttered. "You wouldn't know how I'd be able to breathe underwater for an hour, would you?"**_

"_**No, I wouldn't. Sorry," said Myrtle, shaking her head.**_

"_**Thanks anyway," I said, as I got out. "I'll see you next week."**_

"_**You'd better."**_

"Well, that's just perfect. How's she going to manage being underwater for an hour?" asked Erica. "Even _we _can't hold our breaths that long!"

"There's got to be some way. Otherwise they wouldn't make it a task for the tournament," said Isaac. But he looked worried. "Maybe she'll find a spell or something."

"Maybe," said Erica.

But she didn't seem convinced.

_**So, after telling Ron and Hermione about the Task, we researched for hours trying to figure out how to help me breathe underwater for an hour, but no such luck. Sirius and Remus suggested a Bubble-Head charm, but my attempt to do one was pitiful and lasted only a few minutes. Eventually, I only had eight hours until the task and then Ron and Hermione had to go see Professor McGonagall as Neville entered the library helped me put away my books.**_

"_**What's wrong, Holly?" he asked. **_

"_**I'm completely dead, Neville," I said. "I've got eight hours until the Second Task and I haven't found one single way to help me breathe underwater for an hour. I'm dead!"**_

"_**No, you aren't," he said. "You can always use gillyweed. I read about it in a book Moody gave to me when we had tea. It'll allow you to breathe underwater for an hour. Snape has some; I could ask that house-elf friend of yours, Dobby, to get some."**_

"_**Neville, you're a life saver, I owe you one!" I said, as I hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much! Bring it to me tomorrow, okay?"**_

"_**Sure, thing!" he said, smiling. **_

_**The next day, it was cold and everyone else had already gone ahead. I kept looking for Ron and Hermione, but there was no sign of them. Neville gave me the gillyweed, which looked disgusting, but as long as it worked, I didn't care. I was wearing a thin red one-piece swimsuit, my hair was in a braid down my back and I shivered in the cold air. I had one hour to find whatever the merpeople had taken, if I lived that long. When the time came, I quickly ate the gillyweed, which tasted like a rubber band and just about made me choke as the cannon went off and I was shoved into the water.**_

_**Horrible pain erupted on the sides of my neck as I squirmed in the cold water. Then the pain away and I was breathing. I had gills and my hands and feet were webbed! Wow, Neville really knew his stuff. The water didn't even feel cold anymore, it felt pleasant and nice as I did a back flip in the air and then dove back in. My wand was in a special strap on my leg as I swam through the seemingly endless kelp forests.**_

_**I could hear the merpeople singing in the distance. When one swam past me, I swam after it and found the runes of a civilization. The merpeople looked nothing like the merfolk found in The Little Mermaid, they were scary looking and more like fish than hybrids. Then I saw them, Ron, Hermione, Cedric's girlfriend Cho Chang, and Fleur's little sister Gabrielle, she'd told me about after we'd become friends. They seemed to be in a bewitched sleep. **_

_**I swam over to Ron and undid his bonds as Cedric swam by and freed Cho. He has the Bubble-Head Charm on his mouth and he tapped his watch, reminding me of the time-limit, before swimming off. Before I could act further and save the others, the merfolk swam around me and said, "Only one!" before swimming off when Viktor came down with a shark's head and took Hermione away.**_

_**I grabbed Ron and waited for what felt like an eternity. Where was Fleur? Why wasn't she here? Running out of time, I freed Gabrielle and took her with me and blasted anything that got in my way. I swam as fast as I could as I felt the effects of the gillyweed wearing off. Desperate, I sent Ron and Gabrielle up just I was attacked by the grindylows who pulled me down and attacked me before I could stop them. My vision began to fade and my lungs screamed for oxygen as I drifted down to lake's floor. With my last bit of energy, I raised my wand. "Ascendio!" and then I was thrown up out of the lake and landed on the docks.**_

_**My lungs and throat felt like they were on fire as I coughed up water and was surrounded by my friends, who hugged me tight and covered me with thick, warm towels.**_

"_**Holly! Oh, we've been so worried about you," said Hermione. "Are you okay?"**_

"_**Fine, just cold and wet," I said, as I hugged the towels closer to my shivering body. **_

"_**You didn't get here first, but we don't care. Personally, we think we performed admirably," said Ron, cheerfully.**_

"_**Thanks, but I finished last," I said, exhausted. **_

"_**Next to last," he corrected. "Fleur never got past the grindylows."**_

_**Speaking of whom, Fleur came over to me looking extremely grateful. "You saved her even though she wasn't yours to save. You saved my little sister. Merci, Holly! Merci! Merci Beaucoup!" she said, as she hugged me. She turned to Ron and kissed his cheek. "And you, you helped! Merci!"**_

_**Ron turned pink when Fleur kissed his cheek.**_

_**Professor Dumbledore then stepped forward. "Attention! The winner of the Second Task is Mr. Diggory, who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm!" Everyone cheered, including me. "However seeing as how Miss Potter would've finished first had it not be for her determination to save not only Mr. Weasley, but the others as well, so we have decided to award her second place, for outstanding moral fiber!" I could scarcely believe it as everyone cheered and we went back to the castle. **_

_**As we walked back, Mr. Crouch walked up to me. "Well done, Miss Potter," he said. "Well done. I'm sorry our first meeting was so distasteful and we couldn't really speak before now."**_

"_**It's alright, sir," I said, waving it off. **_

"_**Still, your story is one I've heard so many times. Tragic, to lose one's family. Never whole again are we? But life goes on and here we stand."**_

"_**If I may ask, are you speaking from some personal experience, sir?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. **_

"_**Yes and no. I'm sure your parents would very proud of you today, Helena."**_

"_**Bartiemus!" said Professor Moody. "You're not trying to lure Helena Potter into one of the Ministry's summer internships, are you? The last girl who went into the Department of Mysteries never came out!" he wiped his lips with his tongue in snake way, which seemed to scare Mr. Crouch, as he gazed at Professor Moody and walked off.**_

_**I wondered what on earth that all be about, but didn't ask. I was hungry, cold, and tired. After getting some lunch, and into some warm dry clothes and two hours' worth of rest, I went down with my friends to visit Hagrid. We were going on a walk together through the Forest as we reminisced on old times.**_

"_**Now I remember when I first met you lot. Biggest bunch of misfits I ever laid eyes on," said Hagrid. "Now here we are, four years later."**_

"_**We're still a bunch of misfits," said Ron, laughing.**_

"_**Well, maybe, but we've still got each other and Holly, of course. And she's soon to be the youngest Triwizard Champions there's ever been! Hurray!" said Hagrid.**_

_**Hermione got them all started on the Hogwarts school song as I walked off a little further. Suddenly, my scar burnt and a smoking black hair came into view. My heart sank as I recognized it to be Mr. Crouch's hat. I walked a little further and let out a scream when I saw a dead body.**_

"_**Helena, what's—good gracious!" said Hagrid, shocked. "What's happened here? Barty Crouch is dead!"**_

"_**But who killed him?" asked Hermione. "And why?"**_

"_**Crouch has a lot of enemies, Hermione," said Ron, gravely. "There's no telling who did it. We should get Dumbledore."**_

"Good riddance," muttered Derek.

"Derek!"

"What? I'm just saying what everyone's thinking!" he said, defensively.

_**As soon as Crouch's death was reported, an investigation went underway and I went to see Professor Dumbledore as soon as I could. I heard voices from outside the door. "…has died here, Fudge, and he won't be the last! You need to take action!"**_

"_**I will not!" said Fudge. "In times like these the Wizarding World looks to its leaders for strength, Dumbledore!"**_

"_**Then for once show them some!" he snapped. **_

"_**The Triwizard Tournament will not be cancelled; I will not be seen as a coward!"**_

"_**A true leader does what is right no matter what others think!"**_

"_**Excuse me, gentleman," said Professor Moody. "It may interest you to know this conversation's no longer private." The door then opened before I could knock on it.**_

"_**Ah, Holly," said Professor Dumbledore. **_

"_**I can come back later, Professor." I didn't want to intrude upon his meeting.**_

"_**No need, Helena," said Professor Dumbledore, as he rose up from his seat. "We were just finished and going to take a look at the ground. I won't be a moment. Wait here for me, will you?"**_

"_**Of course." **_

_**They left the room and then I was left alone. I glanced at the objects in the room until I tripped and then a cabinet with a large basin full of silvery liquid appeared. Out of sheer curiosity, I examined it and then found myself falling into a courtroom where Professor Dumbledore sat. "Professor?" I said. Then a man's hand went through me as shook Professor Dumbledore's hand. **_

_**Good grief, I was in another memory! How was I going to get out of this one? Then I saw Igor Karkaroff be brought before the council. This was Karkaroff's trial. **_

"_**Igor Karkaroff," Mr. Crouch said. "You have been brought from Azkaban at your own request to present evidence to this counsel. Should your testimony prove consequential, counsel may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until such time you remain in the eyes of the ministry a convicted Death Eater. Do you accept these terms?"**_

"_**I do, sir." Poor man actually looked ragged, even worse than Sirius had been.**_

"_**And what do you have to present?"**_

"_**I have names, sir. There was Rosier, Evan Rosier."**_

"_**Mr. Rosier's dead."**_

"_**Dead? I didn't know."**_

"_**If that is all you have, then this Council will—"**_

"_**No, wait, please I have more!" said Karkaroff. "Rookwood, Augustus Rookwood!"**_

"_**Rookwood of the Department of Mysteries?"**_

"_**Yeah, yeah, the same! He was a spy! He passed You-Know-Who information from inside the Ministry itself!"**_

"_**Very well. Council will deliberate, and in the meantime you'll be returned to Azkaban," said Mr. Crouch.**_

"_**No, wait, please there's more! What about Snape, Severus Snape?" pleaded Karkaroff. **_

"_**The council is very much aware, as I have given evidence on this matter," Professor Dumbledore said as he got to his feet. "Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater and prior to Lord Voldemort's downfall turned spy for us at great personal risk. Today he is no more a Death Eater than I am."**_

"_**It's a lie!" Karkaroff shouted. "Severus remains faithful to the Dark Lord!" **_

"_**Silence!" said Mr. Crouch. "Unless the witness possesses any name of genuine consequence this session is now concluded!"**_

"_**Oh, no, no, no, no," said Karkaroff. "I heard about one more."**_

"_**What's that?" **_

"_**The name…"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**I know for a fact that this person took part in the capture, and by means of the Cruciatus Curse, torture of the Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife!" **_

"_**The name, give me the wretched name!" said Mr. Crouch, agitated. **_

"_**Barty Crouch Junior!" said Karkaroff smugly. **_

_**I turned my head as the man who'd stood up and tried to flee was blasted down by Professor Moody and then taken to Azkaban. With a shock, I realized that Barty Crouch Jr. was the man from my dreams! Suddenly, I found myself back in Professor Dumbledore's office. He was standing by the basin.**_

"_**Curiosity is not a sin, Holly, but one should exercise extreme caution. This is a Pensive, it's useful if you find your mind a wee bit stretched. It allows me to see things I've already seen," he said. "You see I've searched and searched for something, some small detail, something I might have overlooked, something that would explain why these terrible things have happened. Every time I get close to an answer, it slips away. It's maddening."**_

"_**Sir, Mr. Crouch's son, what happened to him?" I asked.**_

"_**He was sent to Azkaban. Destroyed Barty to do it, but he had no choice, the evidence was overwhelming. Barty's son died eighteen months later. Why do you ask?"**_

"_**Because that's why I came to see you. Ever since last summer, I've been having a dream with him in it," I confessed.**_

_**Professor Dumbledore looked startled to hear this. "You've been what? What happens in this dream? Tell me." **_

"_**In the dream, I'm seeing through the eyes of a caretaker of a house and then I see Wormtail and Barty Junior talking to Voldemort, only Voldemort wasn't quite human. Junior was given a job to do involving me and said he would send up a sign after the World Cup to signal the others. Then the caretaker gets spotted and then Voledmort murders him. After first, I thought it might've just been a nightmare, except my scar hurt when it happened and then the Dark Mark was conjured. I would've come to you before, but I was scared and it fell to the back of my mind." **_

"_**Is there anything else?"**_

"_**Yes." I took a deep shuddering breath. "Professor, s-sometimes in the dream, I can feel everything the old does when he dies and I wake up screaming. That's not possible, is it? I mean, I shouldn't be able to feel death or pain like that, should I?"**_

_**Professor Dumbledore looked disturbed and startled. "I'm sorry, but these days, Holly, I hardly know what's possible or not. But if these dreams are true, then it seems there's more to the puzzle than I once thought."**_

"_**What do you think I should do?" I asked.**_

"_**I would advise that you maintain caution and not dwell on what you see too much. You're under enough pressure as it is. I know you're scared and I wish I could allay your fears, Holly, but all I can do is advise you to try and relax until an answer to all of this does come. Will you do that for me?"**_

_**I nodded and then left the office.**_

"Okay, that's freaky. If Crouch's son is dead, how the heck was he talking to Voldemort?" asked Boyd.

"Maybe he faked his death and is secretly a werewolf," suggested Stiles.

Derek shook his head. "I doubt it. It's hard for us to do something like that and I've yet to see anything that suggests Junior's a werewolf."

"That doesn't mean he didn't fake his death somehow," pointed out Lydia.

"It doesn't matter. Let's hope he gets caught soon," said Scott.

_**The time came for the Third Task.**_

_**It was a maze on the Quidditch field and we were all prepared to enter it. Everyone else was excited, I just wanted this nightmare to be over once and for all. Sirius and Remus had come to watch me as family was allowed for this task. I was a little nervous, but not quite as much as I'd been during the first two Tasks. For the past several weeks, with the help of Ron and Hermione, I had been researching and practicing and mastering every defensive spell or charm we could find, and had also brought some special potions just to be on the safe side. We were prepared. **_

_**Cedric and I were tied for first place and would enter first, followed by Viktor and then Fleur. We each had our own entrance into the maze. There were cheers and music going on until Professor Dumbledore spoke.**_

"_**Only this morning, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact location. First person to touch the Cup will be the winner! **__**I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wand." He then turned us. "Contestants, gather!" We all circled around him. "In the maze you won't find dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Find the cup if you can, but be very wary you could just lose yourselves along the way."**_

_**We all nodded and then made our good-byes to our friends. I already got good luck from Ron and Hermione, but now I had to speak to Cedric. **_

"_**Good luck," I said, as we took our places. "Watch yourself."**_

"_**You too," he said. "Be careful."**_

_**I nodded and when the cannon went off, entered the maze as the hedges closed behind me. I walked for what felt like an eternity down every route. The maze was booby-trapped as I fought off a boggart and got past a sphinx when asked a trying riddle. When I heard something strange behind me and the hedges closing in around me, I started to run. I kept running through the maze as the winds blew around me. I was really getting scared now. Suddenly, Fleur ran into me and screamed as I held her. **_

"_**Fleur, calm down, it's just me!" I said, as I released my grip on her. **_

_**She relaxed instantly. "Ah, Holly, I was afraid you were someone else. I thought I was being chased by a figure in the dark!"**_

"_**It's alright; you're safe now I said, gently. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a potion in a bottled vial. "Here, take this. You'll feel better. It's one of Madame Pomfrey's special Calming Draughts." **_

"_**Merci, Holly," said Fleur, as she drank it. "Merci Beaucoup."**_

"_**No problem," I said. "Watch yourself, okay?"**_

_**Fleur nodded and then we went our separate ways. Before long, I heard her scream and ran back for her. She was unconscious and didn't wake, even when I shook her, so I sent up red sparks. I walked for a while longer and was nearly hit by a spell. Viktor was trying to hurt me.**_

"_**Get down!" Cedric shouted. "Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" **_

_**Viktor was flown backwards and his wand was knocked out of his hand. **_

"_**What the heck was that all about?" said Cedric.**_

"_**I don't know. Did you see who attacked Fleur?"**_

"_**No, but I'll bet it was this git!" He moved to attack Viktor further, but I stopped him.**_

"_**He's been bewitched, Cedric! Stop it!" I ordered. "Let's just send up red sparks and go!"**_

"_**Fine!"**_

_**Cedric sent up the sparks and then we ran for it, trying to find the Cup and end this insane Tournament all together. We were nearly there when Cedric fell prisoner to some vines that grabbed him and he yelled for me.**_

_**When I saw that Cedric was behind, for a tenth of a second I was tempted to keep running and actually win the Tournament myself, but then I couldn't do it. No victory was worth abandoning my friends. I ran back for Cedric and aimed my wand at the vines. "Reducto!" Then when they were destroyed, I helped him to stand.**_

"_**Thanks," he said. "For a second, I thought you were going to let it get me."**_

"_**So did I," I admitted. **_

"_**But you didn't. Thank you. Some game, huh?"**_

"_**Some game," I agreed. **_

_**Suddenly, the wind blew fiercely around us and the hedges closed in as we ran for the Cup. However, when we got to the Cup; neither of us moved to take it.**_

"_**Cedric, you take it! You deserve this, not me!"**_

"_**No, I won't! You saved me, you deserve it! Take it!" **_

_**I shook my head and came up with a plan as the hedges closed in quicker. "We'll do it together! Now!"**_

_**But the minute we grabbed it, we were transported somewhere and landed painfully on the ground. Cedric helped me up. "Where are we?"**_

"_**I'm not sure," I admitted. It was graveyard of some kind. Why did it seem so familiar? **_

_**Cedric examined the Cup. "It's a Portkey. Holly, the Cup's a Portkey!" **_

"_**I've been here before," I gasped, when I saw the house on the hill, the Angel of Death statue and the grave on it. "In my dreams, I saw—" My voice wandered off when I saw the grave's inscriptions.**_

_**Thomas Riddle**_

_**1880—1942**_

_**Mary Riddle**_

_**1883—1942**_

_**Tom Riddle**_

_**1905—1942**_

_**Tom Riddle? That was Voldermort's namesake and father! This was Voldemort's inherited home! "Oh, no. Cedric, we have to get back to the Cup, now!"**_

"_**What're you talking about? What's wrong?" he asked. **_

_**Suddenly, my scar burned with intense pain as an enormous fire burst under the cauldron as I groaned in agony.**_

"_**Holly, what's wrong?" asked Cedric, worried as he knelt down in front of me.**_

"_**Get back to the Cup!" **_

_**Pettigrew and Voldemort then came into view. Voldemort was in Pettigrew's arms, and he looked like a shriveled husk of a body. **_

_**Cedric stood protectively in front of me as he held his wand threateningly in their faces. "Who are you? What do you want?" he demanded.**_

"_**Kill the spare!" hissed Voldemort.**_

"_**No!" I screamed, as Cedric was hit with the Killing Curse and died.**_

"What? Cedric's _dead?_" said Lydia, looking horrified. "No! I liked him. Why did he have to die?"

"Unfortunately, wars have many casualties," said Chris, regretfully.

"And now Holly's going to have to live with this for the rest of her life," said Alison, sadly.

There was nothing worse than watching someone you cared for die while you couldn't prevent it.

_**Before I could run to him, Pettigrew used a spell to make me move up against the grave and held me in place with the Angel of Death's scythe, which choked me a little.**_

"_**Do it, Wormtail!" Voldemort hissed. Pettigrew then dropped Voldemort into the cauldron's waters. **_

_**Pettigrew raised his wand and dropped a bone into the cauldron. "Bone of the father, unwillingly given." He cut off his own right hand and dropped it in. "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed." He came towards and cut into my arm and dropped the blood into the cauldron. "Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken. The Dark Lord shall rise again." **_

_**Suddenly, the cauldron disappeared in a cloud of smoke as a being emerged from it and the smoke turned to robes. Lord Voldemort, now with snakelike features, had returned. He was back. He was back! No! He couldn't be! **_

"_**My wand, Wormtail," he whispered.**_

_**Pettigrew handed him the wand.**_

"_**Give me your arm." When Pettigrew held out his arm that was missing its hand, Voldemort hissed, "The other arm, Wormtail!"**_

_**Pettigrew obeyed and then Voldemort pressed his wand into Pettigrew's arm, making the Dark Mark burn and then four Death Eaters Apparated into the graveyard.**_

"_**Welcome my friends," said Voldemort. "Thirteen years, it's been. And yet, here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me." He began yanking off their masks. "Crabbe! Macnair! Goyle! Not even you, Lucius." **_

_**Mr. Malfoy rose up as he took off his hat. "My Lord, had I detected any sign, a whisper of your whereabouts—" **_

"_**There were signs, my slippery friend and more than whispers," Voldemort interrupted. **_

"_**I assure you, my Lord. I have never renounced the Old Ways. The face that I've been obliged to present each day in your absence, that is my true mask," said Mr. Malfoy **_

"_**I returned," said Pettigrew, flinching when Voldemort came near him.**_

"_**Out of fear, not loyalty!" he hissed. "Still, you have proved yourself useful in past few months, Wormtail." He waved his wand and Pettigrew was given a new hand. **_

_**Voldemort looked pleased and then touched Cedric's body. "Pity. He was such a handsome boy."**_

"_**Don't touch him!" I snarled.**_

_**Filth like Voldemort didn't deserve to touch Cedric.**_

_**Voldemort turned me after hearing me speak at last. "Ah, Holly, I'd almost forgotten you here, standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days." He turned to the Death Eaters. "The Girl Who Lived." He turned back to me. **_

"_**How lies have fed your legend, Holly. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see, when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only daughter, she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch her. It was old magic. Something I should've foreseen. No matter, no matter. Everything's changed now. I can touch her." He placed his finger on my scar and it exploded with pain, so much that it made me scream and my scar even bled until he finally moved his finger. "Astonishing, what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Holly?"**_

"_**You can go straight to Tartarus," I growled. **_

"_**Tut-tut, Helena. Such foul language from your mouth. I'll have to remedy that, won't I?" said Voldemort, as he released me. "Pick up your wand, Potter! Pick it up!" I grabbed it and slowly stood up, still shaky and weak from the pain. "You've been taught how to duel, I presume? First we bow to each other."**_

"_**Never," I spat. "Go to Tartarus where you belong!" **_

"_**Come now, Holly, remember your niceties. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, would he? I said, bow!" He waved his wand and I moved unwillingly. "That's better! And now—" he flung me to the ground and then shouted, "Cruico!" **_

_**Unwilling to give Voldemort such pleasure as hearing me scream, I fought back against the cries in the back of my throat as the worst kind of pain I had ever experienced exploded throughout in my body. Everything was on fire with complete agony until the curse was lifted and I was left on the ground breathing hard and shaking. **_

"_**That a girl, Holly," said Voldemort. "Your parents would be proud, especially your filthy Mudblood mother."**_

"_**Expelliar—" I tried, but Voldemort just blocked it and sent me rolling away. **_

_**Voldemort knelt beside me as I lay shaking. "I'm going to kill you, Holly Potter. I'm going to destroy you . After tonight, no one will ever again question my power. After tonight, if they speak of you, they'll speak only of how you begged for death. And I, being a merciful Lord, obliged." He then forced me to move. "Get up!" **_

_**He let me go and I took the chance to hide and catch my breath.**_

"_**Don't you dare turn your back to me, Helena Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you!" Voldemort shouted. "I want to see the light leave your eyes just like I saw that of your filthy parents!" **_

_**Suddenly, I was filled with new courage, anger and strength as I walked out from behind the grave. "Have it your way. Expelliarmus!"**_

"_**Avada Kedavra!"**_

_**The two spells met each other in the air and the wands connected, creating an explosion of green and red light. Neither of us gave up and held on tightly as we fought against each other. Voldemort kept screaming for his Death Eaters not to touch me as I was his to finish off.**_

_**Suddenly, Voldemort's wand shook and then blue lights emerged from it while he was still performing the Killing Curse. An echo of Cedric, the old man I'd seen die in my dreams appeared and then so did my parents, much to my shock. **_

"_**Holly, when the connection is broken, you must get to the Portkey!" said Dad. "We can linger for a moment to give you some time but for only a moment, do you understand?"**_

_**I nodded, trying not to cry. **_

"_**Holly, don't blame yourself for what happened to me," said Cedric. "It wasn't your fault. Remember that. It wasn't your fault. Just do me a favor and take my body back to my father. Tell him I love him and that I'll wait for him. And tell Cho I love her."**_

"_**Helena, we love you. Let go," said Mum. "Sweetheart, you're ready. Let go. Let go!"**_

_**I yanked my wand free as the blue lights swarmed and hit Voldemort. I ran over to Cedric's body and grabbed him. "Accio Triwizard Cup!" I yelled. It flew into my hands and then we were sent back outside the maze. **_

"Oh, holy crud. He's back," said Stiles, looking frightened.

"We all knew it was coming. He was bound to come back," said Chris. He wasn't surprised by Voldemort's return, but part of him had wished it hadn't happened. "But Holly's going to have her work cut out for her fighting him."

"Which is why we're going to have to decide who's going to help her or not. She's going to need all the allies she can get," said Isaac.

_**I landed outside the maze clutching Cedric's body as I began crying. **_

_**Regardless of what Cedric had told me, I couldn't help but blame myself for his death as he'd died trying to protect me. The music that been playing, ceased when everyone saw the state of us: badly wounded, breathing hard and shaking, as we slowly stood up.**_

"_**Holly, what happened?" asked Fudge. Then he looked like he was about to faint at the sight of Cedric's body. "Oh good heavens. He's dead. Cedric Diggory's dead! What happened?" **_

"_**He's back! He's back!" I cried, ignoring Fudge's questions. "Voldemort's back! He killed Cedric right in front of me!" Tears streamed down my cheeks. "Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back and tell his father he loved him and would wait for him! And to tell Cho he loved her. I couldn't leave him behind, not there! We had to get back!"**_

_**Professor Dumbledore wiped away my tears with the pads of his thumbs. "It's all right, Holly. He's home now. You both are."**_

_**I didn't see how it could be all right as Mr. Diggory wailed in grief over the loss of his son and Cho looked devastated as she wept. **_

_**Sirius and Remus hurried down to me and tried to comfort me. Part of me wanted to stay with them, yet another part of me wished I was back in my bed and none of this had ever happened. Professor Moody then grabbed my uninjured arm and pulled me away, despite my protests.**_

"_**Come along, Potter, no need to be here," he said, as he placed me on a chair in his office. He gazed at my arm wound. "Are you alright, Potter? Does that hurt?"**_

_**I shook my head. "Not so much now."**_

"_**Perhaps, I'd better take a look at it." He held out my arm and made me wince when he touched the more tender part of the wound.**_

"_**The Cup was a Portkey. Someone had bewitched it," I said, as my voice trembled.**_

"_**What was it like?" he asked. "What was he like?"**_

"_**Who?" I asked, confused.**_

"_**The Dark Lord. How did it feel to stand in his presence?" he asked.**_

"_**It was like before, actually. It was like I'd fallen into one of my nightmares, only it was worse than the first few times," I said, shuddering. **_

"_**Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?" he asked, as he then began rummaging through a box rather frantically.**_

"_**I—" My voice wandered off as I realized what he'd just said. "I-I never said anything about a graveyard, Professor."**_

_**Professor Moody then looked at me coldly and spoke in a harsh tone. "'Marvelous creatures, dragons, aren't they?' Do you think that miserable oaf Hagrid would've shown you the dragons if I hadn't suggested it to him? Do you think Cedric Diggory would've told you to open the egg under the water if I hadn't told him first myself? Do you think that Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder, could've provided you with gillyweed if I hadn't given him the book that led him straight to it?"**_

_**I began backing up in fear. "It was you from the beginning! You put my name in the Goblet of Fire! You bewitched Viktor! You turned the Cup into a Portkey and sent Cedric to his death! How could you? I trusted you, Professor!" **_

"_**How could I not?" he said. "You won tonight because I made it so, Potter. You ended up in that graveyard because it was meant to be so and now the deed is done. The blood that runs within your veins runs within the Dark Lord! Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I once and for all silenced the great Helena Potter!"**_

_**Before he could attack me, however, the door blew open and Sirius and Remus came in, sending Moody flying as Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore came in behind him. Cedric put an arm around me as the Professors pressed their wands into Moody's throat and Professor Snape dropped Veritaserum down his throat.**_

"_**Do you know who I am?" asked Professor Dumbledore. **_

"_**Albus Dumbledore," he rasped.**_

"_**Are you Alastor Moody?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Is he in this room? Is he in this room?" demanded Professor Dumbledore.**_

_**He pointed to the chest which rumbled. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and the chest opened up like several boxes in one until the top finally opened all the way. To my shock, I saw Mad-Eye Moody in the chest missing his fake leg, clutching the place where his magical eye should've been, and wearing only his long johns. **_

"_**If Moody's in there, then who's this?" I asked, pointing to the man in the chair. The man then underwent some kind of seizure and I realized the effects of Polyjuice Potion were coming undone. Moments later, in the place of Mad-Eye Mood was Barty Crouch Jr., the man I'd seen in my dreams who was supposed to be dead. **_

"_**That's impossible. He's supposed to be dead!" said Professor McGonagall, alarmed.**_

"_**Evidence suggests otherwise, Minerva," said Professor Snape, as he sniffed the hip flask. "He's also been using Polyjuice Potion. I'm willing to believe that someone else died in his place all that time ago." **_

"_**Now we know who's been stealing from your private stores, Severus," said Professor Dumbledore.**_

_**Barty then lunged for me when I peered at his face, but he was repelled when Sirius performed a Stinging Hex on his hands and pressed his wand into Barty's throat. **_

"_**If you ever touch her again, I swear I'll kill you!" Sirius growled. **_

"_**That's enough, Sirius!" said Professor Dumbledore, sternly.**_

"_**I'll show her mine if she shows me hers!" said Barty, revealing the Dark Mark, which was clear as daylight.**_

"_**Your arm, Holly," said Professor Dumbledore, his tone not inviting argument.**_

_**I held out my wounded arm, revealing the horrible cut. They gasped and looked wide-eyed. "Voldemort used my blood to come back. I'm sorry, Professor. I couldn't stop him."**_

"_**It's not your fault," said Professor McGonagall, soothingly.**_

"_**You know what this means? He's back. The Dark Lord has returned," said Barty, sounding both crazy and deranged. "I'll be welcomed back like a hero!"**_

"_**We'll see," said Professor Dumbledore. "Personally, I've never had much time for heroes. Minerva, send an owl to Fudge and to Azkaban and inform them of Mr. Crouch's son's apparent survival. Severus, watch this man. Sirius, Remus, get Holly out of here."**_

_**I was then taken to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey healed my arm for me. There was a long thin scar from the cursed knife that would never leave, but at least I was healed. **_

"_**How did you know Moody wasn't Moody?" I asked, quietly. It was the only reason why they would've burst in as they had at that exact moment.**_

"_**When Alastor took you away, we remembered that Moody put the Cup in the maze and how Myrtle said she'd seen Polyjuice Potion. It all made sense, so we came after you," said Remus. "We're so sorry we didn't do better to protect you, Holly."**_

"_**It's not your fault. You're here now and that's all that matters," I said, sighing. Fresh tears came to my eyes. "But Cedric…I'm never going to forget it. He died because of me." It was my fault an innocent life had been lost. **_

"_**No. Cedric died because of Voldemort, not because of anything you did," said Sirius. "I know that doesn't change anything or make the pain go away, but it's the truth. I won't lie to you, Holly. You've got a long road ahead of you, but Remus and I will do all we can to help you. You're not alone in this, I promise."**_

_**I didn't reply. I just buried myself in their comforting embraces and eventually fell into a fitful sleep, nestled in between them.**_

"So, Moody was actually Crouch Junior in disguise. Should've known," said Scott.

"It makes sense. Moody was awfully keen to help Holly get through the tournament," said Alison. "Plus, no one would've suspected that a known Auror was actually a Dark Wizard himself. Would any of us?"

No one would've.

"Is Holly going to be okay?" asked Isaac, looking concerned.

"Eventually," said Derek. He knew what it was like to lose people he loved, so he knew what he was talking about. "It'll take time and there'll be days when she'll still grieve, but eventually she will move on."

Peter nodded in agreement.

_**In the days that followed, I felt numb.**_

_**Ron and Hermione provided me with their friendship and much-needed comfort, for which I was grateful. Sirius and Remus accompanied me everywhere I went in order to try and protect me, but I didn't mind. It was only when I was alone that I felt like it was okay to cry and I wanted to cease my tears so badly.**_

_**There was a memorial held for Cedric and everyone paid their respects to him. Everyone wept and mourned him for he had been one of the truest Hufflepuffs that ever lived—loyal, unafraid and true. He would be greatly missed by all who'd had the fortune to know him.**_

_**Barty Crouch Jr. was given the Dementor's Kiss on orders from Fudge after all he'd done, including killing his father. Karkaroff fled from the world after the Third Task when he felt his Dark Mark burn. The Triwizard Tournament was discontinued yet again because of what happened during the Third Task and a new teacher was going to be hired to replace Moody as he'd only planned to stay one year. The news of Voldemort's return was made public, but I don't know if people accepted it or not. If I hadn't seen it myself, I might not have believed it. **_

_**I decided to give up my prize winnings as I wanted to forget the tournament all together. I felt that Cedric had been the true winner and deserved it had he lived, so I offered it to his father, who kindly refused it. So, I ended up giving it to Fred and George so they could start their plans for their joke shop. It only took a little while to persuade them to take the money. **_

_**On the last day when everyone was departing from the school, I lingered a bit with Sirius and Remus, watching the Hogwarts students board the train, the Beauxbatons ladies fly away in their carriage, and the Dumstrange boys sail away in their ship. It all seemed so peaceful and happy now and I cherished that as I wondered if any kind of real peace or happiness would come to Hogwarts again. Ron and Hermione joined us as we boarded the train.**_

"_**Think we'll ever have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" asked Ron.**_

"_**No," said Hermione, as we shook our heads.**_

"_**Well, what's life without a few dragons?" said Ron.**_

"_**Wouldn't have it any other way," I said, chuckling. **_

_**Hermione sighed as she gazed at our surroundings. "Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" she said.**_

"_**Yes, it is," I admitted. "But we'll get through it, together as we've always done."**_

_**That made Hermione smile a little bit.**_

"_**Promise me you'll write this summer?" said Hermione. She glanced at all of us. "All of you?"**_

"_**I won't, you know I won't," Ron joked.**_

"_**Holly, will. Won't you?" asked Hermione.**_

_**I nodded. "Yeah, every week."**_

_**After that, I snuggled up beside Sirius and Remus.**_

_**I was quiet for a while as I had a lot on my mind. Part of me wished I hadn't been so honest with Hermione when she asked about the change, yet what else could I say? My world had never been normal, but the life I once knew was gone. Nothing was going to be the same. Dumbledore's prediction of dark and dangerous times ahead was true. War was coming, but perhaps, one day peace would as well. We'd all changed this past year. Perhaps we four had changed more than anyone else, but who could say for certain? Gone was our innocence, now we truly accepted the reality of what was going to be. **_

_**We played Exploding Snap as we journeyed home and joked around until the train finally arrived at King's Cross, even though I hadn't wanted it to. Because of some protective blood wards or something of the sort, I had to return to Aunt Petunia's for at least a week before returning to my home with Sirius and Remus. Somehow, it would be harder to return to the Dursleys as they didn't know what I'd gone through or how battle-hardened I'd become. But somehow, I would get through the summer as I had done for the past several years. **_

_**Whatever happened, whatever Voldemort tried to do, I would fight him until my last breath to protect those I loved, of that much I was certain. **_

"Good grief, if that's what her fourth year was like, I'm not sure I want to know what she went through in her fifth year," said Stiles.

"It's probably worse," said Isaac. "But we need to know and then we'll make our decisions about staying and leaving."

"Agreed," said Scott.


	5. Order of the Phoenix

The time had come to read the final installment in the stories about Holly's life.

Her fifth year was going to be one to remember, no one doubt that. But after reading it, they were going to have to decide who was staying and who was going—if anyone was going at all.

"So, who's going to read next?" asked Scott.

"I'll do it," offered Erica. She picked up the story and began to read.

_**Holly Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_

_**My name is Holly Potter, and I'm a witch.**_

_**For ten years, I didn't know about this, but when I turned eleven, I received my Hogwarts letter and learned the truth about my past. I was the Girl Who Lived as Lord Voldemort seemed to vanish after trying and failing to kill me when I was barely a year old. I learned that my so-called relatives had known and tried to force the magic out of me and they failed miserably. I went to Hogwarts the following term, and felt at home for the first time. I gained two great friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and some of the teachers became my friend as well. At the end of the year, I faced Lord Voldemort again and barely escaped with my life and all four of us were rewarded as we were heroes.**_

_**During my second year at Hogwarts, I learnt more about my past and powers and about Lord Voldemort while rescuing Ron's little sister who'd become like a sister to me, Ginny, from the dark enchantment that was on Voldemort's diary. She eventually recovered emotionally from what happened and now we're close friends. **_

_**During my third year, I was nearly killed by Dementors until Remus Lupin, a friend of my parents, helped me become strong enough to defeat them. Sirius Black, my secret godfather had also broken out of Azkaban. He'd been wrongfully imprisoned for a murder he didn't commit and a betrayal done by another, Peter Pettigrew. I hadn't known about this until my friends and I had discovered the truth. While we were able to clear Sirius's name, Pettigrew escaped, but sooner or later he'll be found. **_

_**During my fourth year, everything changed again, this time for the worst. I was forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament alongside two rival schools and the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory. I nearly got killed several times and then during the Third Task, Cedric and I were taken and Voldemort had returned. Though I was able to tell the Wizarding World of the Dark Lord's return, Cedric was killed trying to protect me. I can't forgive myself for that.**_

_**At the moment, my summer has been somewhat bittersweet. While I am happy to be living with Sirius and Remus, my nightmares have worsened and I still feel terrible over Cedric's death. After what happened to me, Professor Dumbledore decided to restart what's known as the Order of the Phoenix—a secret group sworn to fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Headquarters is at my home, and because of this and being unwilling to keep me in the dark, Sirius persuaded Dumbledore to let me in on the meetings. But for some reason, the headmaster's been avoiding me and barely said a word to me in weeks. I don't know why, but it hurts.**_

_**I sighed to myself as I stroked Hedwig, who was sitting on her perch in my bedroom. I felt so numb, angry and sad these days. Was I ever going to feel truly happy again?**_

_**There was a knock on my door and then Remus came in. "Holly, can you come downstairs for a moment? Sirius and I need to talk to you."**_

"_**Sure. I'm coming," I said.**_

_**Downstairs in the dining room, Sirius was looking hesitant and angry. "Holly, you haven't been reading the Daily Prophet lately, correct?"**_

"_**I quit reading it months ago after Rita Skeeter's crap was printed. Why?" I asked.**_

"_**There's something we need to tell you, but we weren't sure how to. Here, take a look at this," said Sirius. He handed me today's issue of the Daily Prophet. The headline read, 'Holly Potter, the Girl Who Lies?' **_

"_**What is this rubbish?" I demanded. **_

"_**Fudge is using all his power to discredit you and Dumbledore," said Sirius. "After the Third Task, Fudge fell under the belief that Dumbledore is after his job."**_

"_**That's insane," I protested. "Dumbledore's not on my best friends list right now, but for heaven's sake, no one in their right mind would think Dumbledore wants Fudge's job."**_

"_**That's just it, Fudge isn't in his right mind," said Lupin.**__** "He's been twisted and warped by fear. Now fear makes people do terrible things. The last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned and I'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that horrible truth." **_

"_**Even becoming blind to the truth," I said, angrily. "But how could he? How could he really just make everyone think Cedric's death was an accident or that I went to perdition and back of my own free will and lied about it?"**_

"_**He's scared, Holly," said Sirius. "It's no excuse, true nonetheless."**_

_**I sighed in irritation. "And there's still no clear idea of what Voldemort's up to other than trying to kill me?"**_

"_**We think that Voldemort wants to build up his army again," said Sirius. "Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command. Not just witches and wizards but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in. We think he's after something he didn't have last time, something dangerous."**_

"_**What, like a weapon?" I asked.**_

"_**Possibly, but we're not sure," said Remus. "We just know that it's in the Department of Mysteries. But the problem is, there are countless things in there and none of us have access to that department."**_

"_**Swell," I muttered. "Oh, and guess what I heard from Ron yesterday? Percy's disowned his family. He wrote to me last night. **__**After last June, he got a promotion from Fudge, a special one for someone with just one year out of school, Junior Assistant to the Minister. He came home, expecting them to be all happy, but they weren't."**_

"_**Let me guess, they think Percy only got the job because Fudge wants him to spy on the family?" guessed Remus.**_

_**I nodded. "And it got worse. Percy said a lot of horrible stuff. He said a lot of horrible stuff. He said he'd had to deal with Mr. Weasley's reputation ever since he joined the Ministry, and it was because of his lack of ambition that they'd never had much money." I was beyond ticked off to hear of that and had sent Percy a little gift as a result.**_

_**Sirius looked flabbergasted and angry. "He did not!"**_

"He said WHAT?!" yelled Derek, furiously.

"What the heck are these people thinking? How can the papers print such garbage about Holly?" fumed Isaac. "Cedric was killed trying to protect her! They saw what state she was in after the Third Task! How can they patronize that?"

"The tragic thing is, it's easier to get people to indulge in fear and lies rather than truth and honesty," said Sheriff Stilinski, shaking his head.

"I hope Fudge loses his job," said Stiles, as everyone nodded in agreement.

"_**He did. Percy also said that Dumbledore was an old fool, I was crazy and if the Weasleys going to stand with you and Dumbledore, then Percy was going to make sure everyone knew where his true loyalties lay—with the Ministry—and that he didn't belong to their family anymore. He packed up his things and moved into a flat in London that same night."**_

_**Remus and Sirius looked furious.**_

"_**When I get my hands on that little—!" fumed Sirius.**_

_**Remus looked like he was about to wolf out on Percy as well.**_

"_**Don't worry, I already sent Percy a few Howlers about it," I said. I only wished I could've seen Percy's face when all twelve Howlers exploded on him and screeched at him. "Can we…can we get out of the house for a bit?"**_

_**I was starting to feel cooped up and a little sunshine. I knew that staying inside wouldn't help me at all and I'd been indoors for quite a while that summer.**_

_**Remus and Sirius immediately agreed, as though they were hoping for this. So, we went shopping in a Muggle town and had a bit of fun. I started to feel better for the first time in so long that I actually smiled and laughed that day.**_

_**I should've known it wouldn't last.**_

_**While we were on our way back to our car that Sirius had managed to procure from a Muggle renting company, which he'd parked in a deserted alley, storm clouds gathered and the wind picked up as the temperature quickly dropped to the point where a puddle at my feet froze.**_

_**Instantly, I knew what was happening and felt my heart skip a beat. "Sirius, Remus!" I yelled.**_

_**Two Dementors came into view and immediately attacked us. Sirius, having yet to full shake off the effects of Azkaban, quickly fell under their dark powers. I hadn't brought my wand with me, which was foolish on my part. But Remus was always prepared. He drew his wand and conjured up a Patronus that was strong enough to send both Dementors.**_

_**Remus then checked on me. "Holly, are you okay?"**_

_**I nodded. I was shaken and cold, but I was okay. "I'm fine. Just check on Sirius."**_

_**I was more worried about him as I hadn't seen him this badly off since I drove off over a hundred Dementors during my third year.**_

_**Remus gave me some chocolate and then examined my godfather. Thankfully Sirius was fine after he had some chocolate and we didn't hesitate to get to the car and head home.**_

_**Following the Dementor attack, Sirius filed a rather angry letter of complaint to Fudge and Remus left to inform Professor Dumbledore of what had happened. Sirius also put a Fidelius Charm on the house and made Remus the Secret-Keeper to ensure our home was safe.**_

_**I wrote to Ron and Hermione about it and they were both shocked that it happened and angry that someone had sent Dementors after me. While I knew the Dementors longed to consume Sirius, I couldn't ignore the feeling that they were after me and not him. But I had no proof of it, so I kept my suspicions strictly between myself, Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione. My friends later came by and camped out with me for the rest of the summer, for which I was grateful as I'd missed them greatly.**_

_**Sirius was positively furious for the next few days after the attack. He'd received word from Fudge that that while no one doubted something had happened that made Remus use the Patronus Charm, he didn't believe it was a Dementor attack. Fudge insisted that no Dementors were outside Ministry control and no one at the Ministry of Magic had ordered an attack on me or my guardians. It was all a load of waffle, but there were times when I wondered if it had been Lord Voldemort who'd sent them. **_

_**For first time since I'd first gone to Hogwarts, term seemed to arrive too quickly and I had no desire to return to Hogwarts that year as I didn't want to face what I knew was to come.**_

_**Thankfully, some good news came. Ron and Hermione were made Gryffindor's prefects. I was happy for them all. They deserved what they got. Soon, we were traveling down to the platform. I didn't want to leave Sirius and Remus, but I had no choice. I still had three years left of schooling to complete and I was only fifteen years old, far too young to discontinue my education.**_

_**Before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Sirius and I had a moment alone. "Holly, I want you to know that if you have any problems at Hogwarts, then just write and Remus and I will come and get you."**_

_**I nodded. "I know." It was going to be a hard year, but I had to go. Much as I wanted to leave Hogwarts and never go back so I could avoid the difficulties that were sure to come, I knew that if I ran away now, I'd never stop running. I had to go.**_

_**Sirius smiled a little at me. "Here," he said. "I want you to have this."**_

_**He handed me an old black-and-white photo after taking it out of his pocket. "This is the original Order of the Phoenix. There's McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken. Voldemort wiped out her entire family. There's Frank and Alice Longbottom, two of the best Aurors I ever met." He sighed. "It's been fourteen years and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss your parents."**_

"_**Me too," I said, sighing. "Sirius, do you really think there's going to be a war?"**_

"_**It feels like it did before," he admitted. "But this time, we're all together. We're not really alone. Besides, I suspect you're the young ones now."**_

_**I nodded. "I wish you and Remus could come with us to Hogwarts," I confessed. **_

"_**I do too, Holly, I do too," he said, as he hugged me. "And so does Remus. But we're only an owl away and you've still got the mirror I gave you, so you're not alone."**_

"_**Thanks, Sirius."**_

_**After I said my good-byes to Remus, I got onboard the Hogwarts Express. It was a relatively pleasant journey, that is until we got off and Malfoy walked by. "I'm surprised they're still letting you walk free. Isn't there some Nutters Ward in St. Mungo's with your name on it?" **_

_**In a fit of anger, I lunged for him, but Ron and Hermione held us back. **_

"_**Just stay away from me, Malfoy!" I yelled, angrily.**_

"_**Calm down, it's only Malfoy," said Ron.**_

_**I shook my head. Ron didn't get it. He never would get it because he would never know what I'd been feeling since Cedric's death. And nor did he know how sensitive I felt about what he just said since I knew the fate of Neville's parents.**_

"As usual, Malfoy has to act like an arrogant buffoon," said Alison, disgusted.

"I'm more worried about those Dementors. If they're not outside Ministry control, then why did they attack Holly?" asked Melissa.

"Most likely someone at the Ministry did it behind Fudge's back to get Holly to keep her mouth shut about Voldemort," said Stiles.

"It wouldn't surprise me if that were true," said Boyd. "Guess we'll find out."

_**We came to the carriages and that was when I saw them. Black, leathery, reptile-like winged creatures were pulling the carriages. I'd never seen them before and couldn't decide if they were amazing or frightening. Probably both.**_

_**No one else seemed to notice them, which made me wonder if I was truly crazy. I stroked one and it nuzzled the palm of my hand before I got into the carriage with my friends.**_

"_**You're not mad you know," said a blond-haired girl reading an issue of The Quibbler upside down. "I can see them too."**_

"_**Everyone, this is Loon—ah, Luna Lovegood," said Ron. "She and I went to the ball last year. She's in Ginny's year, but a Ravenclaw."**_

"_**Nice to meet you," said Hermione.**_

"_**Likewise," said Luna, as she went back to reading her magazine. **_

_**Eventually, we got inside the Great Hall and after a very long Sorting, Professor Dumbledore got up to make his usual speech. **_

"_**Good evening children," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. All eyes were on him and the room was completely silent. "Before we begin our start of term feast, I have a few words to say. We have two changes in staff this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank," He turned to a woman sitting at the staff table. He then turned back to the students and continued. "She will be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the Professor good luck. Now as usual, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you—" then he was interrupted by Umbridge who said, "Hem, hem." **_

_**Professor Dumbledore fell silent and everyone turned to Umbridge with shocked expressions on their faces. No one had ever interrupted Professor Dumbledore during his speech before. Professor Dumbledore turned to Umbridge and she got to her feet. She then walked around the staff table and she walked up to the podium next to Professor Dumbledore.**_

"_**Thank you Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Umbridge said in a voice that made you want to crawl under a rock. "And how lovely to see your bright happy faces smiling up at me."**_

_**But no one was smiling or even looked the slightest bit happy. I felt a wave of dislike for this woman. **_

"_**The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance," Umbridge continued. "Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved. Perfect what can be perfected. And prune practices that ought to be **__**prohibited."**__** She then let out another fake girly laugh and she headed back to her seat at the staff table.**_

"_**Thank you, Professor. That was quite illuminating," said Professor Dumbledore. "Now, as I was saying…"**_

"_**Illuminating?" said Ron. "That was the biggest load of waffle I ever heard and I grew up with Percy."**_

"_**Actually, I agree with Dumbledore," said Hermione.**_

"_**Why? What does it mean?" I asked.**_

"_**It means that the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts," said Hermione, with venom. **_

"_**Crap," I whispered. If the Ministry was interfering during our O.W.L. year, then how were we ever going to get through any of it? **_

_**I took the long route to the Gryffindor common room, dreading what was going to happen when I came in, but there was no way to prevent it. There had been music playing and chatter, but all fell silent when I came in. I ignored this as I went up to Dean. **_

"_**Hi, Dean," I said. "Good holiday?"**_

"_**It was okay. Better than Seamus' anyway, he was just telling me," said Dean.**_

"_**Why? What happened?" I asked. Had something bad happened to him?**_

"_**Me mum didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts this year," said Seamus.**_

_**I sighed in anger. Suddenly, I knew where this was going. "Let me guess, it was because of me and Professor Dumbledore, am I right? She believes what the Daily Prophet says? She thinks I'm a liar and Professor Dumbledore's an old fool?"**_

"_**Pretty much, yeah," said Seamus. "Look, none of us were there the night that you disappeared and came back with Cedric's body…"**_

"_**Then why don't you just read the Daily Prophet like your stupid mother then? It'll tell you everything you need to know!" I snapped. I wasn't about to discuss Cedric's death with Seamus, especially not if he believed all the crap the papers were saying about me. **_

"_**Don't take a go at my mother!" said Seamus, angrily.**_

"_**I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar and Professor Dumbledore mad!" I growled. **_

"_**My Gran says that's all rubbish," piped up Neville. "She says it's the Prophet that's downhill, not Dumbledore, Helena and Cedric. She's cancelled our subscription. She said she always knew You-Know-Who would come back and she says if he's back then he's back."**_

"_**Thanks, Neville," I said, gratefully.**_

"_**What's going on, here?" said Ron.**_

"_**She's mad, that's what's going on!" said Seamus. "You really believe all that rubbish she and Diggory are coming out with about You-Know-Who being back?" **_

"_**Yeah, we do," said Hermione, fiercely.**_

"_**Then you're mad too," said Seamus, disdainfully.**_

"_**Yeah? Well, unfortunately for you, pal, we're also prefects!" said Ron, angrily. "So, unless you want detention, watch your mouth! Anyone else got a problem with Holly?"**_

_**No one replied as Hermione and I went up to our dorm.**_

"_**You alright, Holly?" asked Hermione.**_

"_**I don't know anymore," I said, as I yanked my tie off. "How am I supposed to keep going on if some of my own friends are turning their backs on me?"**_

"_**I don't know," she admitted. "But it doesn't matter. Seamus was just out of order and they'll know you're right in the end, won't they?"**_

"_**But how much more of this will we have endure until then? It's only the first day back, and I feel like I'm ready to break something! Ever since Cedric died, when I don't feel numb, I feel sad and angry and frustrated," I said. "Right now, I want to go down and curse Seamus for all of what he just said!"**_

"_**I know, Holly, but you've got to keep control over your temper. I'll report this if it gets out of hand," said Hermione, soothingly. It'll be alright soon, I promise. Is there anything I can do for you?"**_

_**I shook my head. "I think I just want to be alone right now." Hermione meant well, but telling me to control my temper wasn't helping me.**_

"_**Okay," said Hermione. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."**_

_**She left me alone and I ended up crying myself to sleep and wishing I was back home with Remus and Sirius.**_

"Some friends she's got," said Scott, shaking her head. "Why wouldn't they believe her over the newspaper?"

"In times of fear, no one really knows what to believe, so they look for simple answers rather than facings the truth," said Lydia. She shook her head. "I'm surprised she _didn't _curse Seamus. He deserved it."

"Sometimes it's best to turn the other cheek," said Melissa.

_**The next morning we had Umbridge's class as the first class of the day.**_

_**I was not looking forward it one bit.**_

_**We went in and sat down. The students were playing with an origami bird that'd been bewitched to fly around the room. It was all quite fun until Umbridge came in and burned it with her wand.**_

"_**Good afternoon, class," said Umbridge, sweetly. "Wands away please." She raised her wand at the chalkboard and read off what she wrote in a patronizing tone. "Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. O-W-L's. More commonly known as O.W.L.s. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail and the consequences will be severe." She made copies of our new book for the year, Dark Arts Defense Basic for Beginners, float to us. "Your previous instruction in this subject's been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know that from now on, you'll be following a carefully structured Ministry-approved course of action."**_

_**Hermione raised her hand. "Excuse me, but there's nothing in here about using defensive spells."**_

"_**Using spells?" said Umbridge. "Why, I can't imagine why you'd need to use spells in my classroom."**_

"_**We're not going to be using magic?" said Ron.**_

"_**You're going to be learning defense in a risk-free way," said Umbridge.**_

"_**That's insane! If we're going to be attacked, it's not exactly going to risk-free is it?" I said, angrily.**_

"_**It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical view of the knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which after all, is what school is all about," said Umbridge, ignoring me.**_

"_**And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" I demanded.**_

"_**There is nothing out there dear," Umbridge assured me. Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?"**_

"_**I don't know, maybe Lord Voldemort?" I said, sarcastically. The other students gasped as I rolled my eyes. **_

_**Umbridge looked furious as she slowly stepped forward towards me. "Now let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This…is…a…lie!"**_

"_**It's not a lie, it's the truth!" I shouted. "Cedric was murdered at his hands while trying to protect me! I saw Voldemort! I was tortured by him! I fought him!"**_

"_**This is a lie!" said Umbridge. **_

"_**So, according to your information, I went to perdition and back of my own free will and Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" I yelled. **_

"_**Mr. Diggory's death was an accident!" said Umbridge, firmly.**_

"_**IT WAS MURDER!" I yelled. **_

"_**Enough!" Umbridge shouted. "A week's detention, Miss Potter. You'll come to my office at five o'clock this evening and I shall see if I can quiet down those crazy, nasty, attention-seeking lies of yours."**_

_**I was fuming with anger, but didn't dare go further.**_

_**Even if some people didn't believe me, no one thought it was fair I got detention for standing up for myself and stating the truth about Cedric's death.**_

_**The time then came for my detentions. When I went inside Umbridge's office, I saw that everything—even the sugar and her tea—was every possible shade of pink and so were her clothes. There was enough pink to make me vomit and for some reason, I even found the mewing kitten plates on her walls distasteful. **_

"_**Good evening Miss Potter," she said, sweetly. "You're going to be writing some lines for me with a special quill of mine."**_

"_**What do you want me to write and how many times?" I asked. **_

"_**You are going to write, I must not tell lies. You'll write it until the message sinks in," she said, sweetly. "In your best handwriting, as well, or it'll be a month's detention." **_

_**I glared at her and began writing as neatly and as nicely as I could. I tried to ignore the pain on the back of my left hand, wondering what was making it hurt and then I saw it. The quill was a Blood Quill and cut into my hand were the words, I must not tell lies in my best handwriting. I bit down on my tongue as the pain grew worse. I'd gone through the Cruciatus Curse without screaming. I was not going to give in to this pathetic excuse for a witch and let her known I was in pain.**_

Isaac looked furious. "I'm going to kill her!"

"Get in line," snarled Derek, as his eyes flashed red.

"That evil little toad. I hope something bad happens to her!" said Stiles.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

_**After an hour, my hand was bleeding quite a bit as Umbridge inspected it. "Yes, it's painful, isn't it?" she said. "But you know, deep down that you deserved to be punished. I'll see you tomorrow night, Miss Potter and you detentions will be over after Friday night. I hope this teaches you a lesson."**_

_**Yeah, it teaches me that you're the most evil woman I've ever met, you foul old toad! I screamed in my mind. I glared at her as I yanked out a handkerchief for my hand and left her office, trying to will the pain to go away.**_

_**I wrote to Sirius the morning after detention, calling him Padfoot and writing in code just in case the letter was intercepted by the Ministry or Umbridge. Paranoid as it might've seemed, I didn't trust either one of them at the moment. **_

_**Dear Padfoot,**_

_**I'm calling you thas just in case this is intercepted. I don't really trust the M.O.M. or our new teacher at the moment.**_

_**Anyway, the first week back here's been terrible. Remember how you showed me where you grew up and I found the screeching portrait of your mother's? Our new teacher makes her look like a saint, she's that bad. Rumor has it she's only here because of attempts at interference at the school by people of interest.**_

_**A lot of people here, meaning most of the students and those I thought I could call friend don't believe me. It seems unreal how quickly one can go from being respected and admired to hated and thought of a crazed liar. I don't care either way, but it hurts knowing that people I once trusted and considered friends are now enemies and believe F's word instead of mine. How could they doubt my integrity or think I'd lie about what happened?**_

_**I want to believe everything's going to be okay in the end, but sometimes I don't quite believe it. In spite of being back here, a place part of me still loves and cherishes, I feel so alone. I'm sure you understand how that feels. And it doesn't help that Professor D.'s still avoiding me. I wish he'd just look at me. I need him more than ever now and he's turned away.**_

_**Trouble's followed me wherever I go since I first came to this place, and each year's been worse than the last. So, naturally I worry for all of us this year as I have no doubt something's going to happen. Nevertheless, I pray that my suspicions about what lies ahead are wrong.**_

_**I love you and Moony and miss you both so much. **_

—_**H.**_

_**After sending off Hedwig with the letter, I left the Owlery and went on a long walk. **_

_**Eventually, I ran into Luna, who was out near the edge of the Forbidden Forest, feeding the creatures I'd seen pulling the carriages.**_

"_**Hello, Holly Potter," said Luna.**_

"_**Hi, Luna," I said. I then noticed that despite the chilly autumn weather, Luna was barefoot. "Luna, forgive me, but aren't your feet cold?"**_

"_**A bit, but it's okay," said Luna. Unfortunately, all my shoes have disappeared. I suspect it's the work of nargles."**_

_**I just nodded before turning my attention to the creatures. "What are these things?" I asked. **_

"_**They're called Threstals. They're really not bad, and very sweet, but some people tend to avoid them because they're different," explained Luna. **_

"_**I know how that feels," I said, softly. "Why can't anyone else see them?" No one else had even noticed them the night term started.**_

"_**They can only be seen by people who've seen death," said Luna.**_

_**Oh. Well, that explained things. I didn't remember witnessing my mother's death, but I had witnessed Cedric's only a few months ago. But if they could only be seen by one who saw death, didn't that mean that Luna had seen death too?**_

"_**Luna, have you…have you known someone who's died?" I asked. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."**_

_**Luna shook her head. "I don't mind. I saw my mum. She was an extraordinary witch. But she did like to experiment and one of her spells went wrong one day. I was nine."**_

"_**I'm sorry," I said. I felt sorry for Luna. No one deserved to see such a sight.**_

_**Luna smiled at me. "Thanks. It's okay. I still miss her sometimes, but I've got Dad. And besides, I know someday I'll see Mum again. You know, Dad and I both believe what you said last June, that you saw He-Must-Not-Be-Named return and the Ministry of Magic's conspiring against you."**_

"_**Thanks," I said. "It seems like you're one of the few who does."**_

"_**Well, I suspect that's how he wants you to feel. If I was You-Know-Who, I'd want you to feel cut off and alone. You wouldn't be much of a threat that way," said Luna.**_

"_**Wish Dumbledore would listen to that," I murmured.**_

_**He was the only Voldemort ever feared, so how could he think avoiding me was for my own good? Assuming that was why he was doing this. **_

_**I let it fall to the back of my mind as I stroked one of the baby Threstals that took a liking to me. I felt a wave of sympathy for these creatures. People disliked them because they were different. It was wrong. They weren't that bad. They were even kind of lovely. I spent the rest of the afternoon with Luna, talking and becoming good friends.**_

"Creepy as the threstals sound, they do sound a little interesting," said Alison.

"Yeah, but seeing them comes with a price," said Isaac. "No one in their right mind would want to pay it."

"Indeed," said Peter.

_**I spent the remainder of my evenings that week in detention until it was finally over. I left Umbridge's class with my scar hurting again because Voldemort was in a good mood and my hand bleeding thickly through the bandage. **_

_**My hand was bothering me and I didn't really want to go to Madame Pomfrey or let anyone else know about it, but I had to tell someone. So, knowing he'd do anything for me, I went down to the kitchens where the house-elves were working. The house-elves liked me and believed what I'd said about Voldemort, so they let me into the kitchen with gracious welcomes and offerings of quite delicious food.**_

"_**I'm not really hungry right now, but thank you anyway," I said, politely as I turned down the offer of food. "Could one of you get Dobby for me? I need him."**_

"_**Yes, Miss Potter," said a she-elf. She disappeared and then quickly reappeared with Dobby, who was thrilled to see me.**_

"_**Holly Potter! So good to see you, Miss!" said Dobby. "What can Dobby do for you?"**_

"_**Can we go somewhere private to talk?" I asked. **_

_**Dobby nodded and then took me to a section of the kitchen that was empty. "What is it that Holly Potter requires of Dobby?"**_

_**I showed him my hand, which was still bleeding. "Dobby, can you make this stop bleeding or heal it or make the pain stop?"**_

_**Dobby looked alarmed at the sight of my wound, but said nothing as he nodded and with a snap of his fingers, healed my hand. But the scars remained.**_

"_**Dobby cannot remove the scars, Miss. Blood Quills are beyond that of even an elf's magic," said Dobby. "But who hurt Miss Potter? Tell Dobby so that he can give you justice."**_

_**I appreciated Dobby's kindness, but I knew I couldn't tell him. It wasn't worth the trouble. "It's not important. Right now, I need you to give me your word you'll tell no one about this and I mean no one. Dobby, can you do that?"**_

_**Dobby hesitated and looked as if he wanted to refuse, but instead he nodded. "Dobby knows that Holly Potter would not ask him to be silent unless it was for a good reason. So, Dobby will say nothing. But Holly Potter must tell someone when she's ready. Will Holly promise Dobby this, please?"**_

_**I wanted to say no, but I couldn't bring myself to refuse. "I promise, Dobby."**_

_**Dobby looked relieved and then hugged me**_

_**When I left the kitchens, I ran into Ron and Hermione.**_

"_**Holly, we've been looking all over for you. Where've you been?" asked Ron.**_

"_**Just visiting Dobby," I said, telling a half-truth. "Shall we go back to the common room?"**_

_**Unfortunately, Hermione noticed I'd shoved my scarred hand into my pocket rather quickly and grabbed it before I could stop her. She and Ron looked horrified at my scars.**_

"_**Holly, what is this? You told us Umbridge was giving you lines!" said Hermione.**_

"_**She did!" I said. "They just cut into my skin, that's all." And then I explained about the detentions and the quills of Umbridge's. **_

"_**Helena, this is sick and wrong! You've got to report this!" said Hermione.**_

"_**And give her the satisfaction of knowing she's got to me?"**_

"_**Got to you? Helena, the woman's torturing you!" said Ron. "You can't let her get away with this!"**_

"_**I'm not getting anyone else involved in this and end up causing more trouble than I'm trying to prevent! Sometimes it's better to just be quiet and get through it. Don't say a word to anyone. Do I make myself clear?" I demanded. **_

_**Rather reluctantly, they both agreed.**_

_**However, it was only a short while later when Professor McGonagall discovered what had happened. One the school's ghosts, who'd been lurking around invisible, had overheard everything and told her of my secret. Naturally, she had a conniption fit about it and confronted Umbridge.**_

"_**Dolores, how dare you!" she said. "Using a Blood Quill on a student! Have you sunk so low that you're resorting to torture to punish a student?"**_

"_**Torture?" she said. "So silly of me, but it sounds as though you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva."**_

"_**Not all, I'm merely insinuating that you resign to the disciplinary rules as set by the school!" she barked. "Your methods are positively barbaric!" **_

"_**Dear me, but to question my authority is to question the Ministry and by so doing, the Minister himself! I'm a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not tolerate is disloyalty!" **_

"_**Disloyalty," she scoffed.**_

"_**Yes, disloyalty! Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared," said Umbridge. "Cornelius will want to take immediate action."**_

_**Immediate action was taken as Fudge made Umbridge Hogwarts new High Inquisitor. She had the power to inspect and sack other teachers. Fudge said it was so she could mend the falling standards, but that was a load of waffle. **_

_**Nearly all the teachers passed her inspections. It was quite funny to watch her inspect Professor McGonagall and look like she'd been slapped in the face. However, I say nearly everyone passed Umbridge's inspections as Hagrid had yet to return and Tralawny had been placed on probation for her inability to predict even tomorrow's weather. I hadn't been fond of Tralawny, but she didn't deserve Umbridge's wrath. I was about ready to slap her when she asked Tralawny to predict something as every idiot knew that no on could foresee something on demand. **_

_**Because Professor McGonagall had gone to Professor Dumbledore about the Blood Quills, so I didn't have to go back to Umbridge's detentions. However my hand wounds were somewhat deep and reopened a few times until I ended up going to Madame Pomfrey for help, who was as outraged as Professor McGonagall had been.**_

_**Umbridge came out with one Education Decree after another. It seemed impossible to even laugh or enjoy oneself anymore. To make thing worse Filch seemed to enjoy having Umbridge around and soon made it clear that his loyalties were to his beloved Dolores, which made us all vomit.**_

_**A few weeks later, Tralawny was sacked. Everyone saw it happen. She was in the courtyard sobbing as Filch tossed her luggage onto the ground. **_

"_**Sixteen years I've lived and taught here!" she sobbed. "Hogwarts is my home! You can't do this!" **_

"_**Actually, I can," said Umbridge, holding up a sealed paper. "Did you really think that your inability to predict even tomorrow's weather and your pitiful performances during my inspections, that you wouldn't be sacked?" **_

_**Without thinking, I ran across the courtyard and gave Tralawny a handkerchief and hugged her. "It's okay," I whispered, as she returned the embrace and cried into my shoulder. "It's okay. You're going to be okay."**_

"_**She certainly will be," said Professor McGonagall. "Sibyl, it's alright. You won't have to leave Hogwarts."**_

"_**Oh, really, Minerva?" said Umbridge. "And your authority for that statement is—?"**_

"_**Mine," said Professor Dumbledore, appearing. "You have the authority to sack my teachers, Dolores. But only the headmaster as the power to send them away. Minerva, please take Sibyl back to her room."**_

"_**Thank you, Dumbledore, thank you," said Tralawny, as she was led away and her luggage followed. **_

"_**And just what, may I ask," said Umbridge. "Do you intend to do with her when I appoint a suitable teacher who'll need her lodging?"**_

"_**Oh, there's no need for that. I've already found another teacher."**_

_**Umbridge looked furious. "You've found—? You've found?" she shrieked. "May I remind you, Dumbledore, that Education Decree Number Twenty-Two states that—"**_

"_**That the Ministry has the power to replace a teacher if and only if the headmaster cannot find one," said Professor Dumbledore. "I'm pleased to say that I have and he prefers lodgings on the ground floor."**_

_**Just then, Firenze, the centaur who'd saved me from Voldemort four years ago came into view. I was stunned. Firenze was our new Divination teacher? **_

"_**This Firenze, I'm sure he'll be quite suitable," he said, smiling. Then he turned to the students. "Now, all of you get back to your class!"**_

"_**Professor! Professor Dumbledore! I yelled, but he wouldn't even look at me. My heart sank. How much more of this was he willing to go through? How could he truly think any of us were better off when he was ignoring us? **_

"Okay, seriously. What's up with Dumbledore? Holly needs him and he's avoiding her like the plague," said Scott.

"I don't know. But I don't like it," said Isaac. "He needs to start helping Holly and I mean _really _helping her. He can't keep doing this to her!"

"No argument there," said Boyd. "I think Umbridge is going to get worse."

"How could she possibly get worse?" asked Stiles.

Erica rolled her eyes. "You had to go and jinx it, didn't you?"

_**That night, Hermione was venting about Umbridge.**_

"_**That foul, loathsome old gargoyle! We're not learning how to defend ourselves, we're not learning how to pass our O.W.L.s, she's taking over the whole school!" ranted Hermione.**_

"_**What can we do about it?" asked Ron. "Going against her isn't like the other times we've had our adventures. We're talking about the government for heaven's sake. I don't like this anymore than you two do, but what can we do to stop this?"**_

"_**I don't know," I admitted, as I tossed the latest issue of the Daily Prophet into the fireplace. "But we've got to come up with something."**_

_**Just then a voice hissed, "Holly!"**_

_**Our eyes fell onto the fireplace where Sirius's face was. "Sirius?" I gasped. "What're you doing?"**_

"_**Answering your letter," he said. "You said you were concerned about Umbridge. What's she doing, training you to kill half-breeds?"**_

"_**No, we're not learning how to use magic or anything useful at all!" said Hermione.**_

"_**I'm not surprise, word is Fudge doesn't want you all trained in combat," said Sirius.**_

"_**Trained in combat?" said Ron. "What, he thinks we're forming some sort of wizard army?"**_

"_**That's exactly what he thinks. Fudge is getting more paranoid by the minute," said Sirius. "The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Holly, but things aren't going at all well with the Order. These disappearances are just as how it started before."**_

"_**What do we do?" I asked.**_

"_**I don't know. I wish I could be of more help, but it seems for the moment, you're on your own," said Sirius. **_

_**Sirius then disappeared and there was a flash of thunder and lightning, reminding us of the storm outside.**_

"_**He's really out there, isn't he?" said Hermione. "We need help. We need someone to teach us."**_

"_**Who? Lupin?" I asked.**_

"_**I meant you."**_

_**I stared at her. "Me? Hermione, are you insane?"**_

"_**I think it's a brilliant idea," said Ron, happily.**_

_**I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "No. Absolutely not. Even if I was willing to teach, you're forgetting that no one's going to listen to me or want to work with me. I'm a crazed liar, remember?"**_

_**But Ron and Hermione didn't share my views.**_

"_**Holly, listen to me. Look at all you've done," said Ron. "First year, you fought off You-Know-Who for the Sorcerer's Stone—."**_

"_**If it hadn't been for my mother's protection and if Dumbledore hadn't turned up—"**_

"_**You killed a basilisk with a sword single-handedly and saved Ginny—" said Ron, ignoring my interruption. **_

"_**If it hadn't been for Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, I never would've—"**_

"_**You fought off a hundred Dementors at once—" **_

"_**That was sheer dumb luck. I nearly died doing it—"**_

"_**Last year," said Ron, nearly shouting now. "You fought off You-Know-Who again—!"**_

"_**LISTEN TO ME!" I shouted, making him shut up. But he and Hermione were smirking, as though they though they'd won the argument. They hadn't. "Just listen to me, alright? You two don't know what it's like! You don't know what it's like to witness someone you care about die in front of you and then have to live with the guilt of knowing they died trying to save you! Fighting, doing it in real life, it's not just saying a bunch of words and performing a spell, it's more than that! Do you think it was easy to go through all that? It wasn't! I was scared nearly all the time and I barely scraped through it! Out there, in the battlefield, all you've got is your guts and your brains and hope you've got a lot of luck because you could be dead within one second!" **_

_**I felt immensely better after saying all this and took a moment to catch my breath.**_

_**Hermione and Ron had stopped smirking.**_

"_**You're right, Holly," said Hermione, with tears in her eyes. "We don't know what it's like, but you do. You know what it's like to be on the battlefield. But you don't see how amazing you truly are. You fought off Voldemort and survived, you have experience, you're an outstanding witch and you've got what we need to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts."**_

"_**Come on, mate, who else are we going to turn to besides you?" said Ron. **_

_**I sighed, realizing I was defeated. "Okay, fine. When?"**_

"_**Hogsmeade weekend's tomorrow. Ron and I'll spread the word."**_

_**The next day, we journeyed down into the snowy outdoors. "So, how many people did you get to agree to meet us?" **_

"_**Just a couple of people," said Hermione.**_

"_**And where are they meeting us?" I asked.**_

"_**Hog's Head. I thought it should be somewhere a little more…discreet," said Hermione.**_

_**When we went inside, there weren't just a 'couple of people,' there were twenty-five students, including Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. This was a couple of people? Good grief!**_

_**There was silence and awkward stares until Hermione said, "I've asked you all here because I feel that we're not getting the kind of learning experience we need. We need a proper teacher, one who's had real experience facing the Dark Arts. Someone like Holly."**_

"_**Potter?" said Zacharias Smith, in disbelief. "You can't be serious. Why her?"**_

"_**Because she's the best suited for the job," said Ron. "She's fought off You-Know-Who before and she survived a duel with him last June. She's more experienced than all of us. We need her."**_

"_**That is insane on so many levels! First off, we don't an inexperienced girl teaching us. Second off, what do we need protection for?" asked Smith.**_

"_**We need protection against Lord Voldemort because he's out there," said Hermione.**_

"_**Says who?" demanded Smith. **_

"_**Says Dumbledore, you moron," said Ron.**_

"_**Dumbledore says because they said it. The point is, where's the proof?" said Smith. "I think we'd all like to know what really happened last June when she came back from the Third Task with Cedric's body!"**_

_**I stood up, angrily. This was why so many had turned up. They'd come just to hear the story of what had happened in the graveyard. Well, if that's what they were after, then they were in for a great disappointment.**_

"_**Listen here, you lot!" I growled. "I came here because I thought you wanted me to teach you how to survive. I am not going to talk about what happened when Cedric died. If that's all you're here for, then you can get out now!" I glared at them as I sat down, but no one moved. Perhaps, I'd been mistaken. **_

"_**Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" asked Luna, breaking the silence.**_

_**I saw no point in denying it, so I nodded. "Yeah, it is," I said. "I can produce a doe Patronus."**_

"_**Blimey, Helena! I didn't know you could do that," said Lee Jordan, looking impressed.**_

"_**She fought off You-Know-Who for the Sorcerer's Stone in her first year," said Neville.**_

"_**And she killed a basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office," said Ginny. "She saved me."**_

"_**Third year, she fought off a hundred Dementors at once," said Ron, proudly.**_

"_**Look, hold on a minute," I said. I need to stop this before it went any further. "It sounds really impressive when you say it all like that, but the thing is, most of that was just luck. I nearly always had help and I was usually scared to death when it happened."**_

"_**She's just being modest," said Hermione.**_

_**I shook my head. "No, Hermione. I'm not." I rose up from my seat. "Look, facing this stuff in real life is not the same as it is in school. In school, if you mess up, you can just try again the next day. But out there in the real world, when you're a split second away from death, or being forced to watch someone you care about die, your entire world changes." I was unable to fight back the tears that rolled down my cheeks. **_

"_**He's really back, isn't he?" said a third-year boy, tearfully.**_

_**I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, he's really back. I wish I could tell you that he wasn't, but that would be a lie. Lord Voldemort's returned."**_

"_**And this is why we need Holly. Because if Voldemort comes for us, then we need to be prepared. So, are we all agreed that we're going to learn under Helena's tutelage?" asked Hermione.**_

"_**Yes," they said, in unison. **_

"_**Good." Hermione held out a scroll of parchment which she'd secretly jinxed. "All of you please sign this." **_

_**Everyone, including Smith signed the paper. Then we started to choose our name and a location to practice as we walked back up to the castle. **_

"Holly's going to be teaching them? Wow," said Stiles.

"She'll be a good teacher. She's got plenty of experience and she knows what she's doing," said Isaac.

"Don't count the chickens before they've hatched. Something's going to happen with that little group. Mark my words," said Peter.

"_**Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" asked Angelina, Fred's girlfriend. **_

"_**Tempting, but that'd tip off Umbridge for sure," said Hermione.**_

"_**How about the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" suggest George.**_

"_**Definitely not," said Cedric. "However true that may be."**_

"_**The Defense Association?" said Colin Creevy. "The D.A. for short, so no one knows what we're talking about?"**_

"_**That's a great idea, but why not let it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worse fear?" I suggested. **_

"_**Perfect," said Ron. "But how we maintain contact without alerting suspicion?"**_

"_**Already taken care," said Hermione. She handed everyone a fake Galleon. "These have been bewitched with a Protean Charm. When Holly changes the dates on her coin, the coin will burn and then numbers on the coin will change."**_

"_**Hermione, you're a genius," I said, admiringly. "We'll hold D.A. meetings at least twice a week."**_

"_**Now comes the next problem," said Ron. "Where do we meet?" **_

"_**The Shrieking Shack?" suggested Ginny.**_

"_**We can't. It's too cramped," I said, shaking my head. "Not to mention, we can't sneak twenty-nine students pass the Whomping Willow."**_

"_**The Dark Forest?" said Fred.**_

"_**Not likely," said Ron, turning pale. "What about an empty classroom?"**_

"_**We'd be caught for sure," I said. **_

"_**Holly, what happens if we do get caught?" asked Ginny.**_

"_**Who cares?" said Hermione, surprising us. "It feels good, doesn't it? It's exciting, isn't it? Breaking the rules?"**_

"_**Who are you and what've you done with Hermione Granger?" said Ron, as we burst out laughing. **_

_**The next two weeks were spent trying to find a suitable spot to practice in. However, it was Neville, who managed to find the right place. After breakfast one late Friday afternoon, he found a special room and alerted us to it.**_

"_**You've done it, Neville," said Hermione. "You've found the Room of Requirement. It's commonly known as the Come-and-Go Room, only appearing when one has dire need of it."**_

"_**This is perfect," said Cedric. "Look at all this. Defensive books, mirrors, Sensory Sensors, everything! Neville, you're brilliant."**_

"_**Thanks," said Neville.**_

_**I changed the date on my Galleon and had everyone come into the Room after sending Dobby off to fetch them. Everyone was excited about the Room of Requirement, including Smith.**_

"_**Alright, now we're going to start out slowly. Stunning and Disarming. I know it seems small, but trust me, those spells are lifesavers," I said. "Neville, please join me up here. Now, you've got to wave your wand like this, but don't flounce it too much and say, Expelliarmus!" the model's wand was blasted out of its hand. "See, just like that. Now, you try, Neville."**_

"_**Expelliarmus!" said Neville. "I did it! I did it!"**_

"_**Good, really good! All of you get a partner and practice for thirty minutes and then we'll move onto Stunning."**_

_**Thirty minutes later, everyone had managed to disarm their opponent after I made sure they knew what they were doing.**_

"_**Excellent, now, Stunning can be tricky, but useful. Ron, Hermione, would care to demonstrate?"**_

_**They did and Hermione managed to Stun Ron on her first try. Fred lost a Sickle to George after betting on Ron to beat Hermione. **_

"_**Alright, now, just like that. Wave you wand like this and concentrate! Stupefy!" We went on practicing until we had to leave. We began practicing weekends and sometimes on weekdays when we were free. We knew Filch thought something was up, but he couldn't prove it as he never got into the Room of Requirement and ate some of Fred and George's Fever Fudge which put him in the hospital wing for a few weeks.**_

"_**You just need to concentrate and try not to let your emotions control your spell. With some spells, if you're really nervous and can't think straight, it'll backfire," I instructed, as we worked on the Levicorpus spell. "That's it, better."**_

_**We worked on Reductor Curse and the Bat-Bogey Hex, which Ginny proved to be the best at besides Hermione. Time passed quickly as we practiced the Hover Charm, Leg-Locker Curse, Jelly-Legs Jinx, Stinging Hex, Incendio, Bedazzling Hex, Riddikulus, Trip Jinx, Tongue-Tying Jinx, Protean Charm, Body-Bind, Hurling Hex, Impedimenta, **__**Conjunctivitus Curse, Banishing Charm, Summoning Charms, and so much more. **_

"_**Think of it this way, every great witch and wizard started out as nothing more than we are now, students. If they can do it, why can't we?" I said, during one very trying afternoon when we were trying to improve everyone's Shield Charm. **_

_**The words seemed to inspire them as their progress improved dramatically overnight. Two days before Christmas Vacation started, we wrapped up our last Shield Charm lesson and then I made an announcement. **_

"_**Now, we're not going to be meeting again until after the holidays—" everyone groaned at this. "But you've all done extremely well these past few months, really, really well. So well in fact, that we'll be ready for the Patronus Charm after another meeting or two." This made them all cheer. "In the meantime, keep practicing, and really fantastic job, guys. All of you. Merry Christmas." **_

_**Everyone murmured "Merry Christmas," as they left and soon I returned to my dormitory with Hermione and Ron.**_

_**That night, in spite of my happy mood, I did not sleep well. **_

_**I had a vision of Mr. Weasley being attacked by a snake, only I was the snake. I woke up screaming as Hermione shook me and Ginny came in.**_

"_**Holly, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.**_

"_**It's Mr. Weasley, he's been attacked," I said. "A snake got him at the Ministry! Don't tell me it was just a dream. It wasn't! I saw it, it was real!" **_

"_**Dad's hurt?" said Ginny, turning pale. "I'll get Professor McGonagall."**_

_**Professor McGonagall came to see me and after telling her what I saw, she took me to Dumbledore's office and I explained what I'd seen again. It hurt to see that he wouldn't even look at me when I was scared out of my mind and wanted some form of comfort and answers as to what was happening to me. **_

_**Still, at least he believed me. He got help for Mr. Weasley and then summoned Snape to give me private lessons—lessons, he said could not wait until morning. I would study for a few hours and then I would go off to Sirius's place with the others when the morning came.**_

"_**What is it you're going to do?" I asked.**_

"_**There seems to be a connection between Voldemort's mind and your own. Whether or not he's aware of it, we don't know, but we need to prepare you to fight against him if and when he becomes aware," said Professor Snape. "The study of Occulumency will teach you how to close your mind from him."**_

"_**Meaning he'll use me and what I have locked up in here?"**_

"_**Exactly. However, I need you to drink this Calming Draught. You're too worked up. You must control your emotions. Strong emotions are a key into the mind."**_

_**I drank it without protesting and felt much better. "Thank you."**_

"_**Do not thank me, just work hard at this," he said, sternly. "During his reign of power, it was the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade a mind and it was only when he had his foes begging for death did he grant them this mercy. Now, I'm going to try and get into your mind. You must try to block me out."**_

_**He did, and I managed to send him out after he saw me blowing up Aunt Marge two years ago. **_

"_**Not bad, not bad. But you must try harder. Again!" **_

_**We continued this until morning came. I was getting better, but I was exhausted. At that point, the Weasleys, Hermione and I traveled to my home by Portkey and then went to get some rest. I spent the night with Sirius and Remus. Remus was on my left side with an arm around me and Sirius was in his dog form underneath my arm. They were both trying to comfort me and assure me I wasn't alone, for which I was grateful. I snuggled closer to Remus and hugged Sirius closer to me before I tried to sleep.**_

_**When Mrs. Weasley woke us up for lunch, I had a word with her. "Mrs. Weasley, is Mr. Weasley going to be alright?" **_

"_**St. Mungo's just sent us an owl saying Arthur will need to stay in the hospital for a while, but he's going to be just fine. The authorities got to him in time. If it hadn't been for your warning, though…" Mrs. Weasley's voice wandered off for a moment. "But thankfully, he's alright and he'll be back for the holidays, thanks to you."**_

"_**Good, that's really good," I murmured.**_

_**I was relieved that Mr. Weasley was going to be okay, but I still felt terrible inside. I went up to Buckbeak's room for time alone, so to speak. The hippogriff seemed to know I was upset as he nuzzled me and then wrapped his feathery wings around me as I snuggled close to him.**_

_**I hadn't told the others that I'd seen the attack from the snake's point of view. What if it was because Voldemort had been possessing me? No, that couldn't be it. Ginny had had blackouts when she'd been possessed. I hadn't. A feeling of dread sank into my stomach. Was I becoming like Voldemort? I didn't know as Buckbeak let out a soft squawk and nuzzled me again.**_

_**Christmas and Mr. Weasley's return in one piece took my mind off the dismal events. It also helped that Remus and Sirius were making sure I was cheered up and happy as the time flew by. We decorated the entire house for the holidays with tinsel, crystal, mistletoe, holly, enchanted snow, gold and silver baubles, and Christmas trees. We had a wonderful Christmas dinner, exchange of gifts, enjoyed hot cocoa in front of the fire, sang Christmas Carols, read old Christmas stories from an old book and had nothing but fun.**_

_**Two days before we would return to Hogwarts, I was going through the attic and came across an old scroll. When I began to open it, it magically unrolled itself to reveal a large family tree.**_

"_**Charming, isn't it?" said Sirius, startling me. **_

"_**Not quite the word, I'd use," I admitted.**_

"_**I know." Sirius came up beside me and shook his head at the family tree and point to the burn mark where he should've been but wasn't. "My mother did that after I ran away. I left when I was sixteen. I hated them all, them and their pure-blood mania. My idiot brother, the favored one, especially after I was Sorted into Gryffindor and ran off. He joined Voldemort and died a year later."**_

"_**Were your parents Death Eaters too?" I asked.**_

"_**No, but they were convinced being a Black made you royal and Voldemort had the right idea," said Sirius.**_

"_**Where'd you go when you ran off?" I asked, curiously.**_

"_**I went to your dad's. Your grandparents sort unofficially adopted me as their second son. I was always welcome at the Potters. After I got my own place, I went over to James and Lily's for Sunday lunch every week." Sirius gazed at me. "What's wrong? You look a bit worried."**_

_**I sighed. "Sirius, this connection I have with Voldemort, what if it's because I'm becoming more like him?" I asked. "What if…when I saw Mr. Weasley being attacked, it wasn't from the sidelines. I was the snake and when I was in Professor Dumbledore's office, I felt like I wanted to attack him. I just feel so angry and scared all the time. And I am worried to death that it's because I'm becoming bad like him." **_

"_**Holly, I want you to listen to me very carefully," said Sirius, as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "You are not a bad person. You're a very good person that bad things happen to. The world isn't split into Aurors and Death Eaters. There's a bit of good and bad in all of us. It's our actions, what we choose to do that defines us."**_

_**I nodded and buried my chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "I just…I want this to be over so badly. I want to stop fighting and I want to have a normal life," I confessed. Until Voldemort was dead and his forces vanquished, I was never going to be free. I would never know what it was like to have a normal, peaceful life.**_

_**Sirius's grip on me tightened as he stroked my hair. "I know, Holly," he murmured, softly. "I want it too."**_

_**I considered myself blessed to have Sirius and Remus for guardians, but nevertheless, I longed to be free of the shackles Voldemort had placed on my life. Would I ever have that?**_

Scott sighed to himself. "She's not the only one."

While Scott had accepted his lycanthropy, sometimes he longed to be cured and to be human again.

"Normality's overrated," joked Stiles, making them all laugh.

_**All too soon, Christmas Vacation came to an end and we left Sirius's home and went back to Hogwarts. But there was one speck of good news—Hagrid had returned. We arrived just as Umbridge left Hagrid's house and went in after knocking the door.**_

"_**I told you, I've—oh, it's you lot. Come on in, I've missed you," he said, as he hugged us and Fang licked us. **_

"_**We've missed you too," said Hermione. "Where've you been?"**_

_**I frowned when I saw the numerous cuts and dark bruises on Hagrid's face. "Hagrid, what on earth happened to your face? Those look horrible." **_

"_**It's not that bad. Really, it's not—OW! That stings, Holly!" he said, as I applied a bottle of healing ointment I'd borrowed from Madame Pomfrey to the wounds.**_

"_**It stings because your wounds are infected, now hold still or it'll sting more!" I ordered. Hagrid held still, but looked as if he wanted to protest further. "It's a miracle these aren't more infected, Hagrid!"**_

"_**Never thought I'd be told off about my health by a fifth-year," said Hagrid, chuckling. **_

_**Ron sniggered. "Well, it could be worse. You could have Madame Pomfrey fussing over you, Hagrid."**_

"_**So, where've you been?" asked Hermione. "Why couldn't you send word?" **_

"_**Dumbledore sent me to rally with the giants," said Hagrid. "I didn't have an owl with me and I couldn't give away my position with everything that's been happening. Not that hard to find the giants, to be honest. They're hiding up in the mountains. Sad thing is, there's only seventy or eighty left."**_

"_**And they hurt you?" asked Hermione.**_

"_**Not exactly," said Hagrid. "I gave them Dumbledore's message, but I wasn't the only one trying to get them."**_

"_**Death Eaters?" said Ron.**_

"_**Exactly. One of them was an executioner of dangerous beasts named Macnair. He was there."**_

"_**Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," I said, as I applied a small bandage to some of the cuts. "Alright, you should be okay now. But if they start hurting or reopen, go straight to Madame Pomfrey, okay?"**_

"_**I will, I will, don't fuss so much," he said. **_

"_**I'm fussing because you disappeared for nearly six months and turned up looking like you went through a fight!" I snapped. **_

_**Hagrid then looked a little sheepish. "Sorry," he muttered.**_

_**I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry. I just…I worry about you. I really missed you."**_

_**Hagrid smiled as he squeezed my hand. "I missed you too."**_

"_**Did the mission go a little well, Hagrid?" asked Hermione.**_

"_**Afraid not," he admitted. "Macnair won them over after there was some huge squabble between me and one of the other giants."**_

"_**At least you tried," said Ron.**_

"_**Yeah," said Hagrid. "But there's still a storm coming. It's happening again, just like last time. We'd best be prepared for whatever lies ahead."**_

_**It didn't help that there were storm clouds and a chill in the air when he said this. The war was coming and it would come soon. **_

_**The next day in the Daily Prophet, there was a report of a breakout in Azkaban after the Dementors left the prison. Ten well-known Death Eaters had escaped and Fudge was, once again, being a complete idiot about it.**_

"_**Dumbledore warned Fudge that this would happen!" said Hermione, as we went to sit down for breakfast. "Fudge is going to get us all killed because he won't face the truth!"**_

"_**Hey, Holly!" said Seamus, making me stop in my tracks. He looked apologetic and regretful. "I, uh, I wanted to apologize. Even my mum says that the Daily Prophet's account of things doesn't add up. What I'm trying to say is that I believe you both and I'm really, really sorry."**_

_**Despite my previous anger, I felt rather forgiving that day. "Thanks, Seamus," I said, as I hugged him. "Friends?"**_

"_**Friends," he said, smiling.**_

_**I noticed Neville was quiet when word of Azkaban's breakout hit him. I remembered about his parents and went to talk to him when he showed up for the D.A. meeting a little early. He was gazing at the photograph of his parents he'd taped to the mirror. **_

"_**Neville, you okay?" I asked.**_

_**He shook his head. "No, I'm not. Fourteen years ago, a Death Eater called Bellatrix Lestrange tortured my parents using the Cruciatus Curse until they lost their minds. They wouldn't give in, though. They never did."**_

"_**I know," I admitted. **_

_**He stared at me in disbelief and shock. "How-how did you know?"**_

_**I sighed. "I accidentally fell into Dumbledore's Pensieve last year and I saw Karkaroff spill the beans on that. I didn't want to say anything until you said it first. It was your business and I know how it feels to have attention you don't want."**_

"_**Thanks, Holly," he said, gratefully. "I'm quite proud to be their son, but I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet."**_

"_**I understand. Neville, if your parents were here, I know they'd be really proud of you. You've come so far from your first year here. You're going to keep making them proud, I promise," I said, encouragingly. I believed everything I told him. Neville was a great guy and a really brave one at that. He was going to be amazing someday.**_

_**Neville said nothing, but just hugged me for a few moments. **_

_**That day, we were doing the Patronus Charm in the D.A. Everyone was making some progress, but the best ones were Luna and Hermione. Luna's Patronus was a rabbit and Hermione's was a silver otter.**_

"_**In order for the Patronus to work properly, you need to focus on a very happy memory, the happiest you've ever felt," I said, as I inspected everyone's progress. "A full-fledged Patronus is hard to achieve, but once it's done, you'll have your protection against a Dementor."**_

"_**How're we doing?" asked Hermione.**_

"_**You're all doing really well, but you need to keep at it. Don't expect a complete success on your first few tries. It takes a while to master it." I said.**_

"_**Says the girl who mastered it in a short space of time and fought off a hundred Dementors at once," said Ron.**_

"_**Ron, that was just—what was that?" I asked. **_

_**A booming noise startled us and we all fell silent. The booming noise came again and part of the wall blew out. Colin Creevy peered through it before I pushed him away when I saw Umbridge and her gang through the hole. **_

"_**I'll make short work of this. Bombarda Maxima," she said.**_

"_**RUN!" I shouted, as the entire wall blew away and narrowly missed us. Umbridge and her gang quickly rounded us all up and took Ron, Hermione, and I to Professor Dumbledore's office. Percy Weasley, Shacklebolt and Fudge were among them. Cho was there with large purple pimples stretched across her face and read 'SNEAK.' Hermione had jinxed the paper we all signed, so we'd know if anyone sold us out. I smiled at Hermione's spell work and was furious at Cho's betrayal. **_

"_**We've been watching them for weeks, Minister. Your fears that the headmaster was conspiring against you have been confirmed. Look at this! They've been calling themselves, Dumbledore's Army," said Umbridge.**_

_**I looked at Professor Dumbledore, as his eyes slid over the list of names on the paper. For a moment, I thought he looked touched and saw a glitter of tears in his blue eyes, but it vanished quickly.**_

"_**What have you to say, Dumbledore?" said Fudge.**_

"_**Well, Cornelius, it's time I come clean. You see, the list doesn't say Potter's Army, it says, Dumbledore's Army. Tonight was the first meeting. I was planning to recruit some of the students. Helena was to be my second-in-command."**_

_**I froze as I realized what he was saying. "No, Professor! It was all my idea. You had nothing to do with it!" I yelled. **_

"_**It's alright, Helena. It's so good of you to cover my part in this for me, but I must tell the truth," Professor Dumbledore said. "Holly, I am very proud of you."**_

"_**I knew you were planning to revolt against me, Albus, and here's the proof!" Fudge yelled. "Shacklebolt, Weasley, arrest him!"**_

"_**I'm sorry, Cornelius. If you're expecting me to, oh, what is the phrase? 'Come quietly'? I fear I shall not. I'm not going to Azkaban. I'm not going with you at all." **_

_**Fawkes flew over; Professor Dumbledore grabbed Fawkes's feet and disappeared in a flash of fire. **_

"_**You may not like him much, Minister," Shacklebolt said. "But you have to admit, Dumbledore's got style." **_

_**Fudge and Umbridge, who were red in the face, didn't say anything as we four took the chance to run out of the office. **_

"_**This is my fault!" I said when we were outside and near Hagrid's hut. "Dumbledore's gone and why? Because of me!" **_

"_**Holly, it was my idea to start the D.A. in the first place!" Hermione said. "You agreed because I insisted on it."**_

"_**Dumbledore did what he did of his volition, mate," said Ron. "You didn't know what he was going to do. Besides, the old hag was bound to catch us sooner or later." **_

"_**Then why does it seem like every time I try to do some good, it blows up in my face?" Was there even a point anymore? I tried so hard yet all I did was fail.**_

_**My attention was then diverted when I heard someone whispered, "Psst!" **_

_**Hagrid was on the edge of the Dark Forest and beckoning for us to join him. We followed him into the woods.**_

"_**Hagrid, what's going on?" asked Cedric.**_

"_**Well, there's something I need to tell you about. I wouldn't be bothering you at all with this, but with Dumbledore gone and me on probation, it's only a matter of time before I get the sack," said Hagrid. "But I just couldn't go without telling someone about Grawp."**_

"_**Grawp?" Ron repeated.**_

_**We came into view of a gentle-looking giant with torn pants and a torn vest We all stared and slowly backed up.**_

"_**This is Grawp," said Hagrid. "I found him in the mountains. He was getting picked on by the other giants for being a runt, only sixteen feet tall. I couldn't just leave him there because he's my brother, well, half-brother."**_

"_**And you want us to do what, exactly?" said Hermione.**_

"_**Keep him company, maybe teach him English," said Hagrid.**_

_**Hermione was suddenly picked up by Grawp, who held me in his enormous hands.**_

"_**Grawpy! We talked about this. You do not grab!" said Hagrid. "That's your new friend, Hermione."**_

"_**Grawp, put me down, please!" said Hermione, sternly but kindly.**_

_**Grawp gently put Hermione down and then handed her a bicycle bell, which she rang and it made him smile.**_

"_**Ahh. He's not that bad. He's kind of sweet," I said, smiling. **_

"_**I know," said Hagrid, happily. "The thing is, Grawpy can get his own food, but its company he'll be needing when I'm gone. He can speak a little. Grawpy, say my name."**_

"_**Haggar," said Grawp, slowly.**_

"_**See?" said Hagrid, proudly. "So, will you do it?"**_

"_**Uh, sure, Hagrid, sure," I said, unable to refuse him.**_

_**Ron and Hermione stared at me like I'd just agreed to take care of an angry Horntail before we left the Forest.**_

_**Umbridge was made Headmistress of Hogwarts, but Professor Dumbledore's office had locked her out. The D.A. meetings had ceased, but the members still maintained contact, minus Cho. None of us would speak to her after she'd sold us out to Umbridge. I found out she'd betrayed us because she blamed me for Cedric's death and had only gone along with the D.A. so she could make me fall when I thought I'd achieved a great height. **_

_**When Dobby the other house-elves found out that Cho had betrayed me, they spiked all her food with hot spices and what not and refused to do any laundry or other work for her. **_

_**Umbridge only punished me with one of her Blood Quills as Professor Dumbledore had said I was to be his second-in-command. Dobby mended my hand again, but it he couldn't take away my anger towards Cho and Umbridge.**_

_**The Inquisitorial Squad was formed, just Slytherins—including Malfoy—who were loyal to Umbridge, and they were given more power than the prefects. More Educational Decrees were formed and she tightened her control over the school. She even tried to force Hagrid to leave by sneaking up on him in the middle of the night before he fought her off with the help of Professor McGonagall, who made it clear that Hagrid was staying put. **_

_**The post was being searched, every chimney except for Umbridge's was being watched, and there were a lot of sentries, which forced me to contact Sirius and Remus with my mirror only when I knew it was safe, which was hardly ever anymore. I didn't even dare write anymore as I couldn't risk information being found out. Filch gained more power to dish out punishments to students including whippings—but no one got in his way, thankfully. Peeves went out of his way to cause plentiful amounts of trouble for Umbridge and Filch.**_

_**With everything that had been happening, plus the stress of passing my O.W.L.s and my tiring Occulumency lessons, I was about ready to burst with frustration and tears. **_

"Oh, swell. Umbridge is in control, Dumbledore's MIA, Hagrid's probably going to get sacked, Mr. Weasley's been attacked and now Hagrid's asked them to look after his half-brother. Looks like I did jinx it. Sorry," said Stiles, shaking his head.

"Jeez. What can Holly do now? She's powerless," said Scott.

"I wouldn't bet on it. She'll figure out a way out it," said Derek.

_**Unfortunately, this affected my Occulumency lessons to the point where when I was having one, there was a great fight. I was getting better at Occulumency but it wasn't good enough to please Snape and he took out his anger on me.**_

"_**You need to concentrate! If the Dark Lord invades your mind, you won't last two seconds!" he barked.**_

"_**I'm doing the best I can!" I snarled. "We've been at this for hours, if we could just stop for a moment and let me rest—"**_

"_**Your best isn't good enough!" he snarled. "And the Dark Lord isn't resting! Every memory, every tiny little thing in your mind is a weapon he can use against you, so for your own sake, concentrate!"**_

"_**I am!" I snapped. **_

_**Snape let out a growl. "I see so much of your father in you! His laziness, arrogance—"**_

"_**Shut up!" I shouted. "Insult me all you want, but don't you dare insult my father! He wasn't perfect, but he was a great man!"**_

"_**Your father was a swine!" he shouted. "You're like Black, always whining about how bitterly unfair your lives have been, well it may have escaped your notice, Potter, but life isn't fair! Your father saw to that! Now, prepared yourself!"**_

_**He aimed his wand at me, but then I raised mine at his, and said, "Protego!" And then suddenly, I was in Professor Snape's mind. I saw him when he was fifteen. He was a friend of my mother's, but an enemy of my father's. I saw my father and Snape have a fight where Dad ended up hoisting Professor Snape up by the ankles and my mother defended Professor Snape, and then the memory ended and I found myself back in the office with Professor Snape looking both shocked and angry.**_

"_**Get out, Potter. Your lessons are at an end," he ordered.**_

"_**No, I'm not leaving! Not until I get some answers," I said, sternly. "That's why you hate me, isn't it? Because of what my father and his friends used to do to you when you all fought? Because I'm James's daughter, is that it?" **_

"_**That's not—"**_

"_**Then what is it?" I interrupted. "Tell me!"**_

_**Professor Snape looked both angry and upset, but said, "I never hated you. I disliked you to some extent, but I do not hate you. I never could. Your mother was the most perfect woman I ever met. She was beautiful, clever, kind and gracious to some extent. I loved your mother with every fiber of my being. I love her still. We were childhood friends. But my love for her was unrequited. She only saw me a friend. Then we chose different paths and she discontinued our friendship after that incident you just saw because I called her a Mudblood when I was angry. Because of that, I had to watch as your mother, the only woman I ever cared about married my enemy, your arrogant swine of a father and see what should've been mine becomes his!" **_

_**I didn't think, I just slapped him so hard it knocked him down. "My father died trying to save me and my mother! When Voldemort came for us, he told my mother to take me and run while he tried to fight him off, even though he wasn't armed!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks as he just looked at me in shock. I ignored this. "My dad was killed by Voldemort first because he loved me and my mother and was willing to die for us! So don't you dare, don't you dare insult my father's memory like that! He didn't join Voldemort, he was willing to risk his neck by staying with Lupin during the full moon, he was willing to fight and die for those he loves, he was everything you're not and he was a greater man than you'll ever be!" I stopped to take a breath. "I'm sorry I can't be my mother and that I represent what you lost and could've had." **_

_**And with that, I ran from the office and didn't stop running until I was outside just as it grew dark. It was pouring rain and freezing, but I didn't care as I sat there crying until it became too much and I went to bed. **_

"Wait, hold on. So, Snape loved Holly's mom? Dude…" said Stiles.

"No wonder he was always acting so weird around her. On the one hand, she's James's daughter, but on the other hand she's still the child of the woman he loved," said Alison. "I feel sorry for him."

"Still, he should've treated Holly better," said Isaac, shaking his head. "What'll happen with him and Holly now that she knows?"

"Guess we'll find out," said Erica.

And she resumed reading.

_**From that point on, Professor Snape and I only spoke when necessary in class. We'd never exactly been friends, but now there was a definite rift in our lukewarm relationship. I told the others I didn't want to talk about it when I was asked and silently fumed and wept for weeks afterward. The Occulumency lessons had been discontinued as we weren't really speaking and because I didn't seem to need them anymore. **_

_**When the time came for our O.W.L. exams, everything went fine and was dull and quiet until our last written exam which was being supervised by Umbridge. There was the sound of something booming outside and when the door opened, Fred and George burst in on their broomsticks setting off fireworks that made the entire school cheer and laugh. Fireworks of red and blue, some that chased or stung the Slytherins, one that made all the Educational Decrees shatter and fall to the ground, and another shaped like a dragon that chased Umbridge and seemed to eat her as the students ran out of the hall and watched the twins fly away.**_

_**I joined in the cheering until I collapsed to the ground when another vision hit me. I saw Sirius in the Department of Mysteries being tortured by Voldemort who was going to kill him soon. I jerked back into reality and to my friends' worries faces.**_

"_**Holly, what is it?" he asked.**_

"_**Sirius is in trouble! Voldemort's got him!" **_

_**I started running as the others came after me. **_

"_**You're sure Voldemort has him?" said Hermione.**_

"_**Yes, I'm sure. It's just like with Ron's dad! Sirius said Voldemort was after something he didn't have before and it was in the Deparment of Mysteries. It's the same place I've been dreaming about for months. I saw a sketch of it in a book I read ages ago and didn't recognize it until now." I said. **_

"_**Holly, hang on a moment. What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius to get at you?" asked Hermione.**_

"_**What am I supposed to do, just let him go through with this?" I shouted. "I can't just let Sirius die! He's family!" **_

"_**Well, how're you even going to contact him?" asked Ron. **_

"_**I'll use the mirror, and if that doesn't work, I'll use Umbridge's fireplace. It's the only one not being watched," I said. Granted Sirius was a free ma, I had a feeling she'd punish me if she caught me talking to Sirius at all.**_

_**I tried using the mirror, but there was no reply, which worried me further. I broke into the old hag's office, but my friends followed me and we got caught.**_

_**Umbridge had me bound to a chair and the others, including Neville, Ginny and Luna, who'd come up to help us were being held by the Inquisitorial Squad. Umbridge glared at me.**_

"_**You were trying to contact Dumbledore, weren't you?" she demanded. **_

"_**Go to perdition," I snarled.**_

_**She slapped my cheek, I didn't even flinch, I just kept glaring as Professor Snape came in and said, "You called for me, headmistress?"**_

"_**Yes, I want answers, Snape. Whether she wants to give them to me or not," said Umbridge. "Did you bring the Veritaserum?"**_

"_**I'm afraid, headmistress, that I have none to give you. I sold my last supply of it to a private buyer a week ago. I won't have anymore until the next full moon, which is, I'm sorry to say, a month away," said Professor Snape.**_

_**He was lying, but I was glad of it. **_

"_**A month?" said Umbridge. "But I need answers now, Snape!"**_

"_**You have my deepest apologies, headmistress. I am good with potions, but not good enough to defy the natural laws of potion-making," he said, stiffly. "I'm afraid of no use to you at the moment."**_

"_**He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!" I blurted out, hoping he'd catch on. "He's got Padfoot! Padfoot needs help!" **_

"_**What does she mean Snape? What's Padfoot? What's hidden? What's she talking about?" asked Umbridge. **_

_**For a brief second, Professor Snape seemed to know what I was talking about, but he had to lie to Umbridge. He said, "No idea," and then left the office. I silently prayed he was going to get help.**_

_**Umbridge looked furious. "Well, if Snape won't help me. Then I'm forced to take matters into my own hands. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue, Potter."**_

"_**Professor, you can't!" said Hermione. "It's illegal!"**_

"_**What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him. He never knew I sent Dementors after Miss Potter last summer," said Umbridge."  
"It was you? You sent those Dementors after me?" I said, furious. "Why?"**_

"_**They were all talking about silencing you, discrediting you somehow, but I was the only one who actually did something about it," she said, smugly. "Now, Miss Potter, you managed to escape the Dementors but you shan't be so lucky this time." She looked at me as if she was trying to decide which place would hurt the most when she performed the Curse.**_

"So, it was _Umbridge _who sent the Dementors. Why am I not surprised?" said Scott.

"Because she's pure evil and willing to cross lines to get what she wants," said Alison.

"Maybe she'll get punished soon," said Derek.

_**I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of hearing me cry out.**_

"_**Voldemort couldn't even get me to scream when he used it on me. Do your worst, you self-centered, foul, loathsome, ugly old toad!" I growled.**_

_**Umbridge's face turned purple with rage. "Cru—"**_

"_**NO!" Hermione shouted. "No, Professor, stop! Holly, we have to tell her!" **_

"_**Hermione, no!" said Ron.**_

_**Hermione ignored him, took a deep breath and said, "We were trying to contact Dumbledore and tell him about the weapon. It's ready."**_

_**The others and I all looked shocked at this. That hadn't been what we were doing! What was Hermione up to? **_

"_**So there is a weapon?" Umbridge looked interested. "Where is it?"**_

"_**I'll take you there, but I'm not taking them," Hermione pointed to Malfoy's gang. **_

"_**Fine, but Potter comes too," Umbridge said. **_

_**I rose up and glared at Umbridge as Hermione led us to the Dark Forest. This surprised me. Whatever Hermione was planning, it had to be dangerous. What else besides trouble lay in these woods? **_

"_**How much further is it?" Umbridge asked loudly.**_

"_**Not much!" Hermione said, quickly. "It had to be somewhere students wouldn't stumble on to it accidentally."**_

_**We finally stopped walking and came to a tree with a broken rope. I realized it was Grawp's rope. He'd broken free! Oh, crap, not good! Hermione also looked pale with fear. Her plan had gone wrong. **_

"_**There wasn't anything out here, is there?" Umbridge said. "You were trying to trick me." She seemed to be losing her mind. "You know, I really hate children."**_

"_**Really, I had no idea," I said, sarcastically. **_

_**She raised her wand but then, out of nowhere came Grawp. **_

"_**Grawp!" Hermione yelled. "Stop her!"**_

_**Grawp seemed to understand and picked up Umbridge with one hand as if she was as light as feather. **_

"_**Put me down!" Umbridge yelled. She began blasting Grawp with spells which bounced off him. Grawp finally put her down as an arrow flew into his skin; he took it out as if it was just a small sliver in his skin. **_

"_**That can't be good," I said. **_

_**Hermione and I looked to see dozens of angry centaurs standing a few feet away. They were armed and dangerous. **_

"_**No, it's worse, it's bad," Hermione said softly.**_

"_**How dare you attack me!" Umbridge yelled. She cast a spell, which made rope strangle a black centaur with brown hair. **_

"_**Stop it!" Hermione shrieked.**_

_**I whipped out my wand and undid the centaur's binds, which allowed him to stand up as he walked towards Umbridge with the rest of the herd who seemed beyond furious. If there was one thing centaurs hated, it was trespassers and people like Umbridge. **_

"_**Law Fifteen B states that any creature with near-human intelligence—" said Umbridge, but she was cut off. **_

"_**You dare say that to our face, woman?" Bane yelled. **_

"_**Filthy half-breeds!" she shrieked. **_

_**Hermione and I shook our heads. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. **_

_**The centaurs attacked her, disarmed her and carried her off. **_

"_**Holly, tell them I mean no harm!" she yelled. **_

"_**I'm sorry, Professor," I said, smiling. "But I must not tell lies."**_

_**The centaurs carried her off into the distance as she yelled in fear. **_

"_**We need to get back. The others…" said Hermione.**_

"_**Oh, crap, come on!" **_

_**They started running as fast as they could, back to Umbridge's office and met up with the others on the bridge. **_

"_**How'd you get away?" asked Hermione.**_

"_**Easy, I told them I was hungry and they took away a Puking Pastel," said Ron. "Then Ginny did a brilliant Bat-Bogey Hex."**_

"_**That's great," I said. **_

"_**Wait, so who is it you're looking for?" asked Neville.**_

_**I told them about Sirius and how he hadn't responded to the mirror, which was why I'd tried to use Umbridge's fireplace. "…he's in danger. I sent Professor Snape a warning, though." **_

"_**Since when does Snape listen to you?" said Ron. "We have to go!"**_

"_**Ron's right," said Ginny. "We need to go."**_

"_**There is no 'we,' here. Look, I really appreciate all you've done, but I've got you all in enough trouble. I'm going on my own," I said, firmly.**_

"_**Dumbledore's Army was all about standing up against You-Know-Who. Did you really mean all you said, or was all of that just a bunch of talk?" said Neville, as the others nodded in agreement. **_

_**I was severely annoyed and touched by their devotion. "Even if I do let you come, how on earth do we even get to the Department of Mysteries? They're watching the Floo Network, Apparation can't be done here, and brooms are too much of a risk."**_

"_**That's easy," said Luna, pointing the Threstals who'd come up to us. **_

_**I smiled at Luna and we all got on them. Hermione, Ron and Ginny rode on one, Neville and Luna rode on the other and Cedric and I were on the next. We flew off to London and to Ministry of Magic. **_

_**As soon as we were inside the Department of Mysteries we ran down the numbered aisles, searching for Sirius. Soon we arrived at number ninety-seven, but there was no sign of Sirius, nor was there any sign of any other human beings besides themselves even there. **_

"_**He should be here! This is where I saw him." I said.**_

"_**I don't think Sirius was ever here, Holly," said Hermione.**_

"_**Holly," said Neville. "Why does this have your name on it?" She pointed to one of the orbs. On the tag it read,**_

_**Holly Potter**_

_**? **_

_**The Dark Lord**_

_**A.P.W.B.D.**_

_**I looked at it. "That was in my dream," I breathed. I picked it up and listened as I saw Professor Tralawny in the orb and heard her distorted voice.**_

"_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh months dies…and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have powers the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…**__**"**_

_**To say I was shocked would be putting it mildly. This was why Voldemort wanted me dead? Because of some stupid prophecy? This was why my life had been what it was? I couldn't believe it. Why hadn't anyone told me about this before now? **_

"Holy crap," said Jackson, shocked.

"So, Voldemort went after Holly because the prophecy foretold of her defeating him. That explains a lot," said Melissa.

"But still…why would he need _her _to get the prophecy for him?" asked Scott. "And why didn't anyone tell her."

"Probably thought she was too young to know," said Sheriff Stilinski. "As for the other question, guess we'll find out."

_**Just then, out of nowhere, several Death Eaters in masks Apparated and surrounded us. **_

"_**Where's Sirius?" I demanded. **_

"_**One must learn the difference between reality and dream," said a very familiar male voice. The Death Eater slipped off his mask to reveal a smug Mr. Malfoy. "You saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see."**_

"_**You come near us or do anything, I'll drop it," I threatened.**_

"_**Ha, she knows how to play! Lookie here, it's itty-bitty baby Potter," said a female's voice. A crazy looking woman appeared from behind Lucius. Her hair was a tangled mess and she wore a skanky black dress. **_

"_**Bellatrix Lestrange," said Neville, disgusted. **_

"'_**Ello. Neville Longbottom, isn't it? How's Mum and Dad?" she asked. **_

"_**Better now that they're about to be avenged!" Neville yelled. **_

_**I held up a hand, making Neville stop what he was doing.**_

"_**What does Voldemort want with this?" I demanded. "Why did he need me to come and get it?"**_

"_**You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix hissed. "You filthy half-blood!"**_

"_**Did you know Voldemort's a half-blood too? Or did he lie to you and claim he was a pure-blood?" I growled. **_

"_**Now, now, that's enough. She's a curious a girl, aren't you?" said Mr. Malfoy, trying to maintain control of the situation. "Let's just keep things calm. All we want is the prophecy."**_

"_**You didn't answer my question. Why was I needed to get it?" I demanded.**_

"_**Because prophecies can only be taken by whom they are named for," said Mr. Malfoy. "Your name was on, not the Dark Lord's. Hence why he had to lure you here. But I can make you an offer, Holly, to make the situation all better."**_

_**I raised an eyebrow. "What could you possibly offer me?"**_

"_**Haven't you ever wondered why Voldemort targeted you, a mere half-blood with no real talent? Haven't you wondered what makes you so special in the Dark Lord's eyes? That prophecy in your hand is the key. Hand it over, Potter and I'll tell you everything," he said.**_

_**My eyes glazed over the prophecy in my hand, and then I looked up. "I already know why. Now! Stupefy!"**_

_**We all shouted this and began running. Spells flew and we all tried to escape and defend themselves. I eventually ran into Ginny who shouted, "Reducto!" and sent a Death Eater crashing into a shelf, which caused all of them to fall as we regrouped. The shelves began falling and the prophecies smashing. **_

"_**Run!" Ron yelled. **_

_**We fled for our lives and arrived in a circle-shaped room. A huge gateway stood in the center. In the gateway seemed to be whispers of familiar voices past. The only one of them intrigued by this was me. **_

_**Then, without a warning, the Death Eaters came back and had Ron, Ginny, Luna and Hermione and Neville against the wall in hostage position. Mr. Malfory appeared before me.**_

"_**Were you really so naïve to think you could win? I'll make this simple for you. Hand over the prophecy or your friends will die, Potter," he growled. **_

_**Having no other choice, I was about to hand over the prophecy when Sirius appeared. **_

"_**Stay away from my goddaughter!" he said. He punched Mr. Malfoy square in the face as members of the Order of the Phoenix appeared and the prophecy fell to the ground, and smashed to bits. **_

"_**Sirius, watch out!" I yelled. **_

_**Spells flew everywhere as the Death Eaters and Aurors fought each other. The fight was terrible. Death Eaters were Stunned, hurt, or captured. Sirius and I fought Mr. Malfoy together. Just as we seemed to be winning, Bellatrix Lestrange yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"**_

_**Sirius was launched into the doorway and disappeared. He was gone. **_

_**The next few moments passed in a haze. I vaguely remember Lupin trying to hold on to me before I broke out of his grasp and chased down Bellatrix angrily as she said in a sing-song voice, "I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"**_

"_**Expelliarmus!" I shouted, knocking her down and throwing her wand away. I flung her into the wall with another spell and then I held my wand up to her throat and she looked petrified and shook with fear. "I should make you suffer the same pain you've caused so many others! I should kill you for what you did to Sirius!" I raised my wand and she shut her eyes, but I didn't perform either curse. I just performed a Stinging Hex and then magically bound her with chains she could never break free of. "But Sirius wouldn't want me to become a killer and nor do I want to become like you or Voldemort. Those are the only reasons you're still alive." **_

_**I lowered my wand, my heart aching with grief and anger. I had been ready to make her suffer or worse yet, kill her, and almost lost control of myself. But I had maintained that control because as I had told Remus and Sirius two years ago, that sort of act is what made us different from Voldemort and his followers and succumbing to those dark desires would only make us like him, something I never wanted to be.**_

"_**Helena!" shouted a voice.**_

_**I spun around and felt tears roll down my cheeks when I saw who had spoken. "Sirius?" I said, shocked. "Sirius, is that really you?" **_

_**He was leaning on Remus for support and looked exhausted, but he was alive. He was alive! He just nodded as I lost control over my emotions and I ran into his arms, sobbing and forgot Bellatrix. **_

"_**I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry."**_

"_**It's okay. It's okay," he whispered. "It's alright. I'm so proud of you."**_

"_**But how—?"**_

"_**The gateway," said Remus. "It acts as a preserver. When Sirius fell into it, it kept him alive and healed him. It brought him back."**_

_**I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. But why didn't you answer the mirror when I called?"**_

"_**Remus and I were out when you called. When we got back, Snape told us what happened to you," explained Sirius, looking regretful.**_

"_**It's okay. You're here. You're safe. That's all I care about," I said. "It—ah!" I clutched my forehead as I felt my scar burning. I spun around to see Voldemort behind me.**_

"_**Why not kill her, Holly? She deserves it after all she's done," he hissed. "You know the spell, now do it!"**_

"_**I will not!" I growled. **_

_**Just then Professor Dumbledore appeared in the Floo Fireplace. "It was foolish of you to come here, Tom. The Aurors will be here soon."**_

"_**By which time, I shall be gone and you shall be dead," said Voldemort as they engaged in a duel.**_

_**There were flashes of red and green light, then Voldemort attacked with fire which Professor Dumbledore conquered with water. He made all the glass in the Ministry shatter and then have the shards fly towards us, but Professor Dumbledore turned it to dust after I covered him with my body to protect him. Voldemort kept coming after us with one thing after another, but all of it was conquered and then he vanished for a moment. **_

_**I felt him enter my mind and collapsed to the ground as he spoke to the others. "You've lost old man. You're weak. You shall die, all of you!"**_

_**I regained control for a moment. "Professor, Sirius, Remus, it's not me, it's him! You need to get away from here!" **_

_**But they didn't. They wouldn't.**_

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief as there had been a moment when they feared Sirius was gone forever. But knowing he was okay made it better.

Mostly.

Now they just had to deal with Voldemort possessing Holly.

"She's going to pull through this. She has to," said Isaac, looking worried.

"You know she will. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here reading about it," said Scott.

_**Sirius held me in his arms as Remus grabbed my hand.**_

"_**Holly, listen to us," said Remus. "We're here. We won't leave you. Just hang on."**_

"_**We love you, Holly," said Sirius. "Focus on us. We're staying here with you, always."**_

_**My grip on Remus's hand tightened as I tightly gripped Sirius's arm with my other hand. "I love you guys too. Don't let me go," I said, pleadingly as tears streamed down my cheeks.**_

"_**Holly, listen to me. It's not the ways you are alike, it is how you are not," said Professor Dumbledore, as he knelt down beside us. "What matters is the path we choose." **_

_**I thought of everything I held most precious. I thought of my parents, Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, my friends in the D.A., everyone who had ever tried to protect me; and how happy I was to be living with my guardians."You're the one who's weak, Tom," I whispered. "You'll never know friendship or love. I feel sorry for you."**_

_**I felt Voldemort leave my mind and then saw him before me. "You are going to die, Holly Potter. And you will lose everything," he hissed, as he disappeared in a whirlwind of dust. **_

_**Just then, Cornelius Fudge and other Ministry officials arrived.**_

"_**I can't believe it," he gasped. "He's back. He's really back!"**_

"_**Caught on, have you, Minister?" said Sirius, coldly, as he scooped me into his arms. "It's about time! We were all nearly killed because of your blindness!" **_

"_**What the devil is going on? Why's Potter here? Was that really the Dark Lord I just saw?" asked Fudge. **_

"_**Yes, it was, Minister," said Professor Dumbledore. "And if you'll give me a moment, I'll be more than happy to talk to you. Provided, of course; you're willing to listen to reason this time, Cornelius." **_

_**Fudge looked like he was going to faint. "Oh, I am going to regret this. But come along, Albus. We'll have a little chat."**_

_**The rest of us were taken back to Hogwarts by the Order along with the Threstals and Sirius. We were then taken to the hospital wing and healed up. Physically, I was fine. Emotionally was a completely different story. Remus and Sirius stayed with me to assure me they were still with me and weren't going to leave me, for which I was glad.**_

_**The next day, Professor Dumbledore had me come into his office for a long overdue talk we so desperately needed. **_

"_**Holly, I'm deeply sorry for everything," he said.**_

"_**You've nothing to be sorry for," I said, shaking my head.**_

"_**Yes, I do. I knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort made the connection between you. I truly thought that by keeping my distance, as I have done all year, he might be least tempted to come after you. You might be better protected," said Professor Dumbledore.**_

"_**I understand, sir," I said, softly. I didn't like it, but somehow I understood. "And I think I know why you didn't tell me about the prophecy. You were worried, weren't you?"**_

"_**Yes, I was. You deserved the truth from the beginning, but you have already taken so much onto your shoulders, suffered through so much it's never been fair. I didn't want to cause you any pain. I thought that by telling you when you were younger, it would've only added to that burden," said Professor Dumbledore. **_

_**I nodded. "But it's still going to happen, isn't it? In the end, one of us will kill the other. Neither of us can live while the other survives."**_

"_**I'm afraid so," he admitted.**_

_**I sighed. "I just wish I'd been better with my Occulumency. If it wasn't for me, none of that would've happened. Everyone could've been killed because of me." **_

"_**Holly, you did what you did for one reason. The same reason I tried to protect you, the same reason your friends saved you, the same reason Cedric does what he does for you, because of love. Love for you, and love for each other. You did what you thought was right."**_

"_**Professor, I owe you a huge apology as well," I said. "For how I've acted, what I've said and for everything else."**_

"_**Apology accepted. We've all made mistakes, Holly, but in the end, all we can do is apologize and move on," said Professor Dumbledore. "And I swear to you now, that I will never hide from you again. You are like a granddaughter to me."**_

_**I didn't speak. Instead I did something that I'd never done before. I hugged Professor Dumbeldore tight and he returned the embrace as we both cried a little.**_

_**The year ended on a somewhat better note than it had last year.**_

_**Fudge was forced to admit that Voldemort had returned and security measures were taken to ensure the Wizarding and the Muggle world's safety and he also ended up resigning his position as Minster of Magic and was replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour. I hoped Rufus would be better than his predecessor, but time would tell. Umbridge was sacked and sent to Azkaban after she was retrieved from the centaurs—when she tried to sneak out of the school, Peeves whacked her with a big stick and a sock full of chalk.**_

_**People treated me and the members of the D.A. with respect and I soon lost count of how many people came up and apologized to me for not believing me before. Professor Dumbledore and I were on better terms now and he was given back the respect from the Wizarding World that he'd once lost before. Gryffindor won the house cup with Ravenclaw in second place—a treat from Professor McGonagall. We four were still concerned about the prophecy about me and Voldemort, but put our energy into other things. Lord Voldemort was still out there and the war would soon come, but when it did, we'd be ready.**_

_**This summer, I was only going to stay with the Dursleys for a week and then Professor Dumbledore promised he would come take me away to my home. He asked to be the one to pick me up as he needed me to do a favor for him and I agreed. Me, Ron and Hermione swore to each other that we'd never to give up and always stay together no matter what. **_

_**When the time came to leave Hogwarts, it was bittersweet as while I was kind of ready for a little time to rest with my guardians and friends, the year at Hogwarts had made me stronger and no matter what happened, part of me would always consider it a home. **_

_**As we got off the Hogwarts Express, I spoke of my thoughts. "You know, I've been thinking and I've come to realize something. If there's one thing I've realized, it's that we have something that Voldemort doesn't in this fight," I said. **_

"_**What's that?" asked Ron.**_

"_**Something worth fighting for, friends and family," I explained. **_

"_**Very true," said Hermione. "Very true."**_

_**We then left the train and I rejoined the Dursleys. Whatever happened in the next few years, we'd face it together, all three of us as we always had, no matter what.**_

"Wow," said Stiles, whistling low. "What a year."

"No kidding," said Derek. "So, I think we should all take an hour to talk and think among ourselves. It's time to decide who's going and who's staying."

Everyone agreed.

The time had come to make a great choice.


End file.
